Mobile Suit Rwby
by CT7567Rules
Summary: When dust and weapons aren't enough do handle the Grimm and the returning darkness, Huntsmen and Huntress's will need to step up their game with a weapon of great power. With these Gundams in their hands, the Grimm will be nothing to them and one man will prove that the strongest weapon, is a simple soul. Challenge by Marka Ragnos629, uses characters and machines from all series.
1. The Reaper and Pilot

**Hey guys, its me again. So, I took on a challenge from another author and wanted to see what you guys would think. Before I begin, I would like to introduce you all to the man whose challenge I accepted.**

Marka Ragnos629: Thank you CT7567Rules. Greetings all you Jedi Padawans and Sith Acolytes out there! Its your one and only Sith Lord, Marka Ragnos629! Welcome to the story that I challenged our gracious host to write. It's my Rwby/Gundam challenge I uploaded and I wrote the first chapter for him while he edits what he thinks what could be different. Anything you want to say to our readers before we dive into this story.

 **Only one thing comes to mind. LET'S GET THINGS STARTED! GUNDAM/RWBY CROSSOVER SET, READY, GO!**

Marka Ragnos629: CT7567Rules and I don't own Rwby or any of the Gundam franchises used in this story.

Chapter 1: The Reaper and the Pilot!

In the ancient days, mankind and their Faunus brethren used to live together in joyful harmony. Back then, our world was relatively peaceful. We devoted our lives to learning and helping our kingdoms grow for the people, rather than focusing our efforts on war. But one day…tragedy struck.

A wicked man by the name of Torneque Schnee, with the aid of a dark witch, began to murder Faunus and humans alike. Torneque was a rather racist and supremacist man, blindly believing that the Faunus had no place amongst humanity due to their more animalistic traits and primal behavior, and any humans that didn't agree with him must be cut down. It was at this point that the wicked witch of darkness began to use her powers to create the creatures known as Grimm.

That was when everything changed.

At first, most humans stood by and allowed such an atrocity to happen and stood ideally by while Torneque and his ally continued their mass murder, but one man and his Faunus friend who saw that no matter what was done, these villains would be coming after others when they finished their current campaign. Together, they spoke to both human and Faunus urging them to band together and fight as one.

With this single act, humans and their Faunus brethren banded together to fight this army Torneque and the witch had created in a desperate attempt to restore peace to their land. Many lives were lost in this century long war. Even with their weapons, aura and the potent natural material called dust weren't enough. The monsters were getting stronger and Torneques men had the most advanced weaponry available and continued to slaughter anyone who got in their way. And so, a Faunus named Logan Vander, the son of the Faunus who helped ban the species together and his colleagues, both human and Faunus alike came together and developed the greatest technological achievement that would, in theory turn the tide of the war.

Giant human like machines called Mobile Suits.

With these massive war machines and the pilots within them, humanity finally gained the edge they'd been looking for against these shadow creatures! And finally, after a thousand more years of war and with the aid of four maidens of great power, their Guardian, a wizard and a silver eyed warrior, the pilots of these Mobile Suits managed to seal away the dark witch and ended Torneque Schnee!

But his corruption had left a permanent scar on the world.

Though they ended the war, the once unbreakable trust between humans and Faunus became badly damaged. Several humans had been corrupted by Torneque's influence, now firmly believing that Faunus are humanity's enemies and even went as far to wiping out Vander's legacy and even going after the family of one of his fellow scientists who helped develop the Mobile Suits. Because of this, Faunus face discrimination for their heritage to this very day!

Its not only the Faunus that were the target of such discrimination. Several years after the Dark War as it became to be called, a man named George Glenn was assassinated. The reason he was assassinated was because he was a Coordinator, beings who's genes were modified in the early embryonic stage. As such, Coordinators are able to learn faster, have stronger and faster bodies and are immune to many fatal diseases.

Those who were born naturally called Coordinators 'un-natural' monsters and a terrorist group called Frozen Talon decided that they would take it upon themselves to wipe out both Coordinators and the Faunus. Their rallying cry 'for the preservation of our blue and pure world'. This group cared little for lives of those that got caught in the crossfire and deemed those that were lost 'necessary scarifies.' However, their actions meet with resistance from Gjallarhorn, a peace keeping force created by Agnika Kaieru dedicated to the protection of all people, human, faunus or coordinator.

As the years went by, a new age of Mobile Suit pilots would rise up to restore the balance, end the discrimination of the Faunus and end the war and one unique pilot would achieve his destiny. The name of these unique Mobile Suits would be known as…

…Gundam!

As time went by small conflicts between Humans and Faunus cropped up, but in each of those conflicts, the same thing was reported. The sighting of a red, white and blue Mobile Suit with traces of gold and devastating firepower and the capability of transforming into a bird like fighter aircraft. Each time, this Mobile suit would appear it would either end the fighting or force the combatants to turn their attention towards the Grimm that were drawn to the conflict and work together.

Its true purpose is unknown to all but the pilot, but many people will tell you that this Mobile Suit, with out a doubt is a Gundam of sophisticated design, some say it's made by Atlas but others say differently. Time went by and this Gundam seemed to have disappeared into history, but in reality, it lies waiting for the time it is needed once again.

And that time is vastly approaching.

In a quaint little Dust Shop in downtown Vale, two people were hanging out in the magazine area of the shop. One of them is a fifteen-year-old girl wearing a long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing around the front and around her skirt, thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and a red trim around the top and on the soles. Underneath the red cloak she was wearing was a pouch containing several magazines for a weapon.

The second was a boy about eighteen years old, dressed in forest camo jeans, sweat shirt and baseball hat. On his feet were tan military style boots. Underneath his eyes were twin black lines of eye black, giving him a 'don't piss me off' look. Strapped to his back was a holster carrying his weapon a blood red rifle and on his waist were two sleek semi-automatic pistols and two hilts of unknown make. Strapped to his right wrist was a gauntlet.

The girl was reading a weapons magazine as the shopkeeper manned the front desk, but the boy put down his magazine about great war fighter jets and left the store. He turned left and headed down a dark alley. It was then that he stopped. "The point of a sneak attack is to catch the enemy off guard, but you guys, you gave away your position the moment you had me in your rifles sights." The boy said and threw his knife at one of the shadows, hitting the attacker and knocking the weapon from their hand.

The attackers were revealed men in black suits with matching hats and shoes, a red hat and tie. Each of them armed with either a sword or pistol ready for battle. "Didn't think your boss would want me dead. Look guys, I don't want to fight you so whatever is the problem we can…" he began before two of the goons charged towards him violently. Jumping into the air, the boy pulled his legs in and hit both men in the face with a double split kick sending them crashing into nearby trash cans.

Another pair of goons swung their swords attempting to take the boys head off, when emerging from his gauntlet was a ten-inch steel blade. Blocking the attacks, the boy sweep kicked the goons before he sliced the bullet fired by the last goons pistol in two before he grabbed the lid of a trash can and threw it at the gun totting goon, hitting his head and leaving him open for the boy to deliver a swift punch to the guy right in the nuts.

"Junior has some explaining to do." the boy said before he looked up and saw something he didn't like. "Not good." He stated and ran towards the harbor.

Meanwhile, the two girls were still reading their respective magazines when a small gang of the same goons walked into the shop, lead by the infamous criminal known as Roman Torchwick. The moment the door opened, the shopkeeper looked up and saw that standing outside the shop were about six green Mobile Suits known as Zakus.

The criminals hired help looked around the shop, taking inventory of all the plentiful Dust that was on display. Walking up to the counter and tapping his cigar a couple of times before getting rid of the used tobacco product before speaking.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late." Roman asked as one of his underlings pulled a gun on the old man.

"Please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the shopkeeper pleaded, trembling in fear.

Roman then shushed the shopkeeper a few times before he 'reassured' the old timer. "Calm down, we're not here for your money." He then turned to one of his goons. "Grab the Dust." He ordered and the men placed an airtight case on the counter, opened it and revealed its contents to be several black canisters like the ones used at drive-through banks and pharmacies. A few henchmen grabbed some cases and went over to the tubes on the walls holding powdered Dust, each placing a canister on the tube and began to drain them dry of Dust.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut." Another goon ordered the shopkeeper and placed an empty case on the counter.

Quickly, the shop owner began to load the specific Dust Crystals while, inwardly praying for a miracle to happen before all his wares ended up stolen by these thugs. And it seems like his prayers were answered, but not in the way he might have been thinking.

As one other goon was about to fill a canister of Lightning Dust, he noticed the sound of rock n' roll music playing from his left side. He turned and noticed the young girl still standing there reading her magazine. Seeing a potential bonus if he could get more Dust off her and maybe some cash, he drew a large sword and approached her.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them!" the goon ordered. Sadly, his threat was ignored because the girl's music was too loud, and naturally this ticked off the would-be robber as he walked up to the girl.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?" he said annoyed, softly pushing the girls back, causing the hood to fall revealing the girls red and black hair and a pair of bulky white and red headphones around her ears with loud music blaring from them.

While this was going on, the boy ran towards the water and some people took notice and thought he was trying to commit suicide due to the weapons he had on him would weigh him down. But to their surprise, emerging from the water was a heavily modified fighter jet followed by another smaller jet. Jumping into the cockpit of the fighter, the boy placed on a pilot's helmet and soon spotted several unknown mobile suits emerging from below a docked tramp steamer, destroying the vessel and causing the workers to scatter in fear. "Damn, these guys too? Her intel was right." He said before rocketing into the air.

Back in the Dust shop, the tension was building as the girl looked towards the goon without a care in the world before she broke the silence. "Yes?" she asked.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" the thug growled.

"Are you…robbing me?" the girl asked. The goon answered yes and the girl narrowed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Roman was admiring one of the uncut crystals before he heard a metallic smacking noise right before his goon went sailing through the air and into the wall. Naturally, this caught his attention and motioned for another one of his goons to check out and the no sooner had the goon done so, he crashed through the window.

Standing outside the broken window, in front of the Zaku's, the girl took out a large, red and black bulky object which soon unfolded as neatly as origami into a huge scythe with a single large in the traditional arch and a smaller blade in the back of the first. She then twirled her weapon and turned to face the robbers and stuck the weapon in the ground as her music stopped.

While he was impressed with the craftsmanship of the weapon, Roman was very, very pissed that someone was interfering with his robbery. "Okayyy…" he said cautiously before looking to his remaining henchmen. "Get her!"

The men without broken bodies quickly rushed out with their own swords in hand ready to beat the girl to a pulp. However, the girl was more than ready. Using her own fighting style, which involved a lot of spinning and high speed to them out quickly, kicking them where it hurt! And it also helped that she wasn't trying to kill them so she just used the blunt end of her scythe to take them out. By the time it was over, it was just her and Roman.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He remarked sarcastically to the downed henchman. "Well, Red, I think we can all say its been an eventful evening." He said as he dropped his cigar to the ground and extinguished with his cane. "And as much I'd love to stick around…" he added before pointing his can at the girl and the bottom flipped up to reveal a rifle scope. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways!" he declared and to the girl's surprise fired it at the girl.

The projectile heads towards the girl, but she jumps and avoids it just in time to see the criminal climbing the ladder and the Zaku's aiming their weapons at her. For a moment, it seemed like the girl was about to be blasted into pieces, but then she suddenly heard the sound of twin jet engines screaming towards the location of the robbery.

Two jets, one large and one small rocketed towards the scene from the harbor and while most people would think that jets flying through a city at high speed would be attacking people, these the pilot of the aircraft had no intention and pulled the lead aircraft into a steep climb and that's when it happened.

The first jet retracted its front body and its twin engines shut down and shoot out were a set of two legs. Then jet's wings folded in and in their place a set of arms emerged and finally the jet seemingly snapped apart at the center, its back-twin tails extended giving it a set of wings, and emerging from the center was a head with four golden spikes atop its head. The second jets nose then retracted into the back of the aircraft and the twin tails and wings extended further than the standard length and gave the mobile suit four wings mounted on the back, two long ones up top and two shorter ones at the lower part (A/N the jets are an F15 Eagle and F18 Hornet.)

A Mobile Suit, unlike the Zaku's had appeared and saved the girl from certain death. " _He's getting away. Go deal with Mr. Bowler, I'll deal with these junk heaps."_ The Mobile Suits pilot said to the girl before she used her Scythe and quickly caught up with the ring leader.

Inside the cockpit of the Mobile Suit, the pilot looked towards the Zaku's and smirked. "Alright boys, time to show you what happens with the Strike." The pilot said and gunned his suits thrusters and flew away from the city, trying to get the Zaku's to follow him.

Using her Scythe to propel her upwards, the girl soon landed on the roof of the shop and had Roman in her sights. "Hey!" she shouted. This caused Roman to stop at the edge. "Persistent." He muttered to himself before a bullhead VTOL arrives, opening its hatch and allowing the criminal to enter the aircraft.

No sooner had he entered, he turned around and produced a fire Dust crystal and looked towards the girl. "End of the line, Red." Roman shouted, throwing the crystal at the girls' feet, aiming his cane at the crystal and fired. Roman thought he was finished with the girl but he was proven wrong.

Protecting the girl, was a woman with bright green eyes in a white-long sleeved pleated top with a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs, black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings, black boots and a purple cape and a riding crop in her hands.

Waving her hands and crop, the woman conjures up several purple projectiles and sent them towards the aircraft. Roman was thrown back into the aircraft and made his way to the cockpit, informing the pilot of the situation. "We got a Huntress."

The aircrafts pilot got up and Roman took control of the aircraft. Taking out his Scroll, he sent a new set of orders to the Zaku pilots.

Back outside, the Huntress was surprised by the power of Romans ally, but somehow knew this could only mean one thing. The girl however, configured her own weapon into its sniper mode and fired several shots at the women, but the women blocked her shoots and conjured up a circle on the ground, forcing the Huntress to push the girl out of the way just before the circles exploded. Sadly, this allowed the Bullhead to escape.

"You're a Huntress." The girl in red said to the Huntress who turned around and saw the girl had a pleading, awe-stricken face. "Can I have your autograph?" the girl asked. Before the huntress could replay, the Zaku's had returned and aimed their 120mm machine guns at the two women and were about to fire, when the same Mobile Suit from earlier had returned and fired a few shots from its own weapon, a beam rifle at the mobile suits, forcing them to aim at the Mobile Suit that had just attacked them.

"It can't be. That's the Strike." The Huntress said, hearing this made the younger girl even more awe-stricken then before. "Cool."

"Your boss isn't going to be happy that you guys tried to kill a couple of civilians. Why don't you try and take on a Gundam." The pilot called, holstering his rifle and pulled out two beam sabers, one blue and one green, igniting them and charged towards the Zaku's.

Try as they might, the Zaku's fired their machine guns at the Gundam, but failed to destroy it. Swinging its lightsaber like weapons, the Gundam destroyed the Zaku's weapons and severed their arms forcing the mobile suits to retreat.

The mobile suit then turned to the two women. "You' two better get inside, several JDG-009x's are heading into the city. I can handle them, and don't worry ma'am you'll get your answers at Beacon." The pilot said and gunning his Vernier thursters charged towards the JDG's, with his Gundams Beam Rifle back in hand firing at the enemy suits, forcing them to turn their attention to the Strike and followed it back to the harbor.

Flying at wave top level and turning around to see the JDG's wadding through the water, the Gundam fired pilot his Beam Rifle at the mobile suits and destroyed them with just one shot each. "Dark Army mobile suits wouldn't be able to get into the city without help, something big is about to happen and Torchwick is on it." the pilot said and with a push of a button, the Gundam separated back into its jet modes and rocketed away from the port.

While the Mobile Suit problem was dealt with the, the girl wasn't having better time. Instead of getting an autograph from the Huntress, she was taken to the police station like a she was a criminal. While she protested that it was the men in black and red were the ones who started the incident but the Huntress didn't seem to care.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back," the Huntress said causing the girl to smile a bit before she continued. "And a slap on the wrist." She added before demonstrating with her crop causing the girl to flinch and let out a small 'Eeek!' "But there's someone who wants to speak with you."

Moving out of the way, coming into the room was a middle-aged man with silver hair and brown eyes in a green suit entered with a mug in one hand and a plate of cookies in hand. "Ruby Rose. You…have silver eyes." The man said.

Confused by the fact that the man knew who she was, Ruby was a little nervous when the man than asked where she learned to fight like she did. When she answered that she learned it from Signal Academy, the man placed the plate down and she began to eat the cookies.

"Its just that I've only met one other scythe-wielder of that skill. A dusty, old crow." The man said and Ruby, through a mouth full of cookies said that was her uncle. Not understanding what she said, the man waited before she swallowed and said that her uncle Qrow taught her and demonstrated a little bit of what he taught her.

Ruby then explained to the man that she wanted to be a Huntress because she wanted to help people, fight monsters and be a hero. Its was clear to the man that this girl had the makings of a Huntress. The man, who Ruby then knew was Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon academy, the same school that Ruby wanted to attend decided to enroll Ruby two years early than usual.

Ruby was happy but before she could thank him, Ozpin had one final question for Ruby. "What do you about Gundams?" the headmaster of Beacon asked. "What most people know about them. They are legendary Mobile Suits with more firepower than standard Mobile Suits, some call them weapons of mass destruction but I see them as symbols of freedom, for both Humans and Faunus. Why?" she asked. "Oh, no reason." Ozpin said, secretly he knew the right Gundam for this young scythe-wielder, it was up to her to prove him right.

The following day, a very happy Ruby Rose was aboard the airship to beacon and was being hugged by a girl two years older than her. This girl was a seventeen-year old girl with lose golden hair, lilac eyes and a cowlick sticking up from her hair. Wearing a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short puffy sleeves with two gold buttons exposing her midriff, a low-cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast side.

A pair of black mini shorts held up by a brown belt covered a pleated brown piece of material reaching around her waist from hip to hip, knee high brown boots, orange over-the-top knee socks with a bandana tied around her left knee and the right sock pushed down the below the knee. Strapped to her wrists were two bracelet arm guard like devices. The girl was Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half sister and known as the 'one-punch brawler' since she beat most enemies with one punch.

Yang was obviously excited that her sister would be attending Beacon with her, but Ruby was unsure since because she was excepted two years early into Beacon, she didn't want to be considered special. "You're special in your own way. You just don't know it yet." The two girls heard from behind.

"You-you're that boy I saw yesterday. Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Another question for another time." The boy said before looking out the window and saw Beacon coming closer and closer while Yang and Ruby were arguing about something. ' _I'll find you sis. With the Strike, anyone who crosses me will die or get their asses kicked'_ the boy thought.

 _Zako Zako hour short_

Zako, Zako, Zako. Zako Zako Hour.

Zako with Red microphone: "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Zako Zako hour, today's meeting is all about; all together."

"Why the heck are Gundams on Remnant, Zako?" all three shout.

"I don't understand it myself, why are Gundams and Mobile Suits on Remnant? Their armor is made Gundanium alloy and utilize phase shift armor. That stuff is decades ahead of anything Remnant has, so why are Gundams on Remant?" The Zako with the yellow microphone asks.

The Zako with the blue microphone gives a eye smile as he gestures to the center of their stage. "That's why I asked a special guest here!" he said.

"What special guest?" his cohosts ask.

Arriving on the stage, clad in Rex's phase one armor is the main author and his coauthor arrive on stage, startling the other two Zako's.

"Hey, Its CT7567Rules and Marka Ragnos629, two of the biggest Gundam fans we know off. So tell us, why are Gundams on Remnant?" The Zako with the red mic asks.

Me: "Honestly, I am asking myself the same thing, but like it was stated it was a joint effort by Humans and Faunus not to only end the discrimination between both species and achieve total peace. Or in the case of the present events, take down those who are trying to continue Torneque Schnee's goal of complete genocide against the Faunus. Especially since the name Gundam is commonly connected to protector."

"So then does that mean that all the Gundams are used by good guys?" The Zako with the yellow mic asks.

Marka Rangos629 turns to the Zako and activated the viewing screen, showing a few Gundams used by rouge pilots. Among them are Raven Branwen and two other dark silhouettes of two women. "Not necessarily. There are a few Gundams that have been stolen by rouge pilots and modified for greater power. Raven herself stole a Musha Gundam and merged it with the Ashura Gundam to create a Musha Gundam that she named Ahsuramaru. And a certain power obsessed woman somehow got their hands on the Gundam Epyon." He explains.

"Well that's not good, especially Epyon, that thing is a beserker." The Zako with the blue mic said. "I got another question, do all the Gundams and Mobile Suits have the same armaments as they do in the series, like the beam sabers which I can assume we all think to have been inspired by the Lightsabers from Star Wars?" he asks.

Me: "In terms of armaments, the ones with the head mounted Vulcans, like the Strike, Shining and Winged Gundams will have that weapon, while Gundams and Mobile Suits like the DOM Trooper, Zaku Warrior and Gouf may get some modifications to their armaments by the time we probably reach the middle or end of volume two."

"Then I can assume that the White Fang will have mobile suits, but what I'm wondering is how they got them?" The Zako with the blue mic asks.

"We wanna know! We wanna-" they sang like morons before Marka Ragnos629 cuts them off.

"We don't know how they are getting them, but the White Fang does indeed posses Zaku suits, Zaft and Zeon models, due to working with Roman. Roman has his own mobile suit which is considered the successor to the one called the Red Comet, that much is obvious, but I don't know he managed to customize it and enhance a standard Zaku. And yes, CT. Data analysis verifies that all Gundam's have the same armaments as they had in the series. But some pilots, like Weiss and Winter have modified these weapons to work in conjunction with various types of Dust that they use." Marka explains.

Before he can explain anymore, a blood red Zaku with two machine guns on his side and gatling gun attached to his waist appears. "HEY you morons. Aren't you forgetting the fact the writer who took this challenge is still working on his Clone Wars project?" The Zaku yells.

Me: "Zapper Zaku folks, and thank you for pointing that out pal. I am only posting the first chapter and see if anyone will actually want to read this story, but that doesn't mean I will abandon this story. Anyway, gotta run. Red Dead Redemption 2 is calling." Leaves stage.

"Works for us." The Zako with the Red mic says before the curtains close. "Anyway, for the future of the Dark Axis. ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!"

 **First chapter completed. Marka Ragnos629 if you are reading this and I didn't follow what you gave me, sorry about that, I just write my way.**

 **I have the Gundams for Ruby, Roman, Yang, Glynda, Cinder, Qrow, Jaune, Blake, Coco, Ozpin, Ren, Penny and the guy I mentioned. I need Gundams for Velvet, Wiess, Sun, Neptune and the rest of the teams of Rwby. If you guys have any suggestions leave them in a review and make let me know who you want the guy I brought in to be paired with. Will not do Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, Cinder, Emerald.**

 **Going to go back to my Clone Wars story for a while, so please leave me your answers. Until next time, if there is a next time for this story.**


	2. The Shining Beacon

**Sorry for the delay. Wanted to get past a real tear jerker for my Clone Wars story before I return to this story. Hope you all can forgive me.**

 **Before I begin, I would like to clarify a few things. One, this story is comprised of Gundams and characters from all the series. Two, I am sorry to say that the main character is not Kira Yamato but someone else.**

 **Third and foremost, I still need Gundams for other Rwby characters like Sun and Sage. If you have any ideas, please leave them in a review. Disclaimers are the same as before, Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

As the airship docked on the edge of the cliff, a blond-haired boy in a black-short sleeved hoodie, with a white diamond shaped chest plate covering it, pair of blue jeans with a white patch on the left knee and black sneakers completing his get up began to heave chunks into a nearby trash can while other new students walked past him with out a care in the world.

In front of the new students was a massive castle like school stood before them. In the main courtyard, two massive statues greeted the new arrivals, one was of a huntsmen and huntress standing atop a rock with a Beowulf cowering beneath them. The second was the very first Gundam ever created, the RX-78-2 standing tall and proud with its Beam rifle in one hand and its shield in the other.

"View from Vale has got nothing on this." Yang said admiring the statues.

"You got that right, a photo or someone's word doesn't do it justice. Better to see up close and personal, right Red?" the boy asked. A few seconds past and no answer came. Yang and the boy looked over and saw Ruby was ogling over the various weapons she was seeing.

"Oh, Ohhh! Sis, that kids got a collapsible staff! Ohhhh, and she's got a firesword!" Ruby shrieked with joy and was about to follow one of the new students when Yang pulled Rwby by the back of her hood. "Easy their little sister. They're just weapons." Yang said to her sister while the boy just looked at the younger girl, dumbstruck.

' _Some one likes weapons a little too much. Then again, I'm one to talk considering I have several weapons.'_ The boy thought to himself. It was then he noticed a crest on the blonde-haired girl's right hand, showing the symbol of the heart used in playing cards with two swords going right behind the head of the king. ' _Seems like the rumors I heard were true, he does have a protégé'_ he thought.

"Just weapons!? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool." Ruby exclaimed.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked as her sister activated her weapon and hugged it like it was a teddy bear. "Of course, I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just I like seeing new ones, its like meeting new people, only cooler." Ruby added unintentionally swinging her weapon around, almost taking the boys head off.

"Hey! Watch were you're swinging that thing. You almost took my head off." The boy said ducking each time she swung her massive weapon.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

"Ruby, come on. Why don't you go and try and make some new friends?" Yang asked while pulling down her sister's hood. Pulling her hood off her head, Ruby then asked why she would need to make new friends when she had Yang.

Almost as soon as she asked that question, her sister was surrounded by several of her friends. "Well, actually my friends are here now. Gotta go catchup. Kay, see you. Bye!" Yang said quickly and ran off so fast, that Ruby began to spin around like a top and asking questions like where they were supposed to go. Moving quickly, the boy ran to catch Ruby only to fail as the red-haired girl fell onto a cart full of suitcases.

"What are you doing?" A voice said from behind.

Both teens turned to see a girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair with a single bun pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. Her outfit consisted of a thigh-length strapless white dress over a bell-sleeved bolero of the same color, white wedged heeled boots and on her hip was a rapier with a revolver chamber. But the thing that caught the boy's attention was the scar on her face.

The girl went on rambling on the damage Ruby could have caused and even opened one of the suitcases revealing a vile of fire dust, shaking it in front of Ruby's face. "You might want to stop shaking that thing in front of her face." The boy said.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked. But it was too late. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" the boy said and dived to the ground just as Ruby sneezed and a small explosion occurred, leaving Ruby and the white-haired girl in the explosion.

"I warned them." The boy said, seeing the vial was now in the hands of a girl wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single sliver button, covering a white, sleeveless undershirt and white shorts. A pair of black to purple leggings, black low-heeled boots, black scarf around her neck and a pair of black ribbons wrapped around her forearms completed her outfit along with the black bow on her head which seemed to twitch as if it were ears. On her back was a black sword with a pistol mechanism.

"Wiess Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust and Mobile Suit company. The same company that has connections to Torneques Schnee who attempted to wipe out every single Faunus and the humans who disagreed with his views that Humans were superior to Faunus, leading to the creation of the first mobile suit." The girl said.

The girl now identified as Wiess Schnee, angrily grabbed the vial of Dust the new girl was holding and walked away with her attendants following her with the rest of the cases of Dust. The new girl soon left, followed by the boy.

He didn't get very far before he the heard the sound of a bouncing ball. "Haro. Haro. Haro." He heard and turned around to see a pink Haro unit bouncing towards him. Catching the robot unit with his hand, he looked to it with curiosity. "Never seen you of you guys for a long time. Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Haro, there you are." A voice said. Turning around, the boy saw a girl wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with gold detail and black leggings. Underneath her jacket was a black undershirt with golden spaulders and armbraces on her arms and similar like objects on her heels and toes. Strapped to her waist was a sword with two bull-like horns in a sheath which appeared to function like a rifle. On her head were a pair of rabbit ears, identifying her as a Faunus

"I'm so sorry, Haro always tends to wonder off. I can never keep track of him." The girl said to the boy. Immediately, the boys face lit up like a Christmas tree and his cheeks turned red. "You're beautiful." The boy said before smacking himself in the face. "I mean, my name is Robert Halberton and you are?" Robert asked.

"Velvet Scarlatina, second year and the pilot of the Akatsuki Gundam." Velvet answered, hiding the fact that she was blushing.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I say stupid things when I see a cute girl. So, you have a pet, so do I." Robert apologized, opening his backpack and emerging from the backpack was a three-month-old black lab puppy with a streak of white fur on its chest. "Velvet, meet Cody."

Cody then sniffed Velvet and leapt out of the backpack. Velvet caught the puppy, who then proceeded to greet the rabbit Faunus with kisses. "Aw, he likes you." Robert said as Haro bounced up and down trying to get the duo's attention.

"The headmaster asked me to guide any newcomers that got lost to the amphitheater for the opening ceremony. I saw you walking away from the courtyard when Haro ran off. Again, I am terribly sorry about him." Velvet apologized, putting the puppy down.

Before Robert could answer they were joined by another person. A black man wearing mobile suit and mobile worker repair clothing, baggy shorts and prosthetic legs. "Hey Velvet, we just got the str-" the man began before he noticed Robert. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you had a friend with you. Names Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa. I run the mobile suit repair and maintance division here at Beacon." Yukinojo said, holding out his hand to Robert.

"Robert Halberton. Nice to meet you." Robert replied.

"Halberton? You mean to tell me that your dad is Admiral Duane Halberton of the Atlesian 8th fleet?" the mechanic asked in surprise.

"The very same and a part of Ironwoods unit, The Roughnecks." Robert added.

"Well damn, it's a real honor then. Oh, that's right, come on the ceremony is about to start. Don't want to miss it." The mechanic said and the group headed for the amphitheater, picking up Cody whom he had taken a liking too. "Wonder if the wife will let us take care of you?" he said to himself.

Robert and Velvet weren't the only ones who had just arrived at the amphitheater. Ruby and the blonde boy from earlier, whose name was Jaune Arc had also arrived at the amphitheater. Hearing a voice over the numerous conversations of the other new arrivals, Ruby spotted Yang waving to her and quickly left Jaune who wasn't disappointed in the least, he was used to this.

"I'd best be going. Yukinojo and I are going to perform maintance on some of the Gundams used by us second years. I'll see you later." Velvet said as the two entered the amphitheater. "Well, guess I will see you around V." Robert replied and joined the other newcomers.

He hadn't made it very far into the crowd when he heard Weiss's voice rambling on about the safe way to handle dust holding a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face making her feel a bit clueless and horrified. "You really want to start making this up to me?" The Schnee girl asked the scythe wielder.

"Absolutely?" Ruby replied, practically pleading for the angry heiress to forgive her.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Wiess added just as Robert came over.

"Jeez, I thought a Gouf's 75mm machine gun was loud. Your voice is louder and I know loud." Robert commented, getting the attention of the three girls.

"You! Just who are you and why do you keep showing up around these two?" Wiess asked.

Robert just glared at Wiess for a moment before digging into his pocket and pulled out a photo of him and girl with tan skin, brown eyes and hair wearing an off-white blouse, brown vest, corset and pants. A golden bracer was on her left arm, two golden bracelets were on her right wrist, a golden pauldron sat a top her right shoulder and she wore a pair of golden boots. "Have you seen this girl?" Robert asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Wiess asked.

"Have. You. Seen. Her?" Robert asked again.

"No, you idiot, I have never seen this girl. Who is she?" Wiess asked.

"Its not something you need to worry about." Robert stated and returned the photo to his pocket as Ozpin began to speak.

"I'll keep this brief." The headmaster began adjusting his glasses. "You have traveled here in the pursuit of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people and the guardians of the world. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose; direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this; but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you…to take the first step." The headmaster added before stepping away from the microphone.

Glynda then stepped forward, informing the new students to gather in the ballroom tonight and that initiation started tomorrow. As the other students walked away to either explore the school or go somewhere private to talk to their parents, Robert stayed in the amphitheater as Ozpin and Glynda walked towards him.

"So, you are the pilot of the Strike Gundam. Robert Halberton. I must say, I never thought someone like you would already be piloting a Gundam without any training. I am honestly impressed." Ozpin stated.

"So, you know me, I take it you know how I got the Strike in the first place?" Robert asked, his hands preparing to reach for his hilts.

"I am aware of the theft of the G-Weapons by the White Fang. The Atlas military and Morgenrete were caught complete off guard. The betrayal of Sutherland and several other Atlas military officials was part of the reason those mobile suits were stolen, along with other vehicles and equipment. I am curious as to who gave you the Strike." Ozpin asked in return.

"Someone I know with connections in the White Fang gave it to me. A symbol of the friendship we share and a way of saying thanks for what the pilot of Vual Gundam frame did for them years ago." Robert answered, easing his hands from his hilts.

"I see. Well we won't pry into the specifics, but I am curious. You knew the Dark Army would be in the city, what's your connection to them?" Glynda asked.

"Its better that you don't know yet. My job is to deal with the Dark Army and finish what my ancestors started years ago. During the Dark War. The event that changed the world and saw the birth of Mobile Suits." Robert said bitterly, clenching his fist, remembering how his family was nearly wiped out by people who still held the same beliefs as the man who started the war.

"I understand. But I have one question to ask, why do you carry that picture in your pocket?" Ozpin asked, catching Robert by surprise. He didn't think the headmaster saw the photo. "I am searching for my sister." Robert stated before calmly walking away from the two teachers, leaving them confused.

Leaving the two teachers behind, Robert just walked to the statues in front of the school and stared at the Gundam. You see, his ancestors along with the Vander's were the people who created the original Gundam and was the proof that humanity and Faunus could come together. But all that changed when the war ended.

' _Velvet is a Faunus, same as her. Is it wrong for our two species to live together peacefully? All this 'for the preservation of our blue and pure world' bullshit is a bunch of garbage. That's one thing I intend to change in the future.'_ He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as he watched a large formation of FX-550 Skygrasper fighter jets which were also built by Morgenrete flew overhead on flight exercises. It is the predecessor of the F-7D Spearhead, a commonly aircraft carrier-based fighter jet.

Unlike the Spearhead, the Skygrasper was capable of speeds up to Mach 2, several times faster than the Spearhead. It was armed with four 20mm cannons and could carry up too eight anti-ship, anti-mobile suit and air-to-air missiles. It was also armed two 105mm cannons for anti-armor engagements and single beam cannon as opposed to the Spearheads which was only armed with 20mm cannons and two missile launch bays.

A pilot at heart, Robert heard rumors from Admiral Halberton that Morgenrete was developing a newer version of the Skygrasper which was said of being capable of greater range, had better firepower and was said to have the capability of reaching the stratosphere. But it was still in the testing stages.

He had flown a Skygrasper before and was taught by a Atlas fighter ace and member of the Roughnecks. He was like a brother to Robert and taught the kid how to down an airborne Grimm from longer range than normal range.

"He certainly can make the impossible, possible." He chuckled as the Skygraspers began to descend to the nearby base that was located near the school. While the military and school were operated separately instead of being merged together like in Atlas, it wasn't uncommon to see military exercises on a daily basis.

' _Seems that the military is stepping up their exercises. Maybe they heard about those Dark Army goons that wrecked that harbor last night. Highly unlikely, since the council is more focused on putting down the rights the Faunus have in Vale. Damn those Seirans and their benefactors. Those silver tongue bastards are only going to make things worse.'_ The young Halberton thought before he left the courtyard and headed for the ballroom.

Hours past and night time came and the new students had all changed into their nighttime attire. Ruby, wearing a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest, white long pants with rose's all over them and a black sleeping mask with eyes similar to a Beowolf was writing a letter when Yang in an orange tank top with her emblem on the front and black boy pants plopped down on her own sleeping bag beside her younger sister.

"Its like a big slumber party." Yang said.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby replied. Yang however liked the whole concept. Watching a couple of students goofing around, Jaune walked past them wearing a white men's tank top and dark blue bottoms. Jaune looked to Yang, who then cringed a little. Clearly, Jaune wasn't her type.

How ever she spotted Robert wearing a red men's tank top and forest green camo bottoms. Yang let out a little purr to the guys direction, admiring his six pack abs and bulging muscles. ' _That guy can kick some ass.'_ She thought to herself before commenting on Ruby, who was writing a letter to her friends at Signal academy who no doubt were all probably envious of their friend who was able to get into Beacon a few years before them.

A brief conversation between the two sisters about Ruby had plenty of friends that they had yet to meet when Robert stopped short of their location. "Sisterly bonds. Its just like with other families." Robert commented.

The Yang was about to comment when they heard the sound of a match lighting and looked over to see the same girl from before, in a black yukata with a grey and white secondary color reading a book by a candle light.

While Ruby and Yang went over to the girl, Robert yawned and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, up in his office, Ozpin was looking over the information on each of the new arrivals. Knowing that their skills with weapons were formidable, he knew that current events had forced his hand and was already assigning Gundams to several of the new students when a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes, dressed in a smart blue business suit walked in.

"Professor, Yukinojo and the maintance crew's have just finished the work on the Strike and the other Mobile Suits you asked us to work on. They should be ready by tomorrow morning." The women said.

"Thank you." Ozpin said and the women left his office leaving the headmaster alone. ' _I only hope things go as planned tomorrow.'_ He thought.

 **Zako Zako Hour**

Zako. Zako. Zako. Zako Zako hour.

Stage curtain lifts up, showing three small human sized Zako's each with a different color microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Today's meeting is all about. All together." The Zako with the Red mic said.

"Why the heck is the Schnee Dust company working on developing mobile suits?" all three ask.

"Good thing you got me here to help with the explanation." CT7567Rules says, holstering his pistols. "After the Dark war ended, Nicholas Schnee not only began to mine dust, but also began to develop Mobile Suits. He knew that his ancestors' goals were still shared by certain people and he was preparing Remnant for the day that the Dark Army returned." He explained.

"So, then does that mean that Ice Queen's father is still the same greedy human he is in the actually series?" The Zako with the yellow mic asked.

"That's a spoiler. However, I can tell you, that Jacques does have a better relationship with his daughters and wife. Whitley is a different story." CT answers.

"So then does that mean that does mean that your theory about the Schnee Dust Company is going to be proven?" the Zako with blue mic asks.

"We wanna know the theory. We wanna know the theory?" they sang like idiots, until CT pulls out a Z6 rotary blaster. "Unless you want to end up like the seppie clankers I suggest you wait and see for the rest of the story and volume seven, which I assume will be in Atlas." He threatens.

"Sorry." All three said, bowing.

"I got a question. Robert Halberton, what did he mean when he wasn't one to talk about Ruby's obsession with weapons?" the Zako with the Red mic asks.

"Let's just say, I decided to pull a Jak and Daxter concept for this story, same for the upcoming Maidens brother. The answers you seek will be waiting next chapter." CT adds, leaving the stage.

"Works for us." The Zako's say together and the curtain closes.

"Anyway everyone, for the future of the Dark Axis, ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!" they shout, ending the hour.

 **Second chapter finished, sorry for the delay. I just really wanted to get past the temple bombing arc on my Lone Wolf story. Hope you can forgive me.**

 **You will note I used plenty of ideas from Gundam Seed, Iron-Blooded Orphans and Gundam Seed Destiny, since those two are among my favorite entries in the Gundam franchise. As for the Gundams of Ruby, Wiess, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha. I will leave the possible thoughts of what they will be to you guys.**

 **Looks like our hero might have a thing for Velvet, that will be seen later on. Until next time.**


	3. Initiation

**Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays. I know I am. I love spending time with my family, setting up my granddads train set and seeing the snow fall to the ground.**

 **Before I begin a few answers to reviews. First, Saurusrock 625/Marka Ragnos 629. Jaune will not be chasing after Wiess in anyway. I mean, sure its funny but you asked me for something different for old Jaune.**

 **Second, Gerard Sta Maria Terumi 310, I already have a pilot for the Unicorn Gundam. But I am sure you will like the Gundam I will give Jaune.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Initiation

While the new students of Beacon were getting the rest they needed for the initiation, several miles from the city and academy. A costal base belonging to the 1st mechanized regiment of the Vale military was under attack.

By this time, soldiers and other base personal were preparing to crawl into bed or take the night shift, the entire base was under assault by an unknown enemy. Caught unprepared, the entire base was nearly lit on fire as weapon fire rained all over the base.

The defenders were beginning to fight back valiantly when Commander Shiro Amada, a twenty-three-year-old Vale native and professional Huntsmen, arrived in his fully restored RX-79 Gundam Ground type and destroyed several of the attackers which were revealed to be ZGMF-1000 Zaku mobile suits.

"Commander, the enemy is using Zakus." A pilot called to Shiro as an EB-06 Graze landed beside the Captain, slamming its massive battle axe into an attacking Zaku.

"I know Ein, these bastards caught us with our pants down. I don't know how, but these things seem to be coming from everywhere." Shiro replied, firing his 100mm machine gun at a charging attacker which was revealed to be a Leo mobile suit.

"Ein, Shiro," a voice called over the open commchannel. "Recon reports that the enemy attacking us include Zaku's, Daggers, Windams and numerous unknown fighters and mobile armors. All Frozen Talon and White Fang standard mobile suits." The voice said.

"I didn't think those terrorists would consider attacking a military base. Usually they just go after the Faunus. Why are they attacking us, Crank and why are there White Fang Mobile Suits?" Shiro roared as he slashed apart a newer unknown type of mobile armor with his Gundam's beam saber.

"I don't know Captain, all I know is that we can't let them reach the city. If they get through, they will go after everyone in their path." The now identified Crank Zent exclaimed, firing his own Graze's 120mm rifle downing three other unknown armless mobile armors as Skygraspers flew overhead engaging the attacking enemy fighters.

He only took his eyes off the attacking mobile suits for a second when a newer mobile suit, bearing a similar design to the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam but lacked the same golden v-shaped horns tackled Shiro to the ground. The Mobile suit then proceeded to try and impale Shiro with its golden beam saber, only to have a hole blown into its cockpit section.

Looking up, Shiro saw a blue and white mobile suit offering its hand towards Shiro, who excepted it and pulled his Gundam back to its feet. "Thanks, Seabook. I ow you another one." Shiro said to the pilot. "So, this is the F91, huh? Morgenroete really outdid themselves with fixing this old one up." He said in amazement, before bringing his Gundams massive shield down in front of the two Gundams blocking the fire from a stray beam rifle round.

"I'd say we're even now buddy." The pilot, Seabook Arno, Shiro's friend and teammate said before firing his own Beam Rifle at the enemy that fired the shot, a Leo. Soon the two Gundams were standing back to back as several Type 61 tanks began to circle around them like a pack of sharks drawn to blood.

"They really got us boxed in. Seabook, take the left flank, I got the right. Use the Vulcans on those guys, save the beam rifle for later." Shiro instructed his friend "Roger." He replied and fired her Gundams Vulcans. Two of the tanks on his side were destroyed and a third was disabled. The crew of the disabled tank were then killed by one of their own, Frozen Talon protocol as capture was not an option for the terrorist group for it would reveal their supplier and benefactor.

"These terrorists are barbaric, killing their own just to keep the one supplying them a secret." Seabook cursed, kicking one of the wrecked tanks into an oncoming Zaku gunner, forcing it to adjust its aim only to be sliced apart by the F91's Beam Sabers.

Shiro fired his 100mm machine gun at a group of six tanks. Destroying them with the last of his gun's ammo. Ejecting his weapons massive magazine and loading a fresh one, his Gundam's weapon was shot out of his hand, exploding in a massive ball of fire.

Turning in the direction of the shot, Shiro pulled out his Gundam's beam rifle and took aim at the Strike knock-off and fired the powerful weapon, destroying the mobile suit before firing again downing five more knock-offs. A burst of 35mm fire flew past him, destroying few missiles. Turning in the direction of fire, he spotted one of the rare Ez-8 Gundam's piloted by his girlfriend Aina Sahalin had saved his life. He then returned the favor by firing his Gundam's beam rifle at a Dagger L that decloaked and would have killed the girl he loved. "Check your six!" Shiro shouted to her before he brought his machine around and turned to the attacking forces.

He was about to fire again, when a group of enemy fighters began to strafe his position. Firing his Vulcans, he downed three of the attacking aircraft before the others pulled up from their attack run only to be destroyed by a squad of attacking MVF-M11C Murasame Mobile Suits, bearing the mark of the Roughnecks. Six of the Murasame's maintained their Mobile Armor/Fighter mode and began to assist the Skygraspers in attacking the enemy fighters that were strafing exposed infantry who were fighting off the Grimm that were drawn to the base by the negative emotions the soldiers were emitting.

Three Atlesian Airships flew overhead and on the bridge of the lead ship, Admiral Lewis Halberton watched as the brave men and women of his unit fought valiantly against the forces of the Grimm and Frozen Talon. "Order our Bullheads to return once they deployed their troops. Have them cover us from any enemy units trying to take a shot at us. Let's show them what happens when Humans and Faunus come together for the common good!" the Admiral stated as the airships fired their cannons destroying a pair of attacking Frozen Talon F7D Spearheads.

The moment the bullheads landed, Human and Faunus dressed in combined both SWAT gear and Army BDU's armor, with synthetic rubber combat boots, gloves, tactical helmet and in their hands a sleak black bullpup assault rifle with either an under-barrel pump-action shotgun or grenade launcher, or a tactical shotgun.

Both the Grimm and the Vale soldiers turned to see these new arrivals. The Roughnecks held their position as the creatures of Grimm charged towards them. "Two lines. Front and Back!" the leader of the platoons shouted and the men formed two lines with soldiers in front in a kneeling position and other soldiers behind, rifles at the ready.

The closer the Grimm got, the more it looked like they were going to kill these soldiers easily. But thankfully that wasn't the case. The soldiers in the front fired their rifles, taking down a few Grimm when the Platoon leader called for grenades. The front line ducked and the rear soldiers fired their under-barrel launchers, blowing the Grimm to pieces before the entire platoon moved forwards, cutting down the Grimm that weren't lucky enough to start and retreat.

From the cockpit of his Graze, Ein just watched in amazement as the elite military unit of the Atlas military, the unit that suffered so much criticism for being comprised of Faunus and Humans, which was the first step towards Humans and Faunus living together peacefully with the common goal of destroying the Grimm mowed the creatures of darkness down before returning to battle and slashing a ZGMF-1001 Zaku before firing his 120mm rifle at an approaching Deathstalker.

While things were looking good on the ground, in the air was a different story. Despite the backup from Roughnecks, the bases air force losses were mounting.

One Skygrasper had one of the enemy fighters, a dark green aircraft with three engines behind the cockpit and three maneuvering thrusters in the rear in its sights. The Skygrasper fired its 20mm cannons at the aircraft, blowing it to bits and was about to target another fighter when it was shot down from the ground.

As the aircraft plummeted to the ground, Shiro, Ein and Crank turned to the origin of the shot and saw several JDG-009X Dark army mobile suits along with Virgo and Taurus unmanned mobile suits rocketing towards them at high speeds. The moment they were close enough, the enemy mobile suits fired a salvo of missiles at the base. "If those things hit the base, there's no stopping them from reaching the city." Shiro said with desperation, firing his Gundams twin head mounted Vulcan guns at the missiles.

The captain was able to down a good chunk of them, but there were just too many of them for him alone to deal with. Just when it seemed that the missiles would hit the base, the remaining missiles were destroyed before they could reach their targets.

Turning to see the origin of the shots that took down the missiles, Shiro stood in amazement as approaching the battle on were two white and blue Gundams with traces of red and gold approaching the battle. The first one had a set of red and white wings adorned on its back and was riding a red and white mobile horse with a golden horn on its head charging to the battlefield while the second Gundam rocketed towards the enemy aircraft, its Vulcan guns blazing as the enemy aircraft fired missile at the approaching Gundams.

"Take the ones in the air, I'll deal with the ones on the ground. Push them back to the sea." The pilot of the winged one, who was a man with a scar on his right cheek, and a red headband wrapped around his head, in a skin tight black suit with blue arm bands, ankle guards and a red circle in the center of the suit, which had small antennas on shoulders and along the length of his spine, said to his companion who appeared on his monitor to be a women with brown hair and blue eyes in a black and pink skin tight outfit. "Roger that." The women replied, pulling out one of her Gundams beam sabers and sliced apart a Dark Army flyer while her companion charged forwards, slicing apart three Dark Army mobile suits.

As the sun began to rise, the Grimm began to pull back and the Frozen Talon and Dark Army forces began to retreat. "Looks there running." The pilot of the winged one said, but he was wrong. One of the Gouf's stayed behind and ignited heat rod, attempting to take down the new Gundam. This was a mistake.

The Gundam then opened its chest and its wings opened up and soon began emit a gold and red colored ring around the tips of its wings. Its right fist then extended forward and set of claws extended out from its armor and began to glow with a fiery color. "This hand of mine is burning red, its loud roar tells me to grasp victory." The pilot said, before pulling his hand back and thrusting it into the Goufs torso. "ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!"

The Gouf's systems overloaded and the entire machine exploded, leaving nothing but scrap metal. Fortunately, this Gouf was automated so no one was killed. However, the same couldn't be said for the rest of regiment. The enemy attacked the barracks, infirmary and the armory were either damaged or destroyed. Over half of the regiment was killed in action, three-quarters of the base aircraft, mobile suits and support vehicles were left as smoldering wrecks of scrap metal. Even with the support of the Roughnecks and the four Gundam's the battle was costly.

From his cockpit, Crank just looked in disgust. "What a waste. How could this have happened?" he said aloud.

"It appears that the both the Dark Army and Frozen Talon are working together. They drew the Grimm here and weakened the defenses of the kingdom. No doubt someone is planning something in the shadows. Question is, what are they planning and why did they have White Fang Zaku's?" Shiro asked as the two Gundams that turned the tide landed. "We'd best fix the damaged equipment quickly. We can't afford to leave the defenses down." The women said.

None of them knew, that this was all part of the plan organized by the leader of Frozen Talon.

Meanwhile, a girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes wearing a collared black vest ending at her waist with an emblem of a hammer with a lightning bolt on the back. Underneath the vest were two layers of clothing colored red and blue. A white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart between her collarbone and cleavage, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She also had on a pair of matching pink fingerless gloves on her hands and had on a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes had a mix of pink and white laces with the same hammer emblem on her soles. The rest of her attire seemed to appear as form fitting armor beginning in the middle of the shoulder and neck, ending by the waist.

"Wake up, lazy bun." She said to a boy with a long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back with a magenta streak on the left side. His attire was a dark green, diagonally long-sleeved tailcoat that appeared to be red on the inside with black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs. Underneath his coat was a black long-sleeved shirt, and light tan-pants with brown shoes.

The hyperactive girl's talking woke up Robert who had tried to fall back asleep but failed and forced him to get up. ' _I keep having that dream. All those railgun blasts, missile explosions, gun fire and noise of thrusters, Grimm screams. What does it mean, and why do I see her in the dream?'_ he thought as he stretched out his arms

Throughout the entire time he was getting ready, the hyperactive girl kept talking to the same boy, indicating that the two had clearly known each other for a long time, all the while clearly telling the boy that they weren't 'together-together' and trying to figure out how they could end up on the same team, which was a part of the Beacon curriculum.

After breakfast and cleaning up, the two friends had grabbed their weapons and left the locker room heading to the area to begin initiation. After the two left, Robert spotted three unique individuals. One was a tiger Faunus with Naginata which clearly also functioned as a bow.

Another was a human female wearing a western hat, cowboy boots, blue work shirt and a trench coat. She was armed with two twin Tomahawk's which functioned as revolvers, a lever-action shotgun and a lever action rifle.

The last individual was a Human but clearly had the traits of a wolf Faunus. The stranger in question had short black hair, brown eyes, tan skin complexion and three scars. One on his lower left jaw, one on the left side of his neck going down the middle of their back and a small scar over his right eye. In a flash, the boy pressed a button on his chest armor and covering his jeans, was a set of all black knight armor with a white trim and his symbol, a sword and a wolf on the chest plate. His armor formed all around the boy's body, but no helmet formed yet.

The weapons appeared to be two twin blade gauntlets with a machine gun like mechanism on them. Sheathed to his side, was a sword and sheath that seemed to have seen a lot use over the years. "A lot of strong people. Wonder who will be working with me?" Robert asked himself before checking his weapons.

He then spotted the same blonde-haired boy from yesterday, grabbing his sword and shield from his locker and from a small glance, he could tell that the sword could separated into two. "Wonder if the kid was trained by the a great swordsman?" he asked himself.

His eyes than caught the sight of Wiess, with a look of scheming after she had just finished talking to a girl with red hair in a waist length pony tail and green eyes. Her attire consisted of a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the middle, an elastic black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera length gloves. An ankle-length red sash was wrapped around her waist. A set of bronze greaves started at her mid-thighs before continuing to her brown high-heeled boots, a pair of cuisses ended slightly above her knees and a bronze bracer was on atop her left brace, clearly indicating that it could connect with a weapon.

"Jeez, I can't believe you are thinking that far ahead. Initiation hasn't even started and you don't even know what's going to happen." The blonde-haired boy said catching the Schnee's attention.

"Ugh, can't you just mind your own business you dolt? I swear, you wouldn't even come close to Pyrrha's level of combat." Wiess scoffed.

"For your information, Snow Queen, my name is Jaune Arc and I was trained by one of the greatest swordsman on Remnant. I can handle Grimm no problem. Its better that we just let things play out instead of trying to force things to happen." Jaune said before he looked to Pyrrha. "So, she is the 'invincible girl' of Mistral, and she won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, what difference does it make. At the end of the day, she's just a normal person the same as you and me." He added.

Wiess had enough and just left. "I hate people like that." Jaune said before turning to Pyrrha. "I did mean what I said, you are just a person but your skills will make whatever team you end up on strong." Jaune said to Pyrrha who just smiled at him.

"Thank you Jaune. You know, I am hoping you and I do end up on the same team. I think you would make a great leader." Pyrrha said to Jaune whose face then turned red like a tomato. "You really think so? I mean, I just think I would make a better teammate than leader." Jaune said as the two left the locker room continuing to chat.

Robert who had watched the whole thing just smiled and checked his rifle. Like the Roughnecks rifle, it was a bullpup assault rifle but featured a one-hundred round magazine instead of the standard seventy-five rounds. It also featured a transformation mode like many other weapons but didn't feature a melee mode, but featured a bayonet attachment as part of the grenade launcher, perfect for close encounters.

"A shifting gun, two pistols, wrist blade and two swords. Man, I am prepared for war." He chuckled, but failed to notice Ruby had swiped his rifle and was drooling over the weapon. "OH, SO COOL! THIS IS ONE AWSOME WEAPON! WHATS THE TRANSFORMATION MODE LIKE?" Ruby squealed.

"It's a secret kid, can I have the Regicide back?" he asked.

"Sorry. I just get really excited when I see a new weapon. So, it's an assault rifle, but why do you have grenade rounds and shotgun rounds?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Let's just say I like to be prepared for any situation. Never know when you have to try and blow open a Mobile Workers cockpit open." Robert said and followed Yang who had already left the locker room for the initiation location.

Standing atop a cliff located above the Emerald Forest a few hours, Ozpin and Goodwitch both looked towards the new students. "For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained.

Glynda then confirmed that the rumors about teams were true and teams would be assigned today. Ozpin then explained that these teammates would with them for the next four years and the first person they make eye contact with would be their teammate. He then went on and said that once they have partnered up their goal was to reach the northern end of the forest. There they would find an abandoned temple, containing several relics. The pairs were to then grab a relic and return to the top of the cliff for the next part of the initiation.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration, but our instructors will not intervene. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Any questions?" Ozpin finished.

No one answered. "Good. Now, take your positions." He instructed.

The students did so and were each launched into the forest one by one. All that is except for Robert. "I thought you should know; your father will be watching the initiation. Make him proud." Ozpin said, before Roberts launch pad clicked. "Wait, what? I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" he shouted and was catapulted into the forest. Ozpin just took a sip of his coffee while Glynda rolled her eyes.

Souring through the air, Robert watched as Jaune used his shield as a surf board and skidded along a tree branch. Pyrrha crashed through some branches, Yang used her gauntlets to slow her decent, Wiess her Glyphs and Ren using the blade end of his machine-pistols and spiraled down a tree. "GREAT! EVERYONE IS SAFE! BUT I AM GOING TO END UP A PIZZA!" he shouted.

It was then a whip cracked and he was pulled to the ground, looking towards his savior he saw that the cowgirl from earlier had saved his ass. "Thanks ma'am. Ozpin didn't give me any warning after he told me my dad was watching me." Robert said and held out his hand to his partner. "Guess this means we're partners now. I'm Robert Halberton." He introduced.

"Tammy McCree. Vacuo's resident gunslinger and tracker." The girl said, shaking Roberts hand.

"McCree, think I heard that name before. Can't remember where though. So, I guess we should head…" Robert began but was cut off when the rustling of some nearby bushes caught the attention. Both individuals turned and aimed their weapons at the bush and were about to fire until they saw emerging from the bush were the Tiger Faunus and the knight.

"You make noise like an avalanche, we could hear your screaming all the way down." The Faunus said, easing the tension on his bow.

"Well excuse me, Ozpin caught me off guard when he mentioned that my father was watching the initiation. Must be because of the attack on the army base last night." Robert stated.

"Calm yourself Hanzo, I think we have bigger things to worry about then a bad launch." The knight said and unsheathed his sword and his battle mask snapped upwards. The Faunus configured his bow into its double bladed Naginata mode and gripped it tightly. Tammy took out her shotgun, pulled the lever and chambered a round. Robert pulled out his rifle and, in a flash, it changed from an assault rifle to a short-barreled semi-automatic/pump-action shotgun with a drum magazine. "The Grimm have caught our scent. We need to clear a path to ruins." The knight said, twirling his sword around and holding it tightly as Beowolfs and Ursa's surrounded the four.

"Guess I'm to blame for this. Ok, Hanzo use that blade of yours and carve a path through them. Tammy and I will get up close and personal and introduce these guys to some buckshot." Robert instructed pumping his shotgun and aimed at a Beowolf.

"Agreed, Arthur prepare to show these creatures what happens when one faces the Knight of Atlas." Hanzo said to his companion. Arthur nodded and as one of the wolfs charged forwards, Arthur followed suit and used his sword to block the attack and with a flick of his wrist, sliced the Grimms head off with one of his gauntlet blades.

"Come on you bastards, EAT LEAD!" Tammy shouted and fired her shotgun at one Ursa riddling its body with buckshot killing it and turned her shotgun onto another Ursa blowing its head off emptying the last of her weapons magazine. Putting her shotgun away, she drew her revolvers and fired one of them at an approaching Beowolf while stabbing a creep that managed to sneak up behind her with the other, killing both Grimm.

Hanzo swung his Naginata, slicing two Ursa's across the chest before dodging the claws of a Beowolf. Jumping into the air, the Faunus kicked the Grimm in the chest knocking it back before he disconnected his Naginata into two smaller Shotel's and slashed the Grimm clean in half. Combining his weapon back into its bow mode, he pulled out three arrows aimed at three approaching Grimm coming from the tree line and fired. He could not see the Grimm, but the arrows made their mark and killed them each with a headshot.

Robert held his ground and watched as four Ursa's charged towards him. As they got closer to him, he let a small smile appear on his face and pulled the trigger. Spraying incendiary buckshot rounds at over three-hundred rounds per minute the four Grimm fell to the ground as Hanzo killed another Grimm with his staff clearing a path for the others. "Our path is forwards. It is time to move." He spoke.

"Agreed. You guys go first, I'll keep these bastards at bay." Robert said, volunteering to act as bait. Loading a fresh magazine, he put his shotgun away and pulled out his pistols and fired as he backpedaled following his teammates away from the Grimm. His pistols held a total of fifteen rounds per clip, giving him a total of thirty shots to use. Pulling the triggers, he fired round after round at the creatures of darkness downing them with pin-point accuracy.

A Beowolf managed to get behind him, but he ducked the creature's massive claws and fired the last of his sidearms clips into the creature, watching as it dissipated into black mist. Ejecting his spent clips and loading fresh ones from his back, he didn't realize that a Ursa major had arrived and with a massive swing of its claw, knocked him into a nearby tree forcing him to drop his pistols.

He was tempted to activate his blade gauntlet but instead opted for his swords. Pulling his hilts to him and pressing a button, two twenty-eight and three-forth steel blades emerged from the hilts and he charged towards the major. Ducking from the creatures swiping claws, he stabbed his left sword into the bears chest before swinging his right sword at the creature's right claw, cutting it off before he severed the bears head off. "Really have to think of a better way to carry these." He said to himself, returning the blades back to their hilts, collecting his pistols, loading fresh clips into them before holstering his side arms, pulling out his rifle and sprinted after his teammates leaving the newer approaching Grimm far behind. None of them knew that the Grimm were the least of their worries.

Back at the cliff, Ozpin had taken note that Robert had already found a team more quickly than most teams. ' _Seems he has found quite a few promising teammates already. The Knight of Atlas, Vacuo's famous Gunslinger and the Tiger ninja. I must say I am quite impressed. His companions are certainly capable warriors, but in terms of pilots that's a different story.'_ He thought, before turning his attention to Wiess and Ruby who were arguing about the direction they should go.

His scroll then rang and appearing on screen, blonde hair and wearing an Atlas military uniform was Admiral Lewis Halberton of the Roughnecks. A graduate of the Atlas military academy, he had no training as a huntsmen but made up for it in his ability to lead and command soldiers. Unlike other Atlas commanding officers, like Jeremey Barnsby and Thomas Magruder, Halberton preferred to lead his men from the frontlines rather than the rear. A natural pilot, he was a five-time ace, flew a restored FFB-7B fighter jet and was the leader of his own platoon of GAT-04 Windam Gundam styled mobile suit.

He was also one of the few people who showed great respect towards the Faunus and was an old friend of the former leader of the White Fang.

But he wasn't calling to catch up. "Ozpin. My scouts have reported seeing unmanned mobile suits and dark army soldiers entering the Emerald Forest. I have a feeling they are after your students. Many of the incoming forces are the same unknown units that attacked the base." The admiral explained urgently.

"I'll have Yukinojo and the others prepare the Gundams for immediate deployment. Hopefully, the new students will be out of the forest before they arrive. By the way, your son is doing very well he already found a team." Ozpin replied to the Admiral.

"I always told him he would make a great leader." Halberton responded and vanished from the scroll.

"Are you sure you won't call off the initiation? The students aren't ready for this sort of combat and they haven't even been trained to operate a Gundam type Mobile Suit's!" Goodwitch exclaimed.

"Then this will be a trial by fire." Ozpin said assuring the combat instructor and returned his gaze to his scroll.

During the time he spent talking with the Admiral, Yang and Blake had partnered up and had arrived at the ruins to find that the relics they were chess pieces. Some were missing and the two were about to pick one of the pieces when Robert and his group had arrived.

"Awe, weren't the first ones. I knew we should have taken that left turn." Tammy groaned.

"Hey, this isn't a race. Those Grimm gave us a hard-enough time as it is. They kept ambushing us." Robert reminded the gunslinger who then looked to see Yang and Blake looking up. "HEADS UUUUUUUPPPPPPP!" the group heard a familiar voice yelling from above. Looking up, Ruby crashed right into Robert sending the two skidding into the ground.

"Get. This. Girl. Off. Of. Me." Roberts muffled voice said from underneath Ruby's butt.

"Did your sister just fall out of the shy?" Blake asked.

Before Yang could respond, the sound of falling trees caught their attention and an Ursa emerged only to be downed by a pink explosion and the Grimm was killed. "Yeeehhhaaa!" a voice said excitedly. Sliding over the Grimm corpse, the same orange haired girl from the morning. "Aw, its broken." The girl said checking the Grimm for any signs of life.

Following the girl, and very much out of breath was the same boy who told the orange haired girl that sloths don't make noise. "Nora! Please…don't ever do that again." The boy panted, only to look over to the bear corpse to see that the girl now known as Nora had already made her way to the ruins, picked up a chess piece, a white rook before picking it up.

"Ooohhh. I'm Queen of the Castle~, I'm Queen of the castle~," she sang.

"NORA!" the boy yells breaking her out of her dance routine. "Heh-heh. Coming Ren!" Nora replied letting the piece fall into her hand and walked away.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked confused.

"I think…" Yang began to say when emerging from the forest were Pyrrha and Jaune. "Hey guys." Jaune began before helping Ruby to her feet followed by Robert. "You ok?" Jaune asked Robert.

"I got catapulted into the air, grabbed by a whip, nearly had my head taken off several times today and became a landing cushion for a little girl with a really, really big scythe. So yeah, I am just peachy." Robert said sarcastically.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?" Yang yelled, her eyes turning red and fire exploding behind her, she had just activated her semblance.

Two seconds had past and Ruby had pointed out that Wiess was still holding on to the Nevermore that the two had tried to use to reach the ruins. It was then that Wiess had let go of the talon and began to fall to the ground. Lucky for her, Arthur was able catch her and even caught her falling rapier with his other hand.

"My hero." Wiess said sarcastically.

Arthur took no notice and placed her on the ground.

Yang then did a head count and noticed that everyone was here. "Great the gangs all here, now we can die together." She said sarcastically. Ruby on the other hand, was about to charge the Nevermore, but Robert stopped her. "I don't think is wise to fight this ugly. Besides, we need to grab a relic and get the hell out of here. Fighting them has no purpose." Halberton's son said.

"He's right. We need to make it out of here alive. Besides I think he's going to follow us." Jaune added, separating his sword into two small katana's and sliced one of the incoming feather projectiles. "Pyrrha, grab a relic, I'll distract it!" he shouted to his partner.

Pyrrha nodded and grabbed a white Rook while Ruby grabbed a white knight like her sister did. Robert also grabbed a white knight the same as Arthur and they were just about to leave when a Deathstalker smashed through the trees and headed right towards them.

"Shooting this thing is only going to make it mad. RUN!" Robert shouted and the twelve students sprinted towards the cliff. They managed to reach another set of ruins when the Nevermore circled around and swooped down to try and grab one of them. This forced them to take cover behind some pillars.

"Well that's just great." Yang Displeasingly noted.

"MOVE!" Jaune shouted as the Nevermore sent some of its feathers down on the group.

Nora dodged some of the incoming feathers and fired off a few grenades from her weapon. One round hit the bird in the head causing it to leave them, but had completely forgotten about the Deathstalker. Lucky for her, Ren and Tammy were able to get the Grimms attention and saved her butt.

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren laid down some covering fire at the Deathstalker allowing Arthur and the others to fall back to their position.

"This should be fun." Arthur stated and activated his gauntlets gun mode and fired at the Nevermore. High-velocity rifle caliber bullets exited his gauntlets and managed to knock a few feathers off the giant bird, covering the others who moved up.

Ruby, Yang, Robert, Wiess and Blake, who had nearly fallen off the bridge switched their weapons into their ranged mode and fired at the Nevermore the moment it was in range.

Circling like a vulture, the Nevermore was being peppered by weapon fire from Ruby, Wiess, Blake and Yang all who were trying to knock the bird out of the sky. Sadly, the Grimm was a lot tougher than they each thought. Even Robert's rifle couldn't bring it down.

Ruby then had an idea and it involved Blakes chain scythe. "I have a plan. Cover me." Ruby shouted to Wiess.

Meanwhile, Robert had switched his rifle to a bladed grenade launcher and fired the weapon at the Deathstalker and keep it distracted. It worked and Jaune and the others were able to down to the Deathstalker with its own stinger no less.

Turing around, he watched as Ruby used Blakes chain scythe to propel herself to the cliff wall, pinning the Nevermore to the wall and then running up the wall with the glyphs that Weiss had created, decapitating the massive beast.

For a moment, it looked like they were out of danger, but they were wrong. For appearing above them, were dozens of unmanned mobile suits and Dark Army mobile suits. "CRAP!" Robert shouted. The fight was barely even over.

 **Zako Zako Hour**

Zako, Zako, Zako. Zako Zako Hour.

"Ladies and gentlebots welcome to the Zako Zako Hour. Todays meeting is all about…" the Zako with the red mic said bowing.

"Who the heck is Frozen Talon?" All three Zakos asked as CT7567Rules walks onto the stage.

"I can answer that Zako. Frozen Talon is the Remnant counter-part of the anti-coordinator group Blue Cosmo/Logos. Like Blue Cosmos they have military members who are sympathetic to their cause, like Sutherland who was able to cover up some of their more disturbing crimes." The Zako with the yellow mic stated.

"Disturbing how?" the Zako with the blue mic asks.

"You don't want to know." CT responds.

"Ok, then who are Shiro Amada, Crank Zent, Aina Sahalin, Ein and the other two pilots?" the blue mic Zako asks.

"Shiro Amada and Aina Sahalin are from Mobile Suit Gundam the 08th MS team. Crank and Ein are from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans and the two other pilots. Let's just say it's a couple from both mine and I believe Marka Ragnos's favorite entry in the Gundam franchise. You know which one?" CT asks.

"No." all three said.

"What about the Roughnecks?" the Yellow Zako asks.

"The Roughnecks are a joint Human Faunus military unit under the Command of General Ironwood who is attempting to create the first steps of ending the divide between Human's and Faunus's. Members come from Vale, Atlas, Anima and Vacuo. Each are trained as both Mobile Suit pilots and soldiers. Their gear and equipment are inspired by the Mobile Infantry from Starship troopers and the GSA soldiers from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, while their weapons are the Morita Mk 1, Mk 2 and MK 3 assault rifles, Mobile Infantry Tactical Shotgun from Starship Troopers." CT explains.

"So, then who are Tammy, Arthur and Hanzo?" all three Zakos ask.

"Characters given to me by Spartan-626 who I might add has been a strong supporter of my Lone Wolf series." The Captain Rex fan explained.

"So then when are the Gundams going to appear?" the Zako with the Red Mic asks.

"Next chapter. Gotta run." CT says before exiting stage left.

"Can't wait." All three Zako's answer and the curtain falls.

"Anyway, everyone for the future of the Dark Axis. ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT YEAH!" all three shout.

 **Figured I'd let my imagination go to work with the equipment and weapons of the Roughnecks. Being the Starship Troopers fan, I am, I always wanted to see the Morita to be used or appear in some way in another series, like in the Lone Wolf series.**

 **As for weapons, the weapons of Robert are a multipurpose gun. The Assault rifle mode is the Morita Mk 2 scatter mode from Starship Troopers and scope of the Morita MK 2 sniper, The Scatter Gun modified with the Drum Magazine of the AA12 shotgun, and the Brute Shot from Halo 2, 3 and 3 ODST. His pistols are two heavily customized 92FS handguns. His swords are a pair of Katana's.**

 **As for Tammy, her revolver Tomahawks are based on the Colt Single Army Action Peacemaker, with a 7.5 barrel. Her rifle is the Winchester 1873, the 1881 model and her shotgun is the Winchester 1887. For Hanzo his bow splits into two Shovel swords and can combine into a Naginata.**

 **As for Arthur, check out Spartan Wolf's Deviantart page for the info on his weapons.**

 **I am in need of a beta reader/ co-author. I wouldn't mind working with someone on this story. New chapter will be up as soon as possible, until then Happy New Years.**


	4. Its Name is Gundam

**Time for the moment you have all been waiting for. The arrival of the Gundams.**

 **I have thought long and hard about the Gundams each member of Teams RWBY and JNPR with the help of Marka Ragnos629 and I have made the finally decision. Tell me what you think about the Gundams I have given them.**

 **Oh, Gerard Sta Maria Terumi 310, you will be surprised at the Gundam I will give Jaune. This is for MarkaRagnos629 but to answer your question about a 00 Gundam, you will have to wait and see.**

 **LET'S GET THINGS STARTED! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET! READY! GO!**

Chapter 4: Its Name is Gundam

The moment after Halberton contacted Ozpin about the impending attack on the new students, the Headmaster had already contacted the mechanic division and the crews were working twice as hard to prepare the machines that were assigned to the students.

They had already finished on a blue and white Gundam with traces of red and gold, two demon like golden horns and a large mace slung over its back. This Gundam frame was one that Yukinojo was quite familiar with.

"Old man, Vulcan guns are loaded up and the transformation mode on the mace is all set." A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said from atop the Gundam.

"Great work. All the other ones are all fixed up, right?" the mechanic asked.

"All but the Strike. Its vehicle mode is taking longer to repair and rearm. It took a beating two days ago." A female with blonde hair tied in curly pigtails, blue eyes dressed in a white jacket, short jeans and brown mechanic gloves called out from the Strike Gundams fighter cockpit as other mechanics worked loading up the fighters 20mm cannons which were mounted on the wing roots.

"Damn it. That Gundam is a lot more advanced than the others. Alright, launch the other ones. We can focus on the Strike. Get Akihiro and Lafter out in the Gusion and Astaroth. See if they can give these kids some help." The mechanic shouted.

Only seconds after he shouted those orders, eleven other Gundam's were launched. One of them had many similarities to one of the old knights of the old kingdom Lacroa, another an ancient warrior from Arc, the only difference was that both these Gundams were equipped with the standard 60mm Vulcan guns for dealing with enemy missiles and lightly armored vehicles like helicopters and jets.

Another Gundam, painted white and blue with a massive sword folded up on its right forearm, two beam daggers stored on its rear waist and two beam sabers hidden in its shoulders while attached to the forearms were pair of Vulcan guns. Compared to the other Gundams, this one had GN-drive mounted on its back. On the catapult next to it, another Gundam bearing similarities to the other Gundam that defended the base from the night before stood ready. Unlike the other one, this one was equipped a set of 200mm guns mounted directly under the forearms, the barrels rotated backwards indicating it wasn't active. Strapped to its skirt, were two beam sabers, one longer and one shorter than the standard models.

Directly on another catapult was a red and blue Gundam looking quite similar to the stars of the many western movies of Remnant, spurs and all. On its back were a lever action beam rifle and a lever action anti-armor shotgun. Holstered to its skirt were two Gigantic Magnums.

On another platform, a black, yellow and white Gundam with a large shield with fangs, two Shovel like swords strapped to its back which clearly featured a combination feature stood at the ready. This one was clearly designed to for close quarters combat.

A black and grey ninja like Gundam, equipped with two blades in the standby position, several throwing knives ready to be used in a pouch behind its back and a katana holstered to its side stood on another platform.

A blue and white Gundam with several Dragon-like features stood beside a black and white Gundam with traces of yellow on its chest and shield with hints of red on it. A massive staff like object was held on in its right hand and like the green and one with the Shovels had two massive cannons mounted on its shoulders.

And finally, a large dark green Gundam with traces of red and yellow stood ready and raring to go. This one was armed with several beam guns, two beam sabers and had a shield mounted on its high shoulders. Each Gundam had the same golden v-shaped antennas mounted on its head, except for the one with the demon like appearance and was armed with the standard 60mm head mounted Vulcan guns.

Soon the ground shook as two new Gundams, one being light blue and white with traces of red on several parts of its body with a single knife stored in its waist and a modified 120mm assault rifle on its back and the other a light brown and white Gundam with traces of orange on its body and its horns, two massive thrusters on its shoulders, two 120mm long rifles in hand stood at the ready on two other catapults.

"Get the Strike ready for immediate deployment. Lafter and I can give these bastards a real headache. That should give you enough time." The pilot of the brown Gundam said from the cockpit. He had black hair and black eyes, grey pants and black boots.

In the other Gundam, a girl with blonde hair tied in long pig tails and green eyes looked from the catapult to the Emerald Forest. "Time to go out their and beat them senseless. Lafter Frankland, Gundam frame Astaroth, Launching." The girl said.

"Akihiro Altland, Gundam Frame Gusion, Launching." The boy said and the two Gundam's were rocketed from the school towards the forest, followed by the eleven other Gundams.

Meanwhile, from his command post several miles away from the forest, a man with blonde hair in a blue business suit watched as the twelve remaining students ran for cover and fired their weapons back at the incoming mobile suits with little effect.

A small grin appeared across his face as the students fled as they got further and further away from where they had begun their initiation. "Once these fouls are dead, I will become the headmaster of beacon and nothing can stop us from training the newest warriors to exterminate all who get in our way for the preservation of our blue and pure world." The man said before laughing manically, not noticing that the mobile suit that was observing the students was suddenly destroyed.

The moment the mobile suit was destroyed, walking over the wreck was a black and dark purple mobile suit with traces of red and yellow on it, its beam rifle in one hand with its barrel smoking. The pilot of the mobile suit watched as Robert fired a full clip of grenade rounds at an approaching Mobile Worker, disabling it before running back to his friends.

They were tempted to intervene, but was stopped the moment the pilot received a signal from another of their allies, indicating that his objective was complete and he was returning to their base.

Turning their Gundam into its mobile armor mode, a massive BuCUE look-alike robot and was about to leave, but turned around one last time and gave a silent prayer that the students would survive this ordeal before departing.

Back with the new students, the Mobile Suits and Dark Army forces had nearly pushed the group away from the area that Beacon had designated as their initiation grounds and were nearly exhausted. "Great, I didn't think Ozpin would make this lethal for us." Yang complained panting in the cave they had hunkered down in.

"This isn't Ozpin. These guys are Frozen Talon and the Dark Army." Robert said, catching everyone's attention. "Seems like the top-dog of the terrorist group is trying to kill us so they can either become headmaster of Beacon or appoint some who is sympathetic to their cause as the new headmaster. My guess they want to train the next generation of cold-blooded killers." He surmised.

"How do you know that?" Wiess asked demandingly.

"It makes sense, the attack on the military base last night and the Dark Army scouts that were seen. They were planning this for some time." He answered. That answer gave Ruby the answer she needed. "Where you the pilot of..." She began to ask before they could see a Zaku's foot outside the cave.

"That's not important right now, we need to get the hell out of here and let the military deal with this." Robert stated and looked out of the cave as a Zaku passed them. "Ok, these guys are starting to spread out. I'll draw their attention, the rest of you get back to the cliff." He instructed the others.

"You can't face those Mobile Suits and Mobile Workers on your own. You'll be ripped to pieces, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Jaune yelled at Robert.

"I've got just as much to lose as the rest of you. But someone needs to act as bait, I'll do it. The rest of you get out of here and get someone who can clear these bastards out of the forest. I'll be damned if I let any one lose their lives to a bunch of terrorists." Robert stated, loading a fresh magazine into his weapon.

"Ok, you guys get going. Those Zaku's will be back soon." Robert instructed and kept his eyes trained on the forest for enemy units while the others quickly fled the area. Ruby was the last to leave, but Robert stopped her. "Ruby, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I want you to promise me something." Robert began and dug into his and pulled out the photo he showed Wiess yesterday. "If anything happens to me, I want you to give this picture to Velvet and ask her to find my sister and look after Cody. Both of them mean more to me than anything. Can you do that?" he asked the red-haired girl.

"Yes." Ruby replied sadly. She was really starting to admire Robert for who he is.

"Thanks. NOW GO!" he shouted sending the girl running towards the cliff, while Robert watched a GOUF Ignited crash through the trees, having heard his yell and activated its Heat Rod, swinging its massive whip weapon at the boy. Ducking and rolling out of the way, Robert fired his rifle at the automated Mobile Suit, hitting it right in the optics and blinding it for a few seconds.

Using this opportunity, he ran as fast as his legs could go getting the GOUF's attention, which had attracted the attention of several Leo's, Aries, Zaku's, and GINN's began to pursue him. ' _That's right, follow me. Leave Ruby and the others alone.'_ He thought to himself, shouldering his rifle and pulling out his swords.

This time however, he pressed another button on his swords and combined both his blades into a double-bladed sword. "Now I can test this upgrade." He said, running up a tree and landing on a Zaku's head, stabbing his swords new mode into the head of the Zaku, leaving a hole larger enough for him to take one of his grenades and chuck it into the Mobile Suit, destroying it from the inside out. "I knew applying the same armor material that is used on Gundam frames like Vual would work." He chuckled to himself.

Jumping off the Zaku as it went kaboom, Robert narrowly avoided getting his body splattered all over a nearby tree as a Dark Army soldier swung its massive club/beam rifle at him. "Crap." He said landing on the ground, separated his new weapon and held both his swords in a reverse grip position.

From his Spengler-class aircraft carrier several miles of the coast, Sutherland grinned with delight. "So, Halbertons son is attending Beacon, is he? This is even better than we could hope for. Killing his son will no doubt get the Admiral to side with our cause." He snickered, ordering more of the automated units after the boy.

While Robert dealt with the Mobile Suits, Ruby and the others had just returned to where they had killed two of the largest Grimm they had ever faced when they were ambushed by several other autonomous Mobile Suits and Dark Army soldiers. One of the automated Leo's aimed its 105mm rifle at the students and was about to fire when it was destroyed by a burst of fire from above.

Looking up, Ruby and the others watched as the Gusion and Astaroth landed, rifles blazing. "Hope we didn't keep you guys waiting. Hurry up and get in your Gundams, then the playing field will be even." Lafter said from her Gundam, stabbing a GOUF in the chest with one of her Gundam's knives.

At first Ruby and the others were puzzled, but their puzzlement ended when the same Gundams that launched from Beacon landed, pushing back the terrorist drone suits with their Vulcan guns. Each students' eyes were wide with honor, to be standing in front of such well-known machines that stood for freedom and equality.

"Let's go get them." Yang said and jumped up into the Gundam with the wrist guns. Weiss entered the cockpit of the GN Drive equipped machine while Blake powered up the Katana wielding Gundam. The second they were in a voice inside the suit caught their attention. ' _Mobile Trace system activated. Checking brain wave and pulse activity.'_ The voice said and the two of them soon found themselves wearing skintight bodysuits of their color with their emblem in the center.

Flexing her muscles and preparing for battle Yang called out her Gundams name. "Shining Gundam Mk II ready."

Blake followed suit. "Shadow Gundam Mk II ready."

"Exia, ready." Wiess called out.

The others had already boared their own Mobile Suits. "Jaune Arc, Musha Gundam Mk II, ready." Jaune called.

"Nora Valkyrie, Gundam Barbatose, Ready."

"Lie Ren, Gundam Altron MK2 ready."

"Pyrrha Nikos, Dynames ready."

"Arthur Penwolf, Knight Gundam, ready."

"Hanzo Hattori, Gundam Sandrock MK 2, ready."

"Tammy McCree, Gundam Max Revolver, ready."

"Ruby Rose, Deathscythe MK 2, ready."

The enemy didn't seem fazed and attacked.

 **(Flying in the Sky begins)**

Yang, Wiess, Blake and Tammy charged towards a large group of Dark Army soldiers, Zaku's and GOUFs undaunted by the barrage of weapon fire being sent towards them.

The massive blade extended outwards to counter a Zaku's beam tomahawk before it was sliced right across the torso. Gripping her controls tightly, Weiss pushed the Exia forwards and slashed apart several Gouf's with her GN Sword before she threw two of her Beam Daggers at several of Mobile Workers, destroying them before they were even in range.

"Rifle Mode." She said and switched her GN Sword into its rifle mode. Taking aim, she fired several blasts of GN Particles at several of the blue pod like mobile suits while drawing one of Exia's beam sabers. Many of her shots destroyed several of the pod like machines while the rest of them were slashed in half by her beam saber. She barely had a chance to relax before she brought her beam saber up to block a strike from GINN's heavy blade. Seeing her semblance, she conjured a glyph beneath her machine which increased its speed allowing her to get behind the GINN and stab it with her saber. "Perfect form." she said to herself.

Blake launched her electric net at two incoming Mobile Workers and was tempted to leave them, but knowing that they were automated, she used her arm blades and slashed the mobile workers apart. She then retracted her blades and unsheathed her katana and countered a GINN's Heavy blade, severing its arm and then sent a powerful slash across its chest. She then spotted a pair of incoming F7D Spearheads strafing her from twelve o'clock high.

Her swords blade then shortened and folded over the back turning into a larger version of her own weapon, took aim and fired. 40mm explosive dust rounds impacted the automated aircraft, sending them down in a fiery explosion. "Glad I didn't have something like this, back then." She said quietly before turning her attention to a group of Strike knock offs.

Tammy had downed a pair of GOUF's with her anti-armor shotgun before turning her attention towards a pair of incoming GuAIZ's who were coming in from tree top level. She fired her Vulcans at the incoming DINN'S, covering her while she took out her lever action beam rifle. She took aim and fired off seven rounds at the DINN's downing them before she spotted an incoming Dark Army soldier.

Throwing her beam rifle, she drew her Gigantic Magnums and fired at the soldier. A large hole in the suit's cockpit was all that it took for the dark mobile suit to fall to the ground and exploding in a ball of fire. "Don't mess with the gunslinger!" she exclaimed, holstering her magnums picked up her beam rifle and fired back at more incoming Dark Army mobile suits.

Yang, meanwhile was having the time of her life.

She grabbed a ZAKU by the head and slammed it down to the ground hard before igniting one of her beam sabers and stabbed it square in the chest. Pulling out her saber and sheathing it, she gunned her Gundam forwards towards several approaching AMS-129 Geara Zulu's and AMS-119 Geara Doga's which were firing their beam machine guns at her.

Undaunted by the gun fire hitting her Gundam, Yang continued forwards until he was right in front of the AMS models. Pulling back her fist, she punched one of the Zulu's in the chest, firing her 200mm wrist gun in the process, destroying the mobile suit before turning to the other machines that continued to fire at her.

A combination of her boxing style and the fighting style taught to her by her master, Yang took down the AMS models in no time flat. She didn't let her guard down and quickly noticed a ZAKU Phantom heading directly to Ruby. "Leave my sister alone!" she exclaimed, and her mark lit up.

Charging forwards and channeling her fighter's sprit into the Gundam, its right hand glowed pure green. "HERE I GO! SHINING FINGER!" she shouted and grabbed the ZAKU's head and crushed it, sending a feed back of energy through the rest of the Zaku, destroying it.

"Don't mess with the student of the King of Hearts." She stated, her Gundam's fist powering down.

 **(Song Ends)**

While the others were dealing with the Dark Army, Robert had managed to commandeer a T61 tank, deactivated its remote-control function and finally had gained advantage against the enemy mobile suits.

Normally, a T61 required two operate but this one was modified to only be controlled by a single person if it wasn't a drone. Targeting a new two legged blue and white armless mobile suit, he pulled the trigger and fired two 150mm rounds at the mobile suit, destroying it before targeting another one of the new mobile suits and fired again. His next two shots missed, but the ones that followed made their mark.

Vulcan and machine gun rounds peppered the tanks depleted uranium dust infused armor. One round hit the tanks side and pierced tanks left skirt armor, knocking the tread off the tanks wheels and stopping the tank.

"Damn it." Robert cursed and aimed his cannon at the Dark army soldier that fired at him, and fired his last cannon rounds, destroying the enemy before switching to the 12.7mm machine gun. Aiming the automatic weapon, he targeted a group of the newer fighter units and fired. With a rate of fire of seven to eight hundred rounds per minute, 12.7mm explosive dust bullets impacted the fighter's cockpits sending them down in a ball of fire.

Targeting another group of fighters, which he now dubbed 'fighter-pods' he fired a final burst downing the incoming fighters before a pair of 29H-A-MS Murphy helicopter mobile suits entered the scene and launched several missiles at the tank. Robert quickly noticed this and exited the tank just as the missiles destroyed the tank.

"Just great." He said sarcastically and now began to run away from the horde of terrorist and dark army mobile suits. Neither he nor the enemy noticed that watching from above the sky, a bird like object with a blue and white paint scheme with traces of red and gold watched the entire scenario before rolling over and heading for the Dark Army and terrorist forces.

 **(Wings of a boy that killed adolescence, starts)**

Back with the others, Ren extended the Altron's two claw weapons, the Dragon fangs and slashed apart two Zulu mobile suits before using his fangs flamethrowers to set a group of Strike knock-offs on fire, leaving them vulnerable.

Pushing forward on his controls, Ren shoulder charged the lead Strike knock-off with the Altron's left shoulder, ignited his twin beam trident and thrusted it into the knock-offs torso before swinging it around and taking down the other knock-offs with ease.

Weapon fire peppered the ground in front of him, looking up he saw a pair of VTOL fighters approaching from tree-top level firing both their 20mm gatling cannons and missiles at the Dragon like Gundam. Thankfully, the Altron's Gundamium Alloy the bullets did little damage and Ren fired his Vulcan Guns at the missiles and aircraft, destroying them with ease. Through out the whole fight, Ren kept a calm attitude and turned his attention to the other enemy mobile suits.

With a swift pull, Hanzo unsheathed his Heat Shotels and sliced a pair of Leos' in half before throwing his right Shotel towards an Aries, knocking off one of its left wing sending it spiraling to the ground only to be destroyed by two missiles launched from the Gundam's shoulder mounted missile launchers.

Grabbing the thrown curved bladed weapon, Hanzo combined it with the Sandrocks shield and backpack forming the Cross crusher, grabbed an incoming Tragos and crushed the mobile suit destroying it with ease.

Returning his backpack and Shotels to his back and reattaching his shield to his left arm, Hanzo pressed a button and a pulled out a Beam Machine Gun from under its skirt and fired. "I have no use for guns in combat. But a mobile suit is a different story!" Hanzo exclaimed and fired his beam weapon at three Dark Army grunts, destroying them.

Meanwhile, Jaune's Musha and Arthur's Knight Gundam stood back to back firing their Vulcan's at three incoming VTOL Fighters while unsheathing their katana's, shield knight sword. (A/N the sword and shield are based on the Mini-con Star Saber and Sky-Boom Shield) "You take the left side Arc. I will take the right." Arthur said to Jaune who nodded and kicked their afterburners to full power and streaked towards the approaching Dark Army soldiers, Slash Zaku's and Strike clones.

Slashing apart two Slash Zaku's with his katana's Jaune sheathed his swords and pulled out the Naginata stored on its back, charged forwards and stabbed three Strike Clones in the chest. Pulling his spear back, it looked like he had relaxed and was about to be killed by a DOM Trooper that had snuck up on him. Instead, he pulled out his Gundam's swords and with a slashed the one-eyed mobile suit in half. "This is intense." Jaune exclaimed.

"No kidding." Arthur replied, blocking several drone missiles with his shield before downing them with his Vulcan guns. "They may be mindless machines, but they operate like they are being controlled by an actual pilot." He added, thrusting his sword into the torso of ZuOOT before pulling it out quickly and slicing apart a BuCue.

"Where is Robert? We can't hold them off forever." The knight asked, slashing apart a pair of Zulu's with his sword before bringing his shield down on a tank that was firing its machine gun at his legs, crushing it like a bug.

"I say bring it on. Barby and are just getting warmed up." Nora exclaimed, slamming her mace into several Graze's. Tossing her weapon into the air, she grabbed a Leo, slammed it into the ground before catching her mace and fired a large spike at another Leo, catching it off guard and allowing her to grab the fallen Leo's 105mm rifle and fired. High explosive rounds impacted several mobile suits, damaging or destroying them.

"FACE THE WRATH OF A KILLER SLOTH!" Nora shouted manically, throwing the empty weapon away and unfolded her 300mm Smoothbore Gun, targeted a LaGOWE and fired. A single 300mm round blew a hole right through the larger version of the BuCue and the unfortunate GOUF that was behind it.

"Is it wrong for me to be worried about her." Lafter said concerningly.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to be any where near someone like her. We saw her fighting against the Grimm, she's got a lot of energy so its best to let her go all out." Akihiro added, firing his dual 120mm Long Range Rifle's at several more incoming GOUF's while Lafter fired her own rifle at a pair of Shiden's.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had taken up a sniper position from across the chasm and fired the Dyname's GN Sniper Rifle at a swarm of Dark Army Bat's in rapid succession before launching all of its GN missiles a group of VTOL fighters that were attempting to make a strafing run on her position.

She was about to fire her sniper rifle again, when an alarm blared. Looking to her right, she saw that a stream of missiles were heading towards her. Quickly, she brought the Dyname's Full Shield to bear, taking the blow as the missiles detonated harmlessly on the E Carbon shields.

The shields returned to their proper place, Pyrrha whipped out her Gundam's twin Beam Pistols and fired at a pair of incoming Skygraspers attacking her from twelve 'o'clock low, blowing them to pieces before firing at a pair of DINN's that managed to get through the barrage of bullets and beam rounds being fired from the ground. "I'm sorry Jaune, I could use some help." Pyrrha called to her friend.

Fortunately for her Ruby came to her rescue and sliced both DINN's apart with the Beam Scythe, before configuring it into its sniper mode. Aiming her double weapon, she targeted an incoming Spearhead and downed the drone fighter with a single shot.

Another Spearhead fired all of its missiles towards her and opened up with its cannons on the reaper like Gundam. Bringing her shield to bare, Ruby blocked the missiles before they could do any harm and at the last second launched her shield towards the fighter jet as it peeled off from its attack run, destroying it.

More drone aircraft approached her, but the young scythe wielder fired both her Vulcans and machine cannons at the incoming aircraft, both new comers and the ones she recognized. "THIS. IS. AWSOME!" the red head shouted excitedly, gunning her engines forward and slashing apart two Aries with her beam weapon before launching her shield at an incoming Murphy in its helicopter mode.

"Man, Robert is going to be sorry he missed this." She stated.

 **(OST ends)**

Unfortunately, Robert was dealing with his own problem.

He had managed to lure a good portion of the enemy mobile suits away from the school, but had used up nearly all his ammo to keep the mobile suits attracted to him and was out of breath by the time he reached a large lake.

Turning around, panting he watched as Zaku's, Zulu's, GuAIZ's, Geara Zulu's, GOUF's, Dark Army soldiers and other Frozen Talon standard mobile suits crashed through the tree's, weapons aimed at him. "YOU WANT ME? THEN COME AND GET ME YOU SCRAPHEADS!" he shouted, aimed his weapon and prepared to fire.

The moment he was about to fire, almost all of the enemy mobile suits were destroyed by a golden beam of energy. Looking up, he saw his savior. "The rumors are true, the Winged Gundam has returned." He said with complete awe.

The now identified Gundam then landed, threw down its rifle and from its shield pulled out a beam saber and charged towards the enemy mobile suits. The Gundam sliced through a pair Dark Army soldiers before turning its attention to a pair of Zulu's and fired its shoulder mounted 30mm machine cannons, damaging the mobile suits before charging them and slicing them in half.

The GuAIZ's and GOUF's launched a volley of missiles at the winged mobile suit, but they were destroyed by the Gundam's Vulcan guns before they could even get a few inches from the mobile suits, the resulting explosions allowed for the same black and purple BuCUE like mobile suit from earlier and sliced apart the mobile suits with its beam blades on its wings.

The BuCUE then shifted into a Mobile Suit and the moment it finished transforming, fired its Beam Rifle at a group of ZAKU's that were trying to cut Robert in half with their battle axes.

Watching this, Robert was in complete awe that two Gundam's, one he knew was a legend in history had just saved his life for some unknown reason. The second the ZAKU's were reduced to scrap metal, the familiar sound of four roaring engines could be heard and coming out of the sunlight, were the same jets that he knew.

His scroll rang and appearing on the screen was Yukinojo and Velvet with Cody in her arms. " _Sorry for the delay. We were having trouble with the mounting the gun pod in place of the central optional fuel tank."_ Velvet explained, trying to keep Cody from licking her.

" _The good new is we gave the Strike's battery an upgrade. Power level is increase by two-hundred percent. Gotta hand it to Morgenroete, battery packs are better than standard fuel but it can't beat an Ahab-reactor."_ Yukinojo added.

"Thanks, you two. I owe you both." Robert replied and was about to climb into the recently landed Strike Gundam when he turned back and looked at the Winged Gundam and the black and purple one. " _You should go. Your friends need you."_ The pilot of the Winged Gundam said through the radio in the strike.

Robert nodded and climbed into the cockpit, placed his helmet on enhancing his situation awareness and threat level of the enemy of forces. (A/N Helmet is basically Luke's helmet, without the insignia for the Rebellion.)

With the flip of a switch, the Strike's phase-sift armor activated and began to hover for a few seconds before its pilot turned it straight upwards and gunned his machine into the air at nearly Mach 3 before leveling out at seven thousand feet.

The moment he did, to his horror he saw that several Gundam heads had emerged from the ground and were hammering his friends with the rest of the Dark Army while the remaining Frozen Talon drones began to retreat. "Looks like the enemy is pulling out and leaving the clean up for the Dark Army." He said as he drew nearer and nearer to the battle.

His radar beeped and he looked down to see he had acquired several missile locks on several Dark Beasts, Bats and Soldiers. "Ten targets. Time to light them up, FOX TEN!" he stated and pressed the button and launched all his missiles towards the Dark Army forces.

Back on the ground, Ruby and the others were nearly at their wits end. Their Gundams were nearly out of power, their weapons out of power and ammo and for those with the Mobile Trace System were nearly out of breath as the Dark Army soldiers prepared to fire their weapons at the group. Just when it appeared that they were done for, ten missiles slammed into the Dark Army forces, destroying them.

"Where did that come from?" Wiess asked.

"Over there." Ruby answered and pointed to the incoming fighters.

 **(Invoke, Gundam Seed Opening 1 begins)**

Pulling up from his run, Robert banked hard right and got behind a group of Dark Bats, primed his cannon and fired. An eight second burst of 55mm high-explosive shells impacted the evil mobile suits, sending them spiraling to the ground in a fireball.

Pulling his aircraft into a steep climb, he pulled a lever and in seconds, the fighter changed into a Gundam while the other fighter changed into a power pack and attached itself to the back of the Gundam, forming the wings.

Ruby's jaw dropped as she had now seen the same Gundam that saved her life twice now. "HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT GUNDAM!? WHO, WHAT!?" she began before the Strike landed, firing its Gun pod which functioned as an automatic rifle at the Dark Army mobile suits, destroying them.

"TELL YOU LATER! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF, GET BACK TO BEACON!" Robert shouted not letting go of the trigger as he instructed his friends. "Your machines are low on power and out of ammo, you won't last ten seconds." He added, shouldering his gun pod and taking out his 57mm Beam Rifle, took aim at a Gundam head and fired.

A single headshot on the first Gundam head destroyed the massive horror and turned the attention of the others to the Strike.

All five fired their beam cannons from their mouths, showing their fangs as they, all pounced and attempted to sallow the Gundam whole. Fortunately, Robert gunned his thrusters and strafed to the left avoiding the blasts and the broke the line of sight of the Gundam heads.

Holstering his Beam rifle, he unsheathed his Beam Sabers and surged forwards towards the snake like monsters, slashing at their neck section destroying them with ease.

Several remaining Dark Army soldiers charged forwards with their clubs in a futile attempt to destroy the Gundam, some even firing missiles at the Gundam. Sheathing one of his sabers, Robert pushed his machine forwards, firing the Gundam's 75mm Igelstellung head mounted Vulcan guns and destroying the missiles while slicing apart the Dark Army soldiers with his Beam Saber.

Putting the other saber away, he took out his Gun Pod and Beam Rifle and fired both at the remaining Dark army forces. Bullets and beam rounds downed Mobile Suit after Mobile Suit of the army of darkness with ease. The last round of the beam rifle fired meant he could no longer use the weapon and he was nearly out of rounds for his Gun Pod.

 **(Song ends)**

Fortunately for him, the dark army began to retreat. Sighing with relief, Robert was about to close his eyes when appearing on his screen was a young adult about nineteen years old with Prussian Blue eyes and Dark brown hair appeared on his monitor. " _Sorry this happened during your initiation. I should have done more in eliminating Frozen Talons bases in Vale."_ The boy said.

"Nothing to be sorry about. They timed this with their attack on the base last night. Weaken the defenders and you can slip a certain number of forces through. Just surprising that they sent what might have been six battalions here." Robert replied.

" _Glad you at least made it out alive, and before you ask who I am, all you need to know is that I am an ally to a friend of yours. We'll leave it at that."_ The young man added.

"Then I guess this is where we part ways, huh? Well thanks for the save." Robert answered and watched the powerful Gundam transform into its bird mode and sped away from the battleground.

Some time later, the students were in the amphitheater and were listening to Ozpin as he addressed the new Students. "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this forward you will pilot the Raider, Forbidden, Calamity and Chaos Gundam's and work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." The headmaster began.

The newly formed team stood tall and proud (Or in some case's completely full of themselves) as Ozpin turned to the next group.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren Pyrrha Niko's and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will pilot the Barbatose, Altron, Dynames, and Bakunetsumaru Gundam's and will work together as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin stated.

Jaune was taken aback by this revelation, but stood tall and proud. "Congratulations young man." Ozpin said to the blonde-haired boy, who bowed to his headmaster.

"Robert Halberton, Arthur Penwolf, Hanzo Hattori and Tammy McCree. The four of you retrieved the white knight piece. From this day forward, you will pilot the Strike, Max Revolver, Knight and Sandrock Mk 2 Gundam's and work together as Team RATH. Led by, Robert Halberton." Ozpin addressed.

From his position in the audience, Admiral Halberton sent his son a salute which his son returned in kind.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you also retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you pilot the Deathscythe Mk2, Shadow Mk 2, Shining Mk 2 and Rose Gundam's and work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose." The headmaster stated.

Wiess was surprised at the statement while Ruby looked shocked, before her shock was ended when Yang hugged her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Looks like things are going to be an…interesting year." The headmaster said to himself.

Hours later in a warehouse in Vale, Roman was on the phone with partner who was none to pleased with the results of the failed dust robbery. The moment the call ended, Roman slammed the phone down on the table before he motioned for one of his henchmen to bring over a trolley with containers full of dust. Giving the man the amount of Lien that was agreed upon by the supplier, Roman opened up the crate and looked to one of the dust crystals.

"We're going to need more men." He said to himself.

"Or, you need to work for the winning team." A voice said from the darkness of the warehouse. Stepping into the light, the same man who ordered the attack on the students appeared, a cigarette of his own in his mouth.

"Who are you and what are you getting at?" Roman asked as the man walked over to the master criminal.

"My name is Murata Azreal and I have a proposition for you." Azreal said and explained the proposition to Roman.

As this was going on, several miles away from Vale, on an uncharted island the Winged Gundam touched down. The pilot exited the cockpit and looked to the Gaia Gundam, whose pilot clad in a dark red pilot suit and her helmets visor down walked over to him.

"It was risky for you to leave the island with the threat on your life out there." The pilot said.

Pulling off their helmet, the Gaia pilot was revealed to be a Faunus girl with dark skin, black hair and yellow eyes looked to their ally. "I know, but the threat to the world is growing and I needed to make sure he survived. After all, I ow him my life." The girl stated.

"Either way, Mission Accomplished." The Winged Gundam's pilot said.

 **Zako Zako Hour**

Zako, Zako, Zako… ZAKO ZAKO hour

The curtain pulls back and the hosts appear. "Ladies and Gentlebots, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Today's meeting is all about." The Red mic Zako began before the other two joined him.

"Why all these Gundams are from different Era's when the author is using the world of Gundam Seed?" All three ask and the audience applauded.

"I was wondering that myself, the Shining, Shadow, Rose and Max Revolver Gundam's are from the Future Century. Sandrock, Deathscythe, Winged Gundam and Altron are from the After-Colony Era, Dynames is from the Anno Domini, Barbatose, Gusion and Astaroth are from the Post Disaster Era and the Strike, Calamity, Forbidden, Raider, Gaia and Chaos are from the Cosmic Era. The Knight and Musha are only seen in the game Dynastay Warrior: Gundam games. So why are there Gundams from other eras?" the Blue mic Zako asked.

"It's because the author and Co-author are using Gundams from all eras to add a little more variety to the story. Don't forget, in the Gundam Seed Anime there were only twenty-Gundam's in the show." The Yellow mic Zako reminded.

"I see, then why are Lacroa and Arc ancient Kingdom's of Remnant?" the blue mic Zako asked.

"Again, it's to add a little more variety to the story. And before you ask, the Gundam characters that have appeared so far are from Iron-Blooded Orphans, 08th MS team, Seed, G-Gundam and Gundam Wing." The Red mic Zako asked.

"Wait, who is from Gundam Wing, is He…" The Blue mic Zako began before he got blasted from behind.

"Spoiler alert. I am letting the readers figure it out for themselves." The author said, holstering his pistols as the curtain closed.

"Anyways for the future of the Dark Axis. ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT! YEAH!" all three shouted.

 **Finally finished, hope I did good with this chapter.**

 **Anyways, I am going to go back to my clone wars story for now. Don't think for a second that means I am going to abandon this story, I just want to finish my Star Wars one before the new film comes out this year.**

 **I still need pilots for the Zeta Gundam, Crossbone Gundam, Victory Gundam, Pharaoh Gundam, Royal Gundam, Mammoth Gundam, Zeus Gundam, Viking Gundam, Bolt Gundam, Zebra Gundam, Mermaid Gundam, Jester Gundam, Matador/Toro Gundam, Spike/Tequila Gundam, Scythe Gundam, Temjin Gundam, Nether/Hurricane Gundam, Magnat Gundam, Archno/Desert Gundam, X Gundam and Double X Gundam from the Universal Century and Future Century. Unicorn is already handled and the RX numbers are either restored in the case of Shiro or museum pieces. Or in the case of**

 **Pilots for the Gundam's of the Cosmic Era are taken care of so no need for help with that era.**

 **From the 00 era, I need pilots for the 0-Gundam, AGE-1, AGE-2, AGE-FX and Arche. Exia, Kyrio, Virtue and Dyanmes along with their upgraded forms all taken care of. Throne Units are taken care of.**

 **Finally, from the Post Disaster era, I need pilots for the Kimaris and Vual. Gusion, Barbatose, Vidar, Marchosias and Astaroth are already taken care of and before you ask, I already have a pilot for Bael. I may use any of the Gundams from the Gundam build series. I find those ones to be pretty cool.**

 **See you next time and once again Happy New Years.**


	5. Badge and Burden

**Sorry for the delay on this one. I was a little focused on trying to get at least a few more chapters on my final part of the Lone Wolf series. I've got big plans for it.**

 **So, I bet you guys are confused as to why I reposted the fourth chapter. Let's just say, I wanted to change a few things in regards to the Strike's nose mounted gun and Ren's Gundam. Hope you can understand.**

 **I would also like to mention that I won't need pilots for the Buster, Blitz, Duel, Aegis and Justice. But the other ones I still need pilots for. Oh, I forgot to state it, but the Dynamas that Pyrrha uses is the MK 2. Please give me some pilots from Rwby or Gundam that you want.**

 **Now onto reviews.**

 **First, Gerard Sta Maria Terumi 310 and Deadly Bacon50, like I told you Jaune's Gundam is only named Bakunetsumaru, its appearance is based off the Musha Gundam MK 2 not the guy from SD Gundam. Plus, I happen to like SD Gundam not to mention it's the first time I heard Yuri Lowenthal's voice in animation,**

 **Second, Marka Ragnos629/ SaurusRock625, glad you liked the chapter. I tried to make it as good as I could, but I am surprised that in both chapter three and my last one you didn't recognize the pilots I brought in from the Gundam series. Aw well, no harm done. Aside from the two you already gave me, who else would you like to see in this story?**

 **Finally, Stephen Adezio, the guest reviewer. I gave Pyrrha the Dynames since she is a skilled rifleman and it was the first one that came into my head. Pretty sure you had something different, but what's done is done. And no, she does not have a twin sister, but that doesn't mean a certain sniper won't appear.**

 **Now time for my newest chapter. Thank you for your patience and enjoy. Disclaimers are the same as before.**

Chapter 5: Badge and Burden

When morning comes, people sometimes slow to get out of bed and begin their day. Most of the times, they take a long time to get ready and waste most of their day. Other times they want to crawl back into bed and sleep some more or in rare cases have a lot of energy because of the day.

Such is the case for Wiess.

After the eventful initiation yesterday and the shock that she wasn't made the leader of Team RWBY, she was still exhausted and quiet frankly annoyed. All her skills and training should have made Ozpin see that she is a better choice for leading her team.

As the sun shined brightly, the heiress to the Schnee Dust and Mobile Suit company stretched her arms and yawned. Despite what happened she still got a good night's sleep, only for it to be rudely interrupted as her team leader blew a whistle into her ear, causing the heiress to fall off her bed.

"Good morning, team Rwby!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Wiess asked from the floor, she was starting to get very pissed.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby proclaimed semi-answering her teammates question. Wiess was puzzled until Yang answered her question. "Decorating." Ruby's sister answered.

Wiess was unenthusiastic about this but before she could state her complaints Ruby blew the whistle into her ear again and officially called this their first official mission. Nonetheless after she changed into the girls uniform for Beacon, she helped her teammates redecorate their room, only for the end result being messier than pigsty.

"This isn't going to work." The white-haired girl flatly stated out as their beds were now cramped into the center of the room.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake added in agreement.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds…" Ruby began before an idea came into her head. "And replace them with bunk beds!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Again, Wiess wasn't onboard for this idea but she was out voted by Yang and Blake who agreed with their young leader. A while later the bunk beds were finished. Both Wiess and Blakes beds were on the bottom near their books and luggage. However, the top part would raise anyone's concern. Holding up Yang's bed were several or Blakes novels and Ruby's was hanging from the ceiling by ropes with a blanker acting like a tent.

After that the team was about to go over their class schedules but when Ruby mentioned their first class was at 9:00 Wiess told her that it was 8:55 and the team rushed to their class, Grimm Studies.

When they arrived, the bell had just rung and they found Team's JNPR and RATH already sitting and waiting. In front of them was a blackboard displaying the various types of Grimm.

Standing in the center of the room was a man wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons, brown pants tucked into olive boots with gray hair and a gray mustache. His name is Professor Peter Port.

"Monsters! Deeeemons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I simply refer to them as pray." Port said before letting out a small chuckled which awoke Ruby from her little nap while the rest of her team was paying attention.

"Uhhhh… and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now as I was saying, Vale like the other three kingdoms; are safe havens from an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with forces that would love nothing more than to tear you apart. And that's were we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses, Gundam pilots." Port said in a booming voice, winking at Yang who just groaned and rolled her eyes. "Individual's sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what you ask? Why the very world." He added.

One student agreed and stood for a few minutes before sitting back down.

"And that is what you are training to become. But first: a story. A tale of a young, handsome man…Me." Port said and began to tell a story about his youthful adventures.

" _Is this guy just trying to tell stories about his youth or teach us."_ Robert thought before opening his history textbook and skipped to the part about Gjallarhorn, a defense organization established after the Dark War and the first group to assist in the building of Mobile Suits and Gundam Frames like the Gremory and Graze. While he was still looking for any clue to his sister, he needed to know all he can about the history of the organization which had ended its three hundred years of corruption and sympathy to Frozen Talon.

He was just about to start reading the section on the most dangerous unit ever built when he heard Wiess's voice. He looked up and saw that she was fuming with anger or some other emotion and Port had a cage containing a creature of Grimm inside, shaking the cage with a lot of anger.

"That doesn't look good." He said as Wiess finished changing into her combat attire and prepared for the fight.

"Goooo Wiess." Yang cheered raising her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake added with a small flag that read RWBY.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY." Ruby cheered.

"Ruby I'm trying to focus." Snapped Wiess who was still angry about the whole team leader thing. The next moment, Port raised his weapon and swung it breaking the lock and releasing the captured Grimm, a Boarbatusk, a boar like Grimm with heavy armor. But this one looked different.

Despite her skills, Wiess was clearly struggling especially when it came to her glaring at Ruby who was trying to encourage her and give her advice. She lost her weapon during one such glare and by the time she recovered her weapon, Ruby tried to suggest that she go for the unarmored belly of the beast, but Wiess didn't listen.

She looked up and dodged the Grimm which rolled into a ball and came closer and closer to her. Quickly she conjured up a glyph after blocking the Grimm's strike and then stabbed it in the belly killing it.

"Bravo, Bravo! It appears we are in the presence of a true Huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and…stay vigilant." Port boomed.

Wiess than stormed off surprising her team, especially Ruby. "Someone's not taking the selection process well." Robert said to himself and headed off to his next class. He almost made it when he was knocked down by a familiar pink ball. "Haro. Haro. Robert. Robert." Haro said.

"Not again. You are really starting to a bit of an annoyance." Robert joked and looked to see Cody coming up behind the pink robot ball. "Hey buddy. What are you two doing here?" he asked petting the small black lab on the head.

"Damn it. This happens all the time. Haro really has a knack for unlocking doors. Sorry about that." Yukinojo said and pulled Robert up to his feet. "I'm used to it. So, what are they doing out and about?" Robert asked.

"We got a problem with the Strike. Going to need you to check it out." Yukinojo explained and guided Robert to the Mobile Suit bay.

Meanwhile, after her talk with Professor Port who had revealed that he had agreed with Ozpins decision to make Ruby the leader of her team and urged her to be the best person she could be instead of the best leader, Wiess was still feeling like she was not made the leader of Team RWBY due to her family's name and the part they played in the Dark Wars.

While she watched the sunset over the school her Scroll rang and upon looking to who was calling her, she answered.

"Hello?" Wiess answered and on the screen of her device was her father, the current head of Schnee Dust and Mobile Suit company, Jacques Schnee. " _Hello Wiess, I heard about the attack the other day and I wanted to see if you were alright."_ Her father answered.

"I'm fine Father, thank you for asking. But I thought you were busy working on an improved version of the Mobile Trace system?" Weiss asked her father.

" _True, but a father is never to busy for their Daughter. But enough about me, how's your first day been?"_ Jacque answered.

Weiss than explained the situation about her new teammates, the Gundam she piloted and the fact that she wasn't made team leader. " _I don't disagree with Ozpin. You may have trained to become a Huntress all since you were old enough, but being a leader is something that is earned. After all, like you I to had to begin as a maintance crew member before I moved onto piloting the Pluton Gundam."_ Jacque said.

Wiess almost snapped at her father before Jacque interrupted her. " _Some people are born to be leaders. Others are not, but in my eyes Wiess, you will always be the best pilot in my eyes. Like you and your sister, I want to completely restore the Schnee name to its former glory before your great-great grandfather started the war that made us all look like genocidal monsters."_ He added.

"I guess I may have overreacted a bit too much." Wiess said sheepishly.

" _That is putting it mildly. Anyways, I wanted to let you know I will be arriving in Vale in a few weeks. The White Fang and Frozen Talon have been stealing more and more mobile suits and aircraft meant for the Vale military. I am personally overseeing the delivery and defense of this shipment. I am hoping that I would get to see you when I arrive. I also would like to meet the pilot of the Strike Gundam. I've heard he is Halberton's son."_ Jacque admitted.

"That's great I hope to get to see you father. I have to go and make amends with my team leader. It was great talking to you father. Tell mother I said hello." Wiess added. Her father smiled and she ended the call.

That night, while the rest of her team was sound asleep, Wiess and Ruby made up and Wiess promised that she would be the best teammate for Ruby and adding that she made a mistake on something.

But while the two made up, Robert was having difficulties falling asleep even with his pup by his side. When Yukinojo said there was a problem with the Strike, he knew that there couldn't be a problem with his Gundam since he ran a diagnostic check after initiation. Yet the head mechanic and Erica Simmons, the senior engineer of Morgenroete the same company that developed the Strike and the other four G-Weapons kept getting the same error message indicating that the Strike had to much excess power.

Another diagnostic check showed the power was being sent to an unknown system in the Gundam and would take time to identify so its mobile suit mode wouldn't be useable until the problem was fixed, yet the fighter mode was still useable.

' _What's that unknown system in the Strike? Did she give the Strike an extra upgrade when she was giving the Gundam its transformation mode? If so, then what's its purpose?'_ he asked himself before finally falling fast asleep. He would soon find out what that system is when he got his first taste of actual Mobile Suit combat.

 _Zako Zako hour_

Zako, Zako, Zako. Zako Zako Hour.

A large set of curtains pulled back in front of a large stage revealing three mini-Zaku mobile suits, each with a different color microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Todays meeting is all about…" the lead Zako says before being joined by his cohosts.

"Why the heck is Wiess's dad acting so strangely." All three shouted at once followed by the clapping of numerous people.

"Zako. I find this a little disturbing. As we have seen, Wiess's dad is a selfish money-grubbing organic who entered a loveless marriage with Wiess's mother." The Red Mic Zako stated.

"Hey come on now. Sure, the guy is selfish in the series, so why not make him a better man than he is in fanfiction. Besides, the challenger asked the writer to make Jacque a better man then the series showed him." The yellow mic Zako explained.

"But what about the Schnee son, is he still the same guy of a different person?" the Blue mic Zako asks.

"That's a good question, Zako. Unfortunately, we can't say anything about it because that is a large spoiler." The Red Mic Zako answers.

"I see, then what about the people who don't like the fact the Jaune has the Musha Gundam instead of a Gundam like the Unicorn?" the Yellow Mic Zako asks.

"Hey, the challenger asked the writer to give Jaune that Gundam. But that doesn't mean he will always use it. Who knows, we might get to see Jaune use the original Gundam in future chapters. Besides, I like this Jaune better than the clumsy one from the series." The Red mic Zako answers, confusing the other two as the curtain closes.

"Anyway, everyone for the future of the Dark Axis, ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!"

 **Gundam Database**

Model: Deathscythe MK2

Type: Custom Stealth, Close Quarters and Sniper Mobile Suit

Armor: Gundanium Alloy

Weapons: Two head mounted Vulcan guns, Buster Shield, Beam Scythe/Beam Sniper Rifle.

Optional Weapons: 150mm assault rifle or Surface-to-air missile launcher

Pilot: Ruby Rose

Summary: An upgrade of the original Deathsycthe. The MK 2 allows its pilot to engage in ranged combat from great distances. Its beam sniper has a rate of fire of ten to fifteen shots per minute like old bolt-action rifles. Like its basis, it is capable of fighting in the ocean, on the land and in the air. One swipe of its Scythe will cut a mobile suit in half.

Shadow MK 2

Type: Mobile Fighter

Weapons: Blade arms, throwing knives and a 40mm pistol sword

Armor: Gundarium

Pilot: Blake Belladonna

Summary: Based on ancient warriors of Remnants days before and after the Dark War, the Shadow Gundam features the Mobile Trace system allowing the pilot to directly control the Gundam as if it was an extension of their own body. It features a stealth system allowing it blend in with its surroundings, making it useful for ambush attacks.

GN-001 Gundam Exia

Type: Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

Weapons: GN Sword/GN Rifle, GN Vulcans, GN Beam Daggers, GN Beam Sabers

Armor: E-Carbon

Pilot: Wiess Schnee

Summary: One of the very rare Gundam's using the clean and efficient GN-Drives, the Exia is the pride and joy of the Schnee Dust and Mobile Suit Company as it was built by both Humans, Faunus and Coordinators. While it excels in close-quarters combat, the GN Sword mounted on its right-forearm functions as a deadly GN Rifle for ranged combat. In addition, two GN Vulcans are built into the forearms of the machine used for restricting enemy movement, destroying weapons not built out of E-Carbon and shooting down enemy missiles.

Shining MK 2

Type: Close Quarters Mobile Fighter

Weapons: Vulcan guns, Machine Cannons, 2 Beam Sabers and 200mm wrist mounted guns

Armor: Gundarium

Pilot: Yang Xiao Long

Summary: An upgrade to the famous Shining Gundam, the Shining MK 2 features a set of wrist mounted 200mm guns like the pilot's own weapon. The Mobile Trace system aboard the Gundam allows the pilot to utilize their own fighting style in Mobile Suit combat. Like the original Shining, it features a battle mode for its special attack Shining Finger.

 **Short chapter. Cut me some slack, not a whole lot to do with this chapter since it has very little action. I did however, start my first Mobile Suit Database for the story. More will follow in the coming chapters.**

 **Please read and review and please for the love of God, GIVE ME PILOTS FOR THE OTHER GUNDAMS I MENTIONED IN MY LAST CHAPTER! I NEED PILOTS FOR SAID GUNDAMS! THEY CAN BE FROM THE SERIES OR ORIGNAL JUST GIVE ME SOME DAMN PILOTS.**

 **Ranting aside, see you next time.**


	6. Operation Torch Part 1

**Come on people, one review from the guy that gave me this challenge is all I get for putting up a new chapter.**

 **Do you want an unfinished story? No, THEN YOU LEAVE A REVIEW! One more thing: I keep asking for pilots of the Gundams I mentioned and have yet to be given any pilots. Seriously people, I'm not above asking for help from my readers, its help from the people that help me out with my stories.**

 **One more thing: I have decided that I will not need pilots for the Virtue/Nadleeh, Dynamas MK 1, Kyrios and Arios, Three of the Gundam Meisters will appear, but should they be given the Cherudim, Seravee and Seraphim Gundams? I will leave that to you, the readers SO LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW!**

 **One More Thing: if you want any other characters from the Gundam series let me know, they can be from any era.**

 **Ranting and anger aside, please enjoy this new chapter. No Zako Zako hour this chapter, this is the first part of an arc. Oh, and they found the resting place of the USS Hornet.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Operation Torch Part 1: A Dark Reminder of Times Past

Its been said that those who travel in the Desert must be prepared to face the dangers of the desert. Scorching temperatures, very little sources of water and the creatures that live in it. Even those who have taken precautions can sometimes fall to the cruel terrain.

It has also been said that the desert also hides many secrets, dark and pure.

For Field Marshal Alex Noventa of the Vale Military council, it was also a chance to learn from the past and ensure that the mistakes of years gone by were never repeated again. An historian at heart and friend of Beacon teacher, Doctor Obeleck he found the relics of war to be both fascinating and deadly at the same time.

His group had just finished recovering the remains of an old RGM-79 mobile suit and were beginning to work on recovering an RGM-89 Jegan which had crushed an older version of the Type 61 Tank. "Alright that's it. Great work, those of you coming back get something to eat and drink. The rest of you, get that Jegan off that tank. We can put it in a museum and people can learn about the sacrifices made by brave men and women of all species!" he declared and this gave all the workers a new-found resolve.

"Grandfather." A voice called to him. Turning around, Noventa spotted his granddaughter, Sylvia Noventa running over to him. The two shared a quick hug before ending the hug. "The second group found something over at the second dig site. They wanted you to inspect it." Sylvia stated.

"Thank you. Now, go get some sleep. Its starting to get dark. Your mother would kill me if you got a cold out here." The marshal chuckled. His granddaughter did so and he boarded a jeep which took him to the dig site.

"Marshall." One of the diggers said in an alarmed tone. "I think we found one of those old A.I. operated Mobile Suits." The digger added and guided the marshal towards the area. Four un-armed Mobile Workers with steel cables attached to them reversed hard and began to pull an object stuck in the sand out with all their horse-power they could muster.

Noventa's widened with horror. "ORDER THE MOBILE WORKERS TO STOP IMMEDIATELY! MOVE ALL UNITS WITH AHAB-REACTORS AWAY FROM THE AREA IMMEDIATELY!" The marshal exclaimed. As quickly as he shouted those instructions, the Mobile Workers began to loosen up the cables and all the armed Mobile Workers quickly sped away from the dig site.

"Ah, Marshal." A voice called from behind. Turning around, Noventa saw his friend, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck dressed in his expeditionary gear walked over to him, drinking a cup of Coffee from his thermos. "Why did you stop the…" the doctor began before his eyes to widen with horror. "Oh my." Was all the Doctor could say as he dropped his thermos.

"Is…Is that what I think it is?" The doctor asked in a shocked state.

"It is. Contact Gjallarhorn, tell them we found one of the Angels of Death." The marshal asked his friend. Neither one of them knew, that from a location several yards from them a Frozen Talon Sniper was prepared to take a pot shot at the two when he spotted the object the excavation team had discovered. An evil thought came to the sniper's head as he hopped on his ATV and headed for a secret base hidden deep in the desert.

Meanwhile, back at Beacon Ruby was as happy as could be.

Three weeks had past since she and Wiess had made up and in that time, Team RWBY had grown closer and closer as a team and became more like a family.

The same was true for Team JNPR. They had also grown into something of a family and under Jaune's leadership, had become quite a force to be reckoned with. However, for Team RATH things were different.

While the other members had grown close as a team, their leader was a different story. Every weekend, Robert would go into Vale and search for his sister. Each time, he roughed up a couple of low-life thugs and demanded to know if they had seen his sister. Every time, they gave him the same answer: no.

The first time, he was given a warning by Ozpin and Goodwitch to think twice before he went after street punks like he did. Sadly, he didn't learn and, in his anger, at hitting a dead end, torched a Frozen Talon weapons cache that was under investigation by the police for some time. He even threaten a terrorist that he'd feed them to the Grimm. Needless to say, the terrorist was arrested and was scared shitless.

For his actions, Robert was given detention and forced to work with Yukinojo and the others in the maintance division repair and fine tune the other Gundams for the other students. He was also forbidden from even touching the Strike, that made him even more pissed then he already was.

However, there was a bright side. He did meet the son of Nadia and Merribit, Mikazuki Augus Kassapa. The two-year-old son of the couple, and Cody's new friend. Seeing the two play together brought a smile to his face and he was even more happy when Merribit said she was expecting another child in a few weeks.

Even still, he was still angry with himself for not even finding any leads to his sister. "Where are you sis? Why can't I find you?" he asked himself.

"Maybe if you kept a calm and level head you wouldn't be in this predicament." He heard Shiro's voice from behind.

"Yet, it's one thing I can't manage. I take it you didn't come to talk about my predicament, did you commander?" Robert asked as he lowered himself down from the RX-79's machine gun.

"Nope. Just wanted to see if the upgrades to the machine gun were finished." Shiro admitted.

"Yep. Magazine capacity has been upgraded to eighty-rounds. Same for the extra magazines, you sure you need more ammo per magazine? The 100mm is a strong caliber." Robert stated.

"Knowing Commander Amata, he needs all the ammo he can carry." A new voice called out. Both Robert and Shiro turned to see a woman the same age as Shiro with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a Gjallarhorn uniform approach the two.

"Julieta Juris!? What are you doing here?" Shiro asked somewhat confused of why she was here.

"Well its good to see you too Shiro. Tell me, have you Aina finally tied the knot?" Julieta teased making the young commander blush with embarrassment. "Hey, knock it off. You know we aren't ready for that step in our relationship." Shiro protested.

"Come now Julieta. We didn't come all the way here to tease commander Amata with his love life. We are here on matters off utmost importance." A new voice called out. This time, a man light brown hair and blue eyes also wearing a Gjallarhorn uniform arrived. The man then turned his gaze towards Shiro's Gundam. "I'd never thought I'd set my eyes upon a Gundam ground type mobile suit. I must say Amata, you have quiet the taste for antiques." The man said impressively before he turned to Robert.

"Never thought I'd actually get to meet Rustal Ellion, the leader of Gjallarhorn himself." Robert said with equal impressiveness before jumping from the platform, five feet in the air and landed on his feet. "So, what do we ow the pleasure of your visit?" he asked.

"A situation has occurred in Vacuo and the General has asked for some assistance. You're lucky, your punishment has ended and you can now use the Strike, for we have need of your piloting skills." Ozpin said as he entered the hanger.

"What is going on in Vacuo that allows me to freely pilot the Strike now?" Robert asked, wiping the smudges of grease off his hands with the rag he had.

"Tell me, what do you know about Mobile Armors?" Rustal asked.

Hours later a group of Gjallarhorn airships were flying fast towards the desert kingdom as much as their engines could go. Below them were over a dozen Spengler class aircraft carriers, Fraser-class destroyers, Des-Moines class battleships, Arkansas class cruisers along with Roughneck troop transport ships plowed through the crashing waves as a storm rage violently below.

Aboard the lead airship, Gjallarhorn personal and Roughneck soldiers were going about with their daily duties while Ruby began to drool over the sight of the Roughneck shotgun and was tempted to reach out and touch the shotgun before a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark brown eyes dressed in a black pilot's suit grabbed the young leader by the ear. "Come kiddo, stop ogling the weapons. We need to get to the briefing now." The girl said letting go of the young leader's ear.

Ruby agreed and followed the other girl to the briefing room where the rest of her team, Team's JNPR, RATH, CRDL and CVFY were waiting along with Rustal, Julieta and Shiro. On the briefing room screen was a buxom brunet woman wearing a standard issue Vale military uniform with a blonde-haired green-eyed male in a pilot's uniform by her side.

"Everyone please take your seats. We don't have a lot of time. CRDL! Leave the Faunus girl alone. I will have no bullying on my ship." Ellion shouted to the team that was pulling on Velvets ears. CRDL listened and immediately ceased their bullying of the Faunus girl, for now.

"Now that has been taken care of, I would like to introduce you all to Captain Murrue Ramius and Commander Mu La Flaga of the 8th Vale fleet and crew members of the newest warship; The Arc-Angel." Rustal introduced.

" _The General is too kind."_ Murrue replied from the other ship.

"Now onto the matter at hand. What do you all know about Mobile Armors?" Rustal asked the students. The others kept silent, either thinking or trying to come up with an answer but Robert beat the others to the punch.

"What most people know. They have nanolaminate armor, powered by Ahab reactors, can deploy numerous subunits which are used for gathering supplies and fuel, have a powerful beam weapon and are controlled by an artificial intelligence. They killed hundreds of people during the Dark War and were the main reason mobile suits and Gundam's were built. Why?" Robert asked.

"A Mobile Armor was discovered in Vacuo by an excavation team searching a Dark War battlefield for museum pieces. In a situation like this, Gjallarhorn has authority to intervene and destroy the Mobile Armor. However, considering the nature of the threat it is too dangerous to handle without Gundams for security, however we have a problem." Rustal explained.

" _Frozen Talon and Dark Army soldiers have launched an attack on a Roughneck base several miles away from the dig site. As you know, Alex Noventa is a well-known archeologist in his downtime and a strong supporter of Gjallarhorn and the Roughnecks. He is at this base and if he is killed it would be a great loss to both Humans and Faunus alike. Our objective is to ensure the safety of him and his granddaughter and destroy the Mobile Armor before it can be moved or activated."_ The Arc-Angel captain explained.

"So, we just beat these guys senseless? Why not just capture the Mobile Armor and use it against those bastards?" Cardin asked in an arrogant tone.

"Weren't you listening Winchester? Mobile Armors are killing machines. Even if we captured it, we couldn't control it. Do you want a lot of dead people on your hands?" Akihiro asked as he and Lafter entered the briefing room, both in pilots' uniforms, Akihiro's orange and Lafters white.

"Hey, we can use them to keep those animals in check." Cardin spat. He was then given a swift kick in the jewels from Lafter. "Idiot. Those things have to be destroyed. If even one of those things come online, we're all going to die. This is a lucky break for us, no one has ever been able to confirm the finding of a Mobile Armor and live." Lafter snapped at the leader of CRDL, holding the tears coming from her eyes.

She then left the room quickly with Akihiro following her. "Now with the 'scene' finished here are your orders. Teams RWBY and JNPR, along with Miss Adel, Penwolf, McCree, Hattori, Alister and Daichi will be launched ahead of the fleet to provide support for the outpost. For those of you not willing to kill another living being, I recommend you focus on the automated Mobile Suits and Dark Army forces. Team CRDL will stay behind and protect naval fleet from enemy attack." Rustal instructed.

"Hey, why are we staying behind just to protect some floating trashcans?" Cardin demanded furiously. "Your attitude and lack of respect towards your fellow students is part of the reason your team will be providing protection for the fleet. Secondly, your Gundam's while strong their phase shift armor is not as powerful as that of the Strike. Think of it as a way to learn from your behaviors." Rustal answered.

"What about me and Velvet?" Robert asked the general.

"The two of you are the only pilots whose Gundam's feature an aircraft transformation mode. The two of you will provide air support. Intelligence has intercepted transmissions and it appears that one of the stolen Arsenal Birds will be arriving. I'm sure you're aware of the capabilities of these airborne aircraft carriers." Rustal explained.

Not to mention it will the ideal opportunity to show your old man what you've learned." A lighthearted voice said from behind. Everyone turned around to see Admiral Halberton walk into the room dressed in pilot fatigues. "The two of you will be working with me and my squadron. I always find that fighting alongside young pilots such as yourselves as a great way to give pointers to people like the two of you." the admiral explained.

"Well now that every thing's explained. Pilots to your mobile suits, be ready to launch in fifteen." Rustal ordered. The students nodded and immediately went to change into the pilot suits given to them for the mission.

Meanwhile, Lafter stood by one of the windows near the mess hall, looking at a picture of her and several other girls standing beside a man in a smart white suit with white skin, blue eyes, black hair and small but noticeable wolf ears. Next to the man was a woman with black hair, blue eyes wearing a red buttoned-down shirt knotted at her midriff showing the scars on her abdomen and upper chest. The date of the photograph was dated two years ago before the present date.

Looking at the photo, Lafter began to cry uncontrollably. "Now I see why you gave Winchester a hard time. Its related to Naze isn't it?" Akihiro asked, standing beside her. "That's right, he and Amida died over two years ago. It's almost the anniversary of their deaths." He said sympathetically.

Lafter wiped the tears from her eyes and returned the photo to her pocket. "Why did they have to die? Is it because they knew about this Mobile Armor and someone wanted to make sure it was found by someone else like Noventa? Darling was always on good terms with Gjallarhorn when it came to helping them deal with Frozen Talon, then why would they assassinate him and Amida?" she asked hugging Akihiro.

"That is one thing I have been wondering myself." Rustal said from behind startling the two. "I had no intentions of going after Naze and Amida. They told me they had information on a Mobile Armor in Vacuo before they were killed. Iok Kujan and his own forces did this on their own, without any provocation, and his 'early retirement' was in the works until he was found dead in his home after I announced to let him go. Hanging one's self is a coward's way to go." Rustal said.

Both Gundam Frame pilots looked to the leader of Gjallarhorn. "I think this would be a good way for the two of you to finally avenge their deaths." Rustal said before heading to the hanger bay, followed closely by the two pilots.

When they arrived, maintance teams where putting the finishing touches on a Gundam that looked like a boxer armed with two revolver beam pistols, knuckles and a massive shield/surfboard strapped to its left wrist.

Another team was tuning up a red and white Gundam with traces of blue on its torso and massive Naginata strapped on its back. To the naked eye it looked like it was lightly armed and had no defensive feature, but that wasn't the case.

A few bays down past the Raider, Forbidden, Calamity and Chaos, crews were loading up a red and white Gundam. Over the Gundams left forearm a massive beam gatling gun with a shield. On its arms and legs, four massive tires were in place, indicating that like the Strike it could also transform but not into an aircraft.

Besides it, missiles and ammo were being loaded onto a golden single seater aircraft. (A/N SU-57) As technician's and ordnance specialists loaded the aircraft with weapons and ammo, Velvet took a sip of her water while another group of crewmen finished loading up the aircrafts 30mm cannons, which were its primary weapon in dogfighting.

"So, this is the Akatsuki's fighter mode. Gotta say, I'm impressed. Never thought they would make this thing change into the Foxhound fighter jet." Robert said, letting out a whistle as he walked over to Velvet, who was now in a pink flight suit.

"I guess its because I'm a natural pilot. But I'm no where as skilled as you are." Velvet said admiringly. "In aircraft mode, the Akatsuki has a top speed of 1860 mph, at cruising altitude its top speed is 1550 mph. For dogfighting it has two 30mm cannons mounted near the LEVCON roots on both sides and can carry up to twenty-four missiles for air-to-air and air-to-ground attacks." She explained.

"When in Mobile Suit mode, it uses 12.5mm CIWS for missile interception and dealing with lightly armored vehicles, a Type 72D5 beam rifle for long-range engagements and an experimental double-bladed beam saber for close range combat. In addition, it utilizes an Oowashi Sky Pack for fighting in the sky which transforms into an unmanned aircraft, not to mention it has additional firepower. For fighting at higher altitudes, my Gundam can utilize the Shiranui pack which can launch seven small mobile beam turrets, making them ideal for dealing with multiple enemies at once. The turrets can also form a very powerful shield" She added.

"Damn, now that's what I call some heavy firepower. You must have gotten lucky in getting this Gundam." Robert said impressively.

"Well, Velvet did get a good grade during our initiation, guess Ozpin figured that someone like Velvet deserved this Gundam. A lot of students were jealous she was given the Akatsuki, some even tried to get her to ask Ozpin for a different Mobile Suit." Coco said, joining the two.

"I still…" Velvet began before the alarms began to blare loudly.

" _Teams RWBY, JNPR, members of RATH and CVFY, deploy immediately. Team CRDL prepare to launch after them. Strike and Akatsuki are to be moved to the catapult deck following the launch of the Gusion and Astaroth."_ Rustal announced over the loudspeaker as Coco headed for her Gundam. Seconds later, Halberton joined Robert and Velvet.

"What's going on Dad?" Robert asked.

"Enemy fighters are attacking the naval fleet and the base has reported a horde of Grimm heading towards them along with Dark Army forces. The others are to launch immediately and commence with their orders. Once the others have launched, well follow them." Halberton explained.

"Roger that. Let's get ready Velvet." Robert said to the Rabbit Faunus who nodded and quickly boarded her Gundam.

Once they did, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky were moved to the catapult deck, ready for launch.

"Coco Adel, Heavy-Arms MK2 launching."

"Yatsuhashi Daichi, Rising Gundam Launching."

"Fox Allister, Gundam Maxster Launching"

"Cardin Winchester, Chaos Gundam Launching."

"Dove Bronzewing, Raider Gundam Launching."

"Sky Lark, Calamity Gundam Launching."

"Russel Thrust, Forbidden Gundam Launching."

All seven Gundams were launched, quickly followed by the Gusion and Astaroth Gundams. Once the catapult deck was cleared, Halberton's FFB-7B jet fighter was guided into position as its thrusters began to power up. Once he was given the green light, the Admiral shouted "Lewis Halberton, Blue Leader taking off!" and rocketed out of the hanger.

The Akatsuki, once its sky pack was ready to launch followed after. "Velvet Scarlatina, Akatsuki, launching." The rabbit Faunus announced and rocketed out of the hanger.

Before the Strike was launched, a booster rocket/ double-barrel weapons system was attached between the aircrafts airframe tails. "Rocket Launchers?" Robert asked as the Strike was moved into position. " _We will be facing a lot of enemy units and this booster weapon is the latest product developed by Gjallarhorn. This will be the perfect chance to test it in combat. However, it is the prototype."_ Rustal explained over the radio.

"Prototype or not, does it function like a Striker Pack?" Robert asked as the Strike was locked into position. " _Yes, its an improved version of the Launcher Striker, however it lacks the 120mm Vulcan gun and 350mm gun launchers. It was designed with missiles and larger caliber cannons in mind. And before you ask it can be used in Mobile Suit mode."_ Rustal added.

"Good enough for me." Robert said before he was given the green light to launch. "Robert Halberton, Strike Gundam, launching." He said.

The catapult guided the Gundam off the ship and once his engines were activated, Robert quickly joined up with Velvet and his father. " _Enemy fighters are heading towards the base. No doubt they are distracting us. They probably have high-altitude bombers following them. Keep your eyes open and if you see a bomber, take it down._ " Halberton said over the radio.

"Copy that." Robert said before his radar came to life. "I got eyes on fighter pods, spearhead's and skygraspers heading this way. Looks like they got mobile suits with them as well. I'm picking up Jet Daggers and Windam's with them as well." He stated as several enemy fighters overshot him and made a sharp ninety-degree turn, getting behind the three fighters.

Just as the fighters were about to fire, they were shot down by a formation of SkyGraspers coming from behind them. At first, they were believed to be enemy units, but their IFF tags showed them as the squadron under the command of Mu La Flaga. " _Hope you guys don't mind us crashing the party."_ Mu said over the friendly channel.

" _Your timing couldn't be perfect Commander. All Pilots assume attack formation and engage the enemy at will."_ Halberton said with relief and the aerial battle began.

Meanwhile, Ruby and the others had reached the base and to their horror found that the defenders were fighting a desperate battle against the attacking enemy forces and creatures of Grimm. However, seeing this happen before her eyes only filled young Ruby with a new found resolve and immediately, rolled over in a dive at the creatures of Grimm heading towards the base.

"Team RWBY, take them down. Remember what General Ellion said." She called out, activating the Deathscythe's beam scythe and cut through a King Tijitu with ease before firing her Vulcan's at several Ursa's that were trying to claw at the Gundam's legs.

"Can't let you have all the fun sis." Yang chuckled landing on top of a Deathstalker and punched a Dark Army Leo right in the face, before unsheathing one of her beam sabers cutting a GINN in half before gunning her thrusters and slashing three Dark Army ANF's right in the chest.

"I'll head to the base and see what I can do." Coco said and changed her Gundam into a Humvee and speed quickly to the base, gunning down any Grimm that got in her path. Yatsuhashi and Fox followed after her.

A group of Leos' headed for the Altron MK2, guns blazing. However, the moment they got close enough, a stream of fire scorched the optics of the mobile suits just enough for Ren to ram the Leo's to the ground before stabbing them with his beam trident. He then launched his dragon fangs towards two Ginn's that were attempting to take him down from behind. Once the two mobile suits were struck, he slammed them to the ground before gunning his thrusters to the base.

Jaune and Pyrrha had their Gundam's standing back to back, surrounded by a large group of Enact's. "Pyrrha use your beam sabers. These guys are to close for guns. Let's show them that the old ways are still just as good." Jaune said from his cockpit and unsheathed his Nichirinmaru katana and pushed his controls forward towards the Enact's.

Pyrrha unsheathed her own beam sabers and followed her leaders lead. The Dynames leapt into the air and landed in between four of the Enact's and with a swift three-sixty spin, destroyed all four of her enemies. She then saw Jaune cut down his four with ease before sheathing his Gundam's sword and pulled out a Tanegashima beam rifle, took aim and fired at four Dark Army bats.

Pyrrha followed suit with her own rifle and downed a couple of other Dark Army forces.

Nora, on the other had was really having the time of her life.

She swung the Barbatose's mace around like a mad-women knocking down a few Graze's before beating them into a pile of scrap metal. "COME AND GET IT YOU PUNKS!" she said madly, grabbing a fallen Graze's 120mm rifle and the magazines from the Graze's she destroyed and fired at a group of incoming Mobile Workers, blowing them to pieces before going after two hover tanks.

Pushing her controls forwards, the Orange head pilot bashed one of the hover tanks down, knocking it on its side and fired her borrowed rifle. She then turned around and fired the last of her remaining ammo at the last hover tank, discarded her rifle, hefted her mace and charged towards a new group of enemies.

Tammy, Hanzo and Arthur punched, shot and slashed at the evil mobile suits. Tammy fired a series of shots from her magnums downing three VTOL's before holstering them and taking out her beam rifle, targeted a Zaku and fired. Her shot hit the green mobile suit square in the chest, destroying it. This was followed by another series of well-placed shots to the cockpits of several other mobile suits before she realized she ran out of ammo. Throwing her rifle down, she took out her anti-armor shotgun and attacked several incoming tanks and mobile workers with high powered shells.

Hanzo blocked several shots from a Rodi's 90mm submachine gun with the Sandrocks shield before firing his own gun at the mobile suit damaging it before firing the Sandrocks homing missiles. The Rodi was destroyed, the ensuing explosion covering Hanzo as he gunned his suits thrusters forward and brought out his Shotel's and sliced two Virgo's in half.

Arthur stabbed his sword into the head of a Zulu before raising his shield and blocking a volley of missiles that were launched towards him from a flight of Aries that were quickly downed by the Exia's GN Rifle.

He smiled for a bit before he watched Weiss's Gundam get knocked down by a Deathstalker that managed to get behind her. "Her family name may be built upon the actions taken by her ancestor, but she isn't like her ancestor." Arthur spat and gunned his suit forward. With a swift slash, he cut the stinger off the Deathstalkers tail and then stabbed the creature of darkness right in the head.

Spotting a pair of Beowolfs, he fired his Vulcan guns and downed the smaller creatures of Grimm giving Wiess the time she needed to get herself and her Gundam back to its feet. Wiess was surprised, in the first few weeks of the school year Arthur had always shown a great deal of respect to the Schnee heiress. In fact, during one of their outings into the Emerald Forest he told her that while her ancestor killed one his family, he could see no signs of Torneque's beliefs in her.

For that he treated her as an equal and stayed by her side after she managed to get back to her feet. Once she stood up, Wiess threw her GN Daggers at two Nobusshi suits that attempted to get behind her and the Knight of Atlas.

"We can't deal with them forever. We need to get to the base." Wiess shouted, checking her remaining particles.

" _Agreed. These forces are distracting us. We must assist the soldiers."_ Arthur agreed over the radio, pushed his controls forwards and followed after the other members of Team CFVY who had a good start ahead of them.

Hearing this Blake fired the last few 40mm rounds in the Shadow's pistol at an incoming VTOL destroying it. Ejecting the spent magazine from her pistol and loading a new one, she followed the others. ' _I just hope he isn't after the mobile armor.'_ She thought to herself.

Further ahead, tanks and missile trucks fired every bit of ammo they had at the second-year team. Sadly, for them, Coco shot-down every one of the missiles with the Heavy-Arms beam Gatling. She then transformed her Gundam back to its bipedal mode and skidded across the sand. Her Gatling rotated to the back and pulled out a beam saber and with a powerful swing, destroyed the attack vehicles and continued towards the base.

Speaking of said base, Yatsuhashi and Fox had arrived before their leader and were holding their own against the attacking terrorist and Dark Army mobile suits. Yatsuhashi swung the Risings Heat Naginata cutting three automated Leo's in half and firing his Vulcan's downing the incoming missiles heading towards him. "You fool's a clinging to the ideas of a madman. You could be doing something better than just committing the same acts of destruction you conduct." He said to himself.

Fox kept quiet and punched a Gelgoog mobile suit right in the head before punching it in the area where the cockpit was usually. He then unholstered his Gigantic Magnum and fired at a group of Busshi mobile suits attacking from the direction of the sun. All four mobile suits were downed by a barrage of 90mm rounds.

The moment the Busshi's were downed, the other teams had arrived and began assist in pushing back the forces of both enemy groups.

Down below the feet of the Sandrock, Roughneck Sergeant Johnny Rico, an Atlas native of twenty-four years old with light brown hair and green eyes and a veteran of many battles against both the Grimm and Frozen Talon reloaded his rifle before slinging it over his shoulder and pulled another Roughneck, a dog Faunus away from fighting mobile suits to a safe distance before a medic began to tend to the soldier's wounds. "Where's our reinforcements?" Rico shouted to a comm officer.

"Back up is under attack from enemy air and naval forces. They should be here in ten minutes or less." The comm officer replied before ducking just in time to avoid getting a sniper round to the head. "We need better cover. Fall back to the secondary building, we can use the lower levels as resting area." Rico shouted to the other Roughnecks and began to guide them to the building he mentioned, hoping that back up would be here soon.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

Meanwhile, miles away from the base high in the sky small explosions and the sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the area as Gjallarhorn and Roughneck fighters duked it out against enemy fighters and mobile suits.

Most people would call a situation like this a joke due to the fact that mobile suits were more heavily armed, more maneuverable and faster than fighters. Such was the case as a Jet Dagger stabbed its beam saber into the turret of a Skygrasper before firing its CIWS into the cockpit, killing the fighter planes pilot before the Mobile Suit drew its sights towards another formation of Skygraspers and shot them down as well. As the enemy mobile suit streaked towards a third formation of Skygraspers, it was shot right through the chest by a powerful beam cannon round killing its pilot.

Pulling up from his run, Mu La Flaga pitched his Skygrasper to the left, got behind a pair of Fighter Pods and fired. Two air-to-air missiles launched from his fighter towards the enemy units, destroying them and sending them down to the surface in a fireball.

"As if mobile suits weren't bad enough, now we have to deal with the enemies' new toys." He cursed, searching for another target. He then spotted a formation of enemy bombers heading towards the fleet and just as he was about to make his way towards the bombers, when a pair of electro-magnetic rounds streaked past his cockpit.

Craning his neck, the ace pilot soon came to realize that he had a pair of Flag's on his tail. "Red Leader to anyone nearby. I got a pair of bogeys on my tail and could use some help." He called out, breaking left and right to avoid the flag's 20mm cannon fire.

" _Commander, dive down now."_ He heard over the radio. He then spotted the Strike coming directly at him. He knew what was the pilot was getting at and pushed his Skygrasper down. As he did, a series of muzzle flashes from the Strikes cannons could be seen and the enemy Flags were sent spiraling down in a ball of fire.

"Splash two terrorists." Robert said from the Strikes cockpit, his hands shaking. He had just killed the enemy and while they were terrorists, he now had blood on his hands. Shaking this feeling out of him, he turned his suit towards the bombers. "Bombers are over the fleet and about to drop their payloads." He called out.

No sooner had he announced this, a pair of bright red beam rounds impacted one of the bombers destroying it and forcing the other bombers to break off their attack. However, the bombers where than by a barrage of bullets, plasma rounds and missiles. Looking to the source, he spotted the Forbidden, Calamity, Raider and Chaos approaching the rest of the formation and began to make quick work of the bomber groups escorts. " _That's how Team CRDL kicks ass._ " Cardin said proudly over friendly channels.

"IDIOTS! Because of your desire to be in the action you left the fleet unprotected and they are now under attack." Rustal shouted to the team from the bridge of his ship. "Robert, I need you to go and protect the fleet. I will be down shortly." Rustal instructed. " _Copy that. I'll clean up the mess those dumbasses made."_ Robert replied.

Even before he had been given the answer, Rustal had already suited up in a flight suit and was sitting in the cockpit of his own customized fighter jet. (A/N F-22 Raptor.) " _General, allow me to accompany you on this sortie."_ Julietta asked over the commlink. "Very well then Julietta. Your Reginlaze is ready and will be launched after I clear the hanger." Rustal responded to his student with a smile before the flight crews gave him the green light. "Rustal Ellion, Raptor MK-3, Launching!" the General of Gjallarhorn shouted and speed towards the naval fleet.

Julietta followed shortly after and by the time they joined up with Robert it appeared that Velvet and Admiral Halberton had joined him as well. " _Three units won't be enough to protect the fleet. Commander La Flaga and the others can handle the situation above us, along with those hotshot pilots."_ Halberton explained to Rustal.

"I'm not complaining, but those students will need to be given disciplinary action for what they did. Lets just hope we are not too late." Rustal responded.

Dropping from seven thousand feet the five pilots soon came face to face with a horrific sight. Multiply ships were spewing black smoke indicating they were either damaged or starting to sink. Anti-aircraft fire and anti-air missiles flew by them and impacted a few Windam's that managed to sneak up on the group. Several battleships were listing as men and women swam for their lives in order to avoid getting sucked under the sinking ships, only for many of them to be strafed by enemy units.

On the aircraft carrier Kestrel III, Astray's, Daggers and Windam's used their beam rifles and Vulcans to down enemy units and missiles, providing cover for the ships Murasame and Skygraspers as they launched off the ship. Frozen Talon spies had sabotaged the catapults for launching aircraft and aerial mobile suits, so they couldn't launch their fighters.

Fortunately, the carrier had one of the best mobile suit platoons in the whole of Remnant. Sirius Platoon made sure that not a single friendly aircraft was lost after takeoff, but once they were clear the ship's captain one purple haired ponytail man named Yuna Roma Seiran ordered Sirius platoon to attack the enemy mobile suits, stating that the carrier could handle itself. Thankfully, Sirius Platoon leader Ledonir Kisaka ignored those orders and instead ordered the members of his platoon to protect the Kestrel and the rest of the fleet.

"CAPTAIN!" one of his pilots shouted. An enemy Aries had pointed its machine gun directly at Kisaka's Astray and prepared to fire. Just as the pilot of the Aries was about to pull the trigger, four missiles slammed into the enemy machine sending it down into the ocean before exploding.

Kisaka looked up and saw the Raptor pulling up from its run before getting behind a four-man flight of fighter pods and fired its 20mm cannons reducing the fighters to nothing but flaming pits of metal. "Colonel, continue to protect the fleet. We'll provide support." Rustal said as he made a seven g left turn and circled around, putting him directly in front of nearly a dozen enemy fighters.

"Fox 6." Rustal said and launched six Wurger missiles at the incoming units. Six fighters were splashed by Rustal while the other six were gunned down by Halberton's aircraft. " _Good shooting General._ " Halberton said over the radio, firing two missiles at an enemy Skygrasper scoring another kill. "It's like I keep telling the others, I'm still the best fighter pilot in Gjallarhorn." He quipped before launching another swarm of missiles, downing three more enemy aircraft.

While the two worked together and protected the carriers and transports, Robert continued to show signs of distress over his dilemma. He never wanted to kill anyone, but now he had just killed someone and was now feeling like he was a murderer. Despite it all, he continued defend the fleet with all his efforts.

He spotted a group of bombers approaching from five-thousand feet and began to climb. The higher he got, the closer he got into missile range. "Targets acquired, FIRING!" he shouted, tears falling from his eyes. Twenty-missiles flew towards the bombers and destroyed them in a bright fireball and leaving him with only eight missiles left. He spotted Velvet destroying a pair of fighter pods before taking out a group of the armless mobile suits with her suits beam rifle. "I didn't think she was…" Robert began before his radar blared. "NEW CONTACT! LARGE ONE!" one of the ships captains shouted.

To his horror, a massive eight propellered aircraft appeared overhead and began to launch drone fighters. "IT'S THE ARSENAL BIRD!" His father shouted with alarm as MQ-101 drones streaked towards the fleet. Bullets and missiles sank more ships and caused Roberts world to come to a virtual stand still. He heard the voices of his friends and family, people were trying to protect the world and yet there were those who were willing to kill them. For all he knew, his father and friends could be next.

It was then something inside him burst and gave a power. "I WON'T LET YOU BASTARDS KILL ANYONE ELSE!" he shouted, configured to mobile suit mode and sped towards the Arsenal Bird.

The moment he was close enough the massive aircraft activated a shield which supposedly was designed to keep anything from aircraft and enemy fire from penetrating it. But, much to everyone's surprise the Strike managed to break through the shield. The moment he made it through the shield, he drew his machines combat knives and stabbed them into the machines upper body.

The Strike continued to stab the same spot, each attack creating a larger opening and exposing the Arsenal Birds power source. Retracting his machines knives, he gunned took the Strike into a climb getting above the exposed area and fired all of the Strikes weapons. 350mm, 120mm, 75mm and 55mm rounds hit their target and started to cause a chain reaction of the carriers systems which started to explode. The APS shield flickered and faded as the Strike slowed down while everyone man, faunus or machine watched the weapon crash into the ocean where it sunk rapidly beneath the waves before it exploded. "ANY TERRORISTS WANT A PIECE OF ME, YOU'LL ALL DIE!" he shouted into every open comm channel.

The rest of the terrorist and dark army forces quickly retreated, leaving the rest of the fleet intact as survivors from the sunken ships were brought aboard the remaining ships. Crewman and pilots cheered at Roberts success, he could only cry at what he had done. He killed over eight people and he hated it, but these wouldn't be the last people he had to kill.

 **Gundam Database**

GAT-252 Forbidden Gundam

Type: Transformable High-Speed Mobile Suit

Armor: Trans Phase Armor

Power Source: Ultra compacted Energy Battery

Weapons: 75mm Vulcan guns, 115mm machine guns, 88mm Railguns, Plasma Induction Cannon, Heavy Scythe

Pilot: Russel Thrush

Similar to the stolen Blitz Gundam in frame, the Forbidden is the ideal mobile suit for infiltration and raiding missions. Its Plasma Induction Cannon when fired can bend due to the magnetic field generated by its rail guns.

GAT-370 Raider Gundam

Type: Transformable Assault Mobile Suit

Armor: Trans Phase Armor

Power Source: Ultra Compacted Energy Battery

Weapons: Short Range Plasma Cannon, Hyper Velocity shield cannon, 76mm and 80mm machine guns, 100mm energy cannon, Mace

Pilot: Dove Bronzewing

Like the Calamity, the Raider is a transformable mobile suit capable of transforming into a mobile armor. Capable in both air-to-air and mobile suit combat, the Raider is useful for hit and run attacks with its high speed.

GAT-131 Calamity Gundam

Type: Artillery Mobile Suit

Armor: Trans Phase Armor

Power Source: Ultra Compacted Energy Battery

Weapons: 337mm Bazooka, 125mm Beam Cannons x2, 580mm energy cannon, Anti-Beam Shield, 115mm Ram cannon.

Pilot: Sky Lark

Much like the Buster, the Calamity is designed for providing artillery support but lacks the equipment for close range combat. Its energy weapons require a battery to require more power for usage making it a deadly foe for anyone to encounter.

ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam

Type: Transformable Assault Mobile Suit

Armor: Phase Shift

Power Source: Energy Battery

Weapons: Beam Rifle, Weapon Pods x2, Beam Saber x2, Beam Claw, Beam Cannon, 12.5 and 20mm CIWS cannons, 76mm machine gun

Pilot Cardin Winchester

Part of the Second Stage series by ZAFT Mobile Suit Research and Development, the Chaos is capable of high speeds and devastating firepower. Unlike other mobile suits with transformation modes, the Chaos can utilize its Beam Rifle and Sabers in mobile armor mode. Its pods can be operated autonomously making it much more difficult to engage the unit with multiple forces.

 **First part done.**

 **Tell me what you think, read, review and I will see you next time.**


	7. Operation Torch Part 2

**Let's start with some reviews.**

 **First off, thank you MarkaRagnos for your review. I don't mind if it was late, as long as you liked the chapter than that's fine with me. I was wondering if you have any suggestions for real world fighter aircraft to appear in the series, as part of each kingdoms air force, because if I am being honest, Skygraspers aren't going to be enough.**

 **Crawforddarius7, you are thinking way to far ahead. I already have a pilot for the Unicorn and don't think for a second that the story is going to be the same as the series. If you want to suggest a story idea for Gravenimage, then do it yourself. I can't do everything for everyone. Kind of surprised that no one caught the Ace Combat material I used last chapter.**

 **Also, as of now. Fox's Gundam is the MK 2 versions of the Maxster. The original one will appear in the hands of its original pilot this chapter.**

 **That being said, time for the next chapter. Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Operation Torch Part 2: Go: Power of the Soul

If he was being honest with himself, Robert was very sick to his stomach and wishing to go back in time. He never wanted to kill anyone but after yesterdays fight, he had blood on his hands. Sure, the people he killed were terrorists and General Ellion told the teams to either disable or avoid the piloted units, but he was attacked by terrorist forces.

It seemed they were trying to either capture or destroy the Strike. He couldn't understand it, the enemy had the plans of the G Weapons and had built those Strike Daggers, then why were they trying to capture the Strike. Was it because it posed a transformation feature that wasn't included in the main build or was it because he destined to lead the life of a killer.

Whatever the reason, he still hated the fact that he had killed another person.

While he may not have seen their faces, he still felt guilty for taking their lives even if they were terrorists. Trying to fall asleep after the battle the previous day was hard for him, especially without his puppy by his side. Thankfully, his father helped eased him through the ordeal and assured him he did what he had to do.

Still, he had a mission to complete and despite that he felt a sense of pride when he met Sergeant Rico. He was one of his heroes and idolized him for his heroics and bravery, earning him the nickname 'the soldier that wouldn't die'. Spending time with his hero taught him a few things about dealing with killing.

He was having problems, but the rest of the teams were dealing with the situation differently. For disobeying orders, Team CRDL was to report to Glynda once they returned to Beacon and be sent to work in the maintance department until they could learn to follow orders.

Team RWBY, after they fixed up their machines began to spar with Team JNPR. Except for Ruby. She went straight to the armory once she finished up Deathscythe's repairs and began to tinker with one of the Roughneck sniper rifles, giving it an extended magazine and increased its stability when fired. Hell, she even tested it out a few Grimm that broke the base's perimeter. Noventa even complimented her skills as a sniper and said that he saw her as an exceptional huntress in the near future. She took this to heart and began to work twice as hard in both studies and training.

As for the other members of Team RATH, they continued about their usual business but still felt that their leader was still not his usual self, in and both out of the cockpit of a mobile suit.

Team CVFY on the other hand was given the duty to protect General Rustal as he and Julietta assessed the situation with the Mobile Armor. They determined that a large number of explosives were needed to destroy the monster for good, but command had stated that it would take a week at most to get the materials they needed. Other commanders needed them for other operations, was what they told Rustal but he knew they were just giving them off to Frozen Talon and other groups of terrorists.

It made him sick. He was the leader of Gjallarhorn and he was trying to protect the world, yet the people in the military were trying to keep him from doing his job. Thankfully, Lafter made a call to an old friend who said they would arrive in Vacuo in a few hours with the ordnance they needed to blow this machine back to hell.

What he didn't know was that six-thousand feet above them high in the clouds, a formation of Aries mobile suits belonging to Frozen Talon were being torn to pieces by a golden beam of hellfire energy by the legendary Winged Gundam. Its pilot was given orders by the pilot of the Gaia to keep anyone who isn't with either the Roughnecks or Gjallarhorn from even getting with in detection distance, fearing that the terrorists would activate the autonomous weapon.

"Those who have laid eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it." The pilot said firing the Buster Rifle at an incoming Aries, destroying it before throwing the rifle in the air and transforming the Gundam into its bird mode and quickly headed back to the area he was using as base of operations to keep an eye on the situation per his orders.

He had just gotten away from the recent battle when his radar picked up a bogie. A single fighter pod had overshot the leaving Gundam, its engines trailing smoke and fire. Quickly, the pilot switched to the newest feature of the Winged Gundam's arsenal a 120mm Vulcan Gun mounted in the massive rifle. Switching from its energy weapon to ballistic, the pilot lined up a shot and pulled a trigger. An eight second burst of high-explosive shells peppered the retreating fighter destroying it and sending it spiraling to the ground where it exploded into a fireball.

"Wonder if the doctors have finished the work on the original?" the pilot asked himself as he landed.

Neither party knew that what was about to unfold would show the world the true power of a special system.

It took some time, but finally the person Lafter spoke of arrived. A large formation of mass-produced GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster MK2's modified versions of the original Gundam Airmaster along with MBF-M1 M1 Astray Falcons, Eagles and Hornets arrived escorting several Hammerhead Armored Assault Airships touched down several feet behind the established safety limit established by Gjallarhorn to prevent the Mobile Armor from activating since the Hammerhead Airships are powered by Ahab reactors.

Most Gjallarhorn soldiers almost open fired at the mobile suits until Lafter stopped them and ran over to one of the Airmaster MK2's and hugged the pilot, a women white hair and green eyes in the same pilots uniform she wore, the only difference was the flight suit was sporting a combined cursive t and s. "AZEE!" Lafter shouted and tackled the girl to the ground.

"Good to see you Lafter." The women now called Azee groaned. "Akihiro, you been treating my little sister well?" she asked.

"Lafter's doing fine. So am I, thanks for asking." The Gusion pilot replied, pulling Azee back to her feet after Lafter had rolled off her. "The Turbines seem to be doing well. Looks you guys are caring out Naze and Amita's legacy very well." He added.

Like Lafter, Azee Gurumin was a member of the Turbines, a transport company that was started after the Dark Wars which had its own private Mobile Suit army used for protecting its transport routes across the Kingdoms. Unlike the company it started as, the Turbines were equally sincere in the terms of Human and Faunus coexistence and have employed people of all heritage in its business. They even made delivery's out to Menagerie.

After the death of Naze and Amida, the Turbines held a great distrust of Gjallarhorn. But since Rustal told them the truth about the death of their loved ones, the relationship returned to normal but many were still unsure if Ellion was using them.

"We brought enough explosives to take out four Mobile Armors. Hopefully this will be enough to take out that monster for good and finally let Naze and Amida rest in peace." Azee said as Rustal approached them.

"I am grateful for your assistance in this matter Mrs. Gurumin. Once the job is completed you will be properly paid for your services." The leader of Gjallarhorn said, holding out his hand which Azee took. "Payment isn't necessary General. All that matters is that this machine is destroyed before it falls into the wrong hands." Azee responded pridefully.

Rustal smiled and ordered his men to begin assisting the Turbines in unloading the explosives from the ships.

From a distance, a small battalion of TK-53 Mobile workers equipped with the standard 30mm machine guns and optional missile pods were observing the ongoing situation. However, these Mobile Workers heavily modified then the standard Mobile Workers. Behind them were several captured White Fang ZGMF-1000 Zaku Warriors, ZGMF-1001 Zaku Phantoms, Strike Daggers and Windam Mobile Suits they used along with three platoons of VTOL's, Linear Tanks and Missile Trucks laid in wait for the time to attack. Each vehicle and Mobile Suit bore the marking of Frozen Talon.

Like a predator they waited for the chance to pounce and acquire the weapon they were sent to recover. Many of their brothers had fallen trying to push back Gjallarhorn and the Roughnecks from reaching Vacuo and had lost one of their Arsenal Bird drone carriers despite the forewarning by one of their informants.

Despite this, they were given an important mission and were determined to complete it or suffer the consequences for their failure.

Back with the demolition team, soldiers and workers had just finished placing the explosives all over the mobile armor and were running back to the minimum safe distance as Sergeant Rico contacted Ellion that the explosives were in place and they were ready to detonate the charges and blow the weapon back to the resting place of its creators: The Dark Axis.

From the Aile Strikes Cockpit, Robert waited patiently for the explosion and the end of the mission. While his fellow students were happy to be working with Gjallarhorn, he wanted to get back to Beacon and continue the search for his sister. He may like working with these people and his dad, but he just wanted to get back home, hell he even had sand in places he didn't know he even had.

" _Detonating charges now."_ Sergeant Rico shouted and watched as series of explosions sent clouds of sand and dust into the air.

"Detonation confirmed. We need to ensure the weapon is destroyed." Ellion said before looking towards the Strike. Robert saw this and gunned his thrusters towards the crater. What he saw pissed him off.

"General, the Mobile Armor is still intact. Explosives weren't enough. Going to need to try it again." Robert said over the commlink.

"This is sooooo boring." Nora complained from the established safe zone for Ahab Reactor equipment. "Give me five minutes with that old relic and I'll beat it with my mace." She added.

"Don't even think about it Nora. If you take a single step towards the crater, you'll activate that thing and it will go on a rampage." Jaune said from his own Gundam's cockpit.

"All we can do is wait for the soldiers to destroy it. We can't risk anyone's lives." Wiess added.

"Yeah, I guess. But I wish something exciting would happen." Nora sighed.

She got her wish as a volley of missiles rained all around them killing several soldiers and workers. Turning towards the origins of the shots, all the students saw a horde of terrorist forces approaching them from the west. "You just had to jinx us, didn't you Nora." Coco said, raising her Gundam's beam gatling and fired a volley of gundanium bullets towards the advancing enemy.

"Finally! Something to hit." The orange head stated and gunned her thrusters towards the enemy, mace ready to swing.

"Some things will never change." Ren sighed, pulling a pair of familiar looking submachine guns from his Gundams skirt and rocketed forwards. He then swung his submachine guns and stabbed a Zaku warrior in the head with one of his guns, before firing his second gun into the cockpit of the mobile suit, destroying it. Thankfully, it was a drone operated mobile suit.

Behind the teams, the dust settled and Rustal looked up to see that the Strike was shielding him, Rico and several others with its bodies. "I thank you for the save boy, but we need to deal with the matter at hand. I need you to engage the enemy." Rustal ordered Robert.

At first, he was hesitant, but remembered what La Flaga told him. 'We're not murderers. These people are terrorists. If we don't take them out, they'll kill more innocent people.' The fighter ace told him last night after the battle. Looking up from his controls, he made his choice. "Strike engaging." He said and gunned his thrusters towards the enemy positions. With his Gundam just a few feet in the air, he aimed his beam rifle and fire at a Zaku, hitting it square in the cockpit. A pair of VTOL's attempted to strafe his position, but were downed by a short burst from his Igelstellung CIWS guns before blocking a pair of missiles with his shield before blasting away with his Beam Rifle. "PUSH THESE BASTARDS BACK! DON'T LET THEM GET THE WEAPON!" he shouted.

The other members of Team RATH heard their leader and followed suit.

Landing in the center of a group of Windam's, Arthur unsheathed his knight's sword and stabbed a Windam in the chest while blocking another Windam's beam saber with his shield before the other two were downed by a pair of precise shots from Tammy's Gigantic Magnum. "My thanks, milady." Arthur said to his teammate.

"Just doing my job." Tammy replied, firing off her magnums at several incoming tanks blowing them to bits of scrap metal. She then holstered her magnums and pulled out her beam rifle and was about to fire at a Windam when she spotted incoming air units. "Enemy fighters approaching. We need air-support." She called out.

Her call was answered as Turbine Astray Eagles, Falcons and Hornets flew overhead and engaged the incoming enemy fighters. They were soon joined Azee in her Hyakuren and followed her fellow pilots. She managed to get behind a pair of Fighter pods and machines 100mm rifle, downing the fighters in the span of three seconds. She then cut her speed and allowed another fighter pod to over shoot her and again fired her 100mm, scoring another kill.

"Now we have air-support, we can focus on the ground forces." Hanzo said with relief, slicing a Zaku Phantom in half with his Shotels. He then turned towards a group of VTOL's and fired his Vulcans downing the missiles they had launched and the craft that launched the missiles. "I can't help but feel like they have something else planned for us." He said aloud.

He was right. Unknown to the others, the Mobile Workers used the confusion to slip past their defenses and had just reached the mobile armor. Quickly, they fired a pair of cables wrapping around the mobile armor and began pull it out of its forgotten tomb. Unlike normal mobile workers, these were equipped with Ahab Reactors increasing their power and speed. They had no idea at what they had done.

A rocket slammed into one of the mobile workers destroying it. Rustal threw down his spent launcher and picked up a fallen rifle and climbed on top of another mobile worker, pulled the hatch open rifle aimed at the terrorist pilot. "Stop this at once. You have no idea what you are doing." He stated to the pilot.

The terrorist pilot was about to reach for his sidearm when a low-level hum filled the air. Turning around, he saw the angel of death rising from its former grave. The terrorist smiled as Rustal jumped from the mobile worker and ran like hell away from the area, but not before tossing a grenade into the mobile worker, killing the pilot.

The rest of the terrorists smiled at the sight as the Hashmal rose from the sand and flailed its tail around before scanning the area. Then the unthinkable happened, the terrorists who activated the mobile armor were then attacked. The mobile armor stabbed one mobile worker with its wire blade, killing the pilot and then swung it around, sending the other mobile workers flying before slamming the worker skewered on its tail to the ground hard.

The Mobile Suits and other Frozen Talon vehicles, still not understanding what they had unleashed rushed forwards to capture to ancient weapon only to be wiped out as well. The Hashmal then noticed Rustal trying to get away from the armor and prepared to impale the general, only to be saved by the Strike.

Looking up, the Gjallarhorn leader smiled at the face of the mobile suit that saved his life before contacting the other teams. "All units, fall back to base. We can't fight that monster now. We'll come up with another plan to destroy it. Red Squadron, I need you to keep eyes on the Mobile Armor. Don't let it out of your sight." The general ordered.

The Hashmal swung its wire blade again trying to impale another victim but missed its target as Robert strafed to the left avoiding the attack and following the others. "What have they done?" the Strike pilot said to himself following the others back to the base as Commander La Flaga and his squadron arrived on the scene and followed the Mobile Armor.

By the time he returned to the base, Doctor Oobleck was overseeing the last of the finishing touches to his own mobile suit, another of the old RX series. The White and Black mobile suit called the RX-93 v or Nu Gundam.

Like other mobile suits of the RX series, it was equipped with the traditional 60mm Vulcan guns for dealing with enemy missiles and smaller threats like tanks and helicopters. For close range it was equipped with two beam sabers, a standard one stored in the left forearm and a larger one stored in the backpack. For long range engagements the Nu was equipped with a Beam Rifle which could function similar to a machine gun. The Gundam was also equipped with an optional 280mm hyper bazooka.

But the real piece of a technological eye candy was the Gundam's Fin Funnels. These weapons could be used to swarm a target and keep them occupied long enough for the pilot to create an opening and either attack their current target or focus on another target. The Funnel's could also generate a beam shield to protect the Gundam from both beam and solid projectile weapons.

For defense it carried a shield. Unknown to anyone but the pilot, the shield was equipped with a built-in beam rifle and carried four small missiles. Perfect for cleaver strategies the pilot could come up with on the fly.

As a history teacher, Doctor Oobleck had a thing for antique mobile suits which was the reason he asked Ozpin to have his Gundam completely restored to fighting condition.

"Ah yes, thank you gentleman. The Nu is ready for battle." The doctor said as Rustal hopped down from the Strikes hand. "I take it things didn't go as planned?" Oobleck asked.

"Frozen Talon awoke the mobile armor and its no going on a rampage. If we don't stop it then who knows how many people are going doing to die." Rustal exclaimed, clenching his with anger. "I don't know what would make those fools want to posses a mobile armor, but that doesn't change the fact they have activated it." The General added.

He then turned to a group of soldiers standing nearby. "I need a map of the area surrounding the Mobile Armors resting zone. We need to figure out where the weapon may be heading." Rustal ordered the men.

It didn't take long for the Beacon teams, General Ellion, Akihiro, Lafter, Azee and Oobleck to be standing over a map of the surrounding areas. "Mobile Armors are designed to seek out and destroy populated areas of human and Faunus. These are all the towns within the area. We need to figure out which town they will target." Rustal said.

"They won't get far without resources to sustain its self." Tammy said. It was then her eyes widened with horror. "Oh crap. If they need resources then they'll go here." she said, putting her finger on the area of the map she was talking about. "Chryse is home to a large number of warehouses and a marshalling yard for the Vacuo Railway. They store a lot of cargo there, dust, Gundanium and other materials for mobile suits and mobile armors." The gunslinger replied worriedly.

Rustal informed La Flaga of the possible target and ordered the pilot to split his squadron in half. Six pilots of red squad stayed behind to keep an eye on the mobile armor while the commander and the other six flew towards Chryse in order to scope out the town.

By the time Mu contacted the base, their worst fears came to life. A long and heavy freight train carrying hundreds of tons of raw and refined Dust, Gundanium and fuel was just waiting in the yard to move out on its journey to the port where its cargo would be transferred to freighters heading all over Remnant.

"If that mobile armor gets those materials it will produce more sub-units and continue on its rampage. Vacuo will be the first to fall and then so will the other kingdoms. We have to destroy it before it reaches Chryse." Rustal stated.

"We don't have the firepower to take down that monster. We wouldn't be able to dent that bastard." Nora commented.

"First thing we need to do is evacuate the town. Sergeant Rico, get your men over to Chryse and begin evacuation at once. Get them out by Bullhead, train, automobile. I don't care how you do it, just get those people out of there!" Rustal shouted to the Roughneck soldier.

"I shall accompany them. I am, after all a mobile suit pilot." Oobleck said. The general nodded and a formation of Bullheads along with the Nu Gundam were about to take off towards the town. "Doctor, I know a guy in Chryse. He is a Gundam pilot as well here's his address. Be warned he has a mobile suit similar to the Maxster." Tammy said to the doctor, stopping the Gundam from launching.

"Well then, why don't you accompany me. I doubt he will trust me, but I have a feeling you know this pilot." The doctor said. Tammy then looked to Robert who nodded in agreement and boarded the Max Revolver and followed the Doctor and the rescue team to the city.

No sooner had the two Gundam's and Robert had returned to the others, his scroll rang. "Hello?" he asked.

" _I can help you destroy the mobile armor."_ the voice on the other side of the scroll spoke. Shocked beyond belief, Robert looked towards Ellion. "General! I got someone who can help us on the line." He shouted.

Putting the scroll down on the table, an image of the speaker appeared in front of the students and soldiers. " _Before you ask, my name is Heero Yuy. I am the pilot of the Winged Gundam."_ The now identified Heero said with utmost urgency. " _Don't bother trying to track my location. I'm on the move."_ He added.

"So how are you going to help us with the Mobile Armor?" Rustal asked.

" _The Mobile Armor will continue on towards Chryse unless its attacked by a new hostile. It will be traveling through a large canyon. Five miles towards the center of the canyon there are two directions it could take. One is towards Chryse, the other leads to an old military base. You need to get the Mobile Armor to head towards the base, to that you need someone to attack it. I recommend you make your choice quick, the Hashmal will reach the center in seven minutes. Oh, and Frozen Talon is sending in one of their Aigaion-class heavy command cruisers to try and capture the Mobile Armor. Be advised, this one is loaded with over a thousand drone fighters."_ Heero said before ending the call.

"He's right. We don't have much time. Halberton, Scarlatina, get the Strike and Ataksuki over to that location ASAP! Load up with the new AIM-77 multipurpose missiles. This is the first time they are being tested, so be careful with your targets. The rest of us will head to the base Heero told us about and prepare for battle. Keep your eyes on the sky and watch for enemy units." Rustal stated.

The two airborne transformable mobile suit pilots nodded and by the time they arrived at the given location, they spotted a large group of MQ-99, MQ-101 and Fighter Pods approaching from directly ahead of them. "Bogies sighted. No sighting of Hamshal yet." Robert said before scanning the enemy units. Attached underneath their fighters, were two large missile pods. Each pod contained the new missiles. Due to their small size, each pod carried a total of twenty-eight missiles giving them a total of fifty-six missiles to use. When primed, each missile would lock on to a target and once the targets were acquired, the pilots would fire the missiles. Once launched a new set of missiles would be loaded up and ready to fire.

The downside was that the pods increased the weight of the mobile suit, reducing their speed and once the missiles were used up, the pods would drop automatically and they also limited the number of Hayate air-to-air missiles that they could carry, the effectiveness of the mobile suits equipped with them in standard mode was questionable. The other downside was the Velvet only had sixteen of these missiles to use as the rest of the ones she was to carry were confirmed duds. "Confirmed, these guys are drones. Don't hold anything back Velvet, their only machines." He added and armed eight of his multipurpose missiles.

"Roger that. Haro, lock on targets and prepare to fire." Velvet replied from inside her own cockpit. "Roger, Roger." Haro replied.

Both pilots' helmets crackled as their missiles each acquired a target. "Fox eight." Both pilots replied and fired their missiles before banking out of the path of the enemy drones, splitting up the rest of the formation as sixteen drones became fireballs plummeting to the ground below.

 **(Start TIE Fighter Attack)**

Pulling his mobile suits fighter mode out of the turn, Robert got behind a MQ-99 and fired cannons. A stream of 20mm high-explosive shells tore through the drone's armor and blew it to kingdom come. Breaking off from his attack, he maneuvered behind two more Fighter Pods, acquired a lock and fired. Two of his Hayate missiles left his aircraft and streaked towards two of the pods. The missiles impacted the pods, causing their engines to smoke before they were gunned down by a burst of cannon fire from the Ataksuki nose mounted cannons. " _Good shooting. Good shooting."_ Haro said over the radio.

Velvet grinned and banked hard right, her suit straining from the 9g turn. She managed to get in the blind spot of a group of MQ-101's and downed them with a quick burst of cannon fire. She then felt her suit shake. Turning her head, she spotted she had a group of twelve fighter pods firing their weapons at her.

Cutting her speed, she pressed a button and her aircraft transformed into its mobile suit mode. Flying quickly from the base, the Oowashi pack attached to the golden Gundam and stood tall and ready for battle. A group of fighter pods came in from dead ahead, their beam machine guns blazing to life. However, due to the thousands of mirrors in the armors coating the beam rounds simply bounced off harmlessly.

Raising her Type 72D5 beam rifle, Velvet lined up a shot and fired. A single round from her weapon tore through the first fighter pod which began to spin out of control before exploding in a massive fireball. It was quickly followed by the other pods which shared the same fate.

Robert meanwhile, got behind another MQ-99 and fired a quick burst from his nose guns, sending it spiraling down towards the ground, before locking on to four other drone fighters and fired eight of his sixteen standard missiles. The missiles impacted the drones and sent them following their 'comrade' in the scrapheap.

Cannon fire streaked past his cockpit. Craning his neck, he found he had four Fighter Pods gunning for him. Quickly, he configured his aircraft to mobile suit mode raised his experimental GU-11 gunpod and fired. A burst of 55mm high-explosive rounds impacted the first pod, sending it down in a fireball before the being followed by the second one.

The last two pods circled around and turned to the Strike, firing all six of their missiles towards the Strike. Turning towards the approaching missiles, Robert fired his gunpod, destroying all of the missiles with a long burst of fire and downing the other two before configuring the Strike back to its aircraft mode and returned to engaging the enemy in a classic dogfight.

A missile streaked towards Ataksuki but quickly the pilot brought its shield and blocked the missile before it could make contact with the mobile suit. Configuring back to its aircraft mode, Velvet spotted another group of incoming drones and fired more of her missiles downing eight more drone aircraft. In an instant, the missile pods dropped and she veered towards a new group incoming drones.

The drones overshot the golden aircraft and began to turn around for a second attack. Sadly, they were downed by the Oowashi's beam cannons. "I used up all my missiles, I can handle these things. Robert, head into the canyon and see if you can find the mobile armor. We can't let it slip by us." Velvet called over the commlink.

"Roger that, but I might as well take down a few more of these clankers." He stated and fired more of his multipurpose missiles and fired all of his of remaining Hayate missiles at a large group of drones. Two-thirds of the drones were reduced to scrap-metal while the rest of the drones were able to evade the missiles, only for the missiles to slam into four incoming drones, sending twenty drones to the ground below.

"You sure you can handle these metal-heads on your own?" Robert asked the Faunus pilot, gunning down a single MQ-99 that got in the sights of his nose guns.

" _Trust me, I can handle myself in battle alone. Besides, the Oowashi acts like a fighter and Haro controls it."_ She said assuring the Strike pilot, with Haro agreeing with Velvets statement.

"Copy that, just stay safe." He said, his face blushing ever so lightly before he veered away from the ongoing dogfight.

 **(End Song)**

Diving into the canyon, he scanned the ground for any sign of the Mobile armor. At first, he spotted what looked like a small cloud of dust from ahead of him and assumed it was nothing, but he was soon proven wrong when he spotted the wire tail of the mobile armor heading right for the cockpit. Cutting his speed, he narrowly avoided getting his head getting turned to a bloody mist of brains and blood.

"Mobile Armor sighted." He called over the commlink.

He then climbed to nine-thousand feet and gunned his engines to full power, getting ahead of the mobile armor. He then pressed a button and his Gundam transformed. However, instead of a mobile suit, the Strike transformed into a combination of its aircraft and mobile suit modes. "Guardian mode, online." He said and dropped down quickly to ground level. Getting in front of the autonomous weapon, he fired eight more of his missiles. However, instead of targeting the Hashmal itself he targeted the Pluma's and climbed high over canyon.

Eight Pluma's were reduced to scrap metal before the others looked up and saw the attacker. Then they did something no one expected, the Pluma's suddenly took off into the air like a rocket. "Shit. Strike to General Ellion, those sub-units can fly." He shouted.

" _They can fly!?"_ Rustal asked surprised.

"You didn't know. Guess the records weren't up to date. Either way, the Pluma's are airborne and are pursuing the Strike. I could use a little help here." He stated as the airborne Pluma's began to fire their rail guns at the transformable mobile suit. Zigzagging to avoid the blasts, Robert felt like it would take a miracle to save his skin.

A miracle did save him, a miracle in the form of a large blast from the Winged Gundam's Buster Rifle. Banking hard left, he watched as the beam of golden hellfire tore through the formation of Pluma's leaving nothing of them left in existence. "Thanks for the help." He said to Heero.

" _Keep your focus. The middle of the canyon is up ahead. Use your missiles and get its attention. Once you get its attention, form up on my wing. That command cruiser is nearly here. We need to take it out before it can get the mobile armor."_ Heero said.

"Copy that." Robert replied and fired a third of his remaining missiles at the target below. Six of the Pluma's were destroyed and the last two missiles impacted the Hashmal. Raising its head in rage, the mobile armor looked towards its attacker and fired its deadly beam cannon. A large beam of energy shot up towards the Strike and Winged Gundam's who avoided the beam. To their surprise the beam hit a different target, a large formation of MQ-99 and 101's that tried and failed to attack the two Gundam's from the direction of the sun.

" _Mobile Armor is heading towards the base now. Akatsuki is heading there as well. Strike, lets climb to ten-thousand feet and hit that carrier."_ Heero said over the radio as the Winged Gundam began to climb quickly.

Robert followed suit and broke through the clouds and found Heero's Gundam in its bird mode and came faced to face with the Command Cruiser. "This is going to be a challenge. I got twenty-four AIM-77's let and plenty of rounds left for my guns. But I don't think we can handle all these assholes at once." Robert said, assessing the situation.

The cruiser was armed with dozens of anti-aircraft cannons, AAM launchers and Flak guns. All the firepower it had clearly meant that the cruiser was more than designed to repel any kind of air attack. A burst from one of the cruisers beam cannons impacted the Winged Gundam, but did no damage.

Heero then smirked, raised his Buster Rifle targeted the cannon that shot him and fired. A high-powered blast of golden energy tore through the turret, destroying it and taking down a group of approaching Fighter pods that failed to maneuver out of the way of the Buster Rifle's attack.

"Well, that's one sure way to start a battle. Ok, so we need to find this thing weak point and destroy it. But we need to eliminate a more of these fighters." Robert said, amazed by the sheer power of the Buster Rifle. Reading about it was one thing, but seeing it in person was another thing.

He then acquired a target lock on numerous drones and pressed the fire button. Eight drones were blown apart by the AIM-77's and rocketed towards the cruiser. Once his missiles were reloaded, he targeted several of the cruisers turrets and fired.

Unfortunately, the barrage of gunfire destroyed his missiles before they could even make an impact on the turrets. "Well that didn't work. Going in for another pass." Robert sighed and make a braked hard right and got on the cruisers right flank. His missiles were armed and he was about to fire when he decided to get closer to the turrets.

Cannon and missiles streaked past the cockpit, but the Strike pilot continued on his path unabated by the enemy fire. He got within twenty feet of the turrets and pressed the fire button. As the last of his missiles rocketed towards the turrets, the pods detached and hit the upper hull of the cruiser hard before pulling up from his attack run. "Missiles zero. All I got is the guns." He called over the commlink.

Breaking hard left, he was about to gun down a fighter pod when he picked something up on his scanners. An unknown signal was coming from the cruiser and was emitting a great deal of power. Moving to investigate, he got in front of the cruiser and found the signal was stronger than ever. "Heero! I'm getting a strong energy reading from the front of the cruiser. It matches the same reading as the reactor of the SCVA-76." Robert exclaimed.

" _Roger that. Looks like it also controls the drones. Clear the way, I'll take it down."_ Heero replied as he downed four MQ-99's with his Gundam's 120mm Vulcan gun before making his way to the front of the cruiser. Raising his massive rifle, he fired and blew a whole clear through the cruiser hitting the reactor and watched as the cruiser descended a few dozen feet before exploding. The drones soon followed and the two Gundam's then turned towards the old base and flew as quickly as they could.

On the ground at the end of the canyon, things weren't going so well. The moment the other teams had landed at the old base, they were ambushed by the Dark Army who also sought the Mobile Armor. While the Mobile Armor was still several miles away, the sudden attack caught them off guard and they had to deal with the current threat before the Hashmal arrived.

The Thirteen Mobile Suit pilots and huntsmen/huntress's in training despite all their skills, were vastly outnumbered, even with the assistance of the fighter pilots from the Gjallarhorn task force. Thankfully, they got some back up not just from Doctor Oobleck and Tammy, but Tammy's cousin.

Firing one of its giant magnums at the Dark Army soldiers while blocking enemy fire with his shield, Chibodee Crocket the Queen of Spades, pilot of the original Gundam Maxster and known as The Boxing Champ of Vacuo he defeated one hundred opponents in one hundred matches with a single punch earning him the nickname 'The One Punch Master'.

Standing beside the Max Revolver, the two cousins fired round after round a swarm of JDG-009X mobile suits destroying them with ease. A volley of gunfire streaked towards them but Chibodee brought his shield to bear and blocked each of the shots, allowing Tammy to jump over the Maxster's shoulders and fired her beam rifle at more of the approaching dark mobile suits, taking them down with a single shot. "Nice shooting cous." Chibodee complimented, activating his Gundam's Fighting Knuckles and punched another dark mobile suit in the chest.

"I learned from the best cous." Tammy replied cheekily and continued to fire her beam rifle at the enemy.

Arthur slashed through a single Dark Beast mobile suit with his Gundam's powerful sword and blocking a volley of missiles with his shield before firing his Vulcan guns at an incoming MQ-99, downing the drone and watched it collide into another Dark Beast, distracting the mobile suit just enough for Hanzo to down it with a burst of fire from the Sandrocks Beam Machine Gun. "Many thanks my ninja ally." Arthur thanked.

Hanzo nodded from his cockpit, holstered his machine gun and sliced through a single Dark Beast with his Shotels. He then fired his twin homing missiles at another Dark Beast, destroying another dark mobile suit. Following that, his shoulder missile launchers quickly reloaded a new pair of missiles, but instead of firing them at another enemy machine, Hanzo fired his Vulcans at a group of battle pods approaching from the sky, weakening enemy units just enough for the Type 61 and Linear Tanks brought in by the Roughnecks to take the suits down for good.

For a while it seemed that they were winning against the Dark Army forces, but that belief soon ended. Once the last dark mobile suit was destroyed a volley of rail gun blasts blasted the entire tank group to pieces. "We've got company." Ruby called from the Deathscythe's cockpit.

Sure enough she was right. A swarm of roughly two-hundred plus Pluma's exited the canyon bent on the crushing any resistance that got in their way. " _All Teams, this is Rustal Ellion. We may have lost our tank support but we cannot falter. Destroy the Pluma's and watch out for a large beam blast. That is the Hashmal's main weapon. Show the world what Beacon students are capable of._ " Rustal said from the cockpit of his Raptor, leading a large formation of Turbines Astray and Airmaster MK2 Mobile Suits along with SkyGrasper back up. Behind them was the Arcangel and several Turbines Hammerhead airships, ready for battle.

Despite the loss of the command cruiser, there was still roughly hundreds of drone fighters still operational and ready for a fight. But despite these number, the members of the Roughnecks and Gjallarhorn found new determination and once the enemy was in range, launched their attack.

 **(Battle of Hoth John Williams begins)**

A stream of missiles streaked towards the Arc-Angel and Hammerhead ships in an attempt to knock out the biggest threat to the autonomous aircraft but the missiles were shot down by the CIWS system of the Arc-Angel before roughly a dozen enemy contacts were blown to pieces by both the AA Guns of both ships.

"Helldarts, FIRE!" Captain Ramius shouted from the bridge of her ship. Twenty missiles left the launcher tubes and reduced more of the enemy air force to scrap metal. Following those were the Korinthos M114 and Wombat anti-air missiles destroying more of the attacking air forces.

"That's it. Keep on them, don't let up. Keep the pressure on them." Rustal said, downing four fighter pods with his own Hayate missiles before firing his aircrafts 20mm cannon downing two more fighter pods that foolishly flew into his gunsights.

On the ground, Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, Lafter, Akihiro and Coco fired their ranged weapons at a large concentration of Pluma's that were heading towards them. Beam rounds, GN particles, 300mm, 120mm and 40mm rounds peppered the approaching subunits, destroying numerous hostiles. Normally, nanolaminate armor is impervious to beam weapons, but the upgrades made to the beacon mobile suits weapons eliminated that strength, in the event that Mobile Armors ever resurfaced.

Ruby fired her Vulcans at a small group of Pluma's that managed to get past them, blowing to bits but failed to notice four other Pluma's lunging at her. Luckily, she noticed it just in time and swung her massive scythe slicing the Pluma's in half.

Lafter pushed her controls down, having the Astaroth take a kneeling position aimed her anti-material rifle and fire. A single 210mm round blew a hole through at least a dozen subunits before it was followed by another round, then another and another. "You can try all you want, but you bastards won't get past me." She roared, firing the last of her weapons magazine before reloading the massive rifle.

"Come on Lafter. They can't talk back and even if they could, they wouldn't listen." Akihiro replied to his girlfriend. He then activated the Gusion's sub-arms and pulled out the 120mm rifles his suit was armed with and fired. Bursts of 300mm and 120mm blew away the subunits like leaves in a wind storm.

Coco continued to lay down suppressing fire with her beam gatling before launching half of her homing missiles at the group of subunits blowing numerous units to the scrapheap. She then raised her Gatling and fired at a group of Fighter Pods that attempted to strafe their position. Sadly, the pods were all shot down before they even got in range.

Pyrrha targeted another group of Pluma's coming from the canyon and fired. GN blasts flew overhead the units that were close and impacted the units behind them. As more subunits fell, Pyrrha continued to hold back the approaching units as best she could. But due to her rifles slow rate of fire she was forced to keep her attention on the incoming units. Undaunted by the limit of her sniper rifles downside, she threw her rifle down and pulled out her GN Beam Pistols and fired. Strafing from side to side, bright beams of GN Particles blew more of the attacking subunits back to where they came from.

As for Blake, she dashed forwards slicing multiply subunits with her blade arms and firing her Vulcans at the same time. She had just sliced through four more units when she noticed that several other subunits had managed to get behind them and were flying over them towards the other line. "They're going over us. Yang, Wiess you have company coming your way!" Blake shouted urgently.

Yang was more than ready for a fight and as soon as one of the Pluma's was close enough, she punched the subunit and reduced it to scrap metal before activating her 200mm wrist guns downing more subunit's that managed to get close to her. "Keep on them, don't let up." The brawler shouted and continued to fire.

Gunning her engines to full power and skidding across the ground firing her Vulcan's at a swarm of Pluma's heading towards her, the Exia swung its GN Sword and sliced half a dozen Pluma's in half before one of its daggers was thrown towards a sub unit which managed to get above the incoming subunit. A volley of GN Vulcan rounds flowed suit and proved to be deadly to Nano-Laminate armor. Over two-dozen of the scarab like machines were reduced to scrap metal and Wiess felt a great deal of pleasure in their destruction.

According to her, her ancestor was the one who came up with the concept of mobile armors and their devastating capabilities in terms of firepower and durability. To think that her great-great grandfather sullied their families name just because he thought humans were superior to the Faunus made her sick. Unlike Torneque, her father was not like that.

She returned reality and resumed fighting.

A pair of Pluma's lunged at the Altron MK2 but were gunned down by its submachine guns. Attaching them back to the Gundam's skirt, Ren ignited his Beam Trident and thrusted it down on to a Pluma that made the foolish attempt to crawl up the Gundam's leg. He then rotated the torso 180 degrees and fired his Vulcans destroying more of the subunits before launching one of his Dragon Fangs, grabbed another Pluma and slammed it into the ground.

Nora on the other hand was really starting to get pissed off. Every time she brought her mace down her target moved swiftly out of the way and was either destroyed by one of her teammates or Team CVFY. "HOLD STILL YOU BASTARDS!" she shouted and swung her mace again, this time hitting one of the Pluma's but also succeeded in lodging the mace into the ground.

Fortunately for her, she wasn't helpless. She activated her forearm mounted autocannons and fired. Bursts of 170mm high-explosive dust infused shells streaked towards the Pluma's that got past the others. Once her ammo was used up, she unsheathed her Gundam's longsword from her backpack and swung it like a madwoman. But she sliced through numerous Pluma's with great efficiency.

Jaune managed to down four lunging Pluma's with his katana and downed six more with his Vulcan guns. "Am I the only one who thinks that our plan might not be working? All I am seeing is subunits and no sign of the Mobile Armor." Jaune said confused.

Yatushashi and Fox stood back to back with their Gundam's, the two second years surrounded by Pluma's. However, the two simply responded by firing their Vulcans and Machine Cannons at the subunits. All of there foes destroyed, they joined up with their leader in the front.

In the air with the funnels in their 'wing mode', Doctor Oobleck raised his Hyper Bazooka and fired. His target, the center of a large group of Pluma's coming in from the air. The first 280mm rocket impacted the center of the formation and destroyed them and a few of the drone units. He fired the bazooka again, taking down another group of hostiles before he lowered the bazooka and fired the last of his current magazine down onto the Pluma's coming in from the canyon. Reloading his launcher, he attached it to the backpack of his Gundam and took out his Beam Rifle.

"We have a lock." The doctor said to no one in particular and fired his beam weapon. A single shot from the beam rifle downed a single fighter pod which then collided in midair with a MQ-99 sending both down to the ground in a fireball. A volley of missiles streaked towards the Nu Gundam but were blocked by the suits shield. This allowed the good doctor to destroy his attackers with a combination of beam rifle and Vulcan fire. "These machines should have paid more attention in class." The doctor joked before entering the fray again.

Back below, Velvet, Robert and Heero had just landed and began firing their own ranged weapons at the incoming swarm of hostiles. A large buster shot destroyed a large group of subunits before a long burst of 120mm Vulcan fire downed more of the swarm of enemy machines.

Velvet followed suit with bursts from her own Beam Rifle and the Kai-High Energy Beam Cannons mounted under the shoulders of the golden Gundam, downing more of the drones and Pluma's. A barrage of Rail Gun rounds streaked towards the Akatsuki but were deflected by the golden shield of the Gundam. Velvet then fired the Akasuki's 12.5mm CIWS guns downing even more drones.

As for Robert, he fired the last of 55mm rounds from his gunpod, tossed the empty weapon aside and fired his Igelstellung Vulcans as the Aile pack attached to his Gundam's back. Aiming his beam rifle, he fired and taking down multiple Pluma's before unsheathing one of his beam sabers and sliced two more sub units that lunged at him.

"Where the hell is the main star?" Robert asked as the Pluma's suddenly stopped moving and firing.

 **(End Song)**

A massive beam flew overhead and impacted the Arc-Angel taking out its Lohengrin Positron cannons. "Mobile Armor sighted. All units, commence attack." Rustal said from his cockpit.

Anti-Mobile Suit missiles, beam rounds and bullets all shot towards the Mobile Armor and impacted the hostile force. But much to their surprise, the attacks didn't even dent the Mobile Armor. Raising its head in anger, the Hashmal charged forwards knocking down the others.

"You had to jinx us, didn't you?" Jaune asked leaping forwards with his katana held high and ready to be brought down onto the ancient weapon. The mobile armor raised its head and fired its beam cannon. Jaune moved to the right but the blast from the weapon severely damaged the Musha Gundam.

Fortunately, the cockpit wasn't hit but Jaune was knocked out cold. Just as the Mobile Armor was about to finish of Jaune, it turned towards Velvet and her Gundam. Knowing its enemy was close by, it maneuvered towards the downed golden Gundam.

The other students maneuvered their Gundam's back to their feet and all were prepared to attack but their suits had either run out of power and ammo or were badly damaged. The only one left standing was the Strike.

Gunning his thrusters, he got in front of the mobile weapon as it fired its hidden 120mm anti-personal guns. Bullets bounced off the Strikes phase shift armor, draining its power rapidly. Glancing towards the power screen, Robert saw he didn't have much time left before he would be killed. But he held his ground.

"I. Won't. Give. Up!" he shouted as the Mobile armor came closer and closer for striking distance with its tail.

 **(Start SD Gundam/Soul Drive Theme)**

" _Hey kid. You forgot your shield. You need it._ " La Flaga said over the radio as his sky grasper flew over head and dropped the shield into the Strikes hands. "Give it everything you got." The commander added before pulling away.

Suddenly, the Strikes power began to increase rapidly exceeding normal levels and the Strike began to glow bright with the energy of light. Robert felt his heart beat rapidly and felt like he was connected to the Strike itself.

Spinning his shield, he deflected the bullets, drew one of his beam sabers and gunned his thrusters forward and raised his beam saber high. "GO BACK TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" he shouted and sliced the Mobile Armors head off before dropping the saber and punched the Mobile Armor right in the chest, ripping out its reactor which he then tossed into the air which Heero than destroyed with his Buster Rifle.

 **(End Theme)**

Everyone pilot or crew watched as the ancient weapon finally fell to the ground, deactivated for good and not in the hands of terrorists. Stunned by what they had seen, they soon cheered and began to ask Robert questions as to what happened.

None of them noticed Heero leaving the area and returning to the person who gave him his mission. "Its me. The Soul Drive has been activated and the Mobile Armor destroyed. You know how to pick them don't you." He said and rocketed away.

 **Gundam Database**

ASW-G-08 Barbatose

Type General Purpose Mobile Suit

Armor: Nano Laminate Armor

Power Source: 2x Ahab Wave Reactors

Weapons: Mace, Long Sword, 300mm Smoothbore gun, Arm Mortar's, 170mm autocannons, Gauntlet.

Pilot: Nora Valkyrie

One of the seventy-two Gundam frames named after the dukes of hell built by the Gjallarhorn of old, Barbatose is designed for close in fighting with melee armaments. Unlike the old version, the Alaya-Vijinana system has been removed allowing the pilot to operate it without interfacing with the machine.

XXXG-01S2 Altron MK 2

Type: Custom Close Quarters Mobile Suit

Armor: Gundanium Alloy

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Weapons: Dragon Fangs x2, Flamethrower, Twin Beam Trident, Beam Submachine guns, Vulcan guns.

Pilot: Lie Ren

An improved version of the original Altron Gundam, the MK 2 increases its range combat abilities with its Beam Submachine Guns. Latching onto an enemy unit with its Dragon Fangs, it is capable of dealing devastating damage to an enemy unit.

GN-002 Dynames MK 2

Type: Sniper Type Mobile Suit

Armor: E-Carbon

Power Source: GN Drive

Weapons: GN Beam Pistols x2, GN Beam Sabers x2, 24 GN Missiles, GN Shield, Vulcan guns.

Pilot: Pyrrha Nikos

A sniper's dream, the Dynamas MK 2 is an improved version of the Original Dynamas Gundam. Equipped with its new Vulcans, the pilot can destroy enemy missiles before they can even reach their intended target. Despite the slow rate of fire its rifle has, it makes up for being able to hit a target from ten clicks.

Musha Gundam MK II

Type: Prototype Close Quarters Mobile Suit

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Weapons: Tanegashima Beam Rifle, Katana, Naginata, Yari, 60mm Vulcan guns

Pilot Jaune Arc

Inspired by the ancient warriors of Anima, the Musha Gundam prides itself on honorable combat. While it lacks any ranged weapons, it carries a single beam rifle for the chance of a long-range fight.

 **And done. Sorry for the long wait, I suffered a long-term writers block and went back to working on my Lone Wolf Series, which I suffered a writer block as well.**

 **Now as for the Astray Falcons, Eagles and Hornets. Let's just say after playing Ace Combat Seven for a while I created a few new versions of the Astray Mobile Suit. How they perform in combat, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **To top it off, the main man of Gundam Wing, Heero Yuy is the pilot that has made an appearance and Oobleck has his Gundam.**

 **Next chapter will not be for a while as I want to focus on my Star Wars story, at least until I am ready to bring in Clone Force 99. Speaking of Star Wars, the First Season of Star Wars Resistance has ended and it looks like things are just heating up.**

 **Anyway, please read and review and I will see you as soon as possible.**


	8. Return of a Legend: Jaune's New Gundam

**Anyway, please read and review and I will see you as soon as possible.**

 **Sorry to keep you all waiting. I've been so wrapped up in my final Lone Wolf story so this wasn't exactly on my to do list. But the wait is now over and I am pleased to be giving you a new chapter.**

 **Onto reviews.**

 **Dracus6, I have seen that you have been asking other people who write crossovers to do the same thing. I can tell you are a fan of My Hero Academia, and I can get that but if you want to ask someone to watch the show or write a crossover with that show and another then you should do it yourself. Nothing personal.**

 **MarkaRagnos/SaurusRock 625: the SR-78 is more suited for high altitude recon and isn't much use in combat. But I would recommend you checkout Soundwave3591 DeviantArt page and look at his Air Forces of Remnant 2** **nd** **great war for aircraft, but ask him for the armaments of the aircraft.**

 **Zach Flare SOLDIER Class S: I understand what you are saying about Jaunes Gundam, but like I told you I was asked by the person who gave me the challenge to give Jaune that Gundam. But, after much thought the leader of Team JNPR will be getting the granddaddy of all Gundams.**

 **Reviews answered, please enjoy a fresh new chapter. Disclaimers are the same as before please enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Return of a Legend

The success of the destruction of the Mobile Armor in Vacuo spread quickly across Remnant like wildfire. The exploits of the Beacon Teams and Gjallarhorn forces along with the Roughnecks saw an increase in Remnant Alliance recruits. Had the Mobile Armor fallen into the hands of Frozen Talon a lot of more advanced models of the Hashmal would have meant a lot of casualties on all sides, Human and Faunus. The teams that were present in the final battle were awarded the Order of the Seven Stars, the highest honor a member of Gjallarhorn could be given.

But the biggest surprise came with the power's unleashed by both the Strike and leader of Team RATH. An analysis of the Strikes systems revealed that it was given the Soul Drive, an ancient and legendary power source that was said to be lost to the ages. It is said that the Soul Drive connects to one's own soul which increased their effectiveness in combat. Legends told that if the Soul Drive got into the wrong hands, then all life on Remnant would be lost.

As for the Robert's single handed take down of an Arsenal Bird, credit was given to the Superior Evolutionary Element Destined Factor, more commonly know as the SEED Factor. Those who posses the Seed demonstrate heightened reflex's and quick information processing. It is said that the only way to activate the power of the Seed was through intense situations or the desire to protect others. When asked on what triggered his Seed Burst, Robert told them that it was because of the situation he was in and he wanted to protect those he cared about. Needless to say, all teachers and staff at Beacon were curious about this ability.

However, with success came failure and concerns as well. The appearance of an Arsenal Bird drone carrier and an P1112 Aigaion command cruiser raised quiet a few alarms. The Arsenal Bird project which was started forty years after the Great War due to the amount of money it would take to build such a beast of an aircraft along with the fact that using automated weapons led to high civilian casualties due to faults in the programming.

As for the Aigaion, it was still in the prototype stages and it was a mystery as to how Frozen Talon got their hands on one of the Command Cruisers. Only five Prototypes were built and all of them were supposed to be under heavy guard. Sadly, it was revealed that Frozen Talon sympathizers had stolen the prototypes and erased the plans for building more cruisers. This gave the Faunus hating extremists the capability of transporting large numbers of Mobile Suits and Aircraft across the kingdoms without the need for refueling.

Then there was the appearance of the Wing Gundam and its pilot. Its pilot called himself Heero Yuy, but the real Heero Yuy wasn't a soldier, but a pacifist who was the chief representative for a group of towns and villages who lived peacefully with the Faunus. It was impossible for him to be alive since he was assassinated by Frozen Talon forces over thirty years ago. Is it possible that he survived and took up arms against Frozen Talon using one of the five original Gundanium alloy? No one knew.

Then there was Team CRDL. Due to their inability to follow orders, they were forced to return to Beacon but during the journey back to Vale their ship was attacked by unknown forces which stole the Raider, Forbidden, Calamity and Chaos Gundams. This only pissed off the team as without their Gundam's Team CRDL was given Gundam Ground Types until they could recover their Gundam's if possible.

As for Jaune, the Musha was heavily damaged beyond repair so it was scrapped leaving Jaune without a Gundam. However, until he had a new Gundam he was given a Windam Gundam Type Mobile Suit to use. Needless to say, Jaune proved to be a natural pilot in the Windam but still wondered what he would get to replace his Musha.

That was over a month ago and now Jaune found himself in combat class, panting as his opponent Cardin Winchester. Due to the loss of his Gundam, Cardin had been taking out his anger on anyone who was as he said 'not worthy of being in Beacon.' This was also coupled to the fact that his father, a member of the Vale Council was arrested on charges of being a supporter of Frozen Talon. The evidence against his father was stacked high, despite the testaments from his father saying he would never support a terrorist group. The situation took a turn for the worse when Yuna Roma Sieran was given the elder Winchester's position. Despite his skills and predicament, Cardin choose Jaune as his opponent nearly every class and had beaten Jaune every time with underhanded tactics. But this time, Jaune was ready for him.

Although Cardin had knocked Jaunes shield out of his hands, the blonde-haired leader refused to back down. "This is the part where you lose." Cardin declared and attempted to knee Jaune in the gut as he did before. But much to his surprise, Jaune quickly jumped back a few feet and separated his sword, forming two swords of the same length and style.

"Sorry Cardin, but I've been learning about your combat style in each of our fights. So, I knew what you would do." Jaune said, shocking the Team Cardinal leader who in his anger rushed in swinging his mace wildly in an attempt to take Jaune out. Using his opponents' weight against him, Jaune ducked down and lifted himself up tossing Cardin on his back and knocking his mace out of his hands.

Catching his breath, Cardin looked to see Jaune walking over to him and expected to be hit by his opponents' swords. Instead, Jaune reconnected his swords and sheathed his weapon, offering his hand to Cardin as the buzzer sounded ending the match.

"Well done Mr. Arc, you displayed a great display of restraint despite the fact your opponent has beaten you several times in the past and you fought with honor. I am pleased at your progress." Professor Goodwitch complimented walking over to the two students.

"Thank you, Professor." Jaune said.

Glynda then turned to the rest of the class. "Students, as you can see, when Mr. Arc's aura went into the red, he moved into a more defensive position. In a tournament style match, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer able to fight and the official may call the match." She began before turning to an angry Cardin.

"As you saw with Mister Winchester, rushing in without a plan of attack will cause you to lose your weapon and leave you vulnerable to your opponent or a creature of Grimm. Mr. Winchester, I understand your frustration of losing your Gundam and the arrest of your father, but you should not let it cloud your sense of reasoning. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?" she added.

Cardin just mumbled something under his breath as the bell rang. "Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So, keep practicing, those who choose to compete in the Combat Tournament and Gundam Fight will be representing all of Vale." She added. This caused a lot of teams to get really pumped up for the tournament.

As for Jaune, he only looked to Cardin with sadness. Having your father accused of Terrorism is nothing anyone wants to be known for, especially if it wasn't true.

After several more class's Teams RWBY, JNPR and RATH were in the cafeteria listening to one of Nora's crazy dreams, who was changing details every chance she could only to be corrected by Ren. As the three teams ate, they noticed Team CRDL picking on Velvet yet again and even going as far at to pull her ears causing her a substantial amount of pain.

"Why don't you leave her alone Cardin." Jaune spoke, getting the attention of both his team, Teams RATH and RWBY, Cardin, his team and Velvet. "I used to feel sorry for you after what happened to your father, but now I think this is the god's way of punishing you. Sure, your dad was a member of the Vale Council, but that doesn't give you the right to bully anyone you think is beneath you. You keep acting like this than those so-called animals will hate you for the rest of your life. If you want to be respected, then stop acting like a jackass and show a little respect to people like her." Jaune said. His speech earned him the applause from his own team and the rest of the students in the cafeteria. Velvet took the time to quickly leave the cafeteria.

While he only stood up for a second-year student, this only led to Cardin glaring at Jaune with an angered look. Having been humiliated in combat class was something he was determined to pay Jaune back.

After lunch the teams found themselves in Dr Ooblecks history class, discussing the results of the Faunus Rights Revolution, better known as the Faunus War. Through out the entire time, the good Doctor was zipping around the classroom like crazy taking a sip of his coffee every chance he could. "Now! Have any among you have been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" he asked.

Hanzo, and several other students along with Velvet raised their hands. Dr Oobleck was appalled by what saw and reminded his students that it's the kind of ignorance that breeds violence, referencing the White Fang. He then asked his students what many theorists believed to be the turning point in the third year of the war.

"The battle at Fort Castle." Wiess answered.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" the doctor asked, catching Cardin flicking a paper football at Jaune's head.

"Ow." The blonde leader of Team JNPR said. Unfortunately, Doctor Oobleck heard this and zipped over to Jaune, asking him for the answer to the question.

"Its night vision." Jaune answered.

Cardin growled while Doctor Oobleck praised Jaune for his correct answer. When he asked Cardin for an additional statement to Jaune's answer, only to get a bigot's answer. Thankfully, Pyrrha and Blake added to Jaune's answer and because of this Cardin nearly walked over to Pyrrha with his fist clenched. "Mister Winchester, please take your seat. You and your team can stay after class for additional readings." Doctor Oobleck said.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief before Doctor Oobleck zipped up to the black board behind his desk and quickly drew a large single barreled rifle. "Now, I know we are talking about the Faunus Rights Revolution, but who among you can tell me what this weapon is?" the doctor asked.

None of the students knew the answer, but thankfully Robert did. "It's a Buster Rifle. A scaled down version of the legendary Twin Buster Rifle. A devastating weapon capable of taking down a ship with one shot. It is used by the Wing Gundam and can be used by other mobile suits. While powerful, it is limited to three shots so spare cartridges are carried by the Gundam." Robert answered.

"Precisely! I ask this because of the appearance of the Wing Gundam in Vacuo and assisted in the destruction of a dangerous weapon." Oobleck answered and took another sip of his coffee.

The rest of the day was uneventful and by the time classes were over, Jaune changed into his armor and went to the training room to practice his swordsmen ship. He had only practiced for a few minutes when who should appear but a very pissed off Cardin Winchester.

"What do you want Cardin? I'm trying to train here." Jaune said to the leader of Team CRDL.

"Oh, I think you know what I want Jauney Boy. You've made a foul out of me for the last time. Just because you know your way around a weapon and Mobile Suit doesn't mean your special. You know what you are? A piece of shit." Cardin spat.

"You're nothing but a nobody and the only thing you'll end up being is food for the Grimm. So why don't you do us all a favor and get yourself killed so we don't have look at your scrawny ass." He added.

Jaune just ignored him and went back to his training. "Don't ignore me you son of a bitch." Cardin shouted and attempted to tackle Jaune to the ground. Jaune dodged the tackle by rolling to right and watched Cardin slam his head against one of the practice dummies.

"Bastard!" Cardin snarled and drew his mace and lunged at Jaune once again. This time, Cardin raised his weapon and swung it wildly, trying to take Jaune's head off. Bringing his sword up and blocking the attack Jaune stood his ground as Cardin swung his mace several more times at the leader of Team JNPR.

The whole time, Jaune only blocked his opponents' attacks and never launched an attack of his own. "My master always taught me to never fight against someone who's fighting in anger." Jaune stated, blocking another strike from Cardin's mace using the momentum to knock his opponents weapon out of his hands, putting the blade of his sword to Cardin's neck.

"Let's get one thing straight Cardin, I never think of myself as more superior or special than anyone else here at Beacon. I was taught to be humble and never attack out of anger. If you ever attack me or hurt anyone else, next time in combat class I will go all out." Jaune told Cardin before sheathing his sword and leaving the training room leaving a very pissed off Cardin behind him.

Neither of them knew that Arthur had seen the entire brawl and chuckled too himself. He found a worthy opponent.

A week had past after Jaune and Cardin's brawl and everyone in Beacon was talking about Jaune's bravery and commitment to his training. Truly, Jaune was one of the most impressive students Beacon had ever seen. Ozpin knew this and decided on Jaune's new Gundam. He pressed a button on his desk and contacted Yukinojo. "Can you have it ready for Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked the head mechanic.

" _Not a problem, headmaster. I'll have it up and running in three days."_ Nadi stated and ended the transmission. Ozpin smiled, before he sent Jaune's files to the head of Anaheim Electronics.

By Noon on Wednesday, Jaune, his team, Teams RWBY, RATH and CRDL were in the forest of Forever Falls with Goodwitch as their chaperon. Professor Peach had asked the students to gather a jar of Red Sap from the tree's in the forest. However, she did warn them to stay by their teammates at all time as the forest was full of both the creatures of Grimm and forces of the Dark Army. She then told them all to be back at the location of her own Mobile Suit, the RX-178 Gundam MK II. "Well guys, lets get going." Jaune said and led his team to the tree's. Robert however eyed Cardin and his team with concern, noticing the box of five jars the team was carrying. "Those guys are going to get themselves into trouble." He said to himself before rejoining his team, Cody close behind him.

His assumptions were proven correct. It turns out, Cardin was still upset at the humiliation that Jaune had inflicted upon him and planned to get even with the leader of Team JNPR and to an extent his entire team. Prior to the field trip, he and his team gathered up a whole box of Rapier Wasps which had some very big stingers. From an essay he was given for his complete disregard for those of Faunus traits, the wasps loved sweets so his plan was to throw a jar of sap at Jaune and his team, forcing the wasps to try and either sting them or get the sap off of them. Either way, Cardin was going to enjoy this.

Or so he thought, from the hill he and his were on the jar in his hands was shot out by an arrow courtesy of Hanzo who heard them talking from faraway. The sap in the jar then splattered all over Cardin's breastplate and the scent was picked up by an Ursa Major who was looking for a snack.

It took all four of them to bring it down and by the time the creature of darkness was killed, the other teams had left the area. "Great. Just great, we come up with a brilliant plan and we miss our chance to spring it." Cardin said with anger and kicked the hill.

The hill was in actuality a JDG-009X mobile suit which didn't take to kindly to Cardin's kick and tore up the ground as it emerged from its hiding place, followed by several more mobile suits all of whom focused their optics on the four beacon students.

Meanwhile, Jaune and the others had made it back to meeting point when they heard the sound of gun shots. Turning back to the direction of the shots the teams saw Russel, Dove and Sky running like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off followed by Cardin who was being pursued by the Dark Army mobile suits. Pulling out his scroll, Jaune called for his Windam and jumped up into a nearby tree jumping from branch to branch following the Dark Army forces as his Windam arrived.

Jumping off a branch and into the cockpit of his Mobile Suit, Jaune booted up the systems and gunned his controls forwards firing his Windam's four 12.5mm Todesschrecken CIWS guns at the Dark Army suits getting them to turn their attention to him. "You think you metal heads can mess with my fellow students then you have another thing coming." Jaune said, drawing one his Mobile Suits Beam Sabers and brought the bright blade down upon one of the JDG's cutting it in half.

Shutting down his suit's engines, Jaune maneuvered his suit to the left dodging a strike from one of JDG's spiked clubs before he sliced it right down the middle. He then threw his weapon towards another JDG hitting it right in the cockpit destroying it as another enemy suit was blown to bits by a beam rifle shot courtesy of Glynda.

Standing by her student and handing him the Gundam MK-II's Hyper Bazooka, the two opened up on the Dark Army suits destroying them all with but a few shots. "Glad that's over." Jaune said loosening his grip on the controls of his suit.

Hours after the incident Jaune found himself in the hanger with Ozpin and Glynda standing in front of a massive white and grey Gundam. "Your bravery and commitment to protecting your fellow students it to be commended Mr. Arc." Ozpin began turning to Jaune.

"I just did what I thought was right." Jaune answered.

"Right decision or not I am proud of your actions. Due to the inability to repair your Musha, we have decided to give you the RX-78-2 Gundam. The original Gundam. We reinforced the armor and improved the power of the beam rifle." Ozpin added with a smile across his face.

"Just know, Mr. Arc that this doesn't mean you are getting any special treatment. You are still the same as any other student." Glynda said.

"Professor, I never once thought of myself as better than anyone else. I'm just glad to able to pilot a Gundam again." Jaune said, noticing Cardin walking over to them.

"Look, Jaune. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about everything. If you want to hit me than go right ahead." Cardin said sheepishly.

Jaune just chuckled and placed his hand on Cardin's shoulder. "Hitting you won't change anything. If you want, we can be friends and I can give you a few pointers on combat, if you want." Jaune said with a smile. Cardin just looked up and smiled back at Jaune. Beacon lost a bully, but gained a new warrior.

 _Zako Zako Hour_

Zako, Zako, Zako… Zako Zako Hour.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the Zako Zako Hour. Today's meeting is all about." The Red Mic Zako said as the curtain was pulled up revealing the stage.

"Why the heck was the Musha replaced?" all three asked.

"Zako." All three said before the Blue mic Zako spoke. "Its been a while since we've been on this Stage Zako. Made me wonder if this story was going to be abandoned." He admitted.

"Hey, don't blame the author. He was wrapped up in his Star Wars story and was suffering a severe writers block." The Yellow Mic Zako stated.

"Well onto the topic. The Musha was replaced since many reviewers were displeased that Jaune was given the Musha over the Unicorn Gundam so it was decided to give Jaune the original Gundam. Its more armed than the Musha." The Red Zako said.

"Don't think this means the Musha Gundam's aren't going to appear again later on in the story." CT7567Rules says with a blaster carbine in one hand. Before the Zako's could ask a question, the Captain Rex fan pressed a button on his gauntlet and a silhouette of a certain character appears on the screen. "Lets just say that someone has a massive amount of Musha Gundam's ready for deployment at the right moment." He added.

"Can't wait to see." All three Zako's say as the curtain drops over the stage.

"Anyway, everyone for the future of the Dark Axis, ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!"

Gundam Database

RX-78-2 Gundam

Type: Close-Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Power Source: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Weapons: 60mm Vulcans, 2xbeam sabers, beam rifle, beam javelin, hyper bazooka, shield

Pilot: Jaune Arc

Known as the White Devil, the RX-78-2 is the original Gundam built for use during the Dark War. While initially a close quarters mobile suit, the Gundam is equipped with a beam rifle for long ranged attacks. Its armor has been reinforced and its beam rifle has also been modified to fire more shots. It is said that is pilot, Amuro Ray was also the first new type.

RX-79 Gundam Ground Type

Type: Limited Production-General Purpose Ground Mobile Suit

Armor: Luna Titanium

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Pilots: Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark, Shiro Amada, Karen Joshua, Terry Sanders

Weapons: Vulcan Gun, 100mm Machine Gun (A/N looks more like an assault rifle), 2x Beam Sabers, Beam Rifle, 79MM Missile Launcher, 180mm Cannon, 380mm Hyper Bazooka, Shield.

The work horse of the Vale Special Forces division along with the Ez-8 Gundam, the Gundam Ground Type is a mobile suit that's able to fight in any environment. From the Tundra's of Atlas to the Deserts of Vacuo, the Gundam Ground Type is armed to the teeth with weapons stored in its backpack. It can also be dropped from high altitudes. Of the twenty units produced, only eight remain. Four were given to Beacon for their students and the other four are used by the 8th MS Team.

RX-178 Gundam MK II

Type: General Purpose Mobile Suit

Armor: Titanium Alloy

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Pilot: Glynda Goodwitch

Weapons: Beam Sabers, Beam Rifle, Hyper Bazooka, Vulcan Pod, Shield.

One of three Gundam MK-II's used by the once elite group called the Titans, the Gundam MK-II is considered the direct descendant of the RX-78-2. In reality, the Titans stole the blueprints of the Gundam and removed the standard 60mm Vulcan Guns and gave it a new coat of paint. The theft did not last and before the MK-II's were taken by the rebels. In close combat or ranged, the Gundam MK-II requires a skilled pilot.

RX-93-v Gundam aka Nu-Gundam

Type: Prototype-General Purpose Mobile Suit

Armor: Gundarium Armor

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Pilot: DOCTOR Bartholomew Oobleck

Weapons: 60mm Vulcan Guns, two beam sabers, one standard and one longer, Beam Rifle, Hyper Bazooka, Shield, Fin Funnels, small missiles.

Optional Weapons: Beam Machine Gun

Another Gundam piloted by the famous Amuro Ray, the Nu Gundam combines both the speed of a fighter jet and firepower of a tank. When not in use as weapons, the Funnels provide an extra burst of speed and maneuverability. When armed, the funnels lock onto a target and attack it.

 **Sorry for the long wait. As I stated before, I wanted to work more on my Star Wars story until the end of May and here we are. Not sure if I did a good job, but I hope you all enjoyed the Gundam I gave Jaune. Keep in mind, the Gundam will be given an upgrade when the time comes.**

 **Anyways, next chapter we will see the first G-Weapon vs G-Weapon action and some more Seed Action. I am considering on changing the Akatsuki's jet mode to the SU-57, anyone agree with me or have a different idea for a jet, I am open to suggestions.**

 **Oh, and if you saw the horrible and disgusting review chaosshadow19 left me, please band that guy from the sight as he is nothing but a troll and only joined the sight to make people feel bad. Anyways, see you all next time and to all you Star Wars fans, May the Force Be with You.**


	9. Scars of Defeat

**I am very disappointed in the lack of reviews on my last chapter. I thought that by giving Jaune the original Gundam might have gotten this story more reviews. But no, I got zero reviews. I say again, Do You Want Unfinished Story? NOOOO! THEN YOU LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Anyways, here is my newest chapter. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Scars of Defeat

Part of the curriculum of Beacon is assisting in military duties. On the last weekend of every month a team is selected based on grades and combat performance to assist the Vale military in various combat missions. From recon to search and destroy, the team chosen to work with military was to follow the orders given to them by the military officers to the letter.

The team for this month's military assistance was Team RATH. Their grades and combat performance were at the top of the class. To be given such a job was considered such an honor to people like Arthur, but he had his doubts.

In recent years however, the teams that worked with the military were forced to bear witness to numerous atrocities committed by former military officials who supported the actions of Frozen Talon. Everything from mass murders of innocent civilians and unarmed combatants along with the raiding and plundering of outlying towns were reported by former students of Beacon. Due to these actions, a background check on every military commander that took part in this program and if any of them were found to have connections to Frozen Talon or showed signs of bigotry towards the Faunus they were court-martialed and stripped of all rank and privilege in the military.

Honest military officers were hard to find in this day and age, but today Team RATH was working with people they knew all too well. Murrue Ramius and the rest of the Archangel crew were assigned this task by Admiral Halberton who guaranteed Ozpin that the entire crew of the ship was trust worthy, especially Commander Mu La Flaga, a man of twenty-eight years old with blonde hair and blue eyes who was known as the Hawk of Endymion which he earned at the Battle of the Endymion. His superior piloting skills of the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Mobile Armor allowed him to take out five White Fang Ginn's in the bombed-out ruins of the once great city made him the 'poster boy' in the propaganda campaigns of people like Sutherland and other supporters of Frozen Talon.

Like the Archangels captain and its second in command Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, La Flaga held no ill will towards the Faunus or those who were half Faunus like Arthur and was willing to fight alongside them in the defense of the kingdoms. He was also the one who gave Robert his training as a fighter pilot, which showed how skilled a pilot he was in an aircraft.

Robert trusted him and looked out the window of the Medea transport plane that was transporting him and his team to the location, his thoughts turned to his teammates.

From what Arthur told him, the swordsman born into a long line of huntsmen and the offspring of a Human male and Faunus female, Arthur idolized his parents for their commitment to the people of the Kingdom and world. Both his parents and grandparents piloted the Knight Gundam and he was continuing their legacy.

Sadly, he lost his parents at the age of Fourteen when they took him on a mission to rescue some civilians that were attacked by the Grimm in the wild. While he covered the civilians, his parents engaged the Grimm but were killed when several Dark Army Mobile Suits entered the area. Seeing his parents killed in such by the Dark Army, he took his families sword Excalibur and by focusing his aura into the blade, destroyed all the mobile suits and Grimm with a single swing in rage.

Before his parents died, he was told that they were proud of him and saw that he would become a great huntsmen and Gundam Pilot. To this day, he continued to make his parents proud and always followed his code of honor. Never harm the innocent, fight with honor, respect others no matter who they are and fight for what he believes in.

Then there was Tammy. Aside from being the cousin of Chibodee Crocket, she was a crack shot with any weapon from a basic pistol to a long-range rifle but she preferred lever action type weapons, but was equally skilled with melee and her fists. She was the kind of girl to never back down from a challenge and was more than willing to give every fight she entered a hundred and twenty percent. This also made her a little cocky.

And finally, there's Hanzo. He was calm, disciplined and like Arthur carried a sense of honor but believed it to reside in one's action. While he can be strict and cold at times, he has a large heart and cared a great deal for those around him.

In his early years, he was taken in by a former Huntsman after his parents were killed by Frozen Talon. Learning from the huntsmen he was raised like he was the huntsman's children. It was during his time with the ex-huntsman developed a friendly rivalry with another student, Raiden. For years he was happy, but that happiness ended quickly.

In the early days of the White Fangs violent actions, they approached the huntsman and demanded that he train their followers for the coming war against the Humans. The huntsman refused and the White Fang left him alone, but a few days later he was struck down by Raiden who was ordered by one Adam Taurus as proof as his loyalty to as the WF lieutenant. They then set fire to the huntsman's home and nearly burned Hanzo alive.

As his master's life faded away in the smoke, he was told never to let his rage and anger control him, telling him that one must find peace and balance within one's self. Once he buried his master, he traveled the kingdoms remembering his master's teachings and vowing to track down the one who killed his master.

Two Faunus, one of who was a half breed, two humans. Team RATH was certainly a one of a kind team. And it was that kind of team that got chosen for this task.

The mission Team RATH was given was to locate a stockpile of White Fang weapons, ammo, equipment and Mobile Suits that were stolen from the military several weeks before the school year began. Among the equipment that was stolen were several Lightwave Barrier Generators. A Lightwave Barrier was designed to protect a target from beam weapons and physical attacks.

However, there was a downside. The Lightwave Barrier generator were either an energy battery or a Nuclear Reactor. Nuclear energy was long since abandoned by the people of Remnant when Dust was discovered years ago. Rumors were spreading that both the White Fang and Frozen Talon were developing Nuclear weapons of some kind, but as to what the weapon was no one knew. This was the mission, Team RATH was given, recover the stolen equipment and find out what the White Fang was planning. There was also reports that the four other G-Weapons, the Blitz, Duel, Buster and Aegis Gundam's were sighted in the area and if they had chance, they were to recover the Gundam's if possible.

They wouldn't be alone. Accompanying them was Commander Shiro Amada, his girlfriend Aina Sahalin, Master Chief Petty Officer Karen Joshua, Chief Petty Officer Terry Sanders Jr., Petty Officers Michel Ninorich and Eledore Massis. The 8th MS Team.

Working with elite soldiers such as them, Tammy proclaimed that this mission would be a piece of cake and that they would be home in time for Sunday breakfast which as always, is Pancakes. This earned her a whack to the head from Robert who said nothing is ever easy, especially when it comes to groups like the White Fang.

Still, the leader of Team RATH felt uneasy. Going up against the other four G-Weapons wasn't going to be easy, especially since they used the same Phase Shift armor that the Strike utilized. Still, it was only a rumor that the G-Weapons were in the area but even so, the Team was prepared.

" _Attention all passengers, we have reached the target location and standing by to deploy. Please strap yourselves in and thank you flying Vale Military lines."_ The pilot called over the intercom.

"You know the music. Time to dance." Shiro said to the four Beacon students.

Not wanting to dawdle, the team got into their Gundam's and waited patiently for the green light to deploy. They got the light and the four eight Gundam's and a Type 74 Hover Truck exited the aircraft and plummeted towards the ground below. As the group's altitude dropped rapidly the 8th MS team members deployed their parachutes while the Knight, Max Revolver, Sandrock MK II and F91 activated their thrusters. As for the Strike, it quickly assumed its aircraft mode and hovered for a bit before changing back into its Mobile Suit mode and waited for the Aile pack to dock with his suit as the rest of his allies landed.

" _Got to say, I like the fact that someone can control the Striker Packs through remote control is pretty bad ass. You're good to go kid."_ Eledore said over the radio. "Copy that Officer Massis. Thanks for the assistance." Robert answered and saluted the Petty Officers truck as it touched down.

" _Alright, the target location is five clicks from our location. Halberton, take to the skies with Seabook and see if you can spot the base from above. The rest of us will take the land route and take out any ground forces."_ Shiro told the Strike Pilot.

"Copy that Commander." Robert replied, and rocketed up, following the F91.

Neither he nor the rest of his team knew that watching them was the silhouette of a Mobile Suit. " _I've made contact with the enemy. Confirming sightings of the Sandrock II, Knight and Max Revolver Gundam's, three Gundam Ground Types, an EZ8, the F91 and a Type 74 Hover Truck. Also confirming sighting of the Strike Gundam. What's the plan?"_ the pilot of the cloaked Mobile Suit asked.

" _Keep an eye of them for now. Wait for further orders."_ A voice said over the radio to the pilot, who nodded and followed after the group.

While the unknown mobile suit kept its distance, Robert and Seabook had flown several miles ahead of the ground units, finding no sign of any hostile units. All they found were a couple of groups of Creeps which they crushed under their Gundam's feet. "Not even worth the ammo." Robert said to himself, turning towards Seabook who exited his Gundam his weapon drawn and ready to use at a moment's notice. Robert followed suit and exited his own Gundam and configured the Regicide into its battle rifle mode.

Following a skirmish with the Grimm several days prior to the assignment, he realized that his weapon had a major flaw and lacked a long-range feature since it only focused on medium and close-range combat. Determined not to be unprepared he upgraded his primary weapon for long range engagements. The BR mode of his weapon featured a twenty-round magazine, a scope in place of the standard iron sights and was semi-automatic. Not exactly like Crescent Rose in terms of range and stopping power, but he didn't want to go as overboard as Ruby did with her own weapon.

Secured in his holsters were his pistols which he configured into a pair of Submachine guns which featured a sixty-round magazine, collapsible butt-stock, folding fore-grip, longer barrels and iron sights. A pair of sharp bayonets were attached underneath the barrels, for blocking enemy attacks from claws or blades.

"I love a good weapon, but I think I can be a bit crazy when it comes to weapons." He said to himself as the Phase Shift Armor of his Gundam deactivated and the cockpit closed. Once he made sure his Gundam was secure, he followed after Seabook who had stopped at the top of a hill a couple of feet away from their suits. Assuming a prone position like the Beacon graduate and looked through his scope. "Confirming sighting of White Fang GINN's, high maneuver types taking off now." Robert said as the said mobile suits flew over them, no doubt on a recon mission of some kind.

"Looks like they have more than just a few GINN's. I'm seeing a lot of Half-Tracks, Tanks and VTOL's down there. Also got eyes on a dozen standard GINN's, Graze's, CGUE's, GuAIZ's, and Zaku's." Seabook said.

"Great, sixty mobile suits and a lot of support vehicles." Robert muttered. "Small number of grunts down there, my guess mechanics and…" he began before he spotted a pair of powered down mobile suits, one with a set of two guns mounted on its back, one with a beam rifle equipped with a grenade launcher mounted underneath the rifle, a railgun mounted on right shoulder and the last one had a pair of side binders holding the suits shield and beam rifle. All three of them had the same v-shaped fins on their heads. "Shit, we've got eyes on the Buster, Duel and Aegis Gundam's." he cursed.

Down below, three pilots in red flight suits walked towards the powered down G-Weapons. "I don't understand why we have to work with the White Fang. They hate humans and yet here we are, working with Faunus extremists! I get the feeling that they would just shoot us the second they get a chance." One of the pilots who had light skin, silver hair and blue eyes said in mild frustration.

"I don't like it any more than you Yzak, but we don't have much of a choice. You know as well I do that if we refused to help them, then the boss lady would have killed us and given our machines to more crazy people like those three who stole the Raider, Calamity and Forbidden." The second pilot, a boy with dark skin, blonde hair and purple eyes reminded the pilot he called Yzak who boarded the Duel and powered it up.

"Don't remind me Dearka." Yzak spat to his comrade who boarded the Buster before he turned his attention to the pilot who boarded the Aegis. The pilot of the last Gundam which once powered up had red armor just nodded before the pilot configured the Aegis into its Mobile Armor mode and rocketed away from the base. "That girl scares me." Yzak admitted who then powered up his Gundam, followed by Dearka who powered up his own Gundam and stepped forwards securing his suit to the Sub-Flight unit, a Guul and followed after the Aegis with the Duel following close behind him.

"Anything from Nicol?" the Buster pilot asked.

" _Last I heard, he was keeping an eye on the enemy. Can't believe the Strike is nearby. Finally, I get the chance to fight the guy who took down the Mobile Armor in Vacuo."_ Yzak said with excitement.

Back above, Seabook and Robert had returned to their Gundam's and were about to head back to Shiro and the others when a Dagger L Mobile Suit crashed through the tree's, firing its CIWS and Beam Carbine at the two Gundam's before it was taken down by a powerful swipe from the F91's Beam Saber. Sadly, the White Fang Mobile Suit had already raised the alarm and a report from Shiro indicated that they were under enemy attack.

" _Robert, you go help your team and the others. I'll stay behind and delay the enemy."_ Seabook said raising his Beam Rifle and took out one of the Zaku's that came from the base. Robert protested and insisted he should stay with him, but Seabook told him that he would be right behind him. His protest fallen on deaf ears; the Strike rocketed into the air heading for Shiro's location.

Meanwhile, Shiro and the rest of team RATH weren't exactly having the best of luck either. The moment they received word that his friend and the Leader of Team RATH had engaged the enemy, a pair of OZ-12MS Mobile Doll Taurus's strafed them forcing the mobile suit pilots to engage the enemy units. Both Sanders and Arthur took down the enemy machines with their sword and Beam Saber quickly, but no sooner had the automated machines were destroyed, they were soon ambushed by White Fang Mobile Suits which had flanked them and quickly opened fire with their weapons.

Quickly, the 8th MS team and students of Beacon engaged the enemy suits without any hesitation. Firing his Beam Machine Gun and using his shield to block the enemy fire, Hanzo slammed into one of the CGUE's before firing his weapon into the cockpit of the enemy suit. Clipping his weapon to his Gundam's waist, he turned towards a GuAIZ and threw one of his Shotels towards the suit, slicing it in half, recovering it before raising both of his Shotels and sliced two Graze's in half right down the middle. Hanzo kept his cool and resumed attacking the enemy forces.

Aina fired the Ez8's 35mm and 12.7mm guns taking down several enemy missiles before she fired the 100mm at two WF GINN's taking them out before they could even get within firing range. She then dropped her machine gun and drew one of her beam sabers before slicing apart another WF GINN across the cockpit.

Arthur blocked a strike from a Graze's battle blade, knocking it aside and running his sword through the enemy suit before raising his shield, blocking a volley of 120mm rounds sent towards him by several other Graze's. He gunned his thrusters' forwards and with a massive swing from his sword, cut down no less than three enemy machines with a single swing. He then raised his shield again, blocking the rounds from a GuAIZ's beam rifle which did no damage to the shield or the Gundam holding it.

A frustrated White Fang Soldier charged forwards in anger only to meet his end when the Knight Gundam's shield pierced the cockpit of the mobile suit, ending the life of the Terrorist. "You claim to fight for freedom and equality, but your actions are nothing short of extremist." Arthur said with disgust, firing his Vulcan's and taking down several dozen enemy missiles.

Tammy punched a Zaku in the face with the Max Revolvers fists, before she fired her Magnum into the cockpit, destroying the Zaku and its terrorist pilot. She then panned her Magnum, knocking a few other Zaku's off their feet before they were destroyed by a burst of 100mm AR fire from Karen's weapon.

"Thanks for help Chief." Tammy said from her cockpit. She didn't hear what Karen had to say before she tackled the Gundam Ground Type to the forest floor, narrowly avoiding the shots from another Zaku's Beam Assault Rifle. The gunslinger quickly fired her magnum again, taking out the hostile Mobile Suit before she clipped her weapon behind her waist and activated her Gundam's knuckles and proceeded to take down more White Fang units.

"I'm impressed." Karen said, returning her focus to the battle. Her sensors picked up a pair of incoming VTOL's diving in from eight 'o'clock high. Turning her Gundam towards the direction of the incoming aircraft, Karen opened up with her suit's chest mounted Vulcan gun, destroying the incoming aircraft and the missiles they had launched towards her. A blast hit the ground in front of her mobile suit, sending up a small cloud of dust, obscuring her sensors. Rather than fire aimlessly into the cloud, Karen lowered her suits weapon, drew her beam saber and waited.

A few seconds later, the unit that fired at her a GuAIZ broke through the cloud with its rifle pointed directly at her cockpit. Without a moment's hesitation, Karen swung her beam saber and sliced the enemy machine in half taking it down. "These bastards might be skilled pilots, but if they forget the basics of piloting a mobile suit is just going to get killed." She said to herself, sheathing her saber and fired her main weapon again.

Michel and Eledore on the other hand weren't faring better than the others. Their hover truck was only armed with a 20mm Vulcan gun meant for anti-personal and anti-aircraft use. The only thing they could do was use the Vulcan to shot down enemy missiles or knock out the optics of the enemy units while trying to get away. "I can't shoot down the missiles with the way you are driving." Michel shouted from the gunner position, trying to shot down a pair of missiles that had acquired a lock on their truck.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANY BETTER MICHEL THEN WHY DON'T YOU DRIVE AND I'LL SHOOT THE GUN!" Eledore shouted, jerking the steering wheel left and right in an effort to shake the missiles. His efforts paid off and the missiles hit the ground behind them and kicked up quite a bit of dirt. "THAT GOT EM!" Eledore shouted proudly. He was so busy looking behind him that he didn't see the enemy Zaku in front of him had them right in the crosshairs of its 120mm machine gun. By the time he realized this, the Zaku had a large hole blown through its cockpit. " _Really have to be more careful Eledore."_ Shiro said from behind, his Beam Rifle's barrel smoking with Sanders beside him, Hyper Bazooka aimed and at the ready fire as several Graze's approached them.

"Targeted and ready to fire sir!" Sanders said. Shiro gave the order and fired the 380mm bazooka. Five explosive rounds impacted the mobile suits, destroying them with a single shot. Before Sanders could reload his weapon, a round hit his Bazooka destroying it. Looking towards the direction of the shot, Sanders saw a black mobile suit materialize on his left with its shield mounted beam saber ignited and ready.

"SHIT! IT'S THE BLITZ!" Sanders said and grabbed his beam saber. While Shiro dealt with the other Graze's Sanders charged towards the Blitz which just stayed still and swept Sander and his Gundam off its feet. The Blitz then walked towards the downed Gundam Ground Type and raised its beam rifle. " _I really don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I'm sorry."_ The pilot said to Sanders.

Just when it looked like Sanders was done for, a barrage of gun fire hit the Blitz's left side. "What the!?" the pilot of the stealth mobile suit asked in shock. Turning to the right and approaching towards him and full speed was the Strike, its gun pod smoking and one of its beam sabers drawn.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Robert shouted at the top of his lungs and clashed his saber with the Blitz's own saber. "Don't even think about killing him, if you do than I will kill you." He snarled and delivered a swift kick to the Blitz's side, forcing it to skid back a few feet.

" _I understand, believe me I do. If it were up to me, I would be using the Blitz against the Dark Army, but I don't have a choice. I'm fighting to protect someone important to me and if I don't, she's dead."_ The pilot said after his face appeared on the screen of the Strikes cockpit revealing the pilot to be a boy of sixteen with green hair and brown eyes.

"What's your name kid?" Robert asked once the two mobile suits broke their saber lock and stood only a few feet away from each other. " _My name is Nicol Amalfi."_ He said.

"Well then, Nicol it sounds like this girl is important to you. I'm fighting to protect someone as well. I don't like this either, but I have no choice. If I fail here, then I won't be able to see them again. I will at least give you a good fight." He said, threw down his gun and drew his second beam saber.

"I…" Nicol began before a beam rifle shot hit the ground in front of the Strike. Looking up, Robert and Nicol saw the Duel, Buster and Aegis landing in between the two, their weapons pointed drawn at the X105.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE? THEN FIGHT ME!" Yzak shouted and charged towards the Strike with his own Beam Sabers drawn and ready. Dodging the attack, Robert gunned his machine into the air only to be followed by the other two G-Weapons, leaving behind a very confused Nicol who then followed his allies.

"Damn it." Robert cursed and flew away from ongoing battle with the four other G-Weapons close behind him. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU GUYS!?" he shouted into the commlink blocking a blast from the Aegis's beam rifle like with his shield before the crimson Gundam ignited one of its forearm beam sabers and sliced apart the Strike's Gun Pod. "I NEEDED THAT!" he shouted again and drew both his sabers.

Both the G-Weapons clashed their bladed weapons against one another, parrying and countering each other like knights of old. One moment it looked like the Strike had the upper hand and prepared to sever the Aegis's left arm, but at the last second the Aegis gunned its engines to the side avoiding the blow. "Incredible, how did they know to dodge my attack? No one could have dodged that but her, but that's' impossible. She's dead." Robert said to himself shocked.

His thoughts were broken when a blast hit him from behind. Turning his machine around, he saw the Duel aiming its Beam Rifle at him, its missile pods smoking after it launched all its missiles. "Don't let your guard down bastard." Yzak snarled, pushing his controls forwards and sending the Duel towards the Strike.

Pushing up on his controls, Robert shot into the air avoiding the attack from the Duel but only ended up getting hit by the Busters 350mm gun launcher from the rear, destroying the Aile pack. Quickly, he ejected the pack before it exploded, leaving him only armed with his beam sabers and shield. "Sorry buddy, but you're not going anywhere." Dearka spat, combining both his machines primary weapons into their anti-armor shotgun mode took aim and fired. A shower of beam pellets hit the Strikes body sending it crashing to the ground where it skidded for a few feet before stopping short of a wrecked White Fang GINN.

Before he could even get his machine back up on its feet, the Blitz landed in front of Robert with its beam saber pointed at the cockpit. " _Just give up. Your machines legs are damaged and I don't think you have much power left without a pack for your machine. It's pointless to continue."_ Nicol said over the comm channel in a desperate plea.

Robert was about to respond, but before he could the Aegis appeared beside the Blitz and stabbed the Strike in its abdomen area once the Phase Shift armor had deactivated. The blow from the Aegis's beam weapon caused several instruments in the Strike's cockpit to explode and sent a few pieces of metal across Roberts face, giving him a cross shaped scar on his left cheek and caused him to start bleeding from the forehead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Nicol shouted, confused as to why his ally would attack a defenseless enemy. He didn't get his answer before the F91, 8th MS Team, Knight, Sandrock MK II and Max Revolver arrived, quickly outnumbering them. Coupled with the fact that their machines were running low on power, the four enemy machines quickly retreated. Nicol took one last look at the damaged Strike and sighed with regret; this wasn't what he wanted when he was ordered to fight. He then left, secretly hoping that Robert would be alright.

By the time Team RATH returned to Beacon, Robert had lost conciseness and was taken to the medical wing of the school while the technicians began to repair the Strike to full working order. The leader of one of Beacons most promising teams had suffered a humiliating defeat. Shiro had reported that whatever the White Fang had at the base was long gone by the time they got there and any lead as to where they went was lost.

"This does not bold well." Ozpin said to himself while looking over the data given to him by the other members of team RATH. Clearly, the White Fang was up to something but as to what it was no one knew.

 _Zako Zako hour_

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Today's meeting is all about, this." The Red Mic Zako announced as the curtain pulled back to reveal a large movie screen and pointed to it.

The screen powered up and showed the Strike. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THE G-WEAPONS?" all three Zako's asked.

"Zako. For those of you who haven't watched Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, the G-Weapons are the result of a top secret Earth Alliance military project in conjunction with the island nation of Orb to develop five prototype mobile suits to deliver to the Earth Alliance to build mass produced mobile suits in an effort to tip the tide of the war between Naturals and Coordinators." The Red Mic Zako explained.

The screen behind him than showed stock footage of the five prototypes in action over the course of the series. "The prototypes include the Strike, Aegis, Duel, Buster and Blitz. Each one is designed for a specific task. For instance, the Blitz is a Stealth Mobile Suit." The Zako adds.

"Let's not forget that each of them utilizes Phase Shift Armor which renders ballistic weapons like assault rifles almost useless, however beam weapons and missiles are effective against. It also gives the suits their color scheme." The Blue mic Zako reminds the audience.

"But there was a downside to this right? Since the Earth Alliance/ Atlantic Federation was under the influence of the terrorist group Blue Cosmos, the mass-produced Strike Dagger and latter the Dagger models. Which were most often piloted by soldiers sympathetic to the cause of the terrorist group. Plus, the data from the machines was used to build the second-generation G-Weapons which were piloted by Biological CPU's, living weapons." One of the fans of Captain Rex said, walking out onto the stage with his fist clenched at the thought.

"Wow, you really hate terrorists. Don't you?" The Yellow Mic Zako asks, only to get a bonk on the head by CT7567Rules. "Who doesn't?" the Captain Rex fan said.

"Good point." All three Zako's said in agreement.

"Anyway, the good thing about the G-Weapons is that not only did the project also had the Archangel built, but also gave Orb its own Mobile Suits, the MBF-M1 Astray, MBF-02 Strike Rouge and MVF-M11C Murasame used by Orb. Before and during the time that the Seirans made an alliance with the Earth Forces in Gundam Seed Destiny." The Blue Mic Zako added.

"Makes you wonder if they helped the Earth Forces attack Orb in Gundam Seed and were the ones responsible for the deaths of Shinn Asuka's family, doesn't it Zako?" the Red Mic Zako wondered. The other two shrugged their heads as the clip show ends and the projector shuts down.

"That reminds me, do you have any plans for the pilot of the Impulse and Destiny Gundam's?" the Yellow Mic Zako asked.

"I can tell you this much, Shinn won't be the same person he is in Gundam Seed Destiny and I will be taking a que from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Prime. As to what it is, you'll just have to wait and see. Have to run, Detective Pikachu is calling." CT says, exiting stage right.

"Darn it." All three Zako's say disappointedly as the curtain closes.

"Anyway everyone, for the future of the Dark Axis, ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT! YEAH!"

GAT-X102 Duel

Type: Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift Armor

Pilot: Yzak Joule

Armament: 57mm Beam Rifle, 75mm Igelstellungs, Shield, 115mm Railgun, 220mm Missile Pod, Beam Saber x2, 350mm Rail Bazooka, 175mm Grenade Launcher.

Well balanced in performance and armament, the Duel severed as the basis for the four other G-Weapons, the Duel can be equipped with an optional assault shroud increasing its firepower by fifty percent. Stolen by the White Fang.

GAT-X103 Buster

Type: Prototype Artillery Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift Armor

Pilot: Dearka Elsman

Armament: 350mm Gun Launcher, 94mm High-Energy Rifle, 220mm Missile Pod, Anti-Aircraft Shotgun, Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle

Designed to deal with enemy units from long-range, the Buster is designed to provide support for friendly units from great distances. Its primary weapons can combine into either an anti-aircraft shotgun for dealing with air units or a long-range sniper rifle. Stolen by the White Fang.

GAT-X207 Blitz

Type: Prototype Stealth Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift Armor

Pilot: Nicol Amalfi

Armaments: 50mm Beam Rifle, Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator 'Lancer Darts', Trikeros Offensive Shield System, Piercer Lock 'Gleipnir', Beam Saber

Special Equipment: Mirage Colloid stealth system

Designed to conduct surprise attacks behind enemy lines, the Blitz is equipped with the experimental Mirage Colloid system. When activated, gas particles are emitted allowing the suit to bend the light around it, holding the particles in place by a magnetic field and rendering the suit invisible to the naked eye. However, when activated the Phase Shift armor cannot be used at the same time. It is also the only G-Weapon lacking the 75mm Vulcan guns. Stolen by the White Fang.

GAT-X303 Aegis

Type: Prototype Transformable Commander use Assault Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift Armor

Pilot: Unknown

Armament: 75mm Igelstellungs, Beam Saber x4, 580mm 'Scylla' Multi-Phase Energy Cannon, 60mm Beam Rifle, Shield

The only transformable suit built by Morgenroete, the Aegis is able to transform into a crab like mobile armor. In cruise mode, the Aegis prides itself in speed and acceleration. In attack mode, the Aegis can latch onto an enemy unit and crush it or use its Energy-Cannon to sink a ship in one shot. For close range combat, the Aegis is equipped with four beam sabers mounted on its forearms and feet for maximum close-range effectiveness. Stolen by the White Fang.

Knight Gundam

Type: Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Luna Titanium

Pilot: Arthur Penwolf

Weapons: 60mm Vulcan Guns, Knight Sword, Knight Shield

Built as a memory to the knights of the kingdom of Lacroa, the Knight Gundam lacks any long-range weapon and prides itself in the code of a knight. For increased performance, it can enter full armor mode.

XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock MK II

Type: Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Pilot: Hanzo Hattori

Weapons: Heat Shotel, Beam Submachine Gun, 60mm Vulcan Guns, Homing Missiles, Cross Crusher.

An improved version of the Legendary Gundam Sandrock Paladin, the Sandrock MK II increases its combat effectiveness by giving it a submachine gun for ranged attacks. When the need for close combat is in order, the Heat Shotel's can be thrown at enemy units or cut them in half with ease.

GF13-0006NAII Gundam Max Revolver

Type: Mobile Fighter

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Pilot: Tammy McCree

Weapons: Gigantic Magnum, Revolver Knuckle, Lever Action Beam Rifle, Anti-Armor Shot, 60mm Vulcan Guns

Built for the Gundam Fight and the successor to the Gundam Maxster, the Max Revolver increases its performance in ranged combat by adding a variety of firearms which can be fired by the pilot using the Mobile Trace System. When activated, the Mobile Trace System allows the pilot to control the Gundam like its their own body increasing combat effectiveness

GAT-X105 Strike

Type: Prototype Multi-Mode Transformable Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift Armor

Pilot: Robert Halberton

Weapons: 75mm Igelstellungs, Combat Knives x2, 57mm Beam Rifle, Beam Sabers x2, 55mm Gun Pod. Standard and Aile Strike mode.

Sword Mode: Beam Boomerang, Rocket Anchor, 15.78m Anti-ship sword.

Launcher Mode: 120mm Anti-Ship Vulcan, 350mm Gun Launchers, 320mm 'Agni' Hyper Impulse Cannon.

Fighter Mode: 2x20mm cannons, 55mm Gun Pod, ten hardpoints.

Guardian Mode: 55mm Gun Pod, ten hardpoints, Beam Sabers.

Special Features: Transformation mode. Soul Drive

The only G-Weapon not in the hands of the White Fang, The Strike was designed to utilize Striker Packs for different combat scenarios. Launcher for Long-Range, Sword for Close-Quarters, Aile for high mobility. Unlike the other G-Weapons, this one was modified by an unknown party allowing the Gundam and its Aile Pack to transform into fighter jets.

Its ability to transform into a fighter aircraft allow it function as an air-superiority fighter for engaging both Mobile Suits and aircraft. A combination of both its fighter and mobile suit modes turn it into a mobile armor with high mobility. For extra firepower, the Gundam is equipped with two 20mm cannons mounted in the wing roots that can be used in fighter. It is equipped with the powerful and experimental 55mm Gun Pod which was designed to penetrate the hardest of armors. It is also equipped with the Legendary Soul Drive.

 **Chapter Finished. Now I used a few of the guys from Gundam Seed for the pilots of the three other G-Weapons, but as for who the pilot of the Aegis pilot is, that's a secret. Speaking of which, it seems they have it in for Robert, what does it mean?**

 **Next time, on Mobile Suit RWBY, I can promise a lot of G-Gundam themed action. Well as best as I can write anyway. Till next time.**


	10. The Bond Between Teacher and Student

**Before I begin, I would like to clarify an error I made in my last chapter. I meant to say that the Archangel would be conducting recon off the west coast of Sanus while the 8** **th** **MS team and team RATH were searching the mountains in the east of Sanus. Sorry if I got many of you confused.**

 **Now, onto Reviews.**

 **Marka Ragnos629: Thank you for those kind words and I am pleased that I am meeting your expectations. I will admit, I was a bit worried when I first started this story but I am glad you think I am doing ok.**

 **Zach Flare Soldier S Class: I really understand what you are saying about Jaune and the Gundam's I had given him. Like I told you, Jaune will receive a better Gundam by the time I reach Volume 2, so for now please be patient. Now in regards to what you said about aircraft not being much use when Remnant has airships, let's not forget that even with the most advanced technology the old ways are just as good, such is the case with aircraft like the Sky Grasper.**

 **Now, with that out of the way its time for a new chapter and in honor of the new chapter I have only one thing to say. LET'S GET THINGS STARTED! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET! READY! GO!**

 **Disclaimers are the same as always, please enjoy.**

Chapter 10: The Bond Between Teacher and Student

High up in the mountains of Anima, a small memorial dedicated to one of Remnants most fearsome martial artists and Gundam Fighters sits overlooking the railway line connecting the coastal city of Argus to the city of Mistral.

From its location, the person buried underneath the memorial watches over the passing trains and looks out into the distance as if guarding. For those who make the trip, flowers are placed in front of the memorial of the man who once defended the city of Mistral single handily and won the 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th Gundam Fight Tournaments.

As the wind blew past the memorial, a spirit rose from the memorial and looked towards the rising sun. "Ahh, it feels good to be out and about again. Now, time to see what my apprentice has been up to these last few years." The spirt said before taking the form of a man of fifty with grey hair dressed in traditional Mistral martial artist clothing and vanished into the rising sun.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, all of Beacon was a buzz with talk. It had only been a few days since news of the 'undefeatable' Strike was bested in combat, to everyone's surprise the four other G-Weapons and the White Fang.

The Vale council was torn apart as to how the White Fang managed to get these Mobile Suits in their possession and were starting to wonder if the next step of the terrorist group would be to launch an immediate attack on the city of Vale. Sadly, Yuna Roma Seiran convinced the rest of the council that in order to stop such actions from occurring a 'tighter leash' as he called it was to be put into effect on all Faunus Students and civilians in both Vale and Beacon. By tighter leash, he meant the immediate deportation of every single Faunus regardless of if they were affiliated with the White Fang or not.

This sparked a city-wide protest by the people, both Human and Faunus who called the councils proposed plan a racist and bigoted action by those who wanted to better themselves. Fortunately, Seirans plan never came into effect. Rustal Ellion, Admiral Halberton and Ozpin were able to sway the rest of the council from even thinking of passing such an act and urged the council to let the military and Huntsmen handle the situation.

Needless to say, Yuna threw a fit like a child before he was reminded of his position. That was enough to shut him up, for now.

As for the pilot of the Strike himself, Robert not only lost quite a bit of blood but was also very confused. Nicol, the pilot of the Blitz for what ever reason didn't seem like the type of guy who didn't want to kill him despite the fact that he was vulnerable. Yet for some reason, Nicol held back like he made a promise to someone. Yet the Aegis pilot completely ignored this. It was like the pilot of the Aegis had it in for Robert and somehow knew him.

As the son of Admiral Halberton sat on one of the beds in Beacons nurse's office, he pulled out another picture this one of him, his sister and a girl with pink, brown and white hair and white eyes. The picture was taken at one of the many festivals that were held in Vale before the current date. "It couldn't be her. She died a year ago, there's no way it could be her. Yet she's the only one who knew my moves." He said to himself as Cody jumped up on the bed and nuzzled by his owner's head.

"Don't worry boy. I'll be better soon. Besides, you got Mika and little Atra to play with." The Strike pilot said to his puppy, rubbing his belly after the black lab rolled over on its back. After the Vacuo mission, Merribit gave birth to a healthy baby girl whom she and Nadi named Atra. Despite being only a few months old, Atra had taken a liking to Cody and took a lot of her naps with the puppy.

While he was happy for his dog to have a new friend, he was more worried about his effectiveness as the leader of his team. From what the head mechanic told him, the Strike was going to need a lot of repairs and maintance. A new Gun pod was being ordered from Atlas and rumors where that Wiess's father himself was coming with the new weapon along with a supply of Schnee company Mobile Suits, new fighters, ground vehicles and Dust.

Even worse, he wasn't allowed to pilot a Mobile Suit for a few days so he spent most of his days working on his homework and looking into the data being sent to him by the one who gave him the Strike. According to what he was sent, it appeared the Dark Army was planning something in the coming weeks and Vale was the target. Question was when it was going to happen.

However, the biggest problem Robert had to deal with was that his secret was out. He was revealed to be a Coordinator and many of the students at Beacon who he was friends with cut ties with him, showing that they didn't like coordinators. Teams RWBY, CRDL, JNPR and CVFY on the other hand, they didn't care that he was a coordinator in fact, they actually found it to be very cool that he was a Coordinator. It even got better when Roberts friend, Flay Allster the daughter of George Allster, an advocate for Faunus equal rights and an old friend of Roberts payed him a visit. Like the teams, Flay didn't care about Robert being a Coordinator considering that he saved her life one time.

Despite all of this, Robert still attended classes and was surprised at all the support he was given by his fellow students who all wished to see him back in action as soon as possible. He was even more surprised by the fact that during the days he was out cold Velvet came by every day to see if he was awake. He was starting to think that Velvet liked him as more than just a friend.

Shaking this off, he got out of bed and changed into his cloths and headed off to class. This was one class he wasn't going to miss being stuck in bed.

Meanwhile, in the Gundam Fighter classroom Yang was filled with excitement. When she first heard that the teacher of the Gundam Fighter class was back after a long absence and was ready to begin teaching again. It seemed that Yang knew the teacher and was looking forwards to being able to spar with the teacher.

Sure enough she did know the teacher. In the center of the room standing in front of the Legendary Burning Gundam stood Domon Kasshu, Champion of the thirteenth Gundam Fight, leader of the Shuffle Alliance, pilot of the Burning Gundam and bearer of the title of the King of Hearts.

"Welcome to Gundam Fighter 101. I am Domon Kasshu, winner of the thirteenth Gundam fight and bearer of the King of Hearts. It is my job to instruct you all on how to fight in the ways befitting a Gundam Fighter and in the ways of the School of the Undefeated of the East. Now, before class begins, I would like a volunteer for a sparring match, between me and my Burning Gundam?" he asked and introduced as his students took their seats.

Seeing that was indeed Domon, Yang raised her hand and walked over to the area. Once she was in the area, she stood silent for a few moments before finally speaking. "Its been quite a while, hasn't it master Domon?"

Domon smiled and looked at his student. "It sure has been Yang. Now then, answer me Yang. The School of the Undefeated of the East!" he said.

"The Winds of the King!" Yang answered striking a battle pose.

"Zenshin!" Domon shouted sending a fury of blows towards his student.

"Keiretsu!" Yang responded sending some blows of her towards her master before they both shouted. "Tenpa kyoran!" colliding their fists into a fist bump holding a pose and finished by both saying. "LOOK THE EAST IS BURNING RED!"

Yang smile with Domon before the two of them relaxed. "Looks like you've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you. I even heard you pilot the Mk 2 version of the Shining Gundam. I am proud of you." Domon said proudly.

"Aw, its no big deal. I just do what I can with what I got." Yang answered.

"Then let's see if that's true. RISE BURNING GUNDAM!" Domon shouted and snapped his fingers. Jumping into the Burning Gundam's cockpit, the Mobile Trace system activated and a black bodysuit materialized around Domon who flexed his muscles and stood with both his arms and the arms of his Gundam crossed.

"RISE SHINING GUNDAM!" Yang shouted and snapped her own fingers as the Shining MK 2 landed behind her and like her mentor jumped into the cockpit of her own Gundam and waited for the Mobile Trace system to finish scanning her own body. She too then flexed her muscles and struck a pose.

All around the area, a ring of beam nets materialized around and from the control room above the area, Rain Mikamura pressed a button on the console and spoke to the two. " _Remember, this is only a sparing match. So, no aiming for the cockpit."_ She said to the two fighters.

"Don't worry Rain. Besides, this is just a match between master and student." Domon assured his girlfriend.

Outside the area, Ruby was starting to drool with excitement at seeing an actual Gundam Fight match up close and personal albeit it was only a sparring match, she really thrilled. "You didn't tell us that your sister was the student of Domon Kasshu." A surprised Wiess said.

"Well that's because you didn't ask." Ruby answered.

Up above them, the same spirit from Anima had arrived and smiled. "Let's see what you can do Domon." It said with anticipation.

"GUNDAM FIGHT READY! GO!" the two shouted and the brawl began.

 **(Start Tempered to Win)**

Gunning her suits forwards and firing her arm mounted 200mm wrist guns, Yang fired off a volley of cannon rounds fly towards the ground in front of the Burning Gundam before delivering a swift uppercut to the head of her opponents Gundam.

"Nice uppercut, but don't think it will that easy." Domon complimented to his student before sweeping the upgraded version of his original Gundam knocking his student to the ground while firing his machine cannons and Vulcan Guns at the same time.

With her options of movement limited, Yang did the only thing she could do. Jumping to her feet, she backflipped several times away from the Burning Gundam and drew one of her Beam Sabers. "I never expect anything to be easy." She answered.

"So that's how its going to be, is it?" Domon asked and drew his own Beam Saber. Lunging forward with his saber gripped tightly, the King of Hearts and his student locked themselves in an endless struggle for control over the battle.

"Damn, I didn't expect your sister to be Domon's student. I mean I suspected it, but I didn't think it was true." Robert said, taking a seat by Ruby and the rest of her team with Cody in his hands.

"Yeah, it has that effect on people. I mean they have been training together for four years. Kind of weird how everyone is always surprised by that fact." Ruby answered sheepishly.

"Well surprising or not, I have to say, I'd never thought I would see the one and only Domon Kasshu fighting against Yang. I have to say, I am envious." Robert admitted, scratching Cody's ears.

"Envious? Kid, you should be glad you're not fighting Domon. He never throws his punches." One Chibodee Crocket said taking a seat beside Robert and the rest of Team Rwby with his crew, Janet, Shirley, Cath and Bunny who took a seat beside him. "He wrecked my right arm the first time I fought him, but looking back its one of the reasons I saw him as a rival." He added.

"That so." Robert said to himself and returned his gaze to the fight.

Once again Domon and Yang had their sabers locked against each other's neither one of them gaining any advantage over the other. "Your skills with a saber have improved Yang, but you still have a long way to go to be a master in using a bladed weapon." Domon complimented his student before sweeping Yang and her Gundam off their feet, knocking the beam weapon out of her hands.

Jumping back to her feet, Yang jumped back to her feet and it was then that she activated her semblance. "Then its good thing I always got another weapon." She stated.

Upon the activation of her semblance, her Gundam turned bright gold and she charged forwards towards her master. "THIS HAND OF MINE SHINES AND ROARS! ITS BRIGHT CRY TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" she roared.

"If that's the way you want to play it, then so be it." Domon countered and activated the Burnings Hyper Mode. "This hand of mine is burning red, its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" he shouted and drew back his fist.

"SHINING FINGER/ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!" both combatants shouted and their fists collided with one another. The power of their two attacks caused both Gundam's to get knocked back towards the edge of the ring just as the buzzer blared, ending the match.

 **(End Song)**

Everyone in the audience had their jaws opened with excitement, while it may have been a sparring match, they never saw a Gundam Fight quite like the one they had just witnessed. "As you can see, the Gundam Fight is designed to test one's skills in martial arts. By perfecting your skills in martial arts, then you will become a skilled Gundam Fighter." Domon stated as he jumped from the Burning Gundam's cockpit and landed on the ground.

"However, to be a true fighter one must remember two important rules. Article one of the Gundam Fight regulation states that a unit whose head section is destroyed is disqualified from the tournament. Article two forbids attacks on the cockpit of an opponents Gundam. Remember these rules and practice your fighting skills and you will become just like many Gundam Fighters before you." He explained as Yang exited her own cockpit.

"Now then, I want everyone to pair up with a partner. We'll finish off class by assessing each of your combat styles, that means no weapons." Domon added getting a small moan from Ruby. He then turned to Robert. "Those with injuries will observe for the time being." He added, getting a moan from the Strike pilot as well.

Soon the class came to an end and while the rest of the students left the class Robert stayed behind. "Is there something you need?" Domon asked Robert. The son of Remnant's most famous Admiral then asked the King of Hearts for some sword lessons and if it was possible to reach someone through sword fighting. He had a theory that the pilot of the Aegis was someone from his past, but he didn't know for sure.

"If you want to learn swordsmanship then you've asked the right person. Keep in mind that it won't only be you learning the art of the sword but another student as well. I think you might even know her." Domon answered.

A grateful Robert thanked his teacher and left the classroom. Once he left, Domon looked up to see the greatest martial artist of Remnant, the Undefeated of the East, Master Asia leap down to the ground and smiled. "Looks like you found another pupil Domon. I am proud of you for upholding the title I once held." He said to his former student.

"I made a promise to you when you passed that I would always uphold your teachings. But I don't think you used your semblance to catch up. What's the matter?" Domon asked.

"Something is coming. A dark presence is about to bear its ugly shadow over the Kingdom. The Dark Army, Frozen Talon, the Grimm and White Fang are amassing for a massive operation. I don't know the details of their plans, but I already informed Ozpin of the situation and felt I should inform you. I suggest you get the rest of the Shuffle Alliance ready. I will do what I can for that young boy, he is searching for his sister and I fear she may play a critical part in what is to come." Master Asia said before disappearing from the classroom.

Taking his masters words to heart, Domon pulled out his scroll and dialed up each member of the Shuffle Alliance.

Unknown to anyone, in an abandoned warehouse in downtown Vale, the pilot of the Aegis pilot looked at the same photo they had of Robert and his sister with anger and returned it to their pocket. They were going to have their revenge against the Strike Pilot.

 _Zako Zako hour._

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Zako Zako Hour. Today's meeting is all about. All together…" the lead Zako said to his cohosts.

"What the heck is the Gundam Fight?" they all ask getting an applause from the audience.

"Zako. Today's meeting is very special since we have as a special guest, Domon Kasshu himself, the King of Hearts." The Red Mic Zako said getting the audience to applaud as Domon walks out onto the stage.

"So, tell us what is the Gundam Fight?" the Yellow Mic Zako askes.

"The Gundam Fight is a tournament that was put into effect to avoid conflict between the worlds nations. Every four years, a fighter from each nation is selected to partake in the tournament. The fighters fight until only one fighter remains. The fighter of the nation that wins the tournament is then given the right to rule the entire world until the next tournament." Domon explains as clips from Mobile Fighter G-Gundam is shown behind the stage on the screen.

"But how does that effect Remnant? I mean, there are only four Kingdoms and no nations." The Blue Mic Zako asked.

"For the story, the Gundam Fight was established twenty years after the great war as a means for martial artists to test their skills and determine who is the best fighter in the Kingdoms. Sadly, the events of the thirteenth tournament put an end the Gundam Fight when the damage done to the areas where most fights took place proved to have devastating consequences on the cities, towns and other areas. The bright side is that now the Gundam Fight is a part of the Vytal festival." Domon adds.

"Wow." All three Zako's said in excitement.

"So then, does that mean the events of G-Gundam occurred in this story, the parts with you looking for the Dark Gundam and trying to save your father?" the Yellow Mic Zako asks.

"Yes." Domon answered exiting the stage in a great flip as the curtain closes.

"Anyways everyone, for the future of the Dark Axis. ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!"

JMF1336R Rising Gundam

Type: Mobile Fighter

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Weapons: Vulcan Guns, Heat Naginata, Beam Bow, Machine Cannons, Shield

Pilot: Yatsuhashi Daichi

Created during the development of the Shining Gundam, the Rising Gundam was designed for actual warfare against the Dark Gundam four years ago. Designed for close quarters the Rising's shoulder armor can detach and create a shield. When long range fighting is at hand, the Beam Bow on its left arm is a deadly weapon but can only be used with its special attack, Ultimate Bullseye Rising Arrow.

GF13-006NA Gundam Maxster MK 2

Type: Mobile Fighter

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Weapons: Gigantic Revolvers, Arm Blades, Wrist Blades, Shield, Vulcan Guns

Pilot: Fox Alistair

The upgraded version of the original Gundam Maxster, the Maxster MK 2's primary style of fighting of boxing. Whether they are activated or not, a single punch from the suit can deal devastating damage to an enemy machine. When the need for long range attacks is required, its Gigantic Magnums can blow a hole through an enemy cockpit with one shot.

XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms MK 2

Type: Long Range Attack Mobile Suit

Armor: Gundamium Alloy

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Weapons: Vulcan Guns, Machine Cannon, Homing Missiles, Micro Missiles, Chest Gatling Guns, Beam Gatling, Army Knife, Beam Saber

Special equipment: Transformation mode

Pilot: Coco Adel

An upgrade of the legendary Heavyarms Gundam used during the Dark War, the Gundam Heavyarms provides heavy hitting firepower for long fire-fights. Per the request of Coco Adel, the MK 2 is one of the few Gundams that was given a transformation mode, increasing its effectiveness for ground campaigns. While it is designed for ranged combat, it carries a single army knife mounted below the right arm and carries a beam saber mounted on the shield part of its primary weapon.

ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam

Type: Custom Multi-Mode Mobile Suit

Armor: Yato-no-Kagami (Prototype reflector armor)

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Weapons: 12.5mm CIWS, Type 72D5 'Hyakurai' Beam Rifle, Type 73J2 Twin Beam Saber, Type 71 Shield, Type 73 Kai High Energy Beam Cannon (Sky Pack only), M531R Guided Mobile Beam Turret System (Shiranui Pack only), 30mm cannons, missiles (Fighter mode only)

Special Equipment: Transformation Mode

Pilot: Velvet Scarlatina

The last link to the ancient kingdom of Orb, the Akatsuki was designed in secret before the fall of the ancient kingdom towards the end of the Dark War. It was thought to have been lost for all time until a man who claimed to have an ancestor from Orb gave the blueprints to Beacon, for Orb leader Uzumi Nara Athha had the belief that one day the world would once again be thrown into the chaos of war.

The Akatsuki is a one of a kind mobile suit, its armor is impervious to Beam Weapons making it nearly indestructible to any beam weapon. It has two packs, the Oowashi Sky Pack for aerial combat and the Shiranui high altitude pack for fighting at altitudes greater than ten-thousand feet. Like the Strike and Heavyarms MK 2, the Akatsuki can change its appearance into a multirole fighter jet for increased combat effectiveness.

 **And that wraps up my tenth Chapter. What did you all think, were you surprised to see the appearance of Domon, Rain and Master Asia? I bet you were. Truth be told, I was struggling on who to bring them in, though I already did for Rain and Domon in chapter three, can't believe no one figured it out.**

 **Now in regards to the new weapon mode of Roberts rifle and the change made to his pistols in the last chapter, the BR mode is the HK 417 and the pistols are now the M7S from Halo with the bayonets of the Spiker attached to it.**

 **Now, as for the changes to the Strike's Nose Guns, let's just say that after much consideration I'd figure I would go with two 20mm cannons mounted in the same place as the single 20mm of the actual F15. I can assure you that when a certain nuclear-powered mobile suit appears later on, it will be given an extra advantage for combat. I like transformable mech's.**

 **Anyone figure out who the Aegis pilot is? Come on take a guess. Either way, I will see you all next time.**


	11. The Stray

**Can't believe none of you figured out who the Aegis pilot is. No matter, it will be revealed by the time I reach volume two. Now I am at a dilemma. There is one character from the Gundam franchise who is known as the Tiger but should I make him a Tiger Faunus or leave him a Human and are there any other Gundam Characters I should have be Faunus? I don't want to seem like I am racist or anything like that.**

 **While we are on the topic of Gundam Characters who would you like to have appear later on in the story? I already have the Shuffle Alliance, three of the Gundam Miesters from the official Gundam 00 series, The Zaft Guys from Seed and Seed Destiney along with the beautiful Archangel Captain, its Second in command and the pilot who can make the impossible possible along with who I must say is the best Earth Forces Admiral ever, a couple of guys from Tekkadan and Gjallarhorn, Heero Yuy and the 8** **th** **MS team. I have plans to bring in a certain anger driven pilot in the future but have big plans for him, but as always, I want to hear from my readers. I am always willing to take ideas from my readers.**

 **Now onto reviews.**

 **Marka Ragnos629/SaurusRock625: Thank you for those kind words, I believe I told you that Mobile Fighter G-Gundam was the first Gundam series I ever watched and is by far one of my favorite entries in the franchise. I personally think that I could have done better on my last Chapter. Seeing that you are a Gundam fan, I again recommend that you check out the Gundam Seed Prime series by Lyokomarvelanime. The third story in his series has an even better G-Gundam part than I could ever do. Plus, I think you would like seeing the Autobots kick some Blue Cosmos and Zaft ass. Regarding the first review you left me on the first chapter, I like OC stories.**

 **Zach Flare SOLDIER Class S: I believe I mentioned that while it would be cool, I am not using any Gundam Build Series Mobile Suits. Plus, I already have a pilot for the Exia in the future.**

 **Before I forget, I need ideas for the semblance of the Strike pilot. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Now then, onto the next exciting chapter of Mobile Suit RWBY, for we are reaching the end of Volume one. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 11: The Stray

In the few weeks after Robert asked Domon to instruct him in swordsmanship, Robert had learned a great deal about the ways of the sword and despite a few mistakes in practice progressed rapidly. This was largely due to the fact that Domon pointed out his mistakes and helped him correct himself. But the main reason was that Domon's other student was Velvet. While the Rabbit Faunus was a skilled martial artist, she opted to use the weapon she constructed when it came to ranged and close ranged combat when fighting against the Grimm, she preferred to use her fists when fighting against the likes of Frozen Talon and the White Fang.

Despite blushing every time he saw her, Robert continued to excel in his training and proved to be a skilled swordsman. Hopefully, he would be able to confirm his suspicion that Aegis pilot was in fact one of his old friends. But it still seemed to be impossible, his friend died a long time ago.

Presently, Robert was with Team RWBY who were in the city after classes had finished that Friday afternoon. He would rather be working on the Strike or talking with Wiess's father about future Mobile Suits the Schnee company was developing and the days when Jacque piloted the Pluton Gundam. He had taking a liking to Wiess's father due to his skills as a Mobile Suit pilot.

His thoughts were interrupted when Wiess's excitement broke them. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful." She said in amazement.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much before, Wiess. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby said with a little frown. Robert just nodded his head in agreement.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, a tournament. Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." She said more excitement.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said with a sigh and crossing her arms. Again, Robert nodded in agreement.

"Quiet you." Wiess snapped at her blonde-haired teammate as the five students approached the docks. "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said covering her nose.

"That's because it's time for Vale's fish train. The Railroad loves to send their fish by classic steam." Robert said startling the four girls and pointing towards the docks. Down by the Docks, a large green tender engine with a 4-6-0-wheel configuration was backing down onto a dozen box cars and a caboose was sizzling nicely before the doors to the cars were closed, the conductor showed their green flag and the engine blew its whistle before departing the docks with its important load.

"I love seeing that. But I have to agree with Yang, why are we at the docks?" he asked, turning back towards his friends

"I've heard that Students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine Kingdom." she answered with excitement.

As Wiess began to walk away, Blake spoke up and stated that it was so she could get the upper hand in the tournament. Wiess on the other hand denied such a thought only for Robert to grab her ear and pull her. "It's better to be surprised instead of knowing what to expect." Robert said, finally letting go of the Schnee girls' ear who nearly went over the pier only for Yang to catch her while trying to hide her laughter.

The moment was soon broken when Ruby spotted a couple of detectives standing by a crime scene. It was the second time in the week that a Dust shop was robbed and again the only thing that was stolen was the Dust. Both detectives came with the same theory that the White Fang was responsible for the robbery.

As the detectives left, Wiess sighed. "The White Fang, if they really did rob this store than what are they thinking? If they keep going on this path then they will only start another war." The Schnee heiress said, shaking her head.

"Sounds like you don't trust the Faunus." Blake said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't trust them. It's just that if they keep acting like this then they are only fueling Frozen Talons belief that the Faunus must be wiped out. They think that my ancestor was right in his goal of genocide. He was wrong and so are Frozen Talon."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. There a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake countered.

"Misguided is hardly the word I would use. They are split into two factions. Those wanting to wipe out humanity and those who want to reunite the people like we were back during the days of the War against the Dark Axis." Robert corrected.

"It still doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said with a hint of anger.

"Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him." Ruby said trying to break the ice.

"It still doesn't change the fact that 'if' the White Fang is responsible more and more people will join the ranks of Frozen Talon and continue to believe that the Faunus know how to only lie, cheat and steal." Wiess said in agreement.

"And we all know that is not necessarily true." Yang agreed.

Sadly, they almost thought they were wrong when two police officers chasing a Monkey Faunus wearing a white jacket with no shirt underneath, red wrist bracers over a pair of black fingerless gloves, blue cargo pants, black and yellow sneakers and a twisted golden neckless around their neck. Apparently, the Faunus hitched a ride on a freighter and had stolen a banana. Having dropped the banana peel on the head on one of the cops, the Faunus leapt off the lamppost he was hanging on landing on the ground and running away from the cops, giving Blake a small wink.

"Well, looks like someone from Vacuo just arrived and is already making a bad first impression." Robert said with a chuckle.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Wiess exclaimed pointing a finger in the air and running after the cops and Faunus with her teammates following her.

Robert was about to follow when he bumped into a eleven-year-old girl with brown hair and purple eyes who dropped their scroll. Picking it up Robert handed the scroll back to the girl. "Try not to drop it next time kid." He said before quickly running after his friends.

He caught up with them only to find much to his confusion Wiess, Blake and Yang on the ground and Ruby being hugged by an Orange haired girl wearing an old-fashioned blouse with gray overalls and pink bow in her hair. "Oh, hello there. Are you one of Ruby's friends?" the girl asked letting go of Ruby.

"More like a classmate, but I guess you could say that." he answered.

"Oh, then that means you're the son of Admiral Halberton, Robert Halberton. Pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam." The girl answered.

"Guess than you heard about the Vacuo incident." Robert stated.

"Yes. Oh, that's right my name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny greeted.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked once she got back to her feet.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered which was met with a surprised reaction from Wiess. "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" she asked.

"I'm combat ready." Penny replied with a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Wiess stated.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt!" Wiess corrected, getting a low-five from Ruby who agreed with her. "Oh brother." Robert muttered under his breath.

He then turned to Penny. "So, Penny. You didn't happen to see a monkey Faunus pass by here being chased by the police?" Robert asked.

"The who?" Penny asked only for Wiess to show her a crudely drawn picture and by accident called him a filthy Faunus. This got Blake pissed who started to argue with the Heiress which lasted for the entire trip back to Beacon.

Weiss then explained that because of her family's history with the Faunus and the actions her ancestor took to wipe them out was the reason she once didn't trust the Faunus. "I used to believe that the Faunus were all like the White Fang. This is until one day." Wiess said looking out the window at the shattered moon filled sky, thinking back to that day.

"I had just preformed a concert and was on my way back home when the White Fang attacked my limo, killed my guards and took me hostage. They threatened to kill me unless my father paid them one million lien for my safe return. He brought the money to the location only to be captured as well." She began.

The rest of Team RWBY, plus Robert and his team who had just arrived stood in silence as Wiess explained. "Despite receiving the money, the White Fang planned to execute me and my Father to the whole world. My father had done nothing but try to mend the relationship between Humans and Faunus ever since he took control of the company. He made things better for them, but in the end, they wanted to kill anyone associated or part of the Schnee family." she added.

"But that doesn't explain why you hold the Faunus in such high regard?" Tammy questioned.

"It was because my father and I were saved by the Wild Bear of Atlas." She stated.

 _One year ago_

 _Wiess sat bound and gagged with her arms tightly secured behind her back before she was moved to her feet and was forced to sit down on a chair which was directly in front of several cameras that were recording her. "This is a message to all the Humans of Remnant. Your time as the dominate species of the world has come to an end. The time of the Faunus is at hand and it is time for the blood to be spilled. We will start with the daughter of the family that started the greatest war in history." A White Fang grunt said, pulling out a knife and held it in front of Wiess's face. "Time to see if all your money can buy you a new life." The member said sadistically._

" _LET HER GO! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" Jacque shouted trying to break free of the grip of the White Fang soldiers holding him back, only to get hit in the face with the butt of a rifle. "SHUT UP!" another White Fang soldier shouted._

 _Wiess sat silent and glared at the knife holding Faunus Terrorist. Just as the knife was about to be pressed to her neck a clanging sound was heard and the White Fang turned around to see a grenade had landed. Before anyone could shout a warning, it detonated, but instead of shrapnel a blinding light emanated from the grenade. "GO, GO, GO!" a voice shouted from outside the building as the door was kicked open._

 _Through the blinding light, several Atlas soldiers gunned down or subdued the White Fang terrorists before moving to secure the head of the Schnee company. "Colonel, all hostile forces have been dealt with. No injuries to the hostages." A soldier reported as a Bear Faunus with scar across the left side of his face walked over to Wiess and cut her bounds._

" _Good work, see to it the prisoners are treated for any injuries, same for Mister Schnee and his daughter." The Faunus said to the soldier who saluted him and hurried off. "Don't worry. It's all over." The colonel said to Wiess._

Present Day

"Wait, back up. You're telling me that Colonel Sergei Smirnov, the youngest Colonel in all military history, the Wild Bear of Atlas, leader of the Chobu Special Forces a detachment of the Roughnecks saved you and your father?!" Robert asked/ shouted.

"Yes. It's because of that moment I've changed. I don't see the Faunus as lesser beings. They are people who while different are just the same as anyone else." Wiess confirmed.

"Guess then you wouldn't have a problem with half-breeds." Arthur said under his breath.

"Faunus, regardless of being full or half-breed are just people. The only reason they take this path is because of my ancestor." Wiess began, not noticing the Blake's anger and rage was building.

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST BEING TIRED OF BEING SLAUGHTERED FOR NO REASON!" she shouted.

Everyone was taken aback by Blake's outburst and just before Blake could run away Robert spoke up. "Don't bother trying to run Blake. We all heard what you said, why don't you remove that bow of yours and just show us who you really are, Blake Belladonna. Daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna, former member and high leader of the White Fang. Yeah, I figured it out who you were. No reason to hide who you are, seeing as both your parents were respected individuals." The Strike Pilot stated.

Sighing in defeat, Blake removed her bow and to everyone's surprise revealed a pair of cat ears. "You're a Faunus?" Wiess asked.

"Yes, and I was once a member of the White Fang like Robert stated. In fact, you could almost say I was born into it." Blake said and told her story. When she finished, Team RWBY and RATH stood silently and waited for what would happen next. Wiess was about to speak when a new voice interrupted them.

"Well, regardless of your past I am grateful that you showed a great amount of concern for the crew of the Freight Train you and your former friend tried to hijack." Jacque Schnee said standing behind the doorway to Team RWBY's dorm room.

"Father?" Wiess said in surprise.

"I came here looking for the Pilot of the Strike to see if the new GunPod worked well. I didn't expect to find out that one of your teammates is a former member of the White Fang." Jacque began, walking over to Blake and looked at her ears. "There's nothing wrong with being a Faunus. You are who you are and no one can tell you to be something you're not." He added.

"I…" Blake began before Jacque spoke again.

"Miss Belladonna, your father and I were on respectable terms. Both of us want the same thing, peace between Humanity and the Faunus, but the likes of Frozen Talon and the more violent members of the White Fang. Like my daughter said, they don't realize that their actions are only making things worse. If we are to live in peace once again then we must unite our two races against the forces that conspire against us. I don't blame you for what you did and I have no intention of reporting a former White Fang member to the police." He finished.

"Thank you, sir." Blake said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Your welcome, now as to the third reason I am here, I need your help." Jacque said to the two teams before he turned towards the window. "That includes you too my Monkey friend." He said.

"Monkey?" everyone asked.

"Guess its true what they say, as a Gundam Pilot, you can see anything from a great distance." A voice said from the window. Pulling himself up over the window ceil was the same Faunus from this afternoon. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop and I'm not a peeping tom, I was just looking for the Faunus girl I saw at the docks this afternoon. Sun Wukong, Haven Academy first year. I pilot the Shenlong MK 2 Gundam." The Faunus said identifying himself.

"Another pilot of a MK 2 version of the legendary Gundanium built mobile suits? What do you know?" Robert said before he picked up Cody who had walked over to him after being petted by Jacque.

"So, what do you need help with?" Ruby asked. Jacque just smiled.

 _Zako Zako Hour_

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Zako Zako hour, today's meeting is all about…" the Red mic Zako says as the curtain pulled back and showed the three Zako hosts.

"WHY ARE THERE TWO FACTIONS OF THE WHITE FANG!?" All three aske as the audience applauds.

"That's a good question Zako. Why are there two factions of the White Fang?" the Yellow Zako asks.

"That's because of the back story of a girl in the White Fang. She suffered a tragic ordeal when she was young and started to hate the humans for what they did to her parents. However, due the actions of a Roughneck unit led by then Captain Halberton, the girl's views on humans changed and she became a close friend with Robert Halberton. In fact, she was the one who gave him the Strike Gundam." The Blue Zako explained.

"But, but, but how does that even work?" the Yellow Mic Zako asked bouncing around the stage like crazy before he knocks himself out silly.

"He needs a nap. Now then, because of the actions taken by Halberton and his unit the girl is one of the few advocates for peace in the White Fang." The Red Mic Zako stated.

"Does this girl have a name?" the Blue Zako asked.

"Yes, she does, but it won't be revealed until it's time for the ZGMF-X10A to appear. Which won't be until Volume 2." The Red Zako answers as the curtains close.

"Anyway everyone, for the future of the Dark Axis. ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!"

GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam

Type: Close Quarters Combat Mobile Fighter

Power source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Pilot: Domon Kasshu

Armament: 60mm Vulcan Guns, Machine Cannons, Beam Swords x2, Forearm mounted Claws

The successor to the Shining Gundam, the Burning Gundam is the lead mobile suit of the Shuffle Alliance and the victor of the last Gundam Fight. Unlike its predecessor, the Burning Gundam's hyper mode and its special attack, Erupting Burning Finger can only be activated by a serene state of mind. Rumors of a MK 2 being developed are circulating.

AWS-G-11 Gundam Frame Gusion

Type: Customized General-Purpose Mobile Suit

Body Frame: Gundam Frame

Power Source: Ahab Wave Reactors x2

Armor: Nanolaminate Armor

Pilot: Akihiro Altland

Weapons: Halberd, 120mm Long-Range Rifle, Smoothbore Guns, Beam Sabers x4

Another Gundam Frame developed by Gjallarhorn during the Dark War, the Gusion Rebake or Gusion MK 2 is equipped with four arms to utilize as much firepower as it can carry. By the request of its pilot, Akihiro Altland the Gusion is equipped with four Beam Sabers for close quarters combat when the situation calls for it.

ASW-G-29 Gundam Frame Astaroth

Type: General Purpose Mobile Suit

Body Frame: Gundam Frame

Power Source: Ahab Wave Reactor x2

Armor: Nanolaminate Armor

Pilot: Lafter Frankland

Weapons: Knife, 150mm Rifle, Demolition Knife, 210mm Anti-Material Rifle, Panzerfaust, Beam Saber

Another Gundam Frame that was built during the Dark War, the Astaroth is the Gundam of Lafter Frankland, girlfriend of Akihiro. Like the Gusion, Barbatose and the other Gundam Frames, the Astaroth had its Alaya Vijnana System interface removed per Gjallarhorn's instructions. Like the rest of the Gundam Frames, they are named after the dukes of Hell. While it specializes in ranged combat, Lafter always prefers to have a few close-range weapons ready to beat the enemy senseless.

XXXG-01W Wing Gundam

Type: Transformable General-Purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundamium Alloy

Pilot: Heero Yuy

Weapons: Buster Rifle, 120mm under-barrel Vulcan Gun, 60mm Vulcan Guns, Shield, Beam Saber, 30mm Machine Cannons.

Special features: Bird mode, Search Eye.

A scaled down, well balanced version of the legendary Wing Zero, the Wing Gundam sports maneuverability and firepower into one with its unique transformation mode. The basis for many other transformable mobile suits like the Astray Eagle and the Strike, the Wing Gundam is a capable dogfighter with its 120mm Vulcan Gun mounted underneath its primary weapon, the Buster Rifle. Unlike the Wing Zero, the Buster Rifle only has a limit of three shots before it runs out of power, so spare energy cartridges are carried. One shot from the deadly weapon can destroy an aircraft in seconds. When it the need for close combat is called for, the Wing Gundam is equipped with a single Beam Saber which is held in the right hand. Thought to have been scrapped, it is rumored that however restored it is preparing for something in the coming future.

 **So, the first part of the volume one finale is complete. Penny and Sun have appeared, Jacque is asking for help and the pasts of both Wiess and Blake have been revealed. Anyone care to guess who the girl that dropped their scroll is? I know who it is, but if you can't figure it out you will find out next chapter when their brother and parents are shown.**

 **Now the part with the Green Steam engine and the fish train, I will admit I got a little bored a while back and decided to watch some of the old Thomas the Tank Engine episodes told by George Carlin and I included a little homage to my childhood. Anyone who has a problem with it can kiss my butt.**

 **Anyway, the finale of the Volume one part of the story is next and the appearance of the horned mobile suit is next as well. Please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	12. Battle of Vale: Enter the Unicorn

**So, I have joined DeviantArt, user name is the same as my Fanfiction name but lacking the numbers. Haven't posted anything yet but once I figure out how, I will post a picture of the Gunpla I have completed, once I finish my next model.**

 **Can't believe none of you guessed the girl was Mayu, Shinn's kid sister. Speaking of which, the Impulse pilot will appear in this chapter, but not in his Gundam. Before any of you even think that Shinn will be the same person, he is in Gundam Seed Destiney, you guys are wrong. I am going to be taking a que from the Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Prime Stories by Lyokomarvelanime.**

 **Onto reviews.**

 **MarkaRagnos629: I did mention in chapter ten that Jacque was on his way to Vale to deliver new vehicles, mobile suits and dust for the city, military and its huntsmen academy. Dust robberies and the theft of Mobile Suits are on the rise.**

 **PhenexGundamKai: Like I told you in my response, Wiess's father is a completely different person than the actual series. This was on the request of MarkaRagnos629. However, he won't be the only RWBY character that will have a different personality. The Roughneck leader will be a completely different person and won't play any part in the events of Volume 3.**

 **Reviews aside, time for a massive battle. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Enter the Unicorn: Battle for Vale

If there is one word a person could call Jacque Schnee, its honorable. While he never trained as a huntsman, he was a skilled mobile suit pilot and was more than willing to work alongside the workers in the dust mines, listening to the concerns of his workers and providing the necessary and safe working conditions.

In fact, when Frozen Talon attacked on his mines Jacque protected his workers single handily using the Plutone Gundam, one of many Gundam's that was powered by a GN Drive. In fact, the Schnee Company was working on developing mobile suits that were powered by these devices for Chobu special forces.

Despite his defense of his workers, Frozen Talon and White Fang propaganda kept saying that Jacque was building an army to destroy the world like Wiess's great grandfather. This couldn't be further from the truth. If anything, Jacque was working to mend bond between Humans and Faunus while trying to restore the family name. The Gele family had a long history of piloting mobile suits since the days of the Dark War and that tradition continued with him. Weather it was an Astray or a Gundam, Jacque was more than willing to hop into a cockpit of a mobile suit, not for his gain but for the people of Remnant. In fact, rumors were circulating that he was constructing a new Gundam for his youngest daughter.

When he asked for assistance from Teams RWBY and RATH along with Sun, neither of the students expected that Jacque asked them to assist him in finding a cache of stolen mobile suits and dust that were stolen by the White Fang and Frozen Talon. Working alongside them was Roughneck Commander Daguzu Mackle of ECOAS unit 920, Vale special forces. In terms of abilities in combat, Mackle piloted a D-50C Loto transformable special operations mobile suit for land operations and a M1 Astray Eagle for aerial combat. When not in a mobile suit, he was more than capable with either the standard issue Roughneck rifle and his rocket launcher.

Unlike most special op's soldiers, Daguzu always tried to get the White Fang to surrender so that no blood was split. Most of the times were ignored and battles were waged, but other times the White Fang surrendered and treated fairly in accordance to military protocol.

The combined efforts of the two first year teams, Haven academy student and the military led to the recovery of numerous amounts of stolen Schnee products, including several dozen Skygraspers. Despite the success, Blake still felt uneasy about the whole situation with the dust shop that was hit earlier during the week.

By Sunday afternoon it seemed that things were finally over and Jacque treated all of the students that assisted him to a nice lunch at a local café and was listening to Wiess's recount of her training with Domon Kasshu. "My daughter, she is just as skilled a huntress and a mobile suit pilot." Jacque said smiling at his daughter.

"I have to say Mr. Schnee, I've learned one important thing from watching your daughter in action. Mess with a Schnee and you'll get a cold death." Robert said, taking a sip of his water. "I meant that as a good thing." He added.

"I'm aware of that young man." Jacque answered.

"It seems that the rumors of you being a kind hearted and honest businessman are true." Arthur said, putting down his cup of tea. "I heard that you use mobile dolls when you test your mobile suits, is that true?" the hybrid asked.

"Why yes. I find that Mobile Dolls are a disgrace to the soldiers who gave their lives to protect us. Unmanned suits can't identify the difference between hostile and civilians. They are better as combat drones used in mock battles." Jacque said, clenching his fist at the thought of the many instances that Mobile Dolls were used to attack innocent people by Frozen Talon. "To think that those monsters are being used to build the latest aerial combat drones along with the Arsenal Bird is disgusting, them along with the fighter and battle pods." Jacque snarled in disgust.

"Well, the best thing is that we don't have to worry about killing people. Those things are only machines and they don't have your name on them." Hanzo said, sipping his own tea.

"OH MAN I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Sun shouted, startling everyone and causing Robert's chair to fall back to the ground, hard.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Robert asked.

"Sun, what is it?" Blake asked.

"I just remembered, when I was on the ship I took to get to the city. I heard the crew mention they were offloading a huge shipment of dust coming from Atlas, and I mean huge. Big Schnee company freighter. From what I heard, one of the crew was a member of Frozen Talon and he said that once the 'filthy Faunus' rob the shipment the Dark Army is going to launch an attack!" Sun explained.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE!?" Tammy asked loudly.

"I forgot. Was a little busy finding and recovering stolen machines." Sun said shrugging his shoulders.

"We need to get to the docks. We stop the White Fang; we stop the Dark Army." Yang said.

"Yeah, good call. But first, we may want to get our machines ready. Just in case the ball is dropped. I'll let Ozpin know and he'll alert the council. Hopefully they can have the shelters ready just in case those demonic mobile suits attack anyways. I'd call, but my scroll is out of power." Robert said. Once he finished, he hopped onto his motorcycle and speed towards Beacon leaving behind a very confused nine individuals behind. (A/N Motorcycle is the Rescue Cycle from Lightspeed rescue.)

"You heard him; we need to get to the docks now." Jacque said, clearing his throat after seeing how fast Robert was in terms of preparing for battle.

Night came down fast, dock lights helped workers transfer the containers of dust from the ship to the quayside. From the roof of a nearby warehouse, the Beacon teams, Jacque, Sun and much to everyone's surprise Penny who had caught up with them. "I don't get it, why would the dock workers just off load the containers and not load them on trucks or train cars?" Tammy asked, seeing the whole situation from the scope of her rifle.

"Perhaps the corruption in Vale is worse than I heard of. Someone must be paying the workers a lot of money to turn a blind eye to the doings of criminals like the White Fang." Jacque theorized as the workers left the docks.

Just then the sound of engines was heard and landing on the dock was a White Fang Bullhead. "Oh no." Blake said.

"It's them isn't it?" Sun asked.

"Yes." She answered as the White Fang soldiers exited the craft and got to work attaching cables to the containers. "Somehow, I knew I think I already knew that the White Fang was responsible for the robberies, I just didn't want to be right." She added before a new voice caught their attention.

"HEY! What's the hold up!? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." Roman Torchwick said, stepping out of the Bullhead.

"What's Torchwick doing working with the White Fang." Ruby asked confused.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake said, unsheathing the katana part of her weapon Gambol Shroud and before anyone could stop her, leapt off the roof and soon had Torchwick with her blade at his throat.

She then removed her bow, revealing herself to be a Faunus. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked the White Fang soldiers, who looked confused at seeing one of their kind asking them what they were doing.

Roman than began to laugh. "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" he asked Blake. "What are you taking about?" the cat Faunus asked. Roman then explained that the White Fang and himself were going in on a 'joint-business venture'. Blake wanted to know what it was, but before she got her answer two more Bullheads arrived on scene followed by no less than half a dozen ZGMF-1000 Zaku Warrior mobile suits, the icon of the White Fangs military power landed, causing Blake to lose her focus for a few moments allowing Torchwick to fire his cane, causing a massive explosion which knocked Blake off her feet.

Meanwhile, Robert who had been detained by the police for speeding despite having told them of the impending attack was forced to abandon his attempt to get to beacon and went to another place he knew where he could contact Ozpin. "Hope he isn't upset about what I did to a couple of his men." He said, stopping his motorcycle and ran for the doors of a popular night club.

Not wanting to waste time in knocking he bashed the door down, knocking the guys behind the door to the floor only to find himself standing in front of several handguns pointed directly at him. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! JUNIOR! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" he shouted as the goons tried to stop him from going any further.

"Stop, stop. Nobody's shooting up my club." A voice said from behind. The men made way and walking towards the scene dressed in a white dress shirt covered by a black vest with a red tie, black pants, shoes and gloves with short black hair and grey eyes was Hei 'Junior' Xiong. On his left was a teenage girl with long black hair and green eyes wearing a strapless white dress with a flower hair pin in her hair, a pair of white gloves on her hands, a white feather scarf around her neck. On his right was another teenage girl with the same hair and eye color but wore a red strapless dress with black lining, red and white feathers in her hair, red gloves and other accessories. They were the infamous Malachite sisters, Miltia and Melanie.

"What the hell are you doing here kid? I thought you said…" Junior began before Robert broke the grips of the guards holding him back. "I know what I said, and I still mean it. Listen, I need to get in touch with Ozpin, we got a big problem." Robert answered.

"What kind of problem?" Junior inquired.

"The Dark Army kind. We need the Gundam's." Robert answered. Juniors eyes widened at the news. "Let him up and get me a phone." Junior instructed his men who followed his orders and, in a few minutes, Robert had finished informing Ozpin of the impending situation and the headmaster said the Gundam's would be ready in fifteen minutes.

"Look, I know you are still upset with the fact I beat the crap out of a few of your men two months ago," Robert began looking towards the club owner. "But right now, all of Vale is in grave danger. We need the other MK 2's and the Zeta. Can I count on your support?" he added.

"You forget, Vale is my home as well. No way am I going to let those Dark Army bastards run wild over our city. You can count on me and the girls." Junior said.

"Thank you." Robert answered and bolted out of the club. Hopping onto his motorcyle, he revved up his engines and sped towards the airbase the Strike was at, praying to the Gods he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile, Domon had gathered up the rest of the Shuffle Alliance which consisted of the Bolt Gundam piloted by Argo Gulskii the Black Joker, Sai Saici the Club of Ace's pilot of the Dragon Gundam, George De Sand, Jack of Diamonds and pilot of the original Rose Gundam along with Chibodee the Queen of Spades had powered up their Gundams and were waiting on the coastline just outside the city with Rain in the original Shining Gundam along with a red, blue and white Gundam which had a long yellow extension coming from the back of its head which gave it a feminine appearance stood waiting before they spotted their old enemies, the Dark Army.

"There must be thousands of Dark Army suits." Sai Saici said.

"All the more reason we can't let a single unit get into the city. It would disgrace the pride of a knight if we fail to protect the people." George added.

"Anyone wondering how they got this close to the city without the defenses detecting them? Cause I smell a rat with a stupid ponytail is behind this." Chibodee said, cracking his knuckles.

"It doesn't matter how they bypassed the defenses; we need to thin out their numbers before they reach the city." Argo stated.

"Then what are we just standing around for, let's go get'em before they ambush the kids." The pilot of the female looking Gundam said.

"Don't worry Allenby. It's time to show them what happens when you face the Shuffle Alliance." Domon said before the Burning Gundam rocketed towards the approaching Dark Army forces, followed by the Bolt, Dragon, Shining, Maxster, Rose and Nobel Gundams close behind him.

Back at the docks, Blake was dodging shots sent towards her by Roman's weapon. The blast from Torchwicks shot left her dazed and confused for a bit allowing the master criminal to break from her hold. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…." Torchwick taunted the Faunus girl. He had her dead in his sights and was about to fire his cane when a banana peel lands on his head. Looking up, he saw Sun who dropped down on the criminal feet first.

"Leave her alone!" Sun demanded as one of the Bullheads opened up and more White Fang soldiers exited the craft. Undaunted by the number of enemies who charged at him, Sun began to beat the goons down with his fists before he took out his weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang a collapsible staff that could turn into a nunchaku linked lever action shotgun. More goons arrived and Sun looked to see himself outnumbered. Fortunately, the others leapt in to assist him and began to take down the White Fang soldiers.

The Zaku's on the other hand aimed their assault rifles at the students and were about to fire when a blast of GN Particles got their attention. Turning to the direction of the shots, the Zaku's looked to see a white and blue Gundam with traces of red and yellow aiming its beam rifle at the Zaku's before it threw it to the ground and its knees opened up, shooting one beam saber hilt into the Gundam's hands which then ignited. "I will not allow you misguided individuals to harm these future huntsmen and huntresses." Jacque declared and gunned his suit forwards, blocking beam rounds with his machines shield before he rammed one of the Zaku's to the ground and destroyed its head and weapons. He then did the same thing to the other five Zaku's whose pilots ejected before their suits self-destructed.

Back with the students, Arthur was parrying strikes with two sword-wielding White Fang members. Using his momentum, he knocked the swords out of the hands of his opponents and fired his wrist guns, taking down the Faunus terrorist members but leaving them alive.

Hanzo pulled the string on his bow and launched a volley of arrows towards the Faunus extremists which hit them in the legs and arms, but didn't kill them. One White Fang grunt got behind Hanzo and prepared to fire his weapon only for the weapon to be shot out of the grunts hands before he was blown back by a powerful blast from Tammy's shotgun. "Got to watch your back Hanzo." Tammy said playfully, blocking a strike from another White Fang grunts weapon with her shotgun before she kneed him in the gut.

Yang, Wiess and Ruby on the other hand provided each other with support took down over a dozen White Fang grunts before much to anyone's surprise, three more grunts were taken down by Penny who delivered a swift sweep kick to the last grunt who fell to the ground hard. "See Ruby, I told you I am combat ready." Penny said cheerfully before she pulled a sword from her back and clashed with another White Fang grunt.

Seeing that he and his boys were getting their asses kicked by a bunch of kids, Torchwick decided to call for a retreat and the surviving White Fang forces got on the last Bullhead which then sped away from the docks. This was the signal for the Dark Army to launch their attack.

The next thing the students knew, several hundred transport planes along with VoLPHAU transport planes flew overhead at almost ten-thousand feet opened their hatches and began to deploy their mobile suits. One of the transports managed to get low enough and flew in at wave top level having already deployed its mobile suits and was on a suicide run towards the docks. Just before the plane could reach its target, the craft was hit by a volley of gunfire and skidded across the water before exploding just a few feet from the docks.

Looking behind them, the members of Team RATH and Team RWBY looked to see Team JNPR had arrived, the RX-78s Vulcan guns smoking indicating its usage. Landing in front of them was a black and red mobile suit that Yang knew all too well. " _I can overlook the whole situation with all of you fighting the White Fang, for now you all need to get to your Gundam's the Dark Army has launched an attack and it is your duty to protect the city."_ Ozpins voice said from the new mobile suit.

"You heard him team, let's go." Ruby said as their Gundam's landed and each of them leapt into their cockpits.

Once they powered up their machines, the whole situation became clear to the students. Vale's early warning system and anti-aircraft defense systems were down, clear signs of sabotage. It would take time to repair the systems and time was something that the city didn't have. Also, with the Dark Army was a large formation of fighter pods and TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armor units were headed towards the city. An antique from the days of the Dark War, the Moebius was a mass-produced aerial mobile armor equipped with four missiles and two 40mm Vulcan guns, its speed was high but it lacked the firepower to take on a mobile suit, let alone a Gundam.

As if the additional enemies weren't bad enough, no evacuation warning was given to the citizens of the Vale and the attack was classified as a training exercise by an unknown squadron of fighters. By the time that they realized that it was real, the citizens began to panic and looking for any shelter they could find. Dark army ground units had already entered the city and were currently engaging the Vale military who were quick to organize a defensive plan.

Know the situation had to be dealt with quickly, each team was assigned an area to defend within the city. Teams JNPR and CRDL were to engage the enemy in the factory district while Teams RWBY and CVFY were assigned to protect the shelters in the downtown area. Team RATH was to attack the forces making their way towards the council shelter with Ozpin.

At an airfield on the outskirts of Vale, squadrons of red and white mobile suits rocketed into the air to engage the enemy while Skygrasper fighters launched from the runways. After the third squadron of Skygraspers had taken off, several red and white fighter jets rolled onto the runway. These are the M1 Astray Hornets, Eagles and Falcons. Upgraded transformable versions of the mass produced Astray mobile suit, each of the versions could transform into a jet fighter for dogfighting. The Eagle versions of the Astray carried eleven hardpoints, the Hornets nine and the Falcon eight. For extra firepower, the Falcon and Eagle were armed with two 20mm cannons while the Hornet was equipped with a single nose mounted 20mm cannon. While it was a capable dogfighter, in mobile suit mode the Astray was equipped with two 75mm Vulcan guns mounted in the head, two beam sabers, a beam rifle and a single shield.

 **(Autobots Roll Out, Transformers Cybertron starts)**

Taxing onto the Runway, Asagi Caldwell along with her two friends Mayura Labatt and Juri Wu Nien took stock of the situation before Juri spoke. " _We've been training for this moment for a long time. I didn't think our first sortie would be in the defense of the city."_ She said nervously.

" _We may have done a lot of simulations, but this is the real deal. We freeze up and we'll become Grimm food."_ Mayura said, swallowing a lump that was in her throat.

"Doesn't matter. We can't let them destroy the city. There are too many people counting on us. We can't fail." Asagi said assuring her two friends.

" _Caldwell's right. If we fail then we fail the people. It's our duty to protect the innocent whether we are huntsmen, huntress, soldiers or mobile suit pilots. Let's show these bastards what happens when you come into someone else's home and mess with their stuff."_ Robert said as the Strike taxied onto the runway loaded with the same version of the Launcher Striker pack he used in Vacuo.

"Roger." Asagi and her friends responded and took off once they were given the green light. They were soon followed by the Arch-Angel flanked by the Skygraspers of Red Squadron, Murasame's, Delta Plus, Jegan's, GM's in the air while T61 tanks, Guntanks and Windams hovered or rolled towards the city.

"Robert Halberton, Strike Gundam Launching!" he shouted and rocketed off the runway.

 **(End OS)**

In the factory district of Vale, the sensors of Cardin's mobile suit picked up half a dozen Mobius units diving towards their location. "Here they come. Dove, Sky, Russel use your Vulcan's. Save the ammo for the rest of the weapons for later. These guys are just flying to their destruction." The leader of Team CRDL said to his teammates. As the hostile mobile armors got closer, the four Gundam Ground Types fired a volley of 60mm rounds impacted the mobile armors which were then sent spiraling down to the ground in fireballs. As the last Mobius unit fell to the ground, several Dark Beasts slowly made their way towards the four Ground Type Gundam, raised their rifles and were about to fire when two of them were blown apart by a single beam round. The third one was grabbed by a dragon like object before a beam trident was thrusted into the torso of the evil mobile suit. The fourth one managed to squeeze off a few rounds but was soon pummeled by a large mace.

"We've got your back Cardin." Jaune said as the rest of Team JNPR landed on the ground.

"Timing couldn't be better Jaune. Cause we're about to get very busy." Cardin said turning to see hundreds of Dark Army forces landing in the factory district. "There's a lot of these guys." Cardin added.

"Bring them on, Barby and I are just getting warmed up." Nora declared, hefting her machines large mace of its shoulder and gunned her suit towards the enemy forces. "LET'S GET ROCKING!" She shouted and began to attack.

"Pyrrha, sniper support. Ren, go back up Nora. She can't handle those things on her own." Jaune instructed his teammates who nodded and went to work.

"Russel, Dove go with Pyrrha. Sky, setup the 180mm cannon and get that hyper-bazooka ready for use. Jaune and I will back up the duo taking the bad guys head on." Cardin instructed his own teammates. The other three members of Team CRDL acknowledged their leaders' orders and went to the designated areas. Both team leaders unsheathed their Beam Sabers, looked to each other for a few seconds before nodding to the other and charged towards the enemy, swing their sabers and each of them taking out four hostile machines.

Meanwhile, a volley of Beam Gatling rounds peppered four Dark Birdies which exploded in mind air before a swarm of missiles was destroyed by a barrage of Vulcan fire. Lowering its massive Beam Gatling, the Heavyarms MK 2 transformed into its vehicle mode and sped towards one of the Dark Army soldiers, ramming it and knocking it down. "Fox!" Coco shouted, reconfiguring her machine back into its suit mode as the Maxster MK 2 punched the DG Cell ground type mobile suit in the cockpit before extending its gauntlets blades and began to slice and dice the enemy mobile suits.

Raising its Beam Bow, Yatsuhashi pulled his arm back and readied a beam arrow. "RISING ARROW!" he shouted and fired the arrow. The arrow blew a hole through four Dark army machines, which then exploded but didn't damage any of the nearby buildings. Configuring his machines bow back into its melee mode, he thrusted his weapon into the torso of another Dark mobile suit before punching another one in the cockpit.

His attention was so focused on the enemy he didn't see a Dark Master mobile suit had snuck up behind him and had its beam rifle aimed directly at the Risings cockpit. Fortunately, a barrage of 40mm dust infused rounds blew the Master Gundam imposters head off before it was stabbed by the arm blades of the Shadow MK 2.

Seeing their comrade taken down in front of them, several other Dark Army soldiers fired their rifles at the Shadow Gundam which seemed to destroy the Gundam. However, what they hit was only a shadow left behind by Blakes semblance distracting the dark mobile suits which were soon slashed apart by the Beam Saber of the Exia

"BEHIND YOU!" Jacque shouted and slashed apart two Dark army Dragon mobile suits by the Plutons Beam Saber, saving his youngest daughter. "I will not have you monsters harm my daughter." Jacque shouted to the dark machines raising his beam rifle and fired. Beam rounds impacted the Dark army soldiers allowing the Exia to charge forwards and slash apart numerous enemy mobile suits with its GN Blade. "We make a good team, Weiss." Jacque complimented his daughter, how smiled and returned to the battle.

Standing back to back firing their Vulcan guns at a swarm of Mobius units, the Deathscythe MK 2 and the Shining MK 2 downed dozens of hostile mobile armors before they could fire their linear guns at one of the shelters. More aerial mobile armors flew through the wreckage of the destroyed mobile armors which were than blown to pieces by the Shining MK 2's 200mm wrist guns.

"We got aerial units Ruby. You take them, my machine isn't suited for aerial combat. Besides, someone needs to provide some anti-air support." Yang said to her half-sister.

" _Got it."_ Ruby replied and gunned her machines thrusters and climbed several hundred feet, getting in front of several Dark Army Bats. Before the bats could even fire their beam cannons, they were cut in half by a massive swing from Ruby's beam scythe exploding in mid-air. Her machines sensors beeped rapidly, indicating she had hostiles approaching her. Turning to the right, the young huntress in training saw a dozen fighter and battle pods heading towards her.

Pulling the trigger, the Vulcans and Machine Cannons on her machine roared to life downing the incoming aerial units before they could get within firing distance. Using this to her advantage, Ruby configured the Deathscythes scythe into its beam rifle mode took aim at a Dark Beast hovering towards the shelter and fire. A shot right through the dark mobile suit's cockpit ended the machines reign of destruction.

Back down below, Blake was having a little trouble. She was surrounded by dozens of Dark Soldiers all of whom had their beam rifles in their club mode and charged towards her. She managed to cut two of them across the torso with her Shadow Blades but failed to block a series of shots from the other mobile suits.

The shots knocked her to the ground and one of the soldiers walked over to her and was about to fire its weapon when it was impaled directly in the cockpit by an emerald blade. Looking up to see her savior, Blake was surprised to see a white and blue Gundam with traces of red, green and yellow with a shield mounted on its left arm, a set of extendable claws on its right arm folded up and a glaive mounted on its back. "Hey, don't go dying on me." Sun spoke from the Gundam who then activated its claws which grabbed the head of another Dark Army soldier and a stream of flames shot out of the claw, melting the evil mobile suits head before he tossed the suit into the air allowing him to activate his beam trident and proceeded to beat down the enemy mobile suits. "So, think I'm pretty cool right?" Sun quipped to Blake who turned away hiding the fact she was blushing.

Back with Ruby, a swarm of missiles hit the Deathscythe MK2 in the back causing the Gundam to fall to on top of an abandoned building wrecking the building. "Ow." She said looking up to see a Dark Master was about to bash her cockpit. Thankfully, a beam round tore through the mobile suit's cockpit. Looking towards the direction of the shot, Ruby looked to see a white horned mobile suit with a Beam Magnum in its hand, barrel smoking. " _Are you ok, Ruby my friend."_ A familiar voice said from the horned mobile suit.

"Penny!? What are you doing in a mobile suit? It's dangerous here. Get to safety." Ruby said with surprise.

" _Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready and this is no ordinary mobile suit."_ Penny said seriously. In an instant the mobile suits armor shifted and opened up, revealing it to be a Gundam. " _Say hello to the Unicorn Gundam MK2."_ Penny stated and charged forwards towards the dark army forces, beam sabers ignited and cutting through the mobile suits with ease. A stream of missiles launched from several missile pods streaked towards the Unicorn Gundam but were downed by the new Gundam's 60mm Vulcan guns creating a smokescreen covering Penny as she configured her sabers into their Tonfa mode and bashed several battle pods and Dark Army soldiers to a pulp.

"Wow." Ruby said in awe as the Unicorn Gundam shifted back into its unicorn mode and offered her hand to Ruby pulling the Deathscythe MK2 back to its feet and reignited its beam scythe and the two returned to battle.

Far away from the shelters, a massive Black and Red Gundam with red wing binders punched one of the Dark Beasts in the cockpit destroying it and firing its Vulcan's as several Fighter Pods streaked in firing their guns and missiles at the Gundam. Taking out the enemy fighters, Ozpin turned around and put his hands together kneeling and allowing Glynda in her MK 2 to jump into the air and slice a Dark Birdie in half with its beam saber.

The other ground units fired their rifles at the two Gundam's only to be either blown apart by the arriving Nu-Gundam's Fin Funnels or slashed apart by the axes of a brown and grey Gundam called the Grizzly Gundam. "Ha-ha, it's like I told my students, I am a capable mobile suit pilot and huntsmen." Port chuckled firing his machines Vulcan guns at two strafing fighter pods, sending the fighters spiraling down in a fireball.

" _Really Peter, because I am certain that you spend most of your classes telling your students stories of your younger days._ " Oobleck stated, firing the Nu-Gundam's Beam Rifle at three Dark Beasts which had crashed through the trees.

Before Professor Port could respond two dozen Dark Army soldiers appeared behind the recently destroyed mobile suits and prepared to fire. Just before they could pull the triggers of their weapons, a large beam round hit one of the mobile suits while a volley of 360mm rockets impacted several more of the dark mobile suits destroying them with a single shot. Looking up, the Beacon staff saw the last two Gundam MK-2's and a white and blue waverider with traces of black and red streaking in before transforming into a Gundam, landing and drawing one of its beam sabers and raising its beam rifle. " _Look I know you all have questions about why the three of us have Gundam's, but now isn't the time. We've got a city to defend and I made a promise to Robert to help protect the city, so that's what the Zeta and I are going to do."_ Junior said appearing on the screen of Ozpin's Gundam.

"Well, I appreciate the assistance. Now, let us focus on defending the kingdom. Master Gundam MK 2 engaging." The headmaster said to the new arrivals and swung his machines Beam Cloth and slashed two dark bats apart.

High above the city, the Arch-Angel fired its Lohengrin positron cannon's, destroying a swarm of battle pods while its 75mm CIWS turrets knocked out fighter after fighter that managed to get through its anti-aircraft screen. A Helldart missile slammed into one battle pod, causing it explode while Mu La Flaga's fired his Skygrasper 105mm cannons and its Beam Cannon at a Dark Birdie. The rounds slammed into the mobile suit destroying it before he got behind a pair of fighter pods and fired his aircrafts 20mm cannons. Dust infused 20mm rounds blew the two fighter pods to bits leaving nothing but scrap metal left before he launched two of his air-to-air missiles at another fighter pod that was attacking one Vale's Astray Eagles, saving the pilot. "This is intense, Captain is there any word Gjallarhorn? We can't hold them off forever." La Flaga called to the Arch-Angel, downing another enemy fighter with his guns.

" _We're still trying to raise them. It seems that our communications are being jammed. All we can do is hold out as best we can."_ Captain Ramius said as an explosion caused the Arch-Angel to shutter violently.

"Damn it!" La Flaga cursed as he watched a Spearhead spiral out of control before exploding into a fireball.

Meanwhile, Velvet had just downed four Fighter Pods with her 12.5mm CIWS guns. She then combined her Beam Saber with her Beam Rifle, forming its gun-sword which she then fired at a Dark Bat mobile suit before extending her Beam Sabers blade and stabbed another Dark Bat in the cockpit, before removing it from her blade as a pair of missiles streaked towards the Dark Bat destroying it.

"Incoming enemies. Incoming enemies." Haro said to his owner. She looked to her scope and saw that several high-altitude fighters were approaching at Mach 3 heading directly towards her. Transforming her suit into its Aircraft mode, Velvet dived down to the deck away from the city getting the fighters to follow her into a narrow canyon not far from the city. She knew this canyon well as it is where she practiced a lot of her flying to prepare herself for any time, she would be close to the ground.

Due to size of the canyon, she had to watch her maneuvers so to avoid slamming into one of the canyon's walls. Cutting her speed, she allowed the fighter pods to over shoot her causing two of them to slam into the canyons wall leaving the last two directly in front of her. Pulling the trigger for her machines guns, she fired. A four second burst of 30mm rounds destroyed the last two fighters allowing her to pull up out of the canyon and head back to the city.

Back above Vale, Robert fired the last of his missiles from the Launcher Striker prototype and lined up his gunsights on a Dark Bat and fired. Two 120mm slugs hit the dark army flyer causing it to explode into a fireball. Looking for a new target, he craned his neck around and soon spotted a pair of Dark Bats had gotten on his tail and tried to pull away from them. Sadly, he wasn't quick enough and the bats destroyed the prototype Launcher and began to fire at his machine. Pullin turn, he managed to get behind the hostile air units and fired his gun pod sending both Bats spiraling out of control before they exploded. His victory was short lived as a fighter pod managed to get behind him and fired its guns at his machines let wing.

The hits from the enemy fighter caused him start losing altitude fast and quickly he transformed the Strike into its Gundam Mode and fell to the city. As he got closer and closer to the ground, he fired his thrusters' numerous times to avoid crashing into a building which he believed that was being used by the people as a makeshift shelter. Skidding across the street, the Strike did collide with a building but thankfully it was abandoned and no one was killed. "Strike to all points, I've landed in the city. Requesting update on the situation and requesting the Aile Pack be launched to my location." He said into the commlink, while getting his Gundam back to its feet.

" _This is commander Daguza, we read you Strike. We've received word that there's still a family out in the city. They didn't make it to the shelters. Find them and bring to safety, I'm sending you their last known location."_ Daguza said over the radio as the Aile Pack connected to the Strikes back.

"Acknowledged. Heading out now." Robert replied and hovered towards the location.

By the time he arrived at the families last known location he found several Dark Army soldiers were already in the city wrecking buildings. They soon spotted the Strike and aimed their weapons at the Gundam. "BASTARDS!" Robert shouted, gunning his suit forward and firing his beam rifle at the mobile suits, making sure he didn't hit any of the buildings in the process. Four Dark Soldiers were reduced to scrap when he spotted the family on his scopes. When he did, his eyes widen with fear. "No, not them." he said as another Dark Army soldier spotted the family and aimed its weapon at the family.

Seeing that they were about to be the target of a Dark Army soldier, the Asuka family ran like hell looking for any place they could find to hide. During the chaos, the little girl Mayu dropped her scroll and this caused her older brother to stop and pick it up, it was then that the brother noticed the hostile mobile suit was aiming at his family. "INCOMING!" the boy shouted and ran back to his family as fast as he could. He was just a few feet from them when much to his surprise, the Strike flung itself in front of the family. " _SHIINNN!_ " the pilot of the shouted as the rounds hit the location where his family was.

 **(Courageous, Transformers Cyberton OS starts)**

As the dust settled, much to Shinn's surprise his family was alive surrounded by a blue shield. "No way." Shinn said in amazement as the Strikes Shield was placed in front of his family. Looking back, he watched in awe as the Strike suddenly gained more power.

"NO ONE HARMS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Robert shouted and tapped into the power of the Seed. "Don't worry Shinn, I won't let you and your family die." He added and charged towards the Dark Army soldier.

"STRIKER PUNCH!" he shouted getting his mobile suit to ball up its fist and punched the Dark Army unit right in the chest destroying it. He then turned back to Asuka family and configured the Strike in Guardian mode, lowering his machines hand. "GET ON!" he shouted. The Asuka's did so, and in no time, the Strike rocketed towards the shelter.

With the Asuka's in his left hand it was out of the question for the Strike to use any of its other weapons. With that in mind, Robert kept his shield up protecting the family of four, firing his gunpod in his right hand at any hostile mobile suits that dared to get in the way. "GET THE HELL, OUT OF MY WAY!" Robert shouted, ramming one Dark Beast with right shoulder as he turned to the right and made a beeline for the shelter. The closer he got to the shelter, the more determined the Gundam Pilot became to protect the family.

Once the shelter was in sight, Robert gunned his thrusters to full power reaching the shelter in five seconds, let the family off the Strike and configured his machine back into its Gundam mode. "INIATE PERFECT STRIKE LINK UP!" he shouted into the radio as more Dark Army forces arrived. The Aile pack detached and flying down for link up, was a modified Aile pack containing the Launcher packs -120mm Anti-Ship Vulcan, 350mm Gun Launcher and the Sword Strikers Anti-Ship Sword secured themselves to the Strikes right side while the 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon, Rocket Anchor and Beam Boomerang attached to the left side of the Gundam.

"PERFECT STRIKE GUNDAM, LINK UP COMPLETE!" Robert shouted as the rest of the Beacon Teams and Staff arrived with the Shuffle alliance plus Allenby, Sun, Jacque, Junior, the Twins and Rain. "COOL!" Ruby squealed with excitement.

 **(End Song)**

"HOLD THIS POSITION!" Robert shouted and the Gundams attacked.

The Deathscythe MK2, Sandrock MK 2 and Heavyarms MK 2 along with Unicorn and Altron MK 2 launched forwards with their melee weapons ignited and slashed apart four mobile suits each while Team CRDL aimed their 100mm machine guns and downed several incoming Fighter pods before they could get within strafing distance of the shelter.

GN Beam Rounds streaked from the barrels of the Dynamas MK 2 and Pluton Gundam's beam weapons blowing apart two Dark Birdies each while the Gundam fired the last shot from its own Beam rifle before a torrent of Machine Cannon rounds from the Shining MK 2, Shining and Burning Gundam's said weapons tore through a dozen Dark Army Bats leaving nothing left from the enemy suits.

Flying into the air with its beam rifle in hand with the Zeta Gundam and the Gundam MK2's by its side, a series of Beam Rifle shots from the Nu and its allies blew apart several hostile units before they each raised their shields blocking a volley of rockets heading for each Gundam.

As for the members and allies of the Shuffle alliance, Chibodee punched a Dark Beast into the air allowing Argo to swing the Bolt Gundam's Graviton Hammer onto the enemy machine crushing its head and allowing Sai Saici to destroy it with the Dragon Claws mounted onto his Gundam's forearms.

Eixa and Rose stood back to back as numerous mobile armors swarmed them. George launched the Rose Bits towards the mobile armors, destroying numerous enemy units while Weiss fired the rifle mode of her GN Sword, taking out more enemy mobile armors before he gunned her suit forwards, configured the rifle to its sword mode and slashed apart a Dark Soldier before using a Glyph to create a platform above her which the Exia landed on and fired her GN Vulcans at some more enemy mobile armors. "Your skills are prefect as always mademoiselle". George said impressively.

"I had a good teacher." Wiess responded as she continued to fire her GN Vulcans.

"ARGH! YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY! I CAN'T SEEM TO HIT ANYTHING!" Nora complained swing her mace wildly missing each target. "HOLD STILL YOU HUNKS OF JUNK!" she added.

"Here's a target for you, Nora!" Robert shouted, firing the Perfect Strikes Rocket Anchor at a Dark Army machine, holding it in place and allowing Barbatose to slam its mace into the evil machine with all its might.

Arthur stabbed one Dark Beast with his machines knight sword before thrusting it into a Dark soldier that managed to get behind him taking that machine down as well. A volley of bullets forced the Faunus-Human hybrid to bring his shield up to block the shots. As the rounds bounced off his shield, the Max Revolver jumped over the shoulders of the Knight Gundam and fired its beam rifle in rapid session taking down a dozen Dark Army units before brining the spur on its right leg down onto the cockpit of a downed suit destroying it.

"We can't keep this up! There's just too many of them!" Tammy shouted.

"JUST HOLD THEM OFF!" Robert shouted, aiming the Agni cannon and fired it along with the 350mm gun launchers on the weapons pod. The Hyper Impulse Cannon blast tore through half a dozen mobile suits while the 350mm rounds knocked down two Dark Army aerial mobile suits which were soon destroyed by the Master MK2's beam saber.

Two beam boomerangs flew past another aerial mobile suit which then came back around and sliced the wings off the enemy mobile suit before it was slashed in half by the Strike's Anti-Ship Sword. "There's just too many of them." Robert said to himself as one of the batteries used by the Perfect Strike pack ejected once it was drained. Taking aim with the Agni cannon, Robert fired another blast taking down more hostile mobile suits before they could even get close to him. He turned to another group of dark army aerial units and was about to fire when a beam round sliced through the Hyper Impulse Cannon while another blast hit the Weapons pod on the Strike's shoulder forcing Robert to detach the pod and drop the weapon before they exploded. Another series of beam blast's hit the parts of the Sword Striker pack and detonated leaving only the modified Aile pack left.

"What the hell." Robert cursed as two Mobius Units streaked towards him, cannons blazing. He tried to get a lock on the incoming mobile armors but they were coming in to fast for him to shoot down before they slammed right into the Strike sending it spiraling to the ground where it skidded a few feet before coming to a stop just inches from the shelter.

Struggling to get the Strike back to its feet, a Dark Army mobile suit walked towards the downed Gundam and raised its rifle. Just before it could fire its weapon, a rock was thrown at the evil mobile suit followed by several other rocks. Turning to the source of the thrown rocks, the DG-Cell infused Mobile Suit raised its rifle and prepared to fire at Shinn Asuka. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Robert shouted.

 **(Soul Drive theme starts)**

Hearing the pleas of its pilot, the Soul Drive rotated faster and faster as the Strike's power levels increased far beyond the standard limits, its thrusters roaring with life as it sped towards Shinn and placed itself in front of the boy as the shots hit the Strike. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!" the Strike pilot roared, drawing back the Strikes right fist and struck the DG-Cell mobile suit in the reactor which started to go critical. Picking up the ready to blow mobile suit, the Strike tossed the suit into the air where it exploded safely above the city.

 **(Theme ends)**

"Soul Drive, power down." Robert said venting his anger as the Phase Shift armor of his Gundam deactivated returning the Strike's color to its dull grey form.

" _Kid, that was something else._ " Allenby said as the Nobel Gundam landed beside the Strike, its beam ribbon deactivated but still in hand.

"Yeah, I'm good." Robert said before turning to a shocked Shinn. "You pull another stunt like that Shinn and you'll get yourself killed one of these days. Still, I am grateful that you and your family are still alive." Robert said.

Before Shinn could respond, a swarm of fighter pods and Mobius mobile armors streaked towards the two Gundam's. Knowing he couldn't get back to the shelter with Shinn in time, Robert scoped up the boy and fired his Vulcans. Despite not having many rounds left for his CIWS, he was determined to protect the kid. He downed four Fighter Pods before his Vulcans ran out of rounds. Just as the enemy fighters got close, they were shot down by several dozen Gjallarhorn Skygraspers. " _Strike Gundam, Havok 26, coming over you now. We'll take it from here."_ One of the Skygrasper pilots said as Gjallarhorn forces arrived and mopped up any stragglers.

By the time morning came, the battle for Vale had come to an end and the cities anti-air and early warning systems were fully repaired and Gjallarhorn began to distribute relief aid to the people of the city. Thankfully, no civilians were killed in the battle and the Teams of Beacon along with the Staff were relieved that they stopped the Dark Army, but for Ozpin he got a message from an associate of his saying, 'The Queen has pawns'.

No one knew that Torchwick's associate, the pilot of Epyon had great plans for the criminal mastermind.

 _Zako Zako hour_

The curtains pull back and the three Zako's bowed to the audience. "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Today's meeting is all about, this." The red mic Zako begins showing a picture of the Dark Gundam.

"I can answer that. That's the Dark Gundam. A unique mesh of technology and organic science created to restore the world to its proper state, mainly the area's infested with Grimm." The Blue Mic Zako explains trying to sound smart.

The Zako than gets shocked with a thousand volts of electricity as the author walks onto the stage. "That's also the bad part. Its because of its abilities that the Dark Gundam, once called the Ultimate Gundam was eyed by the militaries of the kingdoms who wanted to use it as a weapon. If you know G-Gundam, then you're aware that Kyoji Kasshu, Domon Kasshu's older brother took the Gundam to keep it out of the wrong hands. However, 'someone' infected the Gundam turning it into a monster hell bent on destroying the world. This led to Domon becoming a Gundam fighter who was to track down and destroy the Gundam, believing that his brother wanted to conquer the world." The Author explains.

"So that means the events of Mobile Fighter G-Gundam have occurred in the series?" The Yellow mic Zako asked. The author nods confirming the Zako's theory. "Then what's the Dark Army?" the Zako askes.

"The Dark Army is an army of Mass Production DG-Cell infused mobile suits created by the Dark Gundam as a means to protect itself or in this case, be used to conquer and destroy all life on Remnant. Operated by the bodies of corpse's infected with DG-Cells the Dark Army is not something one want's to underestimate. Each suit of the army is designed for a specific role, air, naval or ground combat." The Author adds.

"That's not good." All three Zako's say as the curtain closes.

"Anyway, everyone for the future of the Dark Axis, ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!" the Red Zako said followed by his cohorts shouting.

GF13-006NA Gundam Maxster

Type: Mobile Fighter

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Rector

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Pilot: Chibodee Crocket

Weapons: Gigantic Magnum, Fighting Knuckle, Shield, Glove

Special Attacks: Cyclone Punch, Burning Punch, Bursting Machine Gun Punch

Developed for the final Gundam Fight, the Gundam Maxster is the epitome of everyone's dream which many have grasped. Designed for Boxing, the Gundam can deliver a devastating one-punch blow to an enemy mobile suit. When the need for greater firepower, its Gigantic Magnums deliver devastating damage. Part of the Shuffle Alliance.

GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam

Type: Close Quarters Combat Mobile Fighter

Power Source: Victor Engine

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Pilot: Argo Gulskii

Weapons: Vulcan Gun, Graviton Hammer

Special Attack: Gaia Crusher

Unlike other Gundam's, the Bolt Gundam uses the rare and powerful Victor Engine, making it the strongest mobile fighter in terms of strength which complements its heavy armor. The combination suits the pilot, former pirate captain Argo Gulskii's fighting style. It is also a part of the Shuffle Alliance.

GF13-11NC Dragon Gundam

Type: Mobile Fighter

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Pilot: Sai Saici

Weapons: Feilong Fang, Benpatsu Toa, Dragon Claw

Special Attack: Shin Ryuusei Kochouken

Agile and highly adaptable, the Dragon Gundam can fight in either the desert or the depths of the Ocean. Lacking the standard 60mm Vulcans, the Dragon Gundam cannot limit the movements of its opponents, but makes up for it with its built in Flamethrowers. Also, part of the Shuffle Alliance.

GF13-009NF Rose Gundam

Type: Close Quarters Combat Mobile Fighter

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Pilot: George de Sand

Weapons: 60mm Vulcans, Beam Saber, Rose Bits

Special Attacks: Rose Screamer, Rose Hurricane

Combining grace and elegance into one and resembling the appearance of an Atlas nobleman, the Gundam represents a knight's chivalry and prides itself in close quarters combat. Also, a member of the Shuffle Alliance.

GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam

Type: General Purpose Mobile Fighter

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Pilot Allenby Beardsley

Weapons: 60mm Vulcan, Beam Ribbon, Beam Hoop

One of a few Gundam's that have a female appearance, the Nobel Gundam was once equipped with the dangerous Berserker system. When activated, the system transforms the pilot into a raging animal. At the end of the final Gundam fight, the system was removed but later stolen by an unknown party.

GF13-001NHII Master Gundam MK 2

Type: Mobile Fighter

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Pilot: Ozpin

Weapons: Beam Cloth, Beam Saber, 60mm Vulcans, Near Crusher, Distant Crusher, Hand Beam Cannon.

Built as a tribute to the late Master Asia, the Master MK 2 is equipped with a Beam Saber and 60mm Vulcan guns along with its traditional armaments. Its armor is clean of any DG-Cells and unlike other Gundam's that use the Mobile Trace System, the pilot doesn't need the suit worn by Gundam Fighters.

XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam MK2

Type: Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

Power source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundamium Alloy

Pilot: Sun Wukong

Weapons: 60mm Vulcan Guns, Beam Glaive, Beam Trident, Beam Nun chucks, Dragon Fang, Flamethrower

An improved version of the legendary Shenlong Gundam, the Shenlong MK 2 had its staff modified into functioning like a Nun Chuck for close quarters combat. Lacking any sort of ranged weapon, the Shenlong's Dragon Fang can latch itself to an enemy and either crush the section it grabbed or release a stream of flames that can melt even the toughest armor.

GNY-004 Gundam Plutone

Type: Special Specification Mobile Suit

Power Source: GN-Drive

Armor: E-Carbon

Pilot Jacque Schnee

Weapons: Beam Saber, Beam Rifle, GN Shield

One of several Gundam's that utilize GN Drives, the Plutone Gundam is a second generation Gundam that can utilize a GN Field which can protect the mobile suit from enemy fire. The Plutone also utilizes the Core Fighter System in which a small fighter aircraft launches from the Gundam's back if the suit becomes to damaged.

MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam

Type: Transformable Attack Mobile Suit

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Pilot: Junior

Weapons: 60mm Vulcans, Grenade Launchers, Beam Rifle, Beam Sabers, Shield, Hyper Mega Launcher

The original transformable Mobile Suit the was designed before the Dark War ended thousands of years ago, the Zeta Gundam is a special mobile suit. Its Wave Rider mode makes it a capable Dogfighter with its array of weapons. In any given situation, the Zeta is a truly unique Gundam.

RX-0 Unicorn Gundam MK2

Type: Full-Psycho Frame Mobile Suit

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Pilot: Penny Polendina

Weapons: 60mm Vulcans, Beam Sabers x4, Beam Tonfa, Beam Magnum, Hyper Bazooka, Shield

Special Feature: Destroy Mode

An improved model of the mobile suit built to destroy the remnants of the Dark Axis, the Unicorn Gundam MK2 is one of the few Gundam's to utilize the Psycho Frame Armor Material. Like most Mobile Suits, it is equipped with the traditional Vulcan Guns of the 60mm caliber. Equipped with numerous other weapons, the Unicorn can fight in either its standard Unicorn mode or its Destroy mode. In Destroy mode, the Psycho Frame in the armor scans the pilot's thoughts and transmits them to the suits drive system, which increases machines mobility, but unlike the original Unicorn, the NTD lasts longer.

 **This chapter was a real pain in the ass to write. Hoping when I get to the part I am looking forward to writing it won't be as long as this one. Last chapter for now, going back to my Lone Wolf Series so I can finish it before the new year. May be early, but to all my fellow Americans, Happy early 4** **th** **of July.**


	13. Narrative

**I am glad that a few people liked my previous chapter. I would like to clarify a mistake I made. The Skygrasper has four 20mm cannons, not 25mm cannons. I tend to get confused about certain things like that from time to time.**

 **Onto Reviews.**

 **Gamerman22: Gundam Barbatose Lupus Rex will appear when the time is right. Its still early in the story before the Nora gets her Gundam upgraded.**

 **Marka Ragnos629/SaurusRock 625: Like you asked me, Jacque is a different person than he is in the series, plus I want him to be someone who is willing to do anything he can to write the wrongs of the past.**

 **Gerard Sta Maria Termui 310: Everything will become clear as the story progresses, I can assure you there is a reason I gave Penny the Unicorn Gundam. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Now onto the story. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Narrative

Following the Dark Army attack on Vale, the kingdoms council was now considering on calling in the services of the PMC Trust, a private military company which was hired in the past to provide security for a Schnee Dust and Mobile Suit shipment around the time the White Fang was still a peaceful protest group. This proved to be a mistake as several PMC mobile suits were reported to have attacked several White Fang supply trucks that were transporting supplies to be shipped by ferry to Menagerie to help with a building project.

This act caused many council members, like Cardin's father to refuse using PMC groups like them and rely more on the services of Gjallarhorn and the Roughnecks. But with the main opposition to the idea now in prison on charges of supporting terrorism, Yuna Roma Seiran and his father, Unato Ema Seiran were once again putting the motion for the council to vote in favor of allowing the PMC Trust to both set up a base in the kingdom, help instruct the students of Beacon in Mobile Suit combat and take over the defense of the kingdom since they claimed the military had proven to be ineffective against this attack.

They almost had succeeded in getting the council to agree until they were stopped by Alberto Vist, an executive member of Anaheim Electronics, the first company to ever supply the kingdoms militaries with the electronic equipment ranging from mobile suit systems to consumer electronics. Recently, they also began to work on restoring and mass-producing Mobile Suits like a newer version of the Gundam Ground Type and Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 and even worked with Morgenrate in mobile suit research and development.

Alberto spoke that rather than spend the money on hiring a PMC group they should think about the bravery of the Beacon Students who fought to protect the people of this fair city. He spoke of a time when people who were no older that those students volunteered their services to fight against the forces of the Dark Axis during the Dark War in order to build a better tomorrow.

He also spoke that military was not to blame for the attack on Vale, but simply stated that people responsible for this attack were Frozen Talon members who infiltrated the kingdoms airspace and sent the message that the attack was just a military exercise along with sabotaging the early warning system making it look like the Dark Army wasn't about to attack.

The hearts and minds of the council were touched by the words of Alberto, especially considering that someone was spreading rumors that he was supporting Frozen Talon with the latest Anaheim products. Alberto denied such accusations and instead claimed that he was working to build a better tomorrow, a peaceful tomorrow.

As such, he offered to personally oversee the repairs to the defense systems of the city to ensure that such a sabotage effort would never happen again. This was enough to convince the council members to vote against hiring the PMC Trust and instead asked Rustal Elion if Gjallarhorn would be able to help train new soldiers in both mobile suit combat and air-to-air combat, much to the dismay of the Seirans who nearly threw a fit that they didn't get their way.

His task completed with the Vale Council, Alberto took out his scroll and looked to the students of Beacon that were potential pilots for the latest Mobile Suit his company was developing. Scrolling through the list of students given to him by Ozpin, he stopped when he came to Jaune's data. "This boy was trained by a great swordsmen and has started to tap into the potential of the Narrative. Interesting." He said to himself before he left the council building and headed to Beacon.

At said school, Jaune had just finished packing his bags for the two-week vacation before the second semester began. Having reached out to his sister, Saphron in Argus, Jaune was planning to spend some time with his sister and her wife, who were expecting their first child soon. Wanting to be by his sisters' side, Jaune was all set to board the next airship to the coastal city of Mistral when much to his surprise, he found Professor Ozpin and Alberto waiting for him at the docks.

"I am sorry, Mr. Arc. But Mr. Vist of Anaheim Electronics has need of your services in testing a new Mobile Suit. I know you had plans and I am terribly sorry for taking you away from your family." Ozpin said.

"Its fine. My sister told me that if anything came up, I can tell her I can't make it. I was looking forward to seeing her, but I can always visit her some other time." Jaune answered, feeling a little sad that he wasn't going to see his sister.

"I can assure you Mr. Arc, I am hoping that this doesn't take two weeks and I want you to spend some time with your family. Believe me when I say that family is the most important thing in this world. You should always spend as much time with your family as possible." Alberto said sympathetically.

Looking up, Jaune smiled and called his sister explaining the situation. Naturally, his sister was disappointed but after hearing that he may be able to arrive for a few days after he finished whatever he was needed for.

Jaune soon found that out of all the students from all the huntsmen academies he was selected to help Anaheim test out the new RX-9 Narrative Gundam. Originally, the Narrative Gundam's design dated back to the Nu Gundam as the unit testing the Psychoframe system. As it was a test unit, the RX-9 was only equipped with the traditional 60mm Vulcan guns. The upper part of the Gundam also featured the Core Fighter system which transformed it into a small fighter which was armed with two 25mm cannons, 4 anti-ship missile launchers which could carry the AIM-79 air-to-air missile. In addition, it could mount the AIM-77D missile on its wings.

From what Alberto told him, the Narrative Gundam could be equipped with packs similar to the Strike's packs, giving it an additional advantage in battle. From Jaune's standing, this mobile suit was far superior to his old Musha in terms of armor composition and combat capabilities.

It also came as a surprise that Jaune learned that he was a Newtype, a being with heightened mental awareness. This also explained why he was able to sense Cardin's intentions before he was given the RX-78-2. Still, he wasn't about to let that make himself arrogant and cocky, especially since he was the leader of Team JNPR.

"So, the A-Pack increased the suits mobility, the B-Pack gives the Narrative wire-guided assault units, the C-Pack activates its Psycho Frame assault mode and the S-Pack gives it the edge in close quarters combat." Jaune said from inside of the Narrative's cockpit as the Gundam's systems came online.

" _That's right. Seems you already familiarized yourself with the Narratives packs. However, the S-Pack is still in the testing stages and we minimized the strain the C-Pack's Psycho Frame mode does to a pilot's body. For now, we'll just get you accustomed to the Narrative before we move onto the packs."_ Alberto said over the radio from the control room as the Narrative walked onto an elevator and was raised to the testing grounds.

"This feels a lot different than what I am used to, but like they say 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'." Jaune said as the sun shown over the testing ground. Stepping onto the training ground, the Narrative and its pilot were prepared for the tests.

At first glance, the testing ground seemed to be just a large empty open field, but that's when a large dome appeared over the area and was replaced with a holographic representation of a large city. Once it materialized, several test mobile suits walked into the grounds. "Leo's?" Jaune asked once he got a clear look at the dull gray mobile suits.

" _These were captured from a Frozen Talon weapons depot in Anima and they were designed with law enforcement in mind. We loaded their weapons with dummy rounds and set their beam sabers have been set to low power, they are all automated so there's no need to hold back."_ Alberto answered.

"Well that's a relief." Jaune said, pressed a button on his controls and pulled out one of his machines Beam Sabers. Once the violet blade was ignited, he gunned his thrusters' forwards as the Leo models opened up on him. One of the Leo's had taken cover behind buildings and popped out of cover to fire its machine gun at the Gundam. Raising the shield up and blocking the shots, the Narrative slammed into the Leo like a linebacker before impaling it with the beam saber.

Another Leo managed to flank him from behind and attempted to skewer the Narrative right in the cockpit. Jaune however, got a glimpse of this Leo and gunned his thrusters to the right, dodging the enemy beam saber before sweep kicking the Leo off its feet before thrusting his beam saber into the other Leo.

A round from a Dober Gun slammed into the back of Narrative, causing it to briefly stumble before regaining its footing quickly. Throwing the shield up and allowing it to attach to the backpack of the Narrative, Jaune pulled out the second beam saber and flipped it up along with his first saber, revealing that both sabers were double-bladed. Pushing his controls forward, the Narrative charged towards the remaining Leo's and proceeded to reduce the rest of the Leo's to scraps of Titanium.

"Man, this new S pack is sweet." He complimented as the last Leo fell to the ground and city began to disappear. "The Dark Army won't stand a chance against this." He added, bringing the Gundam back to the hanger bay. As he brought the Gundam into the hanger, he saw three other Gundam's. Both Gundam's had the same blue and white paint scheme with traces of red and yellow. Both were armed with the standard 60mm Vulcan guns mounted in the head for intercepting missiles and enemy aircraft, powered by Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactors and their armor was built from Luna Titanium, but that's where the similarities ended.

One of the Gundam's was more heavily armored and its beam sabers were stored in the skirt. Its shield was bulky looking and strapped behind its back was a large caliber bazooka. The second Gundam was armed with two Beam Sabers stored on its backpack, a Beam Rifle which clearly had a replaceable capacitor allowing the rifle to be used again. This Gundam also featured the Core Block system like the Narrative, RX-78-2, Pluton and several other Mobile Suits.

But the third Gundam was something special. Aside from the standard beam rifle and beam saber like the other Gundam's had, this one had a folding shield mounted on a massive aerial mobile weapons platform which contained a folding bazooka, numerous missile pods and weapons containers carrying other weapons. Attached to the front of the platform was a massive mega particle cannon.

"Those are some pretty nice Gundam's." Jaune said to himself as he brought the Narrative into its berth. Getting out of the cockpit, Jaune saw a women with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a Anaheim Electronics uniform while another women, a tall boisterous, dark skinned Puma-Faunus were overlooking the two Gundam's as a man of nineteen years old wearing a Vale-Military uniform with a basic skin tone, black hair and black eyes entered the cockpit of the less bulky looking Gundam and began to conduct some work on the systems of the Gundam.

"I see that you have taken an interest in the Zephyranthes, Dendrobium and Physalis Gundam's." the blonde woman said to Jaune.

"Well they are pretty impressive machines; I mean armaments aside they look like there built for artillery, high altitude and basic combat operations. I can tell that the large one's bazooka is designed hitting bunkers or other fortifications like pill boxes or hangers. The last one's clearly designed for operating at high altitudes and on land. Though it kind of looks like the bazooka can fire a nuclear warhead." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You could tell that from just a single glance? Wow, seems you know a few things about Mobile Suits. Then again, you are a student from Beacon." The Faunus women said impressively, giving Jaune a hard pat on the back. "Sorry about that. I really forget my own strength now and then." She apologized.

"Its fine." Jaune said as the boy jumped out of the Dendrobium's cockpit and walked over to them.

"You're the guy who's testing the Narrative, right?" He asked. Jaune nodded, answering the boy's question. "Ensign Kou Uraki, Vale 8th mobile suit company, test pilot for unit three." Kou said. "Jaune Arc, Beacon first year student, leader of Team JNPR and test pilot of the Narrative Gundam." Jaune answered, shaking the ensign's hand.

"Glad we're all acquainted, I'm Nina Purpleton and the Faunus women in Mora Boscht. We're the two responsible for these three Mobile Suits. Ever since the Battle of Vale and the incident with the Mobile Armor in Vacuo along with the appearance of the Arsenal Bird and Aigaion being used by Frozen Talon, the company wanted us to work on building new Mobile Suits for the military." Nina explained.

"Guess that means you're preparing for the worst-case scenario, war." Jaune surmised. Nina nodded sadly. "I just don't understand it, why would some people want to start a war for no reason?" Jaune asked. None of the people he was with had the answer and it made them wonder, what would the future hold.

Days past and Jaune continued to excel in testing the Narrative Gundam while Kou succeeded in testing unit three, the Dendrobium. Both of them were currently sparring with their Beam Sabers at low power as to avoid any damage to both machines. "Your pretty good, Kou." Jaune complimented, blocking a blow from Kou's beam saber with the S-Packs shield. "But you weren't trained by the Daishogun like I was." He added, pushing his controls forwards and knocking Unit One onto its back.

" _You may have more training then me, but I am a quick learner."_ Kou responded, quickly getting Unit One back to its feet and unsheathed Unit One's second Beam Saber. Jaune smiled and pressed a button on his controls. His Beam Saber soon went double bladed and raising it he blocked the attack from Kou.

" _Damn it."_ Kou cursed as the Narrative kicked unit three back a bit before it was Jaunes turn to charge in with an attack. Before Jaune's attack could make its hit, a series of explosions rocked the entire area causing both mobile suits to almost lose their balance. " _What the hell was that?"_ Kou asked.

He soon had his answer. " _All units, this is Lieutenant Burning! We are under attack. I repeat we are under attack! Enemy units are landing near the entrance and are making mince meat of the defenders. All available pilots are to form a defensive perimeter around the compound and push the enemy back!"_ Kou's commanding officer said over the radio.

"Looks like we'll be putting these suits through their paces sooner than expected." Kou said nervously as his friend and fellow test pilot, Chuck Keith had already powered up the Zephyrantes and was waiting for the two.

" _Can you believe it Kou? A real battle. Heh, what are the odds of that happening?"_ Keith said nervously over the radio as the three Gundam's headed for the battle site. When they arrived, they found that their attackers were Battle Pods, Zaku's, Zaku II's, Gouf's and Dom Tropen's which were thinning the defender's numbers which consisted of GM Customs, Powered GM's and new Rhommel MK1 and MK2 tanks.

Both the MK1 and MK2 were equipped a single coaxial mounted 120mm gatling gun for dealing with units like other tanks, rocket trucks and was proven to be effective in damaging mobile suits like the Zaku. The key difference in the two was its primary cannon. The MK2 was equipped with a double-barreled 320mm hyper impulse cannon like the one used by the Strike Gundam, but was modified to be fired at low power to avoid any chance of friendly fire. As for the MK1 it was armed with the same 150mm cannon used by the Type 61 tank. Both had a top speed 90 km/h and were heavily armed, making them ideal for engaging enemy ground units, but not mobile suits at close range.

Many of these tanks were burning wrecks while others were damaged and retreating back further and further into the compound where Anaheim workers were taking cover. After scanning that all the attackers were Mobile Dolls, Jaune gripped the controls of his mobile suit and gunned it right towards the enemy forces with its shield blocking the shoots from the enemy machines before he swung his beam saber through no less than three Zaku's.

 **(The Winner, 0083 Stardust Memory Starts)**

Kou, Keith and Burning who was in his own GM Custom soon joined the battle, firing either their beam rifles, 90mm rifles and 90mm machine guns at the enemy units while other arriving units charged in with their beam sabers ignited. The tanks formed a perimeter around the main building while security guards opened up with their rifles and any other weapons they had at the Grimm, that were attracted to the fear of the factory workers and others.

One security guard ran from behind one of the tanks to assist a worker who tripped and sprained their ankle, carrying them back to behind the safety of the tank barricade before he was nearly clawed by a Beowulf that managed to bypass the tanks. The Beowulf was soon killed by Alberto who was holding a rifle of his own and fired at the Grimm protecting his workers from the creatures of darkness. "Get all the injured inside the main building, keep them away from the fighting! Everyone else, keep the Grimm from getting inside!" Alberto shouted before he downed a total of three Creeps with a burst of gunfire while the other security guards did as he instructed.

Mora, totting a Mini-Gun she built on her own pulled the trigger of her weapon, causing the barrel to spin before a storm of bullets flew towards the creatures of darkness, riddling them with dust infused bullets and sending them back to where they came from.

Back with the mobile suits, the pilot of a GM Custom fired the remaining rounds of his 90mm rifle before the pilot and his mobile suit were sliced in half by a Gouf's heat sword. The Gouf was then destroyed by beam rifle of Burnings GM Custom beam gun who then fired off a few more shots from the beam weapon taking out a few battle pods while Keith shoulder bashed a Zaku II to the ground before impaling it with unit one's beam saber. Keith then took aim with the Gundam's beam rifle and fired off several rounds taking out more enemy forces.

"Man, this is intense." Chuck said before pulling the trigger for the Vulcan guns and peppered a few battle pods which were then destroyed by Kou and Jaune's mobile suits with their beam sabers. Kou blocked a strike from a Zaku'II's Heat Axe, before unit 3 delivered a swift uppercut to the mobile suits head and then stabbed it in the chest, destroying the unit while Jaune fired the Narratives Vulcan guns shooting down numerous missiles fired from a Zaku.

"At least these things aren't mobile armors. Those things are…" Jaune began before he got a strange feeling that something was wrong. No sooner had he did, he looked back to the hanger where unit 2 was still being stored and saw that the hanger door was slashed open and walking out was unit 2.

"THEIR AFTER UNIT 2!" a GM pilot shouted only to be killed by unit 2's beam saber stabbed the GM in the cockpit, killing the pilot. The enemy, whoever they were had launched a full-frontal assault on the facility in order to distract the guards while someone slipped inside and stole unit 2. While it wasn't armed, it was able use its beam sabers before it rocketed away from the battle site. The rest of the enemy units would have followed them, but they were soon attacked from behind. Looking back, Jaune, Kou, Burning and Keith saw that six heavily armored tanks had attacked the enemy mobile suits along with the F91 Gundam flying overhead.

Just seconds later, the new tanks transformed into mobile suits with the same color pattern as the Gundam Ground Type, in fact these new Gundam's looked to be the Gundam Ground Type but they weren't.

 **(End Song)**

"8th MS Team, attack. Seabook, follow Unit 2 and figure out where its going!" Shiro shouted over the radio after his Gundam had finished transforming and its 100mm Assault Rifle in hand and its stock unfolded. The other Gundam's transformed as well, two of them holding a beam rifle, another two taking up position directly in front of the friendly tanks holding the barrels of their turrets in hand, indicating that the turrets barrel could separate and was able to be used in both its tank and Gundam modes. The last one also had its 100mm Assault Rifle in hand before that Gundam and Shiro's own Gundam used the tank treads on its feet to strafe from side to side blasting away at any units that attacked.

"Sanders, Massis, sniper support with the beam rifles. Joshua, Ninorich, artillery support, keep those bastards from getting any closer if they have back up. Aina, you're with me, we'll hit them from the right. Burning, think you can take your boys and Jaune and hit them on the left?" Shiro asked after giving orders to his other teammates.

Burning quickly answered Shiro's question before he Kou, Keith and Jaune activated their mobile suits thrusters and rocketed into the air towards their designated areas of operation while Shiro and Aina headed towards their own location.

 **(Battle, Iron Blooded Orphans OST starts)**

Landing just a few feet from a pair of Zaku's, Shiro and Aina fired their rifles at the enemy mobile suits riddling them with bullet holes along before they gunned their thrusters to the left, dodging a pair of heat wires from a pair of Goufs. Those mobile suits were also riddled with bullet holes before the two lovers spotted dozens of missiles heading towards them. A burst from the Gundam's head Vulcans blew the missiles to bits before both Shiro and Aina hit a switch on their controls and their Gundam's chests opened up and both of them fired numerous micro missiles towards a pair of Dom's which durned the one eyed purple and red mobile suits into bits of scrap metal.

A pair of beams from behind the two managed to destroy two other DOM's. " _Got your back Commander!"_ Sanders said over the radio before he shifted his own weapon towards another Dom unit and destroyed that one as well with a precise shot to the chest, followed by another one fired by Eledore with his own beam rifle. " _Bastards aren't doing so good. I mean, they are just drones."_ The once claustrophobic member of the 8th MS Team added before ducking down to avoid a missile to the head.

Rounds from behind them slammed into several Zaku II's destroying them before another group of Zaku's were blown to bits by Joshua and Nirorich's 180mm cannons which they had setup on top of their shields, acting as bipods. " _There aren't that many left. Anything from Seabook?"_ Michel asked.

Michel didn't get his answer before his Gundam was hit by a missile which caused it fall on its back, knocking the pilot around for a bit before he finally got back to his feet just in time to see Jaune use the Narrative's beam sabers to slice his way through a couple of Zaku's before Kou finished off the remaining Zaku's with his own beam saber while Keith and Burning fired 90mm rifles at the units the two of them had missed.

Despite the enemy going into a retreat, there were still too many of them. That is, until landing in front of them was the Wing Gundam, its beam saber drawn and at the ready. Everyone aside from Jaune and Shiro was taken aback by the appearance of one of the legendary Gundam's in all of history before the Gundam charged towards the enemy mobile suits and slashed them to pieces while the two who had seen this mighty Mobile Suit before just watched in amazement as machine cannon rounds from the Wing Gundam's shoulders impacted a few other mobile suits before beam rifle and 100mm rounds from behind the Wing took out more of the enemy before the others retreated just as the F91 touched down.

 **(End OST)**

" _Bad guys got away with the Mobile Suit. I couldn't get a good look at the units, but they weren't the White Fang."_ Seabook said disappointed in himself.

" _Seems like someone thinks they can tune Unit 2's primary weapon to launch a nuclear weapon. That was the general idea back during the days of the Dark War. I'll track it down and capture it if possible. If I can't, I'll have to destroy it."_ Heero answered on all frequencies before he transformed his Gundam into its bird mode and rocketed away.

"It seems that things have started to become a lot more difficult then we need them to be." Jaune said too himself as the military arrived to tend to the wounded.

RX-9 Narrative Gundam

Type: Multipurpose Gundam

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Power Source: Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Pilot: Jaune Arc

Weapons: 60mm Vulcan Guns, Medium Missile Pod, High Mega Cannon, Large Beam Saber, Beam Saber, Quad Missile Launcher, Folding Beam Sabers, Beam Sabers, Shield.

The prototype for the Nu Gundam, the Narrative Gundam was never meant to be used in combat. However, recent events convinced Anaheim Electronics to make this unit combat ready. Like the Strike Gundam, the Narrative Gundam uses several different packs for different combat scenarios. For high mobility the A-Pack is designed for usage in the air. The B-Pack gives the Gundam extra firepower while the C-Pack uses a modified version of the NT-D system which increases the pilots combat effectiveness. The new S-Pack specializes in close-quarters combat with two folding beam sabers which combine.

RX-78GP01 Zephyrantes Gundam

Type: General Purpose Mobile Suit

Armor: Luna Titanium

Power Source: Minovsky Ultra Compact Fusion Reactor

Pilot: Chuck Keith

Weapons: 60mm Vulcans, Beam Sabers, Beam Rifle, Hyper Bazooka, 90mm Assault Rifle, 90mm GM Rifle, 180mm cannon, shield.

Originally drawn up as a blueprint during the last years of the Dark Wars, the Zephyrantes Gundam was designed to be a mobile suit superior to anything from the Zaku to the Gouf. Like the Narrative and other Gundams, the GP01 uses the Core Fighter system which.

RX-78GP02A Physalis Gundam

Type: Prototype Heavy Assault Mobile Suit

Armor: Luna Titanium

Power Source: Ultra Compact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Weapons: 60mm Vulcans, Beam Saber, 135mm Anti-Airship Rifle, 'Atomic Bazooka'.

Like the RX-78GP01, the RX-78GP02A was drawn up as a blueprint during the final years of the Dark Wars with the idea of launching Nuclear Weapons onto targets. The war ended before a prototype could be built, but the plans later resurfaced with the idea of turning the nuclear weapon into a burst missile launcher. Status, Stolen.

RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen

Type: Prototype Attack Mobile Suit

Armor: Luna Titanium

Power Source: Minovsky Ultra Compact Fusion Reactor

Pilot: Kou Uraki

Weapons: Beam Rifle, Beam Saber, Folding Bazooka, Folding Shield, Hyper Bazooka.

A component of the Gundam Dendrobium, the Stamen can function independently without the Orchis arm base. While it lacks the standard 60mm Vulcan guns, the Gundam makes up for it when it combines with the Orchis, giving it access to a mega beam cannon, one-hundred and eight micro missile pod and a eighty-four micro missile pod and a three tube large missile pod for increased firepower.

Gundam Ground Type MK 2

Type: General Purpose Transformable Mobile Suit

Armor: Luna Titanium

Power Source: Minovsky Ultra Compact Fusion Reactor

Pilots: 8th MS Team, Team CRDL, Aina Sahalin

Weapons: 100mm Assault Rifle, 60mm Vulcans, Micro Missile launcher, Beam Saber, Beam Rifle, Rocket Launcher, 180mm cannon.

Extra Feature: Tank mode.

An improved version of the Gundam Ground Type following the appearance of the Strike Dagger, the Ground Type MK 2 takes several features from other Gundams. The Transformation feature of the Strike, Wing and Zeta Gundams and the chest launchers from the Gundam Heavyarms. Its ability to transform into a tank gives it increase mobility and its weapons are stored in several slots in its tank mode.

 **For those of you who are wondering, the Gundam Ground Type MK2 is something I came up with and its tank mode is basically the Tank that Megatron from Transformers Armada turns into. Hope this makes up for the long wait.**


	14. Innocence of Youth: The Search Begins

**Sorry for taking so long with a new chapter, I was so focused on my Clone Wars stories. Once again, I got zero reviews from the last chapter I posted. I said it once I'll say it again, YOU WANT UNFINISHED STORY?! NO! THEN YOU LEAVE REVIEWS.**

 **One more thing! I modified a couple of chapters to include coordinators, changed the Gundam that Aina piloted to the EZ8 and gave Weiss the Exia instead. While I was focused more on My Lone Wolf stories, I'd figure I would revise a couple of things to try and get a couple more reviews. I hope you all understand.**

 **Now, its time to begin another Arc in the story before I reach volume two. Warning: There will be some disturbing material in the next few chapters so reader discretion is advised. Also, be advised there will be several changes to the personalities of several characters from the Gundam franchise. Also, I'll be introducing a few mobile suits based on one of my favorite transformable fighter planes from another anime.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as always, please enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Innocence of Youth Part 1: The Search Begins

The largest continent on Remnant consisting of swamplands, forests, frozen tundra's and a few deserts, Animas size made it easy for the numerous bandit tribes to hide in from authorities before they planned their next raids or for people who want to hide from people who were threatening them. This was the case for the Allster family.

Being one of the many people in Remnant that spoke for the end of the hostilities between both Faunus and Coordinators, George Allster faced constant threats to both his life, only if he continued to spout the 'foolish idealism of treating lesser beings equally' as Frozen Talon members told him. All they really wanted was to get their hands on the money that the Allsters had amassed over the years which they used for the good of all people on Remnant.

This time, the threat was made towards his daughter Flay, who was more important too him than his own safety. He didn't go to the council of Atlas, Vale and Mistral for many members were rumored to be connected to Frozen Talon, so he asked the Roughnecks for protection. Needless to say, Admiral Halberton agreed and promised that he and his son would be at their holiday home in a few days. Flay was also excited, not only because she was going to see Robert again but she also wanted to introduce him to her boyfriend.

Robert was also excited to be seeing Flay and meeting the person she mentioned as it would get his mind off several things that were bothering him, the hijacking of the Physalis Gundam, attack on Anaheim Electronics and who was responsible for allowing the enemy access into Vale. While this was concerning, he wanted some time off from his duties as a huntsman and mobile suit pilot and actually be a normal person for once since he started to attend Beacon.

Speaking of the Strike pilot, he was currently on the bridge of the Archangel which was just finishing its delivery of the newest transformable air-superiority mobile suits built by Anaheim Electronics, Morgonrate and the Schnee company. A collaboration of the three best mobile suit manufactures in an effort to give the kingdoms an edge over Frozen Talon, the Dark Army and the more violent faction of the White Fang. From what he was told, the mobile suits took the concept of the Strikes transformation feature and 55mm gunpod and used built around that, using the designs of several older aircraft for the mobile suits. They were also transporting several new tanks and anti-air vehicles called missile crawlers.

"Another five minutes and I can be on solid ground." Robert said aloud to himself. This in turned earned a small giggle from Miriallia Haw, the CIC operator of the Archangel, followed by Tolle Koening Miri's boyfriend, Kuzzey Buskirk the communications officer and Sai Argyle. All four of them were about the same age as Robert but volunteered to help the Archangel after it was repaired. "What?" Robert asked in confusion.

"You pilot a mobile suit that is capable of flight and you want to be on solid ground. Its funny." Tolle explained before he got a smack to the back of the head from Robert. "Shutting up now."

"Aiya, how many times do I have to explain it. Yes, I like piloting a mobile suit and flying, but I prefer to be on solid ground as much as the next person. Besides, it's not like I get airsick or anything." Robert argued back. He was about to say something else, but was stopped by Natarle.

"Cut the chatter. Begin landing sequence." The Lieutenant Junior Grade ordered. No sooner had she given the order; the Archangel descended to the Roughneck base. The landing was a smooth one and in no time the Archangels cargo of mobile suits and ground vehicles was being unloaded as Robert walked his motorcycle off the Archangel.

"I'll call you as soon as I reach the Allsters." Robert told the admiral as several fighters baring a strong resemblance to the Strikes fighter mode were offloaded from the ship. The admiral smiled and told his son to be on his best behavior as it had been a while since he last saw the Allsters. "Hey, I'm always on my best behavior when it comes to friends and family." Robert reminded his father before he sped away on his motorcycle. Tucked inside the pocket of his sweatshirt was present he had for his friend.

However, when he arrived at the home of his friend, he found the place had been wrecked inside. Furniture was ripped up and knocked over, cabinets were open and their contents tossed on the ground lying in pieces, papers thrown out like someone was looking for something. And that was only on the first floor.

George's office was ransacked and again papers where thrown across the ground while Flays bedroom along with the guest rooms were left untouched. "Mr. Allster! Flay!" Robert shouted after he searched the house and decided to check out behind the house. What he found hurt him badly. He found George Allster badly wounded and dying beside a tree. "Mr. Allster! God what happened to you?" Robert asked, running to the side of the hurt man.

"It was Frozen Talon… they found us. I don't know how, but they found us. They shot me and took Flay." George answered weakly.

"I should have been here sooner! This shouldn't have happened!" Robert shouted as he reached for his scroll and was about to call for help when George stopped him.

"They… won't get here in time. I've lost too much blood. Tell me, why would anyone do something like this?" he asked.

"People like Frozen Talon have no heart." Robert answered, this time trying to put some pressure on one of the areas where Mr. Allster was shot.

"Is it wrong for me to want a better world for all of us? Human, Coordinator and Faunus, all I wanted was to bring a world where we wouldn't have to fight and where we could live together. I may not have been the most successful individual in such an endeavor, but no one was more determined than me. Now it seems, that I won't be able to see that dream come true. I can't… go on… please, save…Flay for…me." George said before he died.

"NO!" Robert shouted.

"What have you done!?" a voice said from behind him. Turning around, Robert came face to face with Yzak Joule, the pilot of the Duel Gundam.

"It wasn't…" Robert began but was cut off when Yzak tackled him away from the body. "Wait! You got it all wrong." Robert tried to explain as he pushed Yzak off him.

"I saw you! You killed him! Why did you kill Flay's father!?" Yzak demanded and drew a knife he had on his person. Yzak lunged at Robert who dodged several swings from Yzak's blade only to have one of them cut his jacket a bit. "She said you're a kind person and yet you killed her father! What, does Beacon now train students to take the lives of innocent people!?" Yzak shouted in anger.

"You're wrong! I'd never kill the innocent. There is no honor in such actions." Robert shouted back before he remembered something. "How do you know Flay!?" he demanded.

"What does it matter to you? I'll kill you for what you've done!" Yzak shouted and kicked Robert in the cut with a strong sidekick. The blow knocked the Strike pilot to the ground and Yzak took this as his chance to try and bring his knife down on his opponent. However, Robert rolled out of the way just in time.

"No way you could have avoided that so fast. Are you a Coordinator?" Yzak demanded.

"Yes! I am a Coordinator. And so are you. That doesn't make us enemies. I'm fighting to protect what I believe in. I didn't ask to be a Coordinator and I assume you are as well." Robert said before he punched Yzak in the gut and relieved him of his knife.

Yzak looked to Robert and thought he was about to meet his end, but much to his surprise, Robert threw the knife on the ground. "I came here because Flay invited me. She's my friend and I wanted to see her after my crazy first semester." Robert said, calming down just enough before he offered Yzak his hand.

"You mean you're… You're a student at Beacon!?" Yzak asked in surprise.

"Yes. I am also the pilot of the Strike." Robert admitted.

Yzak was again shocked. Not only was the person he attacked a Coordinator, but was also the pilot of the Strike which he fought about a month ago. "So then, you didn't…" he began.

"No. I didn't, I never kill innocent. I hate killing. Machines, Grimm and the Dark Army are a different story. They are only machines and aren't alive, they won't be missed if they are destroyed." Robert answered. He then looked to Yzak. "If I had to guess you're the pilot of the Duel?" Robert added.

"Yes. I'm Yzak Joule. And I know who you are. Robert Halberton, leader of Team RATH, son of Admiral Halberton a member of the Roughnecks who has been reassigned to the Vale Branch of the Roughnecks and the one who destroyed the Mobile Armor in Vacuo." Yzak explained. "Listen, sorry about what happened. I just haven't seen Flay in a while and I was really worried about her." he added.

"How do you know Flay anyway?" Robert asked.

"It's because I'm her boyfriend." Yzak answered.

"What? Since when?" Robert asked in surprise. Yzak chuckled and told him how he met Flay.

 _Flashback. 2 years ago._

 _Yzak finished loading his rifle after he killed a creep. "Damn Grimm. Why do they always have to show up when you least expect them." he cursed, scanning the forest for anymore Grimm. He found none and was about to leave when he heard the sound of someone grunting. "That doesn't sound good." He said to himself and went to check out the noise._

 _He found the source of the noise. A human girl with fair skin, red hair and pale blue eyes wearing a white jacket and pink t-shirt with maroon knee-high socks and black sneakers. From what he could tell, she must have rolled down the hill above him. Thunder echoed in the distance. "Storms coming." He said to himself and looked back to the girl. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, Yzak picked up the girl and carried her to the cave he was using as a camping sight._

 _Rain started to pour down by the time he arrived back at the cave and set the girl down. "She hurt badly." He said, noticing the bruises all over her body. Taking his knife, he looked over the girl's body before he found that she was bleeding badly on her leg. "That's it."_

 _He then took a cloth and cut it with his knife before he applied some medicine to the cloth and wrapped it around the wound. He then checked the girl's forehead and saw that she had a fever. Taking another cut piece of cloth, he dipped into the stream nearby and placed it on her head. "You'll be alright now." He said to the girl before he felt that the girl's cloths were wet. "I hope I don't regret this."_

 _Sometime later the girl woke up and felt sore all over her body. "What? Where am I?" she asked before she noticed that her clothes were gone, save for her lowers and the blanket that was keeping her warm while a fire nearby roared nicely._

" _You're safe." Yzak said as the girl looked towards him, afraid. "Hang on. You took a nasty fall and were pretty badly hurt. If it weren't for me, bandits would have either gotten you or you would have been killed by the Grimm." He added._

" _W-who are you?" the girl asked._

" _Yzak, Yzak Joule. I'm a Coordinator." Yzak answered. "And you?"_

" _My name's Flay. Flay Allster." Flay answered, somewhat not as nervous as before._

 _End flashback_

"So, you saved Flay's life, patched her up and you two started dating?" Robert asked Yzak as the two of them waited for a Bullhead from the nearby base to arrive. "She never mentioned that to me." He added.

"Let's just say I'm not the kind of person who's always around for a date. But despite it all, I like Flay and she's a good person. So was her father before those bastards murdered him." Yzak said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yeah and this wouldn't have to do with the fact that you are piloting the Duel and working with the White Fang? Does Flay know about this or are you keeping it a secret from her?" Robert asked with hint of suspicion.

"Look! Nicol, Dearka and me we're not working with them because we want to. We're working to prevent a war from starting. We may be Coordinators, but we're not murders. The one we're working for… let's just say that we share the same views as her." Yzak answered. Just before Robert could answer, a Bullhead landed and stepping out of it was Admiral Halberton, several Roughneck soldiers and their supreme commander, James Ironwood the headmaster of Atlas Academy and general of the Atlas army.

"This is all my fault. I should have taken George and his daughter to Atlas. They would have been safer within the walls of the… No, even if they were in Atlas, Frozen Talon would have found them. Someone wants them and they've taken George's daughter. What is it they want?" the general said as two soldiers carried the body bag carrying George's body onto the transport.

"You couldn't have seen this coming. Whoever did this knew exactly where they were hiding and ratted them out to those terrorists. We can worry about who did this later, right now we need to find Flay and get her away from those terrorists!" Yzak said to Ironwood. Despite being the pilot of the Duel, Yzak wasn't arrested.

"I'm aware of that, but right now we need to figure out where they took her." Ironwood said in agreement. He then looked to Yzak. "If I were to guess that there were other G-Weapons in Anima, would you and your fellow pilots be going after us or not?" the general asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Yzak responded back. Ironwood looked at Yzak for a few seconds before he got his answer. "Dearka, Nicol and I were sent here to locate a Frozen Talon compound in the desert region of Anima. I just wanted to stop by and see Flay before we started our mission. The person we work for, let's just say she wants the same thing that you and many other people want to avoid; a war." Yzak answered.

"I understand. I do not like it, but I understand. I've learned to trust people more than I was before I got my mobile suit." Ironwood said remembering about a mission he led which resulted in nearly almost all of his men were killed because he didn't trust a fellow soldier. Thankfully, Gjallarhorn arrived in time to assist them but Ironwood couldn't bring back the men he lost. After he received his mobile suit, he learned to trust those like Ozpin and Elion better than before. "If you and your comrades could assist us in this matter, I would greatly appreciate it." He added.

"All you have to do is ask. I'll let Nicol and Dearka know, we'll meet up with you and the Archangel once we're ready." Yzak said before he saluted the General and walked away from the area. If he were his old self, Ironwood would have had Yzak arrested for piloting the Duel, but as a changed man he trusted this boy completely.

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the Roughneck soldiers rushed out of the building with a scroll in his hands. Turns out, George had been doing some digging into Frozen Talon activities in Anima and had found something interesting from an informant of his. Realizing that this had to be related to what Yzak had mentioned earlier, Ironwood contacted two of his allies at the base in Argus. "Ironwood to Wild Bear. I am authorizing the launch of the ships, be advised: Frozen Talon has kidnapped Flay Allster and are holding her hostage. The Duel, Buster and Blitz will be assisting us in her rescue so don't open fire on the mobile suits." Ironwood said into his scroll.

" _Wild Bear copies. We'll have your machine loaded onto the ship and be on the move by 0725. Should we prepare the Gundams?"_ The voice on the other side of the scroll asked.

"Yes, make sure GN-006, 007 and 008 ready for immediate deployment. I want them fully charged and ready for action by the time you arrive. Also, have your Flanker-E ready for launch and tell M squads ace to be ready for combat. The territory we're searching hides many Grimm we have yet to see. Contact the Tiger, let him know it's time I call in that favor." Ironwood replied before he ended the call and boarded the Bullhead with Robert and the Admiral.

Unknown to the General, someone had heard his message and they their associates were about to lay a trap. Another group heard the message but unlike the first group, this group had other ideas.

Sometime later, the Archangel was flying over the sandy deserts of Anima after picking up several pilots that were assigned to the Archangel for the mission. As the ship flew over the numerous desert Grimm that looked up at the ship, inside the hanger Robert had finished up some adjustments on the Strike and was heading back to his quarters when he spotted two of the new mobile suit/fighters. Both of them were of the same model, the VF-015 Veritechs, nicknamed 'Eagle'. Like the Strike, it was armed with two 20mm cannons for dealing with lesser threats like enemy fighters, mobile armors and airborne Grimm and the same 55mm Gunpod used by the Strike and carried ten missiles on its hardpoints. One of the Eagles had its starboard wing painted red while the other one had dark blue wings and vertical stabilizers.

The pilot of the red winged one, Larry Foulke known by his call sign Solo Wing Pixy and his wing man Leon 'Aera' Edwards, better known as Cipher were the pilots of these machines. Known as the Galm team, the two of them were Coordinators who were once mercenaries who took on jobs that paid a lot before they struck a deal with the Roughnecks to help train newer pilots in mobile suit combat and were among two of the test pilots for these new mobile suits which were called Veritechs. It is said their skills are on par with Heero Yuy and the Winged Gundam, earning them the nickname the Demon Duo for those who fought them and survived said they piloted like demons had taken over them.

Larry whistled impressively as he gazed on the Strike. "Yo Buddy, you ever seen a more impressive Gundam?" Larry asked his wingman.

"No, I've never seen a Gundam like this. Whoever modified it from the original design must have a few good engineers working for them. Personally, I want to meet them." Cipher answered before he walked away from the hanger towards the mess hall. Larry stayed behind for a few minutes more and was about to follow his wingman when he spotted the pilot of the Strike looking at a picture.

"So, that's your friend is it?" Larry said as he walked over to Robert who was looking at a picture of him and Flay taken just months ago. "Don't worry, we'll get her back. But it will cost you extra." He added. Robert glared at Solo Wing who assured him he was only joking about the cost part.

"Very funny." Robert said dryly. "I don't find any of this funny. Flay, she's one of the many people I see as family. I won't fail her like I failed her father. I have to…" Robert began before he was interrupted by Murrue Ramius.

"If you're finished with the work on the mobile suits, I think it would be best if you all got some rest or something to eat. We're still far away from the rendezvous point." The Captain of the Archangel said to the two. Larry went to the mess hall while Robert turned his attention to Cipher and Pixy's Eagles. He was about to check the gunpods but the captain stopped him. "You shouldn't overwork yourself, its bad for your health. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to overwork yourself?" she asked.

"I didn't know my mother. She died right after I was born." Robert answered sadly.

Murrue was shocked beyond words and put her hand on Roberts shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I never asked the Admiral about his wife out of respect for him. He was my teacher in terms of ship-to-ship combat. But that doesn't mean I know a thing or two about piloting a mobile suit. After all, if I didn't, I wouldn't have my own custom Astray Eagle, now would I?" she said.

"You pilot a mobile suit?" Robert asked. Before Murrue could answer, the alarm sounded.

"Bridge, what's going on!?" Murrue asked through one of the Archangels communications terminals.

" _We have incoming enemy mobile suits. Matching patterns… confirming Fighter Pods and Taurus Mobile Dolls coming in directly ahead of us. No sign of the Buster, Duel or Blitz, they probably…wait! New contacts. Matching patterns, confirming Frozen Talon Mobile Suits. Strike Daggers, Daggers and Windam's. Where the hell did they come from?"_ Dalida Lolaha Chandra, one of the ships electronic warfare operators said over the terminal.

"All hands, level one battle stations. Red Squadron to your Skygraspers. Chief Murdoch what's the status of the other Veritechs?" Murrue asked.

"The only ones ready for deployment are those of the Galm team. We're still finetuning the rest of them. Oh, and your Astray is all loaded up and ready." Kojiro Murdoch, the Archangels chief mechanic answered.

"Damn it. Alright, launch the Galm Team, Strike and have my Astray ready for deployment." She ordered before turning back to the terminal. "General, I need you…" she began when she saw the Generals face on the terminals screen.

" _Say no more, Captain. I'll take over the Archangel operations. Admiral Halberton is already suiting up for battle. Prepare for anti-mobile suit and anti-air combat. Ready Helldarts and Igelstellungs. Prepare anti-beam depth charges and ready the Gottfrieds and Valiants!"_ Ironwood ordered.

It didn't take long for the Captain of the Archangel to be suited up in her pilots' uniform before she climbed into the cockpit of her Astray. Robert, Larry and Leon boarded their own mobile suits as Mu and his squadron boarded their own vessels. "Alright, once we leave the ship Red Squadron will engage the fighter pods while Galm Team, myself and the Strike will engage the enemy mobile suits!" Murrue said over the commlink to all of the pilots preparing to sortie.

The Mobile Suits were moved to the Linear Catapult on the right leg of the ship while the Skygraspers were moved to the Linear Catapult on the left leg. "Course is clear, pilots you are cleared to launch." Miriallia said from the bridge.

"Murrue Ramius, Astray Eagle, launching!" the captain shouted as her machine was catapulted into the air.

"Galm Team, launching!" Cipher and Pixy said at the same time before their own machines were catapulted out of the ship.

"Duane Halberton, Aile Windam, launching!" the Admiral said before his own mobile suit was catapulted into the air. "We must not let these terrorists stop us from rescuing Flay! She is innocent and it is our duty as soldiers and huntsman to protect the innocent." The Admiral said proudly before he pushed his controls forwards towards the enemy forces.

Hearing this, Robert knew he had no choice but to fight to kill. He hated it, but he had no choice. "Robert Halberton, Strike Gundam, LETS GO!" he shouted and was catapulted out of the ship with the Aile pack.

 **(Annex starts)**

The Skygraspers launched shortly afterwards and by now, the enemy mobile suits and fighters had reached the ship. " _We must delay them until our backup arrives. All units, engage the enemy. For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_ one of the enemy Windam pilots said over radio.

"'Blue and Pure world?' What a joke. There is no such thing!" Murrue shouted and fired her Astrays beam rifle at a Windam, hitting it right in the cockpit. Another burst from her beam rifle tore through another Windam followed by two more.

Two fighter pods streaked towards her, firing their missiles and guns at the Astray only to be take down by the Astray's CIWS guns, some of the missiles were shot down but not all of them. Those that weren't destroyed only ended up hitting the shield. " _Hah, an Astray is no match for a Strike Dagger_!" one of the enemy pilots said over the radio. They were proven wrong and while they were searching for another target, the knock off of the Strike Gundam was soon cut in half by the Astray's beam saber.

"Its not the machine that makes the pilot, it's the pilot that makes the machine." Murrue said before she sheathed her machines beam weapon and threw the shield into the air before her mobile suit configured into its aircraft mode and sped after a group of Mobius mobile armors that were attempting to strafe her ship.

Kicking in machines engines to full power, the Archangel captain quickly caught up with the outdated enemy machines and gunned them down with her 20mm cannons. "No one tries to sink my ship." Murrue stated before she turned away from her ship and formed up with La Flaga.

"What a woman." Mu said from the cockpit of his Skygrasper, having seen what Murrue was capable of. "Come on boys, we can't the others show us up because their piloting mobile suits. Let's show them what fighter pilots can do!" he said with confidence and went after a group of fighter pods, Spearheads and mobile armors that were about to start harassing the Admiral.

Against a mobile suit, the Skygraspers were outmatched if using anything other than the beam cannon or anti-mobile suit missiles, but against Spearheads, mobile armors and fighter pods, any weapon they had would do the trick. "Katie, form up on my wing. Hit those Mobius units hard!" Mu ordered his wing-man, Kaite Madigan a twenty-three-year-old Coordinator who was flying his custom black and white Skygrasper.

" _Copy that."_ Katie replied and fired his four 20mm cannons at the several Mobius units that crossed his planes nose, sending them spiraling down to the desert floor below where they crashed into the sand. Katie then broke hard left, targeted an enemy Spearhead and waited before he acquired a missile lock on the enemy plane. " _Fox 1!"_ A single anti-air missile streaked towards the enemy plane before it slammed into its target which exploded in mid-air leaving nothing behind.

"Outstanding Katie! _"_ Halberton said impressively from the cockpit of his Windam. He then turned his machine into the direction of several enemy Dagger L's who soon stopped their machines dead in their tracks at the sight of the Windam.

" _That's Admiral Halberton! It said that he took on an entire squadron of Spearheads with his beam rifle. He's also known as the Grim Reaper!"_ One of the pilots said over the radio in fear.

" _Shit! You mean… that's Mobius One?"_ Another pilot said in the same amount and wet themselves.

" _Who cares! Wipe him out, he stands in the way for our blue and pure…"_ a third pilot began before they were blown apart by the Windam's beam rifle. Their comrades shared the same fate before the Admiral drew one of his machines beam sabers and clashed with a Taurus suit. Parrying his opponents moves, the Admiral sliced the machine across the torso before gunning his machines thrusters to full power, caught up with another enemy Dagger and destroyed that target as well.

"You will not stop us from rescuing the Allster girl!" he shouted before sheathing his machines sabers and wiped out the beam rifle again, firing at any who tried to attack him. Unlike the standard M9409L Beam rifle used by the Windam, the beam rifle of the Admirals Windam was customized to shift to a size similar to that of the Strike's beam rifle, the change in size gave it a better rate of fire at the cost of firepower.

Halberton didn't care about the drawback and had it shift to its smaller size and fired on a pair of Jet Daggers. His shots hit the enemy machines right in the cockpit destroying the mobile suits, but the machines he shot down fired their rocket pods before they were shot down. The rockets streaked towards the custom Windam, many of which were downed by the Windam's 12.5mm CIWS guns. The rest of the rockets streaked past the Admirals machine and headed towards the Archangel. Thankfully, the sixteen 75mm CIWS guns took care of the remaining rockets before the massive 225cm Gottfried beam cannons were fired, destroying several enemy forces. " _Ironwood to all pilots, radar has just picked up several swarms of Nevermores approaching our location. I need units to intercept."_ Ironwood said over the radio.

 **(End Song)**

"Galm 1 here. We ready you loud and clear General. We'll move to intercept." Cipher said after he downed a Mobius unit with his 20mm cannons. "Pixy, we got Grimm heading our way. Lets head them off!" he said to his wingman.

" _Galm 2, roger. Time to earn our keep."_ Pixy replied over the radio. His wingman soon formed up behind him a few meters and armed their remaining missiles as the airborne Grimm approached them. " _We will survive Galm 1."_

 **(Contact Starts)**

"Galm 1, Fox 2!" Cipher shouted and fired his remaining missiles at one of the Nevermores. Pixy did the same thing and once their missiles left the hardpoints, the two pilots configured their machines to their mobile suit mode and each of them drew one of their beam sabers while the nose of their aircraft formed into shields. "Lets do it!" Cipher said and pushed his machines controls forward, sending him right towards the Grimm. His Eagles violet beam saber slashed the Grimm's head clean off before he charged towards another Nevermore. This one however launched several of its feathers at Galm 1 forcing Cipher to bring his Eagles shield up to block the feathers. "Nice try, birdbrain!" Cipher said before he pulled the trigger and unleashed a volley of 75mm rounds at the avian Grimm. The rounds tore through the flesh of the bird like Grimm which roared before it evaporated into a black mist. "Cipher here, I bagged two Nevermore's!"

" _Two? You're slipping buddy! I've already taken down three."_ Pixy said over the radio. Cipher turned towards his wingman's location and watched as Solo Wing landed on the back of a Nevermore, pointed the Gunpod at the Nevermore's back and unloaded several 55mm rounds into the back of the creature which rolled over and evaporated. Pixy gunned his machines thrusters to full power and leapt off his kill before he turned his attention to another Nevermore, this one flying in with a few mobile armors by its side.

"Pixy to all points, I must be seeing things cause I'm seeing a few Mobius units flying side by side a Nevermore, its like their working together!" Pixy said into the radio before the Mobius units opened up with their 40mm Vulcan guns. The rounds only pinged off the Eagles titanium alloy armor, which only scratched the paint of the mobile suit. The mobile armors in turn were reduced to flaming wrecks after being hit by 55mm rounds from Pixy's gunpod. "These guys are just pissing me off!"

" _Galm 1 to Galm 2, change to fighter mode and lure the mobile armors this way. I got a few on my tail, lets play chicken with these idiots."_ Cipher said over the radio to his wingman.

"Galm 2, roger." Pixy replied and quickly reconfigured his own Eagle into fighter mode and flew in the direction of his wingman. The Eagle model of the Veritech had a top speed of Mach 2.5, not quite as fast as one of the other versions of the Veritech but this version was just as fast the other models and equally armed with the same weapons with the only difference being the cannons used by some of the models.

"Yo Buddy, I've got more bandits on my tail. Hope you're ready to make your move, cause these bastards are trying to fill me full of holes." Pixy said into his radio as the number of his pursuers increased in size. Mobile armors and enemy Spearheads had spotted him fleeing the battlefield and saw it as a chance for a promotion or claim the bounty placed on the heads of the Galm team by Frozen Talon.

" _Just keep going buddy. I've got the same number of bastards on my tail and their hungry for blood. Let's show them what happens when they mess with the Galm team."_ Cipher radioed his wingman. Undaunted, Pixy increased his machines afterburners to full power. The closer he got to his wingman, the more he waited for the word. " _CLIMB NOW!"_ Cipher radioed his wingman and pulled the controls back hard, taking his machine into the vertical. Pixy followed suit and soon both transformable mobile suits fuselages were just inches apart.

As for the pilots of the fighters and mobile armors they slammed into their allies. The wreckage of the enemy machines plummeted to the ground below while the two pilots leveled out. "Works every time." Cipher said with a chuckle before he and Pixy dived down after a group of Dagger L's.

 **(End song)**

Meanwhile, a formation of Spearheads was heading on a direct path to the Archangels bridge. They were within striking distance and were about to fire their missiles only for them to be shot down by the Helldarts and Igelstellungs of the ship. Following them was a powerful blast from the Lohengrins positron cannons which wiped out a swarm of enemy mobile suits. "Enemy forces are still attacking, still no sign of the Buster, Blitz or Duel." Dalida shouted to Ironwood and Natarle from his station.

"Where's the Strike?" Natarle questioned.

"Heading back out now. Resupply is complete." Tolle replied as the Strike headed back out.

"Order the Strike to head to the rendezvous point. We need confirmation of Yzak and his comrade's location." Ironwood ordered. Sai relayed the General's instructions to Robert.

" _Solid copy, Archangel_." Robert said over the radio and headed for the rendezvous point.

By the time he reached the location he found no sign of the Buster, Blitz or Duel. "Yzak, Nicol, Dearka, do you copy over?" Robert said into the radio. But there was no reply. "Buster, Blitz, Duel. This is the Strike; do you copy over?" he said again. Again, no reply came. "Damn it, Yzak! Flay needs us so if you're going to double cross me than fine! But I am going to save her!" Robert shouted and has about to leave when his sensors picked up something from the ground.

A blast from a beam cannon flew past the Strike followed by two blasts of GN Particles, but unlike normal GN particles these ones were colored red. Soon a swarm of remote-controlled pods surrounded the Strike and fired, thankfully Robert was able to avoid the fire from the pod like weapons but by avoiding the weapons, he was hit from behind by several missiles. While the Aile pack wasn't destroyed, the Strike fell to the ground and skidded across the sand.

"Those were GN particles! What the hell's going on?" Robert asked as he struggled to bring his Gundam back to its feet. He soon saw that his attackers were three mobile suits, colored crimson and grey, brown and grey and orange and grey. Each of them were armed with beam sabers, two were armed with beam pistols and one was armed with a beam rifle. But what Robert found the most surprising, was their face. "Those are Gundam's!" he shouted.

The mysterious Gundam's were soon flanked by numerous Strike Daggers. " _Well, looks like the big bad Strike is just a little wimp. Where's the strength you showed in Vacuo and Vale?"_ the pilot of the orange and grey one said sadistically.

" _Maybe he was trying to get girls to notice him. He seems like the kind of hunk who loves killing people."_ A female voice from the crimson colored Gundam said in a flirty tone.

" _Obviously, he was more focused about completing his mission rather than fighting."_ the pilot of the brown and grey one said, this one was calm and collective. _"It doesn't matter. We've completed our mission. We'll leave the rest up to the others. Nena, Michael, we're leaving."_

" _Roger that, Johann."_ Both pilots of the other Gundam's said before leaving. The last Gundam looked back at the Strike.

" _My name is Johann Trinity. Remember it, cause it's the name of person who will kill you."_ Johann said before following the other two. As the three Gundam's left, the Strike Daggers started to surrounded the downed Strike with their beam rifles pointed at the helpless Strike.

"No, I won't die here. Flay, I couldn't save your father but I will save you." Robert said to himself, finally bringing the Strike back to its feet. He looked to his odds and found that he was outnumbered a hundred and fifty to one. "Damn it, even if I use only the Gunpod I don't have enough power to take down all of them. What am I going to do?"

One of the Strike Daggers raised its beam rifle and fired. Roberts reaction time was slow and the blast would have hit him if it weren't for the blast hitting something in front of him. "What the?"' Robert said puzzled when as if by magic, appearing in front of him was a mechanical Grim Reaper.

 **(Wings of A Boy Who Killed Adolescence Starts)**

" _The God of Death Is Back from Hell"_ the pilot of the mysterious mobile suit said before it swung its massive twin beam scythe slicing through six enemy mobile suits. The enemy pilots quickly returned fire, but the rounds from their beam rifles simply bounced off the machines armor. It was then that another Gundam much like the Altron MK 2 landed in the center of several Strike Daggers and extended its forearm mounted claw weapons and impaled two Strike Daggers right in the cockpit before it activated its beam weapon, a twin trident and started hacking away at the enemy mobile suits.

" _Shit! What the hell are those things? Where did they even come from?"_ one of the Strike Dagger pilots said in fear, firing their beam rifle hoping to get a hit on one of the new machines. The only thing they got was a quick death from the Altron lookalikes trident which tore right through the cockpit.

" _Don't underestimate me, or Nataku!"_ The pilot of the trident wielding machine said before firing his machines tail mounted twin beam cannon at several Strike Daggers, taking them out before throwing his trident at another machine, impaling it.

Some of the Frozen Talon pilots were about to retreat when emerging from the sand were over forty brown and tan mobile suits armed with beam rifles. Each of them was numbered one-through-forty with the lead one sporting a white commander's antenna. " _Attack!"_ the pilot of the lead machine shouted and all forty of them opened up with their rifles. Also emerging from the sand was a white and gray mobile suit with a purple base equipped with two massive bladed weapons on its back, much like the Sandrock MK 2. The Sandrock lookalike then unsheathed its blades and surged forwards, slicing apart the enemy mobile suits like they were made of butter.

" _I didn't think the Strike had back up. Call for reinforcements!"_ the commander of the Strike Dagger unit shouted to his subordinate. Just a few miles away were several Daggers and Windam's waiting to help transport the Strike. However, the reinforcements were under attack by the Duel, Buster, Blitz and a dark blue and green mobile suit much like the Heavyarms MK2 but it lacked the shield. While it lacked the shield, it made up for it with two heavy weapons. One of them was a twin beam gatling gun while the other was a handheld double gatling gun. Stored within the shoulders were several homing missiles and stored in the pods on its legs were fifty-two micro missiles.

"Take this!" Dearka said, raising the Busters sniper rifle and fired off several shots taking out several enemy Daggers. Nicol and Yzak followed suit with the Duel and Blitz's beam rifles while the Heavyarms lookalike unleashed a barrage of beam gatling, gatling rounds and missiles at the enemy machines. One of the enemy Windam's was critically damaged but the pilot was able to transmit the image of the cannon wielding machine, more specifically its face. It was the face of a Gundam.

The other three new machines were also Gundams, but Robert knew them as the legendary Gundam's Deathscythe Hell Alpha, Altron, Sandrock Paladin and if he knew if Gundam history well, the Heavyarms Custom was nearby. He watched in awe as the Deathscythe Hell Alpha swung its beam scythe and wiped out almost a dozen Strike Daggers while the Altron extended its dragon head like weapons out before it shot out a stream of fire, pushing several of the enemy machine back while the Sandrock Paladin and the forty other mobile suits began to push the remaining enemy forces back.

" _Hey, Mr. Strike Pilot."_ A voice said over the radio causing Robert to break out of his gaze at the legendary machines. His monitor soon flashed and he saw that the pilot of the Deathscythe Hell Alpha was about a year older than Ruby with brown hair and cobalt blue eyes wearing a red zippered turtle neck underneath a black motorcycle jacket. " _You better leave this too us. You better go find your lady friend."_ the pilot said Robert. The pilot of the Deathscythe Hell then raised his machines arm and launched the buster shield at a Dagger that was about to attack Robert from behind.

"Who are you?" Robert asked.

" _You can call me Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. The guy in the Altron is Chang Wufei, The Paladin is piloted by Quatre Raberba Winner and your friends in the Buster, Blitz and Duel are working with Trowa Barton."_ The now identified Duo Maxwell answered. Robert nodded and kicked in the Strikes thrusters before he soared away from the ongoing battle.

 **(End song)**

Robert looked back for a few minutes and watched as Duo and his allies continued to make quick work of the enemy mobile suits. "So, I was right. If the Winged Gundam has returned than the others have returned as well." Robert said to himself.

His thoughts were broken when his sensors picked up three mobile suits in front of him. He brought his machine to a quick halt when he saw his opponents. "Them to!?" he said in shock.

 _Zako Zako hour_

"Zako, Zako, Zako. Zako Zako Hour."

"Ladies and gentle bots, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Today's meeting is all about." The Zako with the red mic states.

"What the heck are Coordinators?" all three Zako's ask as the audience claps.

"Zako. Coordinators are genetically modified humans with enhanced traits allowing them to learn faster, have stronger bodies and are immune to most diseases." The Zako with the Red mic states.

"But does that also mean that Faunus can also be Coordinators?" the Zako with the Yellow mic asks.

"Yep. But it also means that people hate them because the fear of Coordinators being superior to those born naturally and will 'conquer all of Remnant and oppress those who are not Coordinators.' Frozen Talon will go to any lengths to wipe them out, even going after civilians." The Zako with the Blue mic adds.

"What's the difference? Normal or enhanced, Humans and Faunus are filthy organics that are better off as stone statues." The Zako with the red mic says, getting the other Zako's to laugh. Their laughter was cut short when a squad of four Clone Troopers walk onto the stage. "Uh-oh."

"TIME TO UNLEASH THE WRECKING BALL!" Wrecker shouted and pounced on the Zako's as the curtain closes.

"Anyway everyone, for the future of the Dark Axis, ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!"

MBF-M1 M1 Astray Eagle

Type: Transformable general-purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact energy battery

Armor: Foam Metal

Weapons: 2x20mm wing root cannons, 2x75mm Vulcans, 2xbeam sabers, Beam Rifle, shield, anti-ship sword, 10 hardpoints.

Special Features: Transformation mode

Pilots: Murrue Ramius, Asagi Cadwell

One of the improved versions of the M1 Astray used by the Vale military forces, the Astray Eagle takes a cue from the Strike Gundam with its transformation from mobile suit to aircraft. While it lacks the 55mm gunpod used by the Strike, in the hands of a skilled pilot, the Astray is a force to be reckoned with.

GAT-04 Windam Custom

Type: Custom general-purpose mobile suit

Power Source: Ultracompact energy battery

Armor: Reinforcement Luna Titanium

Weapons: 4x12.5mm Todesschrecken CIWS, 2xbeam sabers, modified M9409L beam rifle, shield.

Pilot: Admiral Halberton

The custom Windam of Admiral Halberton, the Windam Custom is the mobile suit of the pilot known as Mobius 1. Compared to the standard Windam, Halberton's Windam's beam rifle is modified to morph into a shorter beam rifle with a better rate of fire while sacrificing firepower. The Admiral considers it a good trade as he is willing to fight with all of his skills.

VF-015 Veritech 'Eagle'

Type: Transformable Air-superiority mobile suit

Power Source: Enhanced Ultracompact energy battery

Armor: Titanium Alloy

Weapon: 10 hardpoints, 2xbeam sabers, 55mm Gunpod, 2x20mm cannons. All modes

Top speed: Mach 2.5

Pilots: Larry 'Solo Wing Pixy' Foulke, Leon 'Cipher' Edwards

In response to the appearance of Fighter Pods, Battle Pods and the increase in Dark Army activity, Morgenroete, the SDC and Anaheim Electronics worked to create a powerful mobile suit based on the Strike's transformation features and weapons. The end result was the Veritech. The VF-015 is the fastest of the F series of Veritech, and like many of the other versions is equipped with two cannons for dealing with enemy aerial units. Its primary weapon is the powerful 55mm gunpod capable of penetrating the toughest of armors, but for close quarters combat, the Veritech is equipped with two beam sabers. To compensate for the three modes, the Veritech is equipped with enhanced type of energy battery.

GAT-01 Strike Dagger

Type: General Purpose mobile suit

Power Source: Ultracompact energy battery

Weapons: 75mm Vulcan gun, beam rifle, beam saber, shield

Using the specs from the Strike Gundam, Frozen Talon developed their primary mobile suit in an effort to discredit the G-Weapons and Morgenroete. This plan backfired when someone in the White-Fang leaked the plans of Frozen Talon to the councils of the Kingdoms. It lacks the Phase Shift armor used by the G-Weapons and like its pilot, is expendable.

 **First part down and four of the five fully upgraded Gundam's from Gundam Wing have appeared. Wing-Zero will appear later on. Next time, the reunion between two who call each other brothers and the first appearance of the berserker. Please read and review.**


	15. Innocence of Youth: Part 2: Reunion

**I'm going to say it, I hate this lockdown. I can barely go anywhere these days. Granted I have more time to work on my stories and catch up on my reading, but I want to get out of the house. I feel like I am going to go insane if I have to spend a whole month not working, not to mention it's making it harder for me to watch newer anime, like A Certain Scientific Railgun and other series.**

 **Well, one review is better than none so I will answer it. SaurusRock625: I hired the Bad Batch to deal with any comments the Zako trio makes towards organic beings, plus I am trying to think of a Crossover story focusing on them.**

 **Ok, lets get the ball rolling and its time to bring in a character who's known for his anger, but is completely different in my story. Disclaimers are the same as always, enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Innocence of Youth Part 2: Reunion Between Brothers

As the sun shone brightly over the desert sand, a pack of Beowulf's looked up as passing over them were two warships. One of the warships was colored red and grey and measured at three-hundred and fifty meters long and propelled by fourteen thrusters. A total of twelve 40mm CIWS guns protected the ship from enemy aircraft and missiles while mounted above its two launch bays were two dual beam cannons. Numerous missile launchers and four torpedo launchers were a part of the ship's arsenal along with a single 42cm triple cannon mounted underneath the launch bay for one of its mobile suits and completing the ships arsenal was a the powerful QZX-1 Tannhauser positron cannon. Its name Minerva.

Following close behind the Minerva was the Ptolemaios 2. A two-hundred- and fifty-one-meter Assault Mobile Weapons carry, the Ptolemaios was powered by GN Condensers and had a total of 14 GN thrusters and 2 main GN thrusters. For armament, the Ptolemaios 2 was armed two dual GN Cannons, four GN Cannon turrets, six GN Flak Guns, twelve GN large missile launchers, thirty-eight GN missile launchers and four GN torpedo launchers.

Using E-Carbon for its armor, it served as the command ship of Colonel Sergei Smirnov, the Wild Bear of Atlas. Acting as his second in command was Colonel Kati Mannequin while commanding the ship was Summer Lee Noriega, the tactical forecaster of the Smirnov's mobile suit unit. Systems engineer Felt Grace, gunner Lasse Aeon, Helmsman Lichtendahl Tsrey and CIC Operator Christina Sierra continued to monitor the situation they were getting from one of their scouts. "Colonel, the situation is still the same. Massive Frozen Talon forces are attacking the Archangel. The Strike was also attacked by several unknown mobile suits." Kati reported to the Colonel who was in the hanger bay of the Ptolemaios readying to launch in his red and white Veritech Flanker-E.

" _Understood. Have the Meisters launch first. I'll launch once they finish arming my machine. Contact the Minerva and have them launch their machines as well. Prepare for anti-air and anti-mobile suit combat!"_ The Colonel said from one of the container bays where the Gundam's of his forces were about to launch.

One of them was a dark green and grey sniper model, another was an orange and grey high mobility type while the final one was a black and grey heavily armored assault type mobile suit with four cannons, two mounted on the back and two on the knees. While each was designed for a different style of combat, each of them had a face known by all. "Meisters! You are clear to launch. Engage the enemy forces on the ground!" the Bear Faunus Colonel said to the pilots who were ready to launch.

" _Leave it to us. We'll keep them busy."_ A somewhat laid-back voice said from the sniper Gundam before it launched. The other two Gundam's were launched as well with the orange one changing into a mobile armor.

"Andrei, Patrick, Marie. Prepare to sortie in your Veritechs and remember to watch each other's backs out there. This is our first time flying these machines, so they may not have all the bugs worked out, just remember your training." The Colonel said to the three pilots.

"Andrei, your mother will want both of us to come home safe so let's not have her expect both of us to die." Sergei said to the pilot who was also a Bear Faunus like him but looked more like a human, in fact he was a Human/Faunus Hybrid.

"Roger that, colonel." Andrei said before he climbed into the cockpit of his Veritech which had a yellow and grey paint job with the number 13 painted on its tail fins. The girl, Marie who had white hair and gold eyes climbed into the cockpit of her Veritech, which was painted in a two-tone green and grey while the last pilot, Patrick waited for the canopy of his Veritech which had a standard dark grey paint job.

" _Andrei Smirnov, Terminator, launching."_

" _Patrick Colasour, Lightning, launching."_

" _Marie Parfacy, Fulcrum, heading out."_

As his fellow pilots launched, Sergei waited for his own machine to be loaded onto the catapult before he was given the green light. "Sergei Smirnov, Flanker-E, launching!" The colonel said as he was catapulted out of the ship and into the air where he joined up with the other Veritechs.

Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva and one of the few hidden coordinators in the Roughnecks also issued the orders for the mobile suits on her ship to be launched as well. These pilots were Heine Westenfluss in the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, Miguel Aiman in his captured customized ZGMF-1017 GINN, Shino Hahnenfuss in her Veritech Foxhound, Rey Za Burrel in the ZGMF-1001/M Blaze Zaku Phantom and Lunamaria Hawke in her ZGMF-1001/A1 Gunner Zaku. Ray, Lunamaria and Miguel's mobile suits were captured from the White Fang and customized to the specifications of their pilots.

" _Hey sis, be careful out there ok? This is your first-time piloting that Zaku in combat."_ Meyrin Hawke, the Minerva's communications officer and Luna's younger sister said over the radio from her position on the bridge.

"You worry too much Meyrin. Besides, I can handle myself in mobile suit combat and while this may not be my Windam or the Veritech I'm to be given, those bastards won't know what hit them." Luna said.

" _Don't worry Lunamaria. You'll do fine, and Meyrin, I'll keep an eye on your older sister."_ Heine chimed in from the Saviours cockpit, waiting for orders to launch.

" _That only makes me worry a lot more."_ Meyrin said with more worry then before. She would have said more, but Miguel interrupted them.

" _Let's stop flapping our gums and get a move on. The Archangel can't hold out much longer."_ He reminded the others just as he got the greenlight to launch. " _Miguel, GINN launching!"_ he said as his GINN was catapulted out of the Minerva's hanger.

"Shino Hahnesfuss, Foxhound taking off!" Shino said as her mobile suit was launched.

"Rey Za Burrel, Zaku, heading out." Rey said calmly.

Once her comrades Zaku was launched, it was Luna's turn. " _Hey, Luna. Let me know where the Strike is. I've got a debut to pay and I always pay my debuts."_ Another of Luna's fellow pilots said, waiting for their turn to take off.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my eyes open." Luna answered before she was cleared to launch. "Lunamaria Hawke! Zaku, I'm taking off." She shouted and felt her body lurch back into her pilots' seat as her own mobile suit was launched into the air. As for the pilot she talked too, he waited by the side of his blue and white fighter plane.

Once the other mobile suits left the ships, Sergei gave a new set of orders. " _All airborne mobile suits are to engage the enemy air units. Ground based mobile suits are to engage enemy ground units. Miss Hawke, you're to locate the Strike and give us a status update on its condition."_ Sergei ordered.

"Copy that, Colonel!" Luna replied.

Meanwhile, Robert looked in a mix of fear and surprise that hovering in front of him was the Vayeate and Mercurius. Two mobile suits built from Gundamium alloy that were stolen from the location where they were locked away never to be used again. However, the one that he was more concerned about was the Gundam among them. Epyon; known as the Berserker was a mobile suit built for close quarters combat and featured a transformation system giving it the appearance of a two headed-dragon Grimm. "Those mobile suits should have been locked away! Where did they come from?" Robert asked a loud.

" _How we got them doesn't matter for someone like you. You'll be the latest victim for me and Epyon."_ A female voice said over the radio on open frequencies. The pilot of Epyon then ignited its primary weapon, a massive beam sword attached to the suit by a cord and charged towards the Strike.

"You wish!" Robert responded and drew one of the Strike's beam sabers which he brought up to block the Epyon's attack. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you're not going to stop me from saving my friend! I made a promise to Mr. Allster and I am going to keep it!" Robert shouted, parrying the enemy's blade before he took the Strike down to the desert below.

Epyon followed suit with the Mercurius following it while the Vayeate stayed above and opened up with its beam cannon. Heavy beam cannon rounds fired with the rate of a machine gun with the intention of taking down the Strike. Robert dodged the enemy cannon fire by zigzagging too keep the Vayeate from getting a lock on him. "Vayeate's only weapon is that beam cannon. Mercurius has a medium ranged beam gun, shield/beam saber hybrid and those energy shield bits and Epyon has only close-range weapons like that sword of its." Robert observed. He read up on these monstrous mobile suits and their equipment but had yet to figure out a plan to counter them.

His concentration was broken when he turned his eyes in front of him and saw that the Epyon and Mercurius had overtaken him and landed right in front of him. "Damn it!" he cursed and pulled back on his controls and tried to bring the Strike up. He failed and the Epyon slashed at the lower thrusters of the Aile pack, with the lower thrusters destroyed, the Strike's maneuverability was cut drastically.

" _Running away won't help you. You'll die here and now!"_ Epyon's pilot shouted and attacked. Raising its beam sword, the berserker attempted to slice the Strike in half down the middle but Robert brought the Strike's shield up to block the attack. Or so he thought.

Much to his surprise, the beam sword of his attacker cut right through the shields anti-beam coating and destroyed it. "That's impossible!" Robert said and drew the Strike's second beam saber and held them in the reverse grip position.

The pilot of Epyon laughed before speaking. " _This isn't the Epyon from the history books, this is the new and improved Epyon and I am its master!"_ the mystery pilot said with pride and brought the emerald blade down onto the Strike. Raising his machines own beam sabers to counter the attack, Robert felt the Strike being pushed down into the sand while the Vayeate took aim and fired its beam cannon.

A powerful blast from the blue mobile suits cannon hit the Strike right in the back while the Mercurius fired its own beam weapon. Both blasts hit their mark, draining the Strike of some of its battery power, thankfully the Strike's battery was improved with double the capacity. Even so, Robert knew he couldn't take to many more hits. Quickly, he swept Epyon of its feet and used the chance to power up the remaining thrusters on the Aile pack and brought his sabers up just in time to block a blast from Mercurius's beam gun.

He blocked one blast, but failed to count for the Vayeate to fire its own cannon at full power. The blast knocked the Strike onto its back allowing the Epyon to damage the Aile pack even further. Just when it looked like Robert was done for, Duo and the Deathsychte Hell Alpha arrived and went after the Mercurius while Quatre went after the Vayeate. At the same time, Lunamaria arrived and downed several enemy Windam's with her Zaku's beam assault rifle. "Lunamaria to Minerva. I've spotted the Strike and it's engaging the Epyon. I say again, it's engaging the Epyon!" Luna shouted into the radio.

Everyone on all the ships nearly trembled in fear at the name Epyon, save for one pilot in particular. "Captain. Let me sortie, please!"

Talia thought for a moment. If she did nothing, the Strike and the Soul Drive would be destroyed while on the other hand she could be sending one her pilots to their death, the choice was one she knew would end in death. She was about to make her choice when Ironwood contacted her. "General!" she said with a salute.

" _Talia. I know that Epyon is a dangerous mobile suit, but if we stand by and do nothing the Strike and its pilot will be destroyed. I am ordering…no I am asking you, send him out!"_ Ironwood said. Talia nodded and gave the order for the pilot to launch.

The blue and white fighter jet blasted out of the Minerva followed by three silhouettes, one with a pair of legs, one with a pair of arms, a beam rifle and head while the last one had a set of red and black wings. "Hang on, I'm coming." The pilot said as they rocketed towards the Strike's location.

" _Hey Kid! Get out of there! You're no match for Epyon in your current condition!"_ Duo said over the radio, blocking a blow from the Mercurius's beam sword. His words fell on deaf ears as Robert was barely conscious, he was bleeding from his forehead, the cockpit of his Gundam was wrecked badly and his controls weren't responding the way he wanted them too. Too weak to speak, Robert looked to his monitor as Epyon walked towards the downed Strike with its beam sword powered up.

" _Take comfort that your death will help fulfill my destiny."_ The pilot of Epyon said. Yzak, Dearka and Nicol along with Halberton, Mu and Murrue saw this and were seconds away from going in for an attack when Epyon was hit from behind by a swarm of missiles. Everyone turned to the source as the fighter jet shifted into that of a cockpit before the silhouettes launched from the Minerva flew in and combined into a Gundam with a color scheme similar to the Strike. The new Gundam landed on the sand with its beam sabers drawn.

" _You think you can come after my friend and get away with it? Well you've got another thing coming. I won't let you kill my brother!"_ The pilot said over the radio. To Roberts surprise and delight, he knew the voice of the pilot.

"Shinn…Asuka. You're…a pilot?" Robert said weakly before passing out.

From inside the cockpit of his Gundam, Shinn looked at the Epyon, his machines beam sabers at the ready and waited for his opponent to make a move. "Now its my turn to return the favor." Shinn said as both he and Epyon's pilot waited to see who would make the first move.

 **(Ignited starts)**

" _So, you want to die for this fool. Find, then I'll start with you!"_ the pilot shouted and kicked in Epyon's thrusters and surged towards Shinn and his Gundam.

"Hey, Impulse. Let's show this bitch what happens when you mess with a friend of the Asuka's." Shinn said and took his Gundam into the air. Epyons attack missed and the Impulse landed behind them and delivered a powerful side kick into the enemies back. "If you made the Strike your enemy, then that makes you my enemy!" Shinn roared and fired his Gundam's 20mm Vulcans at Epyon.

" _Little fool."_ The Epyon pilot muttered and spun their machine around to try and take out the Impulse. Luckily, Shinn utilized the Impulse's combining ability and detached the chest flyer from the leg flyer to avoid the blow. Once again, Shinn fired his Vulcans at the Epyon. Since they were a defensive weapon, they did little damage to Epyon's armor, but he wasn't trying to attack the Epyon.

"I'm no fool." Shinn declared and ceased his attack with his Vulcans and pushed the Impulse forwards to Epyon where he clashed his beam sabers with his opponents beam sword. "I'm the one keeping you busy!" Shinn added and pushed the Epyon back.

Epyon then turned towards the direction of the Strike where was still lying motionless as Admiral Halberton's Windam, Murrue's Astray and Mu's Skygrasper landed to check on the Strike and the condition of its pilot. " _I'LL KILL HIM!"_ the pilot of the enemy mobile suit shouted.

"No, you won't. I won't let you!" Shinn declared clashed with the Epyon once again. This time, Shinn sheathed one of the Impulse's beam sabers and used the other one to land a direct hit on Epyon, severing its sword holding arm.

Having lost their main weapon, the Epyon and its pilot retreated along with the Vayeate and Mercurius leaving behind a few enemy machines. "Their leader losses an arm and they leave their own men behind? What kind of commander does that!?" Shinn asked and drew his machines beam rifle as the Duel, Blitz and Buster landed beside the Impulse.

" _Even we don't know who the pilot of Epyon is. All we know is that they have killed hundreds of soldiers with that damn machine, Gundam's are meant to be the protectors of the world not used for mass murder!"_ Yzak said with a snarl and fired all of his machine's weapons taking out a few Strike Daggers.

" _Take it from us kid, we've seen the carnage that mobile suit has done at its not pretty."_ Dearka added before he fired off numerous rounds from the Busters rifle and gun launcher while Nicol swooped in with the Blitz, firing its beam rifle at several more mobile suits.

" _We won't let them stop us! Flay is counting on us and we will save her!"_ Nicol said determinedly allowing the Heavyarms custom to flank the enemy and fire all both its double gatling gun and twin beam gatling at the remaining enemy units.

"Never thought I would work alongside a few legends or three of the stolen G-Weapons!" Shinn said impressively and hacked a Strike Dagger with the Impulse's beam saber before firing its beam rifle. "You know a lot of pilots in the regular forces are impressed with your skills and have been saying that they will be the ones to take you down." Shinn added, bringing up the Impulse's shield to block a round from an enemy Dagger's beam rifle.

" _They'll have to get in line and its going to be a very long line. None of us plan on dying anytime soon!"_ Yzak retorted, firing the Duels 75mm Vulcans and eliminated several missiles fired from several Spearheads.

" _Not to raise any alarms, but the Blitz is running low on power. Yzak, Dearka what about you guys?"_ Nicol asked in concern for his fellow pilots.

" _Power levels are dangerously low."_ Dearka responded.

" _Same thing for the Duel."_ Yzak added.

"Pull out! Get to the Archangel and resupply on there. I've still got some power left in the Impulse, so I'll cover you!" Shinn stated to the three. The Buster, Duel and Blitz then quickly retreated back to the Archangel while Shinn laid down covering fire. A few shots from the Impulse's beam rifle took out four enemy Windam's allowing three of the four stolen G-Weapons to retreat inside the Archangel while Rey and Luna's Zaku's along with Miguel's GINN landed to give him some much needed back up. Following them were two of the three Gundam's launched from the Ptolemaios landed behind them.

 **(End song)**

" _Targeted and firing!"_ the pilot of the sniper unit shouted and opened up with their sniper rifle, sending GN particle blasts towards the remaining enemy machines while the one with the double bazookas on its shoulders fired away as well after combining one of its bazooka's with one of the shoulder cannons!

" _Compressed particles released! GN Buster Cannon, firing!"_ the pilot of the heavy assault mobile suit said to no one in particular. The fire from the combined weapon blew apart every mobile suit caught in the blast. Those that remained, quickly began to retreat.

"That was quite an eventful first…" Shinn began before he remembered. "Robert!" he shouted and looked back to see that the Strike's cockpit was opened and its pilot was on a stretcher being brought onto the Archangel.

" _Shinn! Bring the Impulse back to the Minerva! I know your friend means a lot too you but the Archangel isn't equipped to handle the maintance and resupply of the Impulse. Once your machine is back in the hanger, you can see your friend."_ Talia said with sympathy in her voice.

"Roger, captain." Shinn replied and did just that. When he brought the Impulse into the Minerva's hanger, he was greeted by the cheers and congratulations of several crew members of the Minerva, including Vino Durpe and Yolan Kent who like most of the crew of the Minerva were Coordinators and Faunus.

"Shinn you were amazing! You kicked Epyons…" Vino began but Shinn just rushed out of the hanger, changed out of his pilots suit and into his uniform and immediately boarded a Bullhead that was bringing Talia and her deputy captain Arthur Trine to the Archangel

No sooner had the Bullhead landed in the Archangels hanger, Shinn was about to run to the Medical bay but ran into Larry who then guided him to the medical bay. When he arrived at the medical bay, he found that Robert was hooked up to a heartrate monitor, had an IV tube connected to a blood pack and had his pilots uniform removed. "Robert!" Shinn shouted and was about to rush into the medical room but was held back by the Admiral.

"I know, I'm worried about him as well. But the doctors on the Archangel have the best training. He couldn't be in better hands. He will be alright." Halberton said to Shinn assuring him that his friend and son would be alright. Shinn nodded in agreement before he saw Cody waiting by the door to be by Roberts side. "Sorry boy, but until the doctors are finished you can't go in." The Admiral said to the dog.

The dog whimpered, knowing his owner was in pain and wanting to be by their side, but understood what the Admiral was saying. However, the dog did go up to Shinn's side and when Shinn petted the dog it became calm.

"I have to go attend a meeting with the others, but I'll be back to check on him soon. Can I trust you to keep the dog out of trouble? It seems that he stowed away before we left Vale." Halberton asked Shinn with a chuckle. Shinn agreed and the Admiral left for the officers' quarters where Talia, Sergei, Kati, Arthur, Ironwood, Natarle, Sumeragi, Duo, Quatre, Yzak and large bearded puma Faunus. "Sorry for the delay. I was concerned for my son." Halberton explained.

"No need to apologize, I understand. Family is important, if Robert were my son, I'd be more concerned about his wellbeing then the status of the Strike. Speaking of the machine, I am concerned about the fact that someone has stolen those three mobile suits and how the Epyon's sword was able to destroy the Strike's shield." Ironwood said in agreement.

"At least we were able to acquire that arm from Epyon. Analyzing that could give us a clue to who modified them." Natarle added in.

"I thought that Atlas had locked away Epyon and those other two machines. How the hell were they stolen?" Duo asked.

"We did lock them away, but several officers were given the details about their location. It's possible that Sutherland was part of the threat, but he didn't even know about their location and they were stolen two years ago." Ironwood explained.

"Whoever stole them obviously knows a thing or two about the Atlas systems and Gundamium." Sergei added.

"We can worry about that later. Right now, our top priority is to locate and rescue Flay." Yzak said getting everyone's attention. He then put down his scroll and brought up a map of the desert. "Prior to learning about Flay's abduction, my comrades and I learned about a Frozen Talon facility located in the middle of the desert." The silver haired pilot began before the map zoomed in on an oasis several miles from their current location.

"This is a facility used by the Torneque Schnee and his allies during the days of the Dark War. Mobile armors like the one in encountered in Vacuo were built there before it was wiped out by the allied forces and Gjallarhorn. Since then it's been abandoned, but our intel suggests that Frozen Talon is using it for something far worse." Yzak explained.

"Your intel is missing a few details." A voice said as the doors to the lounge opened up and stepping through was Andrew Waltfeld and his partner/lover Aisha Conner. A tiger Faunus and Coordinator of thirty years old with purple eyes and brown hair, Andrew Waltfeld better known by his nickname 'Desert Tiger' for his renowned tactics and combat skills, he lead a group called the Flying Tigers a sort of PMC group of Faunus, Humans and Coordinators who worked in eliminating large nests of Grimm that most Huntsmen and Huntresses couldn't handle on their own, in fact many of their pilots were former White Fang members who left the former activist turned terrorist group. He also had a 'unique' interest in coffee, often creating new blends which his men enjoyed.

Like her lover, Aisha is also a Coordinator but unlike Andrew she was a human with pale skin, dark blue hair with orange stripes on both sides and dark green eyes. She was also a capable mobile suit pilot. Behind them was Martin DaCosta, Andrews second in command and a Coordinator. DaCosta then put his scroll down on the table and another map of the area Yzak had mentioned overlapped it, showing more locations. "We managed to acquire this intel from a damaged Frozen Talon Strike Dagger and it looks like there are more facilities then what you were told about. Each of them is a possible location where Miss Allster is being held. But if we were to search them all once at a time, they'd probably destroy the others and any evidence linking them to the death of Mr. Allster. Some of them may be fakes meant to throw us off are game." Andrew explained. "I already sent a few captured Mobile Dolls to several of those locations and they were just fakes." He added.

"We'll need to send teams to each location and check to see which one is the location where Flay is, or at the very least give us an idea where she is being held." Ironwood said in agreement. "However, we're not doing this without the Strike. We need all the firepower we can get." He added before turning to Murrue. "How long will it take for the Aile pack to be repaired?"

"According to Chief Murdoch, it will take about six hours give or take. But it does us no good with Robert in the medical wing, we have yet to determine how long it will take him to recover." Murrue answered, looking at Yzak.

"I hate having to keep Flay waiting, but we don't have a choice. Until Robert is back on his feet, we'll hold off on checking out each location." Yzak said bitterly. Halberton looked to the young Coordinator and understood his feelings. "Still, we should at least keep an eye on each of those facilities." He added.

"I think I can help with that." the Puma Faunus said. "My name is Rasid Kurama and I am the captain of the Maganac Corps. You could say we are sort of a private army that works with Master Quatre and his allies. We also know the deserts of Anima and Vacuo very well so we can keep an eye on them without being seen." Rasid stated.

"Very well, seeing as none of us here have command over your group you should do as you see fit." Ironwood answered, saluting Rasid. Rasid returned the salute and once the meeting had concluded, the Maganac Corps machines slit up into separate groups of five to check each of the locations. As for Duo and his allies, they stayed behind to protect the task force and the ships while they were being resupplied from the Desert Tigers forces.

"Well buddy, looks like we get to kick some more ass and we get to do it alongside the Strike. Too bad Heero is working with the docs on _that_ machine." Duo said to the Deathscythe. While his machine couldn't talk back, Duo always felt like his mobile suit heard every word he spoke.

"Well, whatever Heero is working on, I'm sure he'll be back again soon." Andrew said as he walked over to Duo with two cups of coffee in his hands. "Here, I find that when the desert is cold a good cup of coffee warms you up. Try it, this is one of my latest blends." The tiger faunus added, handing Duo one of the cups.

Duo took a sip and found the blend to be very good. "Not bad. I always say a good cup of joe really warms up the soul." Duo complimented. Andrew smiled and sipped his own cup as the cool desert air swept a few tumbleweeds blew past the ships.

A couple of days passed by and the Maganac Corps had yet to report in about the locations they went to check. A fierce sandstorm had the entire desert region in its grasp, grounding the ships and any mobile suit from launching save for Quatre and the Sandrock the later of who opted to scout the perimeter for any signs of enemy scouts. It came as a shock to everyone that the pilot of the Sandrock Paladin was the heir to the Winner Corporation. Sadly, the corporation was taken from him by Frozen Talon who murdered his Father, Zayeed Winner and began to use the corporation to build mobile suits and weapons instead of the normally peaceful electronics they built.

General Ironwood finished making a few adjustments to his mobile suit, the Tallgeese which had its old Titanium Alloy armor swapped out for Gundamium alloy. Known as the 'Leo Prototype' the Tallgeese served as the basis for mobile suits like the Leo, Aries and the legendary Wing-Zero. Ironwood was one of the few people who could master the Tallgeese and its 'Super Vernier' boosters.

Pilots like Sergei, Andrei, Larry, Leon, Shino, Patrick and Marie had a in dept discussion about their versions of the Veritechs and each of them said the same thing, while they were only flying the prototypes each version has its pros and cons but the strength of each machine was the 55mm gun pod.

The three pilots of from the Ptolemaios, Lyle Dylandy better known by his codename 'Lockon Stratos', Tieria Erde and Allelujah Haptism, pilots of the Cherudim, Arios and Seravee Gundam's along with Miss Sumeragi and Kati confirmed their worst fears. The mobile suits that attacked the Strike were the Gundam Throne Ein's, Gundam Throne Zwei and Gundam Throne Drei, each of them was powered by 'pseudo GN drives' the particles of which are very poisonous to the body of Human's, Faunus and Coordinators. These machines were responsible for numerous attacks on military bases and civilian areas, each of the locations attacked were hit hard cause the negative emotions from the people who survived to attract the Grimm who killed the survivors.

As for Robert, he was still unconscious but fully healed. During those days, Shinn was allowed be by Roberts side and Cody was also with them. When Lunamaria and Meyrin asked Shinn how he knew Robert, Shinn revealed that he met Robert when he was traveling through Solitas during his search for his sister and during that time, he protected Shinn and his sister Mayu when they got lost during a snowstorm and found themselves surrounded by a horde of Grimm. When he and his sister were brought back to their home in Mantle, Shinn's parents were very grateful and treated Robert to a nice meal.

Since then both Shinn and Mayu came to see Robert as a brother and it was that reason that he and his family were in Vale when the Dark Army attacked. A skilled pilot and fueled by his desire to protect his family, Shinn was the ideal test pilot for the Impulse Gundam which like the Strike utilized different silhouettes like the Strikes packs. Unlike Robert, Shinn had no problems with killing his enemies in battle as compared to Robert who hated having to kill. Still, Shinn respected Robert as one who would do whatever it would take to protect the ones he cared about.

"You've just got to wake up." Shinn prayed quietly as he scratched Cody's ears. His prayers were answered when he heard Robert groan. "Doctor! He's awake!" Shinn called out. Moments later, one of the doctors returned as Roberts eyes opened up and he was greeted by Cody who was licking his face in joy. As Robert slowly started to wake up, Lunamaria and Meyrin entered the medical center with Meyrin getting a little too close to Robert who shot up so quick that Meyrin jumped and landed on her butt.

"Geez sis, you really are jumpy." Lunamaria said trying to hide her laughter as she helped her sister up just as Talia, Murrue, Halberton, La Flaga and Ironwood. "Well it looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." The older Hawke sister said, looking at Roberts scar. "Nice scar."

"Nice skirt. But it looks like it's a little short." Robert shot back. Luna looked to her skirt and blushed a bit until she realized Robert was joking. "Made you look." Robert said with a little laughter in his voice. Luna didn't like that and slapped Robert hard across the face. "Ow not the face!" he shouted.

"Jeez Luna, cut him some slack. He held his own against the Throne units and Epyon so its clear that he might still be a little sore." Shinn said to his fellow pilot. Luna blushed at Shinn's comment but Shinn didn't notice it that much. "How you doing? Been a while since we last saw each other." Shinn said to Robert.

"SHINN?!" Robert said shocked. "Wait, you were the pilot of that Gundam?!" he asked in just as much shock as before.

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to tell you when my family and I were in Vale. But then the attack came and I was more focused on protecting my family and then you showed up and saved our lives, so I couldn't really tell you that I'm a pilot. So, I guess now's a good a time as any." Shinn explained.

"Well, let me say congratulations on becoming a pilot. I take it you've joined the Roughnecks?" Robert asked rising from the bed he was on the last few days while Cody sat by his feet.

"He is, but not just yet. I was having the Minerva run some final checks when I called into active duty." Ironwood explained. "I must say its an honor to meet you." Ironwood said to Robert. Robert smiled at the General and was humbled to say the least. Meeting the leader of the Roughnecks was an honor many people didn't have happen to them.

"The honor's all mine." Robert answered, saluting the general.

"Please, drop the formality." Ironwood responded. "Looks like you're fully healed. I think you're ready to head back out." The General added before he looked to the other captains who agreed.

"The Maganac Corps just reported in. They went to check out a few locations and reported that the locations have been abandoned. There's one location left but they can't get to it. We're sending out the Impulse, Buster, Duel and Blitz and it would be wise for the Strike to join them." Teiria said as he, Lockon and Allelujah entered the medical room. "However, your abilities as a pilot and your lack to kill make you a liability. You're not worthy of piloting a Gundam." Tieria added, bluntly.

"Worthy or not." Robert began as he got out of bed. "I was given the Strike by someone who trusts me to use it to its full potential. If I have to kill, I'll kill and I will hate it. But Flay needs me, I made a promise to her father before he died to find her and protect so I'm going to do that." he added, putting on a sleeveless white hoodie with a black skull before grabbing his weapons.

"Knock it off. If he wants to go out, that's fine. He has a reason and whoever gave him the Strike trusts him." Lockon said in Roberts defense.

"Then its decided. The Impulse, Strike, Duel, Buster and Blitz will head to the final location and investigate. The Archangel and the other ships will follow once the area has been cleared of all hostiles." Halberton said.

The other commanding officers agreed and in no time, the five Gundams were ready to launch. The Buster, Blitz and Duel launched once they were secured to their Guul units and headed off towards in the direction of the last facility once the Impulse and Strike were launched. Following them was the Deathsycthe Hell Alpha. Duo volunteered to provide assistance for the group, should they need any back up.

None of the pilots had any idea what they were about to find.

 _Zako Zako hour_

"Zako, Zako, Zako… Zako Zako hour"

"Ladies and gentle bots, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Today's meeting is all about… Why the heck is Shinn Asuka acting different than he does in Gundam Seed Destiny?" The Zako with the red mic asked the audience.

"I don't understand it. Why is the Impulse Pilot acting way out of character, it doesn't make any sense Zako!" the yellow mic Zako asked.

"I can answer that." The Author says walking onto the stage. "After reading the Gundam Seed Prime series by lyokoMarvelanime which is a great series, I took a cue from the part were a certain Wrecker with wrecking balls saved Shinn's family and gave him something to protect." The author explains. "Plus, I feel sorry for Shinn, having to witness his family being killed right in front of him was something I hate, so I decided to take a que and do him justice." The author adds.

"Guess that makes sense. But why have the Impulse and Strike work side by side? Wasn't one of them destroyed and the other built two years later?" the Zako with the blue mic asks.

"True, but I always wanted to see the Strike and Impulse fight side by side and this was the end result." The author asks before noticing a few Grimm sneaking up on the trio and unloaded his trusty pistols on the creatures of darkness. "GET OFF THE STAGE!"

"That guy scares me, Zako." The Red mic Zako says as the curtains close.

"Anyway, everyone for the future of the Dark Axis, ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!"

ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam

Type: Modular Multi-Mode mobile suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Variable Phase Shift armor

Weapons: 20mm CIWS, 2xM71-AAK anti-armor knives, beam rifle, mobile shield

Force Silhouette: 20mm CIWS, anti-armor knives, beam sabers, mobile shield, beam rifle

Sword Silhouette: 20mm CIWS, Anti-ship laser sword, beam rifle, mobile shield, anti-armor knives, beam boomerang

Blast Silhouette: 20mm CIWS, beam rifle, mobile shield, 2x hyper velocity rail cannons, beam javelin, anti-armor knives, 2x high-energy long-range beam cannons, 2x quad missile launchers.

Special equipment: Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System

Pilot: Shinn Asuka.

Considered to be the cousin of the Strike, the Impulse Gundam like the Strike is a multi-purpose Gundam capable of utilizing several packs designed for a specific role. Sword for close quarters, Blast for assault missions and Force for high mobility. While it uses Phase Shift armor like the G-Weapons, the color of the Phase Shift depends on the pack being used.

OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate

Type: Prototype Offensive Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundamium Alloy

Weapon: Beam Cannon

Pilot: Unknown

One of the two Gundanium alloy built mobile suits, the Vayeate is designed with to work with Mercurius. Its primary weapon is its powerful beam cannon which is said to be powerful enough to melt through Gundanium alloy. Like the Mercurius and Epyon, it was locked away by Atlas but later stolen by an unknown party.

OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius

Type: Prototype Defensive Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundanium Alloy

Weapons: Beam Gun, Crash Shield, Planet Defensor

Pilot: Unknown

Built around the same time as Vayeate, the Mercurius was built to work with the Vayeate was designed with close quarters combat in mind, hence the beam saber integrated into the crash shield. The planet defensor's project an energy shield which protect the Mercurius or its allies. Both the Vayeate's beam cannon and Mercurius's planet defensors were incorporated into the Virgo Mobile Doll. Like the Vayeate and Epyon, Mercurius was locked away but later stolen.

OZ-13MS Epyon

Type: Transformable Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundanium Alloy

Weapons: Beam Sword, Epyon Claws, Heat Rod, Shield

Special feature: Trans-formation mode

Pilot: Unknown

The most dangerous of the three suits stolen from Atlas, Epyon earned the nickname the Berserker due to the powerful Epyon System which drives the pilot for total victory. A mobile suit built for dueling, the Epyon lacks any ranged weapons. Built from the data of the Tallgeese and the other Gundam's Epyon is said to be the most dangerous Gundam in the world. As such, it was locked away because of the danger it possesses but it along with the Vayeate and Mercurius were stolen by an unknown party.

 **Again, I will say that Shinn is a different character because of what happened to him and Vale. Of all the characters in the Gundam franchise I feel sorry for, Shinn is at the top of the list. Anyway, please read and review and I will see you next time.**


	16. Innocence of Youth:Part 3: Horror Labs

**Well one review is better than nothing. I mean, sure that hasn't been many Rwby characters appearing in this arc except for General Ironwood who I will say is going to be very different than the series and the ending of volume 7. For those who haven't seen it, I like one of the new characters that was brought in and what happened to a certain father.**

 **Now the review: SaurusRock625, glad you liked the chapter and the Zako Zako hour. I forgot that they tend to be funny so I tried something a little different.**

 **Now onto the next chapter of the arc. I will say it again, this arc will contain some disturbing content, well semi-disturbing, seeing as I won't go into a lot of details about them. I'll leave it up to you to figure it out. I will also be bringing in another Gundam Seed character and making a few changes to her. Disclaimers are the same as always, please enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Innocence of Youth Part 3: Lab of Horrors

Hidden deep within the desert a large complex from the days of war lied dormant as if waiting for someone to crack it open. Comprised of several warehouses, most people would not bother with investigating such a location for any relics of the war. But that was a ruse.

Several years ago, Frozen Talon moved in and began to use the old location for their nefarious purposes. Built inside of the wall behind the warehouses was a secret hidden from the prying eyes of huntsmen, huntresses and military alike. Now, the complex was protected by dozens of Linear Tanks, Linear artillery cannons, VTOL's, Spearhead fighters, container launched MQ-99 drones, battle pods, fighter pods, Dagger L's and Strike Daggers. Along with the defenders, a freight train was preparing to leave with its cargo of stolen goods.

" _All quiet here sir. No signs of any of those filthy Faunus or Coordinators."_ One of the Strike Dagger pilots said to their superior.

"Good work. Gjallarhorn and the rest of those idealistic fools don't understand our cause. It is a noble one." The lead Strike Dagger pilot said. "We must cleanse the disease that is the faunus and coordinators. Their kind has corrupted our world to the very core. Wiping them out is the only way forwards for humanity. We are the pure ones while they are nothing but monsters that should never have existed. Our cause is righteous and just." The pilot continued. They would have said more, but their mobile suits sensors soon lit up. Before they could react, the pilot along with their mobile suit was slashed in half.

 **(Mayhem starts)**

"'Righteous cause' my ass! You guys just want to continue the work done by a genocidal monster and his beliefs. Well then, allow me to give you bastards a ticket straight to hell!" Duo shouted and sliced through another four Strike Daggers with his twin beam scythe before he launched the buster shield at another Strike Dagger.

The Duel leapt of its Guul firing its beam rifle at several enemy mobile suits before it landed. A stream of missiles from several enemy VTOL's streaked towards the Duel but Yzak quickly brought his Gundam's shield up to block the missiles before he fired the 75mm head Vulcans the enemy aircraft. "You won't stop me from saving Flay. I'll take down every last one of you bastards!" Yzak snarled. He then fired the Duel's missile pod and railgun at tanks once the VTOL's were destroyed. His shots turned the tanks into fiery piles of scrap metal. Pulling one of his beam sabers out, Yzak gunned the Duel's thrusters to full power and charged several more enemy machines.

A round from an unseen beam rifle blasted through a Strike Daggers cockpit without the enemy pilot even knowing where the shot came from. Deactivating the Blitz's mirage colloid system, Nicol pulled the trigger and launched the Gleipnir claw at another Strike Dagger before igniting the beam saber mounted on the Trikeros shield and leapt into the air slashing apart several spearheads before launching its lancer darts at three enemy machines which then exploded. "Don't worry Yzak. We'll find her and we will get her back." Nicol assured his fellow pilot and coordinator before he aimed his beam rifle and fired off a few shots at several MQ-99's that were about to strafe him.

Several of the drones were shot down, but the remaining drones managed to avoid the blasts and scored a few missile hits on the Blitz, draining its battery of precious energy. "Damn it! Where do they build these things?" Nicol asked himself bringing the Blitz around to fire again. Just as he was about to fire, the remaining drones were shot down.

" _Got your back Nicol."_ Dearka said over the radio as the barrel of the Busters anti-armor shotgun smoked after firing off several rounds. The Buster than disassembled its shotgun and reconfirmed the gun launcher and high energy rifle into its sniper mode and began to pick off several enemy machines from a top his Guul. It was difficult for Dearka to get a beat on his targets from atop his Guul, but for a sharpshooter like him he was able to manage and took out several enemy machines with direct hits to the cockpit.

"More units coming in. I think it's safe to say that we hit the jackpot here!" Dearka called out before he fired the Busters 220mm missile pods at several Battle Pods destroying them. He then watched as the Deathscythe Hell Alpha downed several enemy missiles with its Vulcans before it launched itself towards a squad of battle pods which were reduced to scrap metal. "Hey! Where are the Impulse and Strike?" Dearka asked.

"You have to ask? Knowing Robert, he's focusing on the automated units. Shinn, well I think we all know where he is." Yzak answered, firing off some rounds from his beam rifle at several battle pods while slashing apart a Strike Dagger with his beam saber.

Yzak wasn't wrong. Shinn and Robert in the thick of it several hundred feet above the four machines below. A swarm Dagger L's were hitting them hard with missiles, beam rounds and beam sabers along with the fighter pods that managed get in the air. 20mm and 75mm Vulcan rounds flew towards the fighter pods taking out a good amount of them while the Impulse and Strike fired their beam rifles at the enemy Daggers. Shinn managed to hit one of the enemy Daggers with a round from his beam rifle while Robert downed another one. "Nice shot, you're a hell of a pilot." Shinn said to Robert over the radio.

"Thanks. I guess." Robert answered back. This time, he wasn't worried about killing the enemy as they had taken someone, he held dear to him and he wasn't going to let them get away what they did to Flay and her father. Raising his beam rifle, he pulled the trigger and took down another Frozen Talon mobile suit before he ignited one of his beam sabers and slashed apart another Dagger without any remorse. "Have some of this!" he shouted and slashed apart another machine.

His sensors beeped as his power level was more than seventy-five percent depleted. "Damn it. I used the beam rifle too much." He cursed and whipped out his gun pod. "At least this thing doesn't use any battery power." He said and fired.

55mm rounds destroyed one Dagger, followed by another one from another burst of gun fire. "I love this weapon." He said silently before he pushed his controls forwards and bashed another Dagger with the Strike's right shoulder before using one of his beam sabers to destroy the head and finished it off with his Gun pod.

 **(End song)**

Several fighter pods streaked towards the Strike and Impulse with their guns blazing and would have depleted their batteries of power had it not been for the arrival of the Archangel, Minerva and Ptolemaios 2 which fired their main cannons before they launched their mobile suits. Following them were the mobile suits of the Flying Tigers which consisted of the TMF/A-802 BuCue, TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCue Hounds, several captured GINNS and dozens of Murasame's flying alongside the Veritech prototypes.

Following them were the Maganac Corps, Heavyarms Custom, Sand Rock Paladin and Altron which leapt into action. Trowa riddled several enemy machines with his Twin Beam Gatlings eliminating several enemy drones while Quatre and Rasid along with the other members of the Maganac Corps machines pushed forwards and cleared a path for the BuCue's.

Up in the air, Commander Waltfeld and Aisha in their custom Murasame's along with Heine in the Saviour, Sergei in his Flanker-E, Patrick in his Lightning, Shino in her Foxhound, Marie in her Fulcrum, Andrei in his Terminator along with Allelujah in the Arios engaged the air units. Getting behind a pair of fighter pods, Aisha and Andrew opened up with their wing-mounted 12.5mm cannons destroying them before configuring their machines to mobile suit mode and engaged several enemy Jet Daggers with their beam rifles while Larry and Leon wiped out a full squadron of Strike Daggers with their beam sabers.

Ironwood on the other hand, pushed the Tallgeese to full power and fired his machines powerful Dober gun taking out several enemy vehicles before he drew his beam saber and slashed apart the last Strike Dagger. "Enemy forces have been eliminated. Captain Ramius, prepare to send in ground troops to secure the area. Captain Gladys, do the same. We can't have any surprises." Ironwood ordered as the Strike returned to the Archangel for resupplying.

Once the Strike had touched down in the Archangels hanger Robert exited the cockpit as the technicians began working to resupply his Gundam. Sweat trickled down his face as he removed his helmet as Commander La Flaga exited his fighter plane and walked over to him. "You're improving kid, seems you're willing to do what is necessary when it comes to piloting a mobile suit." He said giving Robert a pat on the back.

Robert said nothing and went to the pilot's room to change out of his flight uniform leaving a very concerned La Flaga behind. "You really still hate all this killing. Can't say I blame you, you're still young and a student at best. But these guys, they won't pull their punches just because you're a kid." Mu said to himself.

He wasn't the only one thinking this, Murrue, Natarle, Ironwood, Halberton, Talia and everyone else on the ships knew how much Robert hated killing another person. Sure, his enemies were terrorists but even still taking another's life is something he'll have to live with until the day he dies. "I forget how young he is." Murrue said to herself. Her thoughts were then broken when the radar picked up a contact coming in from ground level. The contact was the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, coming in fast in its mobile armor mode and hanging from its high-energy beam rifle barrel was a white cloth. "All personal, stand down. The Gaia is approaching with a white cloth on it, hold your fire!" Murrue shouted as the Gaia preformed a mid-air transformation and skidded across the sand before it stopped.

" _What's the Gaia doing here?"_ Ironwood asked from the Tallgeeses's cockpit. The reports he got from his men who encountered the Gaia each reported that the Gaia and its pilot only focused only on the Dark Army and Frozen Talon mobile suits and rumors were spreading that its pilot was an important member in the White Fang. The last part was all speculation and rumors, but in his gut, Ironwood had a feeling it was true.

He watched as the Gaia's Phase Shift armor powered down and the cockpit opened up and the pilot exited the machine. The pilot was dressed in a black and white ninja uniform with a gold pattern, fishnet shirt underneath the uniform, a set of black armor styled tabi-style boots, a black hood secured by a metal headband and a mask covering their face except for their yellow eyes and dark skin. Secured to their waist was a wakizashi style short and several kunai's while on their back was a katana which featured a rifle mode.

From inside the Archangel, Robert had finished changing into the desert/jungle combat gear of the Roughnecks and had grabbed his weapons when he saw the Gaia had arrived and was puzzled about why the pilot had arrived now of all times. Quickly, he ran out of the ship and joined Shinn and the others as the pilot of the Gaia drew their sword and planted it into the ground. A sign that the pilot had not come here to fight.

"Ironwood." The pilot of the Gaia began, confirming that the pilot was a female. Ironwood walked forwards after he exited the Tallgeese. "I'm sure you think that I am here for my own reasons, but I am here for the Allster girl. Know that I am not here to kill her, but to rescue her." the pilot added, looking Yzak who unknown to anyone but Nicol and Dearka was smiling. "I know I cannot make up for the actions the rest of the White Fang have done, but allow me to make up for some of them."

Yzak walked towards Ironwood. "She's telling you the truth. Her words come from her heart." Yzak stated. Ironwood looked to the Duel pilot and then back to the Gaia pilot. Had the pilot come here to fight, one of the pilots would have been killed or destroyed the Gaia. The General then looked to the sword in that was sticking out of the ground and walked towards the blade before he picked it up.

"This is a fine weapon. Clearly this was well made." Ironwood said examining the sword before he handed it back to the Gaia pilot. "Alright, we'll take all the help we can get with this mission. You have my trust." The Roughneck leader said as a squad of soldiers arrived from one of the warehouses.

"General, looks Frozen Talon had a stockpile of weapons, ammo and mobile suits. We've found over a dozen Windam's and what appears to be parts for a mobile suit of some kind. We have yet to check out the facility built into the mountain, its locked down pretty tight. We might have to blast our way through." The soldier said.

"Keep searching the rest of the warehouses. We'll send a small team into the facility." Ironwood said before a soldier handed him a set of binoculars which the general used to get a good look into one of the windows of the said facility. "Have a look." The general said to Robert who looked through the binoculars. "It looks like they also managed to capture numerous Grimm creatures." He added.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Robert said aloud handing the binoculars back to Ironwood as Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre along with Shinn, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol all armed with Roughneck weapons. Duo and Dearka each had a combat shotgun, Trowa and Quatre had a carbine version of the Roughneck standard issue rifle, while Nicol and Yzak had the rifle/grenade launcher combo. Wufei had only a saber and as for Shinn, he opted for the basic rifle/shotgun version and much like Robert, Shinn wore the desert/jungle combat gear his friend had on. "Just hoping we have enough firepower." Robert said nervously.

The Gaia pilot also opted to join them in investigating the main compound and shifted their sword into its rifle mode at the group approached the mountain wall. "So, are we going to blast our way inside?" Dearka asked, showing that he had several explosive charges with him.

"Only an idiot would want to blast their way through. Doing that would release who knows how many Grimm that are inside the facility and no doubt kill us all." Wufei said.

"This coming from someone who has only a basic sword and no firearm." Dearka retorted.

"I have no need for firearms. They are weapons of a coward." Wufei said which made Dearka a little angry.

"Calm down, both of you. I think I found a way in." Nicol said who had his scroll open. "Three, two, one. Got it!" he added.

The rock wall beneath the windows soon disappeared and revealed a large metal door to large for mobile suits, but large enough for vehicles such as trucks to enter. The large doors slowly opened but surprisingly, no Grimm charged the team. "Talk about ominous." Duo said with humor as he and Dearka took point and lead the others into the complex.

The entire complex was very quiet and the team crept slowly further into the complex. "Those bastards must have been hiding something real important if they went to all this trouble to hide it." Dearka said with a snarl, scanning the area as they continued forwards.

"You think Flay is being kept prisoner here?" Yzak asked the Gaia pilot.

"I don't know. But something about this place doesn't sit well with me. I think we might have stumbled upon something far more sinister." The pilot answered. Something clattered nearby and a Beowulf charged the group. Quickly, the pilot of the Gaia fired off a few rounds from her swords rifle mode killing the creature. "It seems that there might be more to this place then we know." The female pilot replied as the wolf Grimm's body dissipated into mist.

"Yeah. I think we might need to split up and search this whole place from top to bottom." Robert said in agreement. "Yzak, Dearka, Nicol. You guys try and see if you can find the control room. Duo, take your buddies and see if you can get the power back on. Shinn, myself and our friend will hunt down and kill all the Grimm we can find. If one the groups finds anything, let each other know." He added. He then took out his own scroll and relayed what he and the others discussed to Ironwood who agreed and had the ships form a defensive ring around the facility to prevent any unwelcomed guests from trying to retake the place.

"Keep your fingers on your triggers. You see a Grimm, smoke 'em." Robert said to Shinn and the mystery pilot who nodded as they continued into the facility.

The further they went in, the darker and more ominous it became. A series of cables stretched across the ground and into several rooms containing monitors and observation rooms. The cables were connected to a series of bombs which had failed to detonate and destroy anything of importance. "General, we're going to need a few bomb squads in here. You got a couple of bombs which failed to detonate, can't risk the possibility of remote detonation." Robert said into his scroll.

" _Understood. I'll send in some teams right now and they'll ensure the bombs won't detonate."_ Ironwood replied over the scroll.

"Copy that." Robert answered as he, Shinn and the Gaia pilot continued further into the complex. As they continued further inwards, Robert looked back to the Gaia pilot. "You know, I never did get to say thanks for helping me out during initiation. You and Heero really saved my life. I ow you a debt of gratitude." Robert said.

The pilot of the Gaia lowered their mask down a bit and smiled at Robert. "I should be the one owning you a debt. After all, it was your father that saved my life after Frozen Talon killed my parents." The pilot answered with anger, puzzling Robert.

The anger of the pilot managed to attract several Creeps and Ursa's which came charging towards them. "Light them up!" Shinn said raising his weapon and fired. Robert and the Gaia pilot followed his lead and opened up on them as well. Five Ursa's were killed by dust infused bullets along with numerous Creeps. One Ursa managed to get close to the Gaia pilot and swung its claws at them, but the pilot dodged the attack and threw several kunai's at the Ursa before she shifted her rifle to sword mode, leapt on the bear Grimm's back and plunged their sword into the back of the creature of darkness.

Shinn downed one Creep with a burst gun fire before shifting his attention to a Beowulf which nearly took off his head. Ducking his head to avoid the claws, the Beowulf swung its paw again, hit Shinn and sending him crashing into the wall. "Ok, that's going to hurt in the morning." Shinn said, grabbing the knife he had on his gear just as the Beowulf suddenly grabbed him. "This might be a first. Didn't think a Grimm would grab a person." He said as the Grimm's claws started to squeeze him. Quickly, the Impulse pilot stabbed his knife into the Wolf Grimms arm, causing the creatures grip to loosen and drop him, giving Shinn the chance to throw his knife into the head of the Beowulf before he quickly picked up his rifle and fired it. The Grimm howled over and then fell to the ground before it dissipated into vapor.

Robert slung his rifle over his shoulder and activated his blade gauntlet which he brought up to block the claws from another Beowulf before he lowered his gauntlet and then gave the creature an uppercut to the jaw, the blades digging into the creature's head before its body vanished into mist. "Can't beat the classics." Robert said before he retracted his blade and drew his swords, one of which he tossed to Shinn.

Shinn caught the sword and nodded at what Robert had in mind. Both pilots brought their blades up, blocking the blows from the Beowulf's that went after them and then took the heads of the creatures at the same time. Both pilots then swung their blades at the same time killing two more Beowulf's the same way as the Gaia pilot drew her wakizashi and slashed apart a Ursa with her two blades.

The last Grimm fell to the ground and vanished into black mist before Yzak contacted them and gave them a sitrep. The facility they were in was some kind of lab that Frozen Talon was using for some unknown purpose and they were in the process of destroying the lab before Gjallarhorn or the Roughnecks found it. However, the lab was found by Yzak and Waltfeld, prompting them to unleash the Grimm they had captured and unleash them on the staff still inside when the battle began. The purpose of the lab was still unknown but whatever the purpose was, it was no doubt evil.

"Something doesn't smell right." Robert said, covering his nose after he caught the whiff of something awful. They were soon joined by Murrue, Talia, Arthur, Ironwood, Halberton Sergei and Kati who also caught the scent. The lights soon came on and they saw the source of the smell.

" _We got the power back on."_ Duo said over the scroll channel.

"Great, Duo. Can you turn them back off?" Robert asked.

" _Huh, why?"_ Duo asked. He didn't get an answer.

Lying on the ground in pools of blood were scientists and researchers, some were slaughtered by the Grimm while others were riddled with bullet holes and blade wounds. Arthur was for the lack of better words was scared out of his wits and kicked a small vial with his foot which made him jump. "Uh, sorry that was me." He said with a sigh before his flashlight shined over something that made him scream in terror. "What in heavens name is this?" he asked.

His flashlight had shined onto a shattered tube containing the body of a young child. Other tubes held the same thing, each of them dead by some means or another. Robert was disgusted and while he tried his best to hold it down, he vomited in disgust at the sight while Cody sniffed one of the dead boys.

They soon left the pods and checked one of the other rooms and much to their horror learned what this place was. Lodonia labs, as it was called was the breeding place for Frozen Talons 'Extended and Biological CPU Projects'. "July: eleven discarded, three admitted. August: seven discarded, five admitted." Talia read off the terminal monitor.

"What is that?" Halberton asked.

"These are records of the arrival and departure of test subjects. In other words, children." Talia said in disgust. "I'm sure you're all aware that not only does Frozen Talon call the Faunus abominations, but they also have a strong hatred towards Coordinators like Shinn and Yzak." She added before she continued. "While they detest genetic manipulation, it seems that Frozen Talon isn't above creating living weapons using drugs and other means."

"Humans who exist only to fight? Then that means… this was their production facility." Ironwood surmised.

"With drugs and certain chemicals, they're able to reconstruct and enhance their bodies, enabling them to compete with the best mobile suit pilots. They were then subjected to the most rigorous combat train imaginable. Those who weren't competitive enough, or who couldn't keep up with the rest were discarded mercilessly. That's the kind of place this is." Talia added. "And it appears they also had their eyes on a few mobile suits. Take a look."

Everyone present in the room saw the images of five 'Extended's' and the mobile suits they were given. Chaos, Raider, Calamity, Forbidden and Abyss, four of which were the original machines of Team CRDL while the last one was meant for a student at Haven academy but was stolen in transit. "Well that explains who stole those four Gundam's from Cardin and his team. This Abyss, it looks like it was designed specifically for aquatic warfare." Halberton surmised.

"What about Flay? Is she here? Don't tell me that those bastards used her for their experiments?" Yzak demanded after overhearing the conversation.

"We're not sure. There's a lot of data on this terminal and we're still downloading all of it. I promise you Yzak, the moment we find anything related to Flay we will let you know." Halberton assured the silver haired pilot who calmed down a bit.

Needless to say, not everyone was calm as Yzak. Robert upon after seeing what those terrorists had done to those children, let off little rage by sparing with the pilot of the Gaia who proved to be quite the swordsman and once again found himself realizing he needed to learn more about the ways of the sword. "Those bastards! They call Coordinators and Faunus monsters and yet they turn children into these… these 'things'! What the hell is wrong with them!?" Robert snarled after getting his ass handed to him again.

"They don't care about the consequences. All they see is their end goal before they have even reached it." Duo answered from where he was watching his new ally spar with the mystery pilot. "These guys are just clinging to the ideas of that Schnee bastard who started that war of genocide years ago and see Coordinators as their enemy as well. Guys like that all just say the same thing, 'go to war,' 'fight because we are right,' and other crap like that." he answered.

"Their goal is a 'Blue and Pure World'. Such a thing is nothing but a dream. There is no such thing as a 'Blue and Pure World' all they are doing is causing mass murder on scales unimaginable. I've seen many settlements completely wiped out by these so called 'human beings'. Men, women and children, both Faunus and Coordinator have been slaughtered for this foolish 'crusade' as they have called it." Rasid added as he walked over to Robert and the Gaia pilot with Quatre by his side.

"We've managed to avenge those that were killed, but we still haven't been able to stop them all together. And it seems they seem to be getting more and more advanced mobile suits. The Strike Daggers were just a way to disgrace the Strike's name and it seems they've been after Gundam types. They've even tried to capture our Gundam's for their reactors, seeing as they are nuclear powered." Quatre inputted.

"Nuclear weapons. That's what they want, one missile on an area like Menagerie and a lot of people will die. But nuclear weapons have been outlawed for years and all of those weapons have all been disarmed. Could they be trying to develop those things in secret?" Robert asked, clenching his fists in anger.

"It's possible. But to build a weapon like that requires a lot of funding and resources to build. Finding scientists willing to build those weapons is easy, but to acquire the funds and materials to build them is another. That's why they went after Flay, they wanted access to the Allster fortune seeing as the Allsters have only used their money for humanitarian gains rather than supporting the military or these terrorists." The Gaia pilot said.

"So, this is all about money? WHAT THE F-!" Robert began to shout before Shinn ran up to the group.

"We got a problem. Meyrin hasn't reported in yet. She went inside to see if she could find a server room after the data stopped being downloaded but she we haven't heard from her." Shinn explained. Knowing how much Robert cared for others, Shinn figured it would be best for Robert to help with the search for Luna's younger sister.

He was right. Robert was more than willing to help Luna look for her sister and once again he was back inside the complex, this time with Shinn and Lunamaria by his side and were searching the area of the complex where the children Frozen Talon had kidnapped were kept when they weren't being forced to become soldiers.

"I can't understand it. Meyrin had her sidearm with her and she's more than capable of taking care of herself, so why did she just suddenly disappear like that?" Luna asked after she finished checking one of the 'rooms' which contained several dead 'test subjects. The mere sight of this made her sick to her stomach but she pressed on.

"Aside from the Grimm that were being kept in here for who knows what else they have in here." Shinn answered back. He then looked to Robert who was kneeling down by the dead bodies of some of the children. "They had their whole lives taken from them because of people who just want to kill those who are different than them. How can people like that do something like this?" he asked.

"Whatever the reason is, they will pay for this." Robert answered, closing the eyes of one of children. The clattering of something nearby got the attention of the three and much to their surprise they saw the source of the noise. A girl with blonde hair and violet eyes of sixteen years old wearing a torn blue and white dress with light purple straps emerged from one of the rooms with a tied up Meyrin in one hand and a knife pressed against Meyrins neck.

"MEYRIN!" Luna shouted and started to run towards her sister. However, the girl pressed her knife harder to Meyrin's neck.

"Don't take another step. If you do, I'll slit her throat. I mean it, I'll do it." The girl shouted forcing Lunamaria to stop in her tracks. This also caused Shinn and Robert to lower their weapons, both of them not wanting to take the chance and accidentally hit Meyrin.

"Put the knife down and let Meyrin go. We're with the Roughnecks, we can protect you." Luna shouted trying to get the girl to let her sister go.

"No! You're just trying to trick me. You just want me to take part in those 'experiments' again and if I don't cooperate, you'll just assault me again for being incompatible with that 'medicine'!" The Girl shouted, walking back with Meyrin still her captive. "Unless you want me to kill her, then you'll throw down your weapons!" the girl added.

"Forget about me sis. Take the shot!" Meyrin shouted while trying to break out of the girl's grip. Her efforts were futile as the blonde girl just tighten her grip.

"What's it going to be? Are you bastards going to kill your comrade or save her?" The girl asked her anger starting to build up. The anger the girl was giving off attracted the attention of an Ursa Major and Alpha Beowulf were creeping up behind her but the others did.

The two Grimm growled and when the girl turned around the Alpha swung its claw at the girl knocking her into the wall and getting her to drop her knife and Meyrin who Luna quickly untied. "I don't want to die!" the girl said in utter fear as the two Grimm prepared to bring down their claws on the girl.

The noise of gunfire stopped the two creatures from killing the girl and both looked to see that Shinn and Robert were the ones who shot them. "Hey ugly! Come and get us!" Robert shouted. The Grimm then charged the two and once they were close enough both Shinn and Robert riddled the creatures with bullets. Shinn was able to down the Ursa while Robert took the Beowulf which still had some fight left in it.

Ducking a swipe from its claws, Robert configured the Regicide into its shotgun mode and stabbed the wolf Grimm with the bayonet before firing several shotgun rounds into the Grimm's body. Both creatures of darkness fell dead before they dissipated into mist. "Clear!" Shinn shouted, lowering his weapon before Robert walked over to the girl.

"It's ok. You're not going to die. I promise you, you're safe." Robert assured the girl who got up and started to cry before Robert pulled her up. It was then that Robert noticed the girl seemed to be half-starved. "My name's Robert. Robert Halberton. That's Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke and her sister Meyrin Hawke. What's your name?" Robert asked.

"My name is Stella. Stella Loussier." The girl answered weakly as several Roughnecks arrived. "Please. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Stella repeated before she spotted the Roughnecks and then started to become scared before running away, thinking they were with Frozen Talon.

"Hey wait! Don't go that way! There might be more Grimm that way!" Robert shouted to Stella but she didn't listen. Like any huntsmen or huntress in training would do, Robert went after Stella with Shinn behind him. "Don't go making any jokes about me scaring every girl I meet. This is not the time for jokes!" he said strongly to Shinn.

"Hey, this isn't the time for jokes. We can't take this lightly." Shinn answered back as they continued to run down the corridor. As they did, they encountered more Grimm, but this time these ones looked more robotic and had a gatling gun on their left arm while on their right arm was a large blade. "Don't tell me they made robotic Grimm?" Shinn asked aloud before he raised his rifle and fired.

"No, these things are infected with DG Cells. Looks they can also infect the Grimm as well. But that doesn't explain the weapons!" Robert answered and fired his own rifle with Shinn following his lead. Rounds from their weapons flew towards the Grimm and downed a few in the areas that weren't covered in DG Cells. "Hit those gaps where the cells don't cover, that's the only way to kill them!" Robert said.

 **(One for the Money starts)**

"Got it!" Shinn replied and shifted his focus to the areas where DG Cells didn't protect. Their shots hit the gaps causing the Grimm they targeted to die but more Grimm kept coming towards them and some even started to fire their gatling guns forcing the two to take cover.

"Something tells me that they must have gotten their hands-on DG Cells and were studying their effects on the Grimm while trying to make these kids into soldiers!" Shinn surmised as fired back at the Grimm, downing two Beowulf's before another Beowulf managed to get through their heavy fire and tried to bring down its blade arm on the Impulse pilot.

"The Grimm are way to dangerous! What in the hell were those bastards thinking experimenting with the Grimm?" Shinn shouted, rolling out of the way of the attack before firing his rifle at the creature that tried to take his head. "Did they think that they could turn these things into bio organic weapons and control them?" Shinn asked as he reloaded his rifle with a newer magazine.

"What do you expect from terrorists! They'll do anything to gain an advantage over their enemies!" Robert shouted, shifting his weapon into its grenade launcher mode and fired a full magazine of grenades at the Grimm before he brought up the bayonet of his weapon to block a bladed strike from an Ursa and slashed off its head. Shifting his weapon back to its rifle mode, Robert slung it over his shoulders and brought out his SMG's with the blades extended outwards. "Shinn, give me some covering fire. I think I'll go introduce myself to these guys." Robert said.

"Its too dangerous. Those things will rip you apart!" Shinn protested.

"That's why I have you backing me up. I trust you completely!" Robert answered, hugging the wall to avoid the gatling fire from another Grimm. Shinn understood and checked his weapon. "Ready?" Robert asked.

Shinn nodded and on the count of three, Robert moved from the wall as Shinn opened up on the Grimm catching a few of them with his rounds while Robert rushed forwards and leapt into the air, firing his submachine guns at the Grimm as he got behind them. All of the Grimm turned around to face Robert allowing Shinn to fire off more rounds from his rifle at the distracted creatures. The combined fire from the two of them brought all the DG Cell infected Grimm, but a few uninfected Grimm somehow managed to get around them and were charging towards them. "Damn it, we don't have time for this!" Robert cursed and quickly reloaded his submachine guns.

Just before the two of them were about to fire, gun fire from behind them streaked towards them. Looking back, the two saw Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei approaching them and firing their guns at the Grimm, or in the case of Wufei leapt over the two and started swinging his sword at the creatures of Darkness. "You two go find the girl. We'll handle this." Duo shouted over the roar of weapons fire. Both Shinn and Robert nodded their heads in agreement and as soon as they saw an opening moved up away from the firefight.

 **(End song)**

They soon caught up with Stella who was standing dangerously close to the edge of a disposal bit which reeked of the smell of rotting flesh. "Stay back!" a scared Stella shouted and backed closer and closer to the edge.

"Look, we get your scared and all but I promise you Stella, we're not here to hurt you. We can to help you." Shinn assured Stella, putting his rifle down and kicked it behind him. "Drop your weapons, Robert. It's the only way to get her to trust us." He added.

"You read my mind Shinn." Robert said in agreement and did the same thing. "Look, no weapons. We're not going to hurt you. We can take you back home to your…" he started to say, but Stella still refused to listen to them.

"Shut up! You're trying to trick me. First you take me from my home and parents, then you inject me with all those drugs and other things before telling me to kill the other kids as if my life depended on it and every time I refused or failed, one of you so called scientists had their way with me!" Stella shouted and stepped back closer to the edge of the disposal unit.

"Had their… no your wrong. We're not with Frozen Talon. We're with the Roughnecks and Beacon. I promise you we're not going to hurt you." Robert said and walked towards Stella.

"Stay back!" She shouted, drawing nearer and nearer to the edge.

"Look, I promise we're not going to hurt you. I give you my word." Robert added and kept walking towards Stella who was still scared. Stella was so scared that she backed so close to the edge that she slipped and started to fall into the pit. "NO!"

As she fell backwards, Stella was surprised to see that the 'Frozen Talon' member was now holding her to keep her from falling but was also holding onto the edge with all his strength. "Just hold on Stella. Just hold on." Robert said, trying to keep his grip on the edge.

Shinn ran over to the edge and held out his hand, trying to get them up. "Give me your hand." Shinn shouted.

"Take her first!" Robert shouted back, feeling that Stella was starting to lose her grip on him. As for Stella, she finally realized that the two she was running from weren't her enemies but those trying to help her. But it was too little too late as her grip gave way and she fell into the disposal unit. "NO!" Robert shouted and kicked off the wall after her.

He soon caught up with her and held onto her tight as they landed on top of a pile of rotting corpses of those who failed the 'project'. "Shinn, go find a rope or go get some help! We can't climb out!" Robert shouted.

"Got it!" Shinn replied and went to get some help.

As Shinn went to get help, Robert noticed that Stella had cut her ankle on a sharp piece of glass that one of the failed 'test subjects' had tried to use as a weapon on their attackers and she was bleeding badly. 'She must not have her aura unlocked.' Robert thought to himself.

Everything he could use as a bandage was extremely filthy and his own clothing was covering in dirt and blood. "Hang on. I won't let you bleed out. Just close your eyes, and concentrate." Robert said to Stella who looked at him. Putting his own hand on Stella's shoulder Robert's body glowed in crimson red. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." He said as Stella's body glowed in sky blue.

"Don't worry, I used my aura to unlock yours Stella, and you have a lot of it." Robert said, feeling a little tired from doing so. Soon enough, a harness was lowered down to the two and Robert carefully slipped it over Stella before grabbing the rope it was attached too and both of them were lifted out of the disposal unit where a stretcher was waiting for Stella but she was still afraid of anyone.

As such, she stayed close to Robert before she passed out and Robert along with Shinn took Stella to the Archangel where she was put into the medical wing of the ship. As the two waited for the girl to wake up, Ironwood walked up to them. "We're still running tests on the girl you two found, but the good news is that we recovered all the data from the facility. Its time we destroy this godforsaken place." The general said and pressed a detonator's button. A series of explosions ripped apart the facility from the inside out, destroying the machines used on the children and Grimm. If anyone was still inside, they would be caught in the blast and died in the explosion. Frozen Talon lost a facility, but the forces that attacked the facility still had no lead to the location of Flay Allster.

As the destroyed base burned down, Yzak and Robert thought the same thing. They would find Flay no matter the cost.

 _Zako Zako hour_

The lights shine down on the stage as the three Zako's stand with mics in their hand. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Today's meeting as all about…" the lead Zako says before he was joined by his comrades.

"What are the Extended's?" all three ask and the audience claps, somewhat slowly.

"I may not like organics, but what those kids went through really makes me feel sick in my circuits." The Zako with the red mic says.

"Trust me, we don't like it either Zako." The Blue mic Zako says in agreement. "Now then, for those of you have watched Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, the Extended's and Biological CPU's that piloted the Chaos, Raider, Forbidden, Calamity, Gaia and Abyss were all the products of the Earth Alliances top secret program to develop a pilot mobile suit and put them on equal footing with Coordinators." The Zako adds as the screen behind the three shows the six pilots and their Gundam's.

"The pilots of the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden underwent special training and mental conditioning to eliminate their sense of fear while increasing their effectiveness as a pilot. However, this made the pilots rely on the drug Gamma Glipheptin which made them behave unpredictably in battle and effected their mental stability. Sadly, this drug only lasted for a short time and each required a new dose with made the pilots loyal to the Earth Alliance, hence for the fans nicknamed them 'druggies." The Zako with the Yellow mic adds.

The audience then bows the idea.

"Trust me folks, it gets worse. The next group, the Extended's were physically and physiological altered through surgery, brainwashing, harsh combat training and other methods. Despite being more stable then the first trio, the next three required constant conditioning and had their minds under go constant 'maintance' and had their memories erased of the 'undesirable' memories so to keep them in peak condition. Thought they didn't require the drug the first three needed, they were weaker than the original but could last longer on the battlefield." The Zako with the red mic adds with disgust in his voice.

The author then walks out onto the stage with a picture of the heads of Blue Cosmos and Logos which he puts on the wall. He then pulls out a 1911 pistol and fires the whole magazine at the pictures. "Anyone want to take a guess that they kidnapped children from their families and killed the parents?" he asked.

"We do!" the three Zako's answer at once as the curtain closes.

"Anyway everyone, for the future of the Dark Axis. ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!"

XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Paladin

Type: Custom Commander-use Close Combat Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundamium alloy

Weapons: Vulcan guns, Heat Shotels, Shield

Pilot Quatre Raberba Winner

The fully upgraded version of the Gundam Sandrock and one of the five original Gundam's built from Gundamium. The Sandrock Paladin is the mobile suit of Quatre Winner, the heir to the Winner family. While it lacks any ranged weapons, the Sandrock's Shotels can slice through even the toughest of metals.

XXXG-01S2 Altron Custom Gundam

Type: Custom Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

Armor: Gundamium alloy

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Weapons: Vulcan guns, Twin Beam cannon, Dragon Fangs, Beam Trident, Flamethrower, Shield

Pilot: Chang Wufei

Nicknamed 'Nataku' by those who piloted it, the Altron Custom is said to have been built from the soul of a rare Dragon Faunus who practiced martial arts. The fully upgraded version gives the machine a tail which contains the powerful twin beam cannons. Its pilot, Chang Wufei uses his martial arts in combat making him a formidable opponent.

XXXG-01H2 Heavyarms Custom

Type: Custom Long-Range Attack Mobile Suit

Armor: Gundamium Alloy

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Weapons: Vulcan guns, Machine Cannons, Chest Gatling Guns, Twin Beam Gatling, Double Gatling Gun, Homing Missiles, Micro Missiles

Pilot: Trowa Barton

A walking arsenal with guns and missiles, The Heavyarms Custom is said to have held off an entire battalion of Dark Army soldiers during the Dark War in the defense of Vale destroying the entire battalion without loosing a single friendly. Unlike the customized MK 2 of the original Heavyarms, the Heavyarms Custom lacks any kind of transformation feature or close quarters weapon. Despite lacking a beam saber or another melee weapon, the Heavyarms leaves utter destruction in its wake.

XXX-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Alpha

Type: Custom Stealth Close Quarters Mobile Suit

Armor: Gundamium alloy

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Weapons: Vulcan guns, Buster Shield, Twi Beam Scythe/Twin Beam Scissor's

Special Systems: Hyper Jammer, Active Cloak

Pilot: Duo Maxwell

Like the other three Gundam's, the Deathscythe Hell Alpha is the fully upgraded version of the original Gundam Deathsycthe which resembles the Grim Reaper. Its hyper jammers scatter particles that jam enemy sensors and radar's with twice the power as the original Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell while its Active Cloak renders it invisible when its clock is closed. The pilot, Duo Maxwell has given himself the nickname The God of Death.

 **First off, the Gundam's of Duo and the others are the ones seen in Endless Waltz. Second, I am changing Stella's fate since I always feel sorry for her along with Shinn and others characters like Nicol. I find her to be a very tragic character.**

 **Now the Gaia has appeared, but its pilot's identity is a mystery. Who is the pilot? I know, but I won't tell, you are all more than welcome to guess. Can't believe no one has yet to notice the Ace Combat material I have been using, but no big deal. As for the Veritechs, I am using real world aircraft, their hardpoints and primary cannon for the basis, but give them a 55mm gun pod and extra cannon for the story. As for the heads, each Veritech has the head of the Windam but its visor is replaced with the eyes used by the Strike and other Gundams.**

 **Anyway, please read and review and I will see you all next time. Oh, and Happy Easter.**


	17. Innocence of Youth: Part 4: Demon Lord

**So, another chapter where I get no reviews like many other chapters before. Maybe its because no one has had a chance to read it or people hated it for some reason. I mean Fanfiction is all about writing a story the way you want to write it. So, I will say it again, YOU WANT UNFINISHED STORY!? NO! THEN YOU LEAVE REVIEW!**

 **How many of you have played Ace Combat Zero or any of the other games in the series? How many of you know about B7R, the area in Belka known as the Round Table where Cipher earned the nickname 'The Demon Lord'? Well, you're going to see the Demon Lord of this story, but will he like the title? You'll have to read to find out.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as always so please enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Innocence of Youth: Part 4: The Demon Lord

Her cell was dark, cold and dirty with a hard mattress that was her bed. Her entire body ached from all the bruises she was covered in from the constant torture and 'questioning' as her captors put it while her pink dress was ripped to pieces leaving her with only the blanket on her bed to cover her body. Her red flowing hair was filthy while her body showed serious signs of malnourishment.

Her pale blue eyes showed innocence as Flay Allster, daughter of George Allster, girlfriend of Yzak Joule and friend to Robert Halberton looked up to see two Frozen Talon soldiers walk towards her cell, ready to take her for another interrogation and attempt to get her to pledge her support to Frozen Talon and their ideals.

Just a week ago, her life was peaceful and normal despite the fact her father was threatened by these genocidal terrorists and she was awaiting the arrival of Robert and Yzak, her two friends and the ones she called family. When she was younger, she met Robert, his father and his sister at a charity event her father had organized and the two quickly became like siblings. When his sister disappeared months ago, Flay and her father promised that they would help him anyway they could.

As for Yzak, after he saved her two years ago the two began dating in secret without her father knowing for fear it would draw Frozen Talon to them and finally decided that she was done keeping secrets from her father and wanted him to meet Yzak. While she had no desire to be a huntress, she was well taught in the art of hand-to-hand combat that Yzak taught her in the event she was ever attacked by anyone be they Faunus, Coordinator or human.

Then her life was destroyed when Frozen Talon injured her father and took her. Despite her constant torture and interrogation, she refused to give into their methods and kept saying the same thing, her friends would come for her and when they did those who harmed her would be taken care of. "Do whatever you want. I'll never give into your methods!" Flay spat as the terrorists locked a set of handcuffs on her arms which were then pinned behind her back.

"Shut up!" one of the terrorists said and slapped her across the face hard. "You'll break like all the others and if you won't give into traditional methods, then we'll have to try more 'effective' means of getting you on the side of our noble cause." The terrorist added as he and his associate lead Flay out of her cell and into another room. What followed next was numerous pleas and screams from Flay as her 'torture' began again.

Meanwhile, Captain Sutherland boarded one of the Agamemnon-class carrier airships docked at the secondary facility and made his way to his quarters where he made contact with Muruta Azrael, the leader of Frozen Talon. "Lord Azrael, our efforts to convince the Allster girl to support our cause have met with little success." The former military captain began as the face of the blonde-haired leader appeared on the screen of the terminal. "She constantly tells all of us that she will be saved and she even had the audacity to attack me, before I 'put her in her place'". He added with a smile, remembering the joy he felt when he 'tortured' her.

" _It doesn't matter. I've just received word that Lodonia has been destroyed and all of the data still left on the terminals has been recovered by the Roughnecks which means they will have no doubt learned about the base. I advise you to leave before they arrive, we need you alive to continue the plan our 'associates' are working on. Both in Vale and JOSH-A."_ Azrael said with much displeasure in his voice for the captain's failure. " _We'll deal with your failure on a latter date. As for the girl, leave her behind. We don't need her anymore."_ He added before his face vanished from the terminal.

As Sutherlands airship left the base, on a ridge not far from the base two mobile suits watched the base with interest. One of the mobile suits was a blue and black Gundam frame equipped with 110mm rifle, two handguns and sword stored on the side armor. The other unit was also a Gundam frame which was armed with two short-barreled cannons mounted on its back, a pair of 120mm machine guns mounted on its backpack, forearm mounted shields and hidden in the skirt a pair of beam sabers. The name of these frames were the Flauros and Vidar, two more of the seventy-two Gundam frames built by Gjallarhorn during the Dark War. The pilot of the Flauros watched as Sutherlands ship departed the base before he turned their attention back to the base. "Looks like the intel we received from our inside man was correct, Frozen Talon has a base here and this is where Miss Allster is being kept." The pilot said.

" _So, how do you want to play this?_ " the Vidar pilot asked.

"For now, we wait. If we were to move in now and attack, Miss Allster would be caught in the crossfire and we can't allow that to happen. Ironwood and Admiral Halberton are nearby, we'll rendezvous with them and asses the situation." The pilot of the Flauros replied before turning their machine around and gunned their thrusters to full power in the direction of the Roughneck forces with the Vidar close behind them.

Back the remains of the Frozen Talon lab, Robert paced back and forth in front of the Archangels medical wing. It had been only four days since Stella was brought on board for medical care and in those four days everyone on the ships learned the horrible truth about her ordeal. Like the others, Stella was abducted from her home by Frozen Talon and sent to Lodonia to undergo the necessary 'treatments' needed to make her an Extended. All attempts failed as her body somehow rejected all the drugs and chemicals that were meant to turn her into the desired pilot. As such, the members of Frozen Talon sexually assaulted her on a daily basis after she was rejected for further 'treatments' and as such when the lab was abandoned, she was left behind with the Grimm.

As for the Grimm, Frozen Talon was studying the effects of DG Cells on the creatures of Grimm and also began to equip the DG Cell infected Grimm with weapons in the hope of turning them into B.O.W.'s to be used against Coordinators and Faunus. For some reason, Frozen Talon was having success with this project and the ones killed at the base were prototypes. It soon became clear that Frozen Talon was conducting more than just illegal experiments on children.

Data from the labs systems proved that someone was finically backing Frozen Talon and supplying the terrorist group with the locations of mobile suit shipments being sent to military bases all over Remnant. Ironwood relayed this information to Gjallarhorn who immediately began looking for possible leads as to who the supplier is.

But the worst news came when everyone learned that Stella's parents were killed and she was now an orphan. It hurt Robert deeply since he promised Stella that he would bring her home and now he couldn't keep the promise. However, his father had a plan. Once Stella had awoken and she was given the bad news, Halberton offered the girl a chance for a new family in the means of adoption into his family. Her tears of sadness turned to tears of joy when she accepted the Admirals offer to be his step-daughter and it seemed her ordeal was over.

However, Robert on the other hand was angry. One of the people who assaulted her was Sutherland and this made his hatred towards Frozen Talon reached levels one could relate to the White Fang and their hatred of humans. Thankfully, his anger died down when Stella told them she saw Flay who was still alive but was also assaulted the same way Stella was and needless to say both Yzak and Robert were pissed for a lack of better words. Yzak was handling himself pretty well, but Robert he felt like he failed Flay. She was innocent and had her whole life ruined by these terrorists who kept calling their cause a noble one and the future of Remnant.

"It's a loud of crap. It seems to me that these bastards have been preparing for a war for ages, trying to get every advantage they can. I bet they are preparing to light spark that starts the war." Shinn said from inside the Impulse's cockpit as he typed away on the keyboard. During the last battle he noticed that the beam rifles accuracy had decreased by twelve-percent and it effected his combat effectiveness. Normally, Yolan and Vino would handle the maintance of the Impulse, but they were working on making sure that several of the Veritechs on the Minerva were operational by the time they went into battle next.

He had finished the work on the Impulse and was just about to head to the mess hall when he spotted the Gaia pilot. "I've been meaning to ask, what exactly do you do in the White Fang?" Shinn asked the mystery pilot.

"I'm the eyes and ears for my brothers and sisters who share the same ideals that I do; believing in a world that humans and Faunus can live together peacefully. If those who desire a war remain unchecked, many lives on both sides will be lost. Civilian and military. There are those who outright hate humans and believe the Faunus are the superior species and want to either enslave or destroy humans." The pilot answered as the polished their sword. "This blade was used by my ancestor and was used in battle alongside humans. It is a constant reminder to me that both sides can live together peacefully as we were always meant to be." The pilot added.

"Well it's a long road towards that future." Waltfeld said as he walked towards the two pilots with a coffee cup in his hand. "Both sides have people who want nothing more that to wipe out the other, the same can be said for Coordinators. 'For the preservation of our blue and pure world.' That's the motto of Frozen Talon, pretty sure the White Fang has something similar to that." the Desert Tiger added.

"Not quite, but there are those who demand that human blood be spilled for everything we have endured over these long years and I fear it will lead to something far worse." The pilot of the Gaia said in agreement.

Shinn understood what they were getting at. People should have learned from the actions of both the Great War and Dark War, but it appeared that there are those who desire war for one reason or another. He may be a soldier, but he is not one who wishes to fight for honor and glory as many soldiers in the past did even before mobile suits were invented. His thoughts were interrupted when Captain Glady's voice came over the intercom calling all pilots to move to condition yellow.

The personal of the other ships did the same thing, expecting an enemy attack but their relief the Vidar and Flauros Gundam's had arrived and stopped just outside the defensive perimeter the ships had established. Spotting the Gjallarhorn insignia on both Gundam Frames, the ships crews stood down and waited as Julieta Juris and Gaelio Bauduin, members of Gjallarhorn stepped out of the cockpits of their machines and walked over to Ironwood who they then saluted. "Its been a long time, General Ironwood. I believe the last time we met was about a few months ago when General Elion was debriefing you about the Mobile Armor in Vacuo?" Gaelio asked the general.

"Yes, that's correct. Its good to see you both again, though I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances, but given the current situation I am surprised to see the both of you here in Anima." Ironwood answered while returning the salute he was given.

"Once Master Rustal heard about what happened to George Allster, he sent us to investigate a lead given to us by one of our undercover operatives." Julieta added. "I think it's best we bring our machines inside the ship and then discuss what we found."

"Agreed. I'll make sure the ships maintance crews take good care of your machines." Ironwood said in agreement. Both Gjallarhorn pilots brought their machines onto the Archangel where they noticed the Duel, Blitz and Buster standing alongside the Strike but they were surprised to see the fully upgraded Deathscythe Hell, Sandrock, Altron and Heavyarms Gundams inside several berths.

"So, the rumors we heard were true. Four of the five legendary Gundam's are indeed assisting you in this operation. I knew the Duel, Buster and Blitz were helping you, but I didn't expect these machines would be here. I have to say, I am for the lack of better works amazed by these machines." Gaelio said in amazement.

"Just wait till you see then in action. My old buddy and I are a force to be reckoned with in battle." Duo said as he walked into the hanger. "But then again, the others are pretty badass pilots themselves, especially the Strike and its pilot." He added.

"Where is Robert anyway? I wanted to see how he's doing." Julieta asked.

"He's probably looking over the hottie in the medical wing. We found a girl in the lab we destroyed where we learned about the Extended and Biological CPU projects they were working on, not to mention it turns out the enemy was also using DG Cells on the Grimm and somehow trying to use them as weapons. Talk about some freaky shit!" Duo answered.

"Colorful language aside, I think I would like to go meet with the pilot of the infamous Strike Gundam. From what General Elion has told me, he is quite the mobile suit pilot for a huntsman in training." Gaelio said with a chuckle and left the hanger.

Speaking of said pilot, Robert was currently siting by Stella's side with Cody right alongside him. Both Robert and his dog had become quite close in the few days they had known each other. During those days, Stella was plagued by nightmares of what she endured at the hands of Frozen Talon. Thankfully, Cody was able to calm her down and put her mind at ease but nothing he or his dog did would change what had happened.

"Its sad, a girl like her being assaulted because she failed the test's she was forced to endure by the monsters who abducted her and killed her parents. She shouldn't have been put through any of that, yet her will was strong and she's in good hands." Gaelio said as he entered the medical wing. "If my sister were put through the same things she went through, I would personally want to hunt down every single one of them." he added as Robert turned around and Cody started to growl, that is until he sniffed Gaelio's hand clearly identifying the purple haired man as a friend. "Your dogs very smart."

"He also knows who to trust." Robert said eying the newcomer with suspicion. "Why's Gjallarhorn here now of all times?" he asked.

"Once we received Ironwoods report about Miss Allster's abduction, Julieta and myself were dispatched immediately. Gjallarhorn also has been keeping an eye on Frozen Talon's activities for sometime now and we only now have a man on the inside." The Vidar pilot answered. "We also know where Flay is." He added, getting Robert's attention.

"Why didn't you say so before!?" Robert shouted. This in turn woke Stella up. "Sorry about that." he said meekly. Stella just smiled and cuddled with Cody who started sensing that she was having a bad dream before she woke up. Gaelio and Robert left the medical wing to avoid a repeat of what just happened. "Where is she?" he asked.

"You'll learn it at the briefing." Gaelio answered. He then started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "Oh, by the way, that Roughneck armor you have on you might want to consider keeping it. I'm sure you need something for when you're out of a mobile suit, assuming you only wear your regular clothing when you're fighting the Grimm." He said with a smile.

Sometime later, Gaelio, Robert and the other pilots were sitting in the briefing room as Rustal Elion along with the two platoons of Graze and Reginlaze pilots that arrived shortly after Gaelio and Julieta arrived. "Alright everyone, thanks to the assistance of Gjallarhorn and our new allies, we now know the location where Flay Allster is being held prisoner." Ironwood began. On the screen behind him, a map of said area appeared along the images recorded by the optics of the Vidar and Flauros. "Apparently, Frozen Talon forces have built a large base ten miles from our current position. We believe the base is being used as a staging are for Frozen Talon attacks across Anima. Should we ignore this base, the casualties will skyrocket into the hundreds maybe thousands along with the bandit attacks." He added.

"They have amassed quite a large amount of enemy forces. Strike Daggers, Dagger L's, Windam's, Spearheads, Fighter Pods, Battle Pods and container launched UAV's along with conventional armor and several mobile armors." Julieta inputted as an image of a mobile armor with six legs and a modified Strike Dagger torso in the center. "This is one of those mobile armors, a Gells-Ghe. According to our intel, the ones at the base are prototypes but it is possible that several of them are up and running. Furthermore, the base is protected by a long-range radar dish, which can detect ships from six miles away, making it impossible for ships to even provide support for mobile suits." She added.

"However, we've learned from our inside source that the radar will be offline for a few hours to make necessary repairs following a recent Grimm attack. Despite the loss of the radar, the enemy will no doubt be expecting an attack from one of their enemies and have no doubt scrambled several mobile suits on combat patrols. As such, we can expect a large-scale force waiting for us when we arrive." Rustal explained.

"In order to achieve the element of surprise, the Galm team along Colonel Smirnov will be sortieing to engage the enemy forces and wipe out as many of them before the main force arrive. They need volunteers to assist them in this operation so for those who wish to assist them, say so now. Be warned you will be facing the Rot, Schwarze and Gault teams, some of Frozen Talon's deadliest mobile suit pilots." Halberton added before he mentioned that he will be joining the operation with one of the Raptor Veritechs.

It came as no surprise that Yzak volunteered for this mission along with Dearka and Nicol. Shinn also volunteered for this mission along with Andrei. "We need one more pilot to assist us in this mission." Pixy said. They found the pilot in Robert. "You know, you'll be facing more piloted mobile suits than drones. You'll be killing other people." He added.

"I know. I've already pulled the trigger and have stained my hands with blood. But they made a mistake when they took Flay and killed her father. They don't deserve mercy." Robert said with a snarl. "I think we need to hit the enemy a little harder." He added and looked to the map of the area.

"Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei can hit the enemy forces on the left flank with the Maganac Corps and General Ironwood. If they catch wind of a high-value target like the Tallgeese, they'll be a lot of soldiers competing with each other for the kill." He said. Ironwood nodded in agreement before he turned his attention to a ridge overlooking the base. "That area is perfect for the Cherudim to do a little sniping action. That will give the Seravee and Arios along with the Tigers to hit them hard and fast. Plus, the BuCue's, Ginn's and other units with them may get them to think that the White Fang found about this and has actually abandoned its goals of Faunus superiority." He added

"Classic pincer move, I like it. The Minerva will support Mr. Maxwell and his group, The Ptolemaios will provide support for the Meisters and the Archangel will back up the G-Weapons. The forces from Gjallarhorn will attack them from behind, our informant tells us they have no defenses covering their rear." Rustal added in agreement.

"The Archangel will launch its machines once we receive conformation that attacks on the other sectors have started." Murrue said before she turned to the Gaia pilot. "As for you, feel free to assist whichever area you choose." She added.

The pilot nodded and then headed for the hanger followed by the other pilots who returned to the ships where their mobile suits were kept. As he headed for the locker room, Robert stopped when he spotted Stella standing in the hallway. "Please, be careful." Stella said with concern.

"I'll be careful. Right now, you just get some rest." Robert assured his friend and looked to Cody. "You keep her safe, understand buddy?" he said to his dog. Cody barked in agreement and soon followed Stella back to the medical wing. "Sutherland will pay." He said, clenching his fist in anger.

It took roughly an hour for the massive taskforce to reach the edge of the enemy's defensive perimeter, but when they arrived each ship and the mobile suits they were assigned to work with split into separate directions and laid in wait for the moment to attack. Its cloak activated and rendering him completely invisible to the enemy's sensors, Duo brought his machine right in front of a pair of Strike Daggers and waited for the right moment before he deactivated the stealth systems and sliced apart the pair of enemy machines. "Let's kick some ass!"

 **(Using the Cloak of Darkness starts)**

" _Enemy attack! It's a Gundam!"_ one of the pilots shouted before Duo took them out as well with a swipe from his Beam Scythe before Quatre, Rashid and the rest of the Maganc suits and their Olifants attacked the enemy from the left and right flanks.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent's you bastards!" Duo shouted and sliced apart more enemy mobile suits before he launched his buster shields at two Daggers destroying them after they made a mistake of hitting the Deathscythe Hell Alpha in the head.

A burst of Vulcan rounds from his head mounted Vulcan guns shot down several incoming missiles and a few mobile armors that tried to strafe him. "Yo, Captain Gladys, we need air support. Send out the Saviour and the Foxhound!" Duo shouted into the radio, activating the beam scythes rocket thruster which extended the scythe's length and then sliced through no less than a dozen enemy machines.

" _Understood. We're sending them out now!"_ Talia said over the radio. Soon enough, the Saviour and one of the Foxhound Veritechs started to duke it out with the enemy planes, drones and mobile armors. A salvo of Parsifal ground missiles were launched from the Minerva and destroyed several formations of enemy tanks. The ones that remained were soon taken out by Rashid, Abdul, Auda and Ahmad's large rifles and Vulcans.

"Hit them hard men. Remember why we are here!" Rashid said before several Olifants maneuvered onto the flanks of several Gells-Ghe's that were just deployed. "Rashid to all points, the enemy has deployed several of those new mobile armors. Hit them from behind and on the side before they can get a beat on you!" he shouted into the radio as the mobile armors were destroyed.

"Trowa, back me up! I'm going after one of those mobile armors!" Quatre shouted before gunning the Sandrocks thrusters to full power straight towards one of the mobile armors with his Shotel's in hand. The giant blades sliced the mobile suit part of the mobile armor right off before Quatre leapt off the mobile armor before it exploded. His alarm beeped as several Strike Daggers fired their beam rifles at him. The blasts did little to damage the Sandrock but the attackers were downed by a burst of fire from the Heavyarms twin beam gatling and double gatling gun.

"If an enemy uses up all their bullets they will be at a strategic loss in battle. However," Trowa said and fired all of his missiles at numerous enemy tanks and mobile suits which were reduced flaming wrecks. "Unless one has extra ammunition it's a different story." He added and opened up with his gatlings tearing through more enemy mobile suits.

"Let's show them what we're made of Nataku." Wufei said and took his machine into a dive firing his twin-beam cannon at the enemies below, taking out half a dozen enemy machines with pin-point accuracy before landing in the center of a swarm of Daggers. Extending its arms out, the dragon fangs on the Altron latched onto two of the Daggers which Wufei used as shields taking the blows that would have been his death if it weren't for the Gundamium in the Altron's armor.

Throwing his former shields to the ground, Wufei spun the beam trident around and slashed apart several enemy machines before gunning his thrusters to full power and slamming into several Daggers which he then impaled right through the cockpit. "None of you are worthy to fight Nataku." Wufei said and continued to assault the enemy forces.

 **(End song)**

"Heine to Shiho, we got fighter pods going for the Minerva. Form up on my wing and we'll attack them from both sides." Heine said as the Saviour's plasma cannons roared to life downing four fighter pods before he configured to mobile suit mode, unsheathed his beam sabers and slashed apart two Jet Windam's before bring his shield up to block a series of beam rounds fired at him.

Shiho banked hard left with her Foxhound and fired her 23mm cannons and 55mm gun pod at a group of fighter pods attempting to strafe a few of the Rhommels and missile crawlers that were covering the rear. A long burst of cannon fire downed the attacking fighters before Shiho changed her Foxhound into its Guardian mode and fired two of her eight missiles at two battle pods which exploded. "Copy that!" she replied and reconfigured into fighter mode and gunned her machine's engines to full power before pulling a 180 degree turn and got behind the attacking drone units and fired two more of her missiles downing two MQ-99's before she fired her guns again and downed the rest of the attackers while Heine did the same with his attackers before the two pilots configured into mobile suit mode and fired their Vulcans at a swarm of missiles fired from several missile pods before destroying them with their gun pod and beam rifle.

Ironwood fired the Dober gun taking out several enemy machines before drawing his beam sabers and sliced apart several battle pods and two Strike Daggers while Lunamaria and Rey covered him with beam fire from their beam assault rifles taking out a few more enemy machines. "Ironwood to Mannequin, we've got the enemies attention and Gjallarhorn has the enemy occupied at the rear. What's your status?" Ironwood asked as he slashed apart another enemy Windam.

 **(Daybreak's Bell Starts)**

From the cockpit of her Tiger 2 in the hanger of the Ptolemaios 2 which had just launched a barrage of GN Missiles at the advancing enemy units as Murasame's and Dinn's of the Flying Tigers with the Arios began to duke it out with the enemy air forces. "Mannequin here, we've engaged the enemy as well. Colasour's Lighting is taking off now. I'm heading out myself." Kati said as the container opened up and Patrick launched out of the hanger. "Kati Mannequin, Veritech Tigershark, launching!"

Her fighter rocketed out of the Ptolemaios and quickly gained altitude before Patrick's Lighting formed up by her side. " _Colonel, lets see if we can piss them off."_ Colasour said over the radio before he dived down and strafed several enemy tanks with his 25mm cannons while Kati followed him down and fired her 20mm's at several mobile armors which managed to get behind Patrick. " _Well I think we got their attention, Colonel."_ Patrick said pulling up from his run and configured his Veritech into mobile suit mode.

"I won't let you touch the Colonel!" Patrick proclaimed and drew one of his beam sabers to parrying a blow from a Strike Dagger before headbutting the enemy mobile suit with his Lightings head allowing one of the DINN's above him to take out the enemy machine with its machine gun allowing Colasour to slice apart another enemy machine before he fired his Vulcans taking out several missiles launched from an enemy missile truck. "You're facing Colasour the Indestructible!" he shouted before his machine took several hits from a few tank rounds knocking him down. "Ah Come on!"

"Never become overconfident in battle." Tieria stated bluntly firing all four of Seravee's GN Cannons and GN Bazooka's at group on enemy Windam's that had just taken out several Flying Tiger ZuOOT's from behind. "GN Double Bazooka, Hyper Burst!" he shouted and fired a large blast of GN Particles at a group of enemy mobile armors destroying them before he ignited two of his machines beam sabers and slashed apart several more mobile suits.

A nearby group of BuCue's started charging towards a formation of Dagger L's equipped with Doppelhorn recoilless cannons. Several of the BuCue's were blown apart by the enemy rounds while those that managed to get close sliced the enemy machines in half with their beam sabers in their mouths. However, the BuCue's than took fire from several Daggers equipped with same Launcher Pack the strike uses. " _Their using Agni cannons, spread out!"_ DaCosta shouted urgently into the radio before he jinked his controls to the right dodging the blast from one of the Agni blasts before it could hit his CGUE. Sadly, the BuCue that was behind him couldn't avoid it in time and was destroyed.

"Genocidal bastards!" DaCosta shouted and activated his machines hidden beam saber which was stored in the right shoulder armor. Its bright blue blade sliced apart one of the Launcher Pack equipped Dagger L's before a burst of fire from his machines assault rifle took down two more enemy machines before several GN particle rounds tore through the remaining Daggers. "Nice shot, Lockon!" DaCosta said, turning to the location of the shot's origin.

"All shots on target, all shots on target!" Haro said to Lyle.

"Thanks, Haro." Lyle replied and took aim again. "Targeted and firing!" he shouted and fired his GN Rifle in rapid secession taking out nearly a dozen enemy machines. A pair of enemy missile pods fired their missiles at him forcing Haro to deploy the Cherudim's shield bits to block the missiles. "Haro!"

"Launching shield bits!" the orange ball robot stated and sent the bits towards the enemy machines which were blown apart by the bits before Lockon extended the rifles barrel and shifted it into Vulcan mode and fired several short-controlled-bursts of GN Particles at a few linear tanks which were engaging the Rhommel tanks. "This for my family."

Up in the air, Allelujah fired the Arios's GN Vulcans at several enemy fighter pods and drones before he shifted his machine into mobile suit mode and opened up a path for the Murasame's behind him with his GN Submachine guns mounted in the Arios's forearms and making a dent in the enemy Jet Windam numbers. "Half of the enemy aerial mobile suits have been eliminated. Ptolemaios, anything on the enemy deployment?" Allelujah question, slicing apart an enemy Windam with his beam sabers.

" _The enemy is starting to deploy more of their forces towards all other sectors. The Archangel should have a clear path now."_ Sumeragi replied over the radio.

"Good. Leesa, give the Admiral the signal to launch _."_ Kati stated over the radio. She then fired the last of her missiles at an enemy mobile armor before quickly shifting to mobile suit mode and fired her gun pod at another enemy machine. "They have to be quick before the enemy finds out what we're up too." She added, reloading her gun pod.

 **(End song)**

Admiral Halberton soon received word that they had the opening they needed and soon the five Veritechs on the Archangel followed by the two Mu and Katie in their Skygraspers, Mu's armed with Aile pack while Katie's was armed with the Launcher pack, the Buster, Duel, Blitz and Force Impulse launched from the Archangel as the Strike was loaded onto the catapult. Inside the cockpit of said Gundam, Robert double checked his systems. The Strike was equipped with an experimental IWSP pack which combined the primary characteristics of the Launcher, Aile and Sword packs. The pack gave the Strike two 105mm cannons, two 115mm railguns, a 30mm six-barreled gatling gun mounted on the shield, a pair of 9.1m anti-ship swords stored on the bottom of the pack, two combat knives and the traditional 57mm beam rifle. "Robert Halberton, Strike Gundam LETS DO IT!" he shouted and blasted right out of the hanger. Following him was the Gaia in mobile armor mode.

All of the machines soon breached the enemy's line of defense and found that the pincer move had indeed lured the enemy forces in the front to the other areas that were being attacked and left only a handful of enemy machines left. " _All pilots, this is Mobius 1, commence attack. Eliminate all forces that stand in our way. We must rescue Flay from these terrorists."_ Halberton called over the radio and banked left after firing two of his missiles at two enemy mobile armors.

 **(Diapason starts)**

"Galm team engaging!" Pixy shouted and broke off with Cipher, Sergei and Andrei. All four pilots fired off two of their missiles at a squadron of incoming mobile armors before they broke off each of them picking out a target. Raining deadly cannon fire on an enemy Spearhead, Pixy squeezed the trigger as his twin 20mm's roared to life downing the enemy craft before he launched a missile at another enemy aircraft. "Galm two here, splash two bandits!" he shouted and pulled away from his victory.

Cipher transformed his Veritech into its mobile suit/mobile armor mode and fired four of his missiles at four enemy drones before he opened up with his gun pod and riddled a Jet Dagger with bullets before he cut his engines and configured to mobile suit mode and fired his gun pod at several ground based Daggers before unsheathing one of his beam sabers to block an attack from a Windam. Gripping his gun pod in the other hand, Cipher fired a burst of 55mm rounds at the Daggers cockpit before the enemy machine exploded. Sheathing his beam saber, Cipher opened up with his CIWS guns which downed a series of missiles launched at him from an enemy Spearhead before squeezing off another burst of Vulcan fire at the enemy aircraft which then spiraled out of control before it crashed into the ground behind him. "Cipher here, I'll proceed on ground level towards the radar and knock it out. Just incase they get it back up and running." He said into the radio and pushed his controls forwards. The Gaia followed him. "Correction, the Gaia and I will take it down."

"Mobius 1 to Galm 1. I copy that." Halberton responded and fired a burst from his gun pod downing a MQ-99 which then slammed into a fighter pod, chalking him two kills. "Sergei, Andrei, form up on wing and prepare to fire your missiles at the incoming squadron at bearing 315. No doubt they are heading for the Archangel, keep them from getting within firing distance!" the Admiral instructed the father/son pair.

" _Yellow 13 copies."_ Andrei replied.

" _Wild Bear copies."_ Sergei replied.

All three Veritech pilots formed up, Andrei on Halberton's left wing and Sergei on his right wing. The three pilots waited until they were within firing range and fired. Six missiles streaked towards the incoming squadron of fighter pods before the three of them broke off from their attack run and configured to mobile suit mode drawing their beam sabers and sliced apart a few enemy Windam's. "Guns!" The Admiral shouted and all three Veritechs fired their 55mms at several other enemy mobile suits before their magazines ran dry and the three had to reload. Once their gun pods were reloaded, the three pilots opened up with their 75mm and 76mm Vulcans taking out several enemy missiles before they destroyed the fighters that launched them.

"Nice work, Admiral." Mu complimented from nearby and fired a few missiles of his own at a few mobile armors. "Skygrasper beats Mobius units any day of the week." He said before he banked right and kicked in his after burners and caught up with a pair of fighter pods. Two shots from the beam rifle mounted on the right side of the plane blew the pods to bits before a burst of 20mm cannon fire downed a third fighter pod.

"Don't these machines get it, I can make the impossible, possible." Mu said with pride before banking left and fired his planes beam cannon blowing a hole clean through one of the enemy Jet Daggers while Katie fired the Agni cannon slung underneath his own plane's fuselage and blew apart two enemy machines while dodging a pair of missiles that were tracking him.

"Two on my tail. Could use some help here!" Katie said urgently as two fighter pods streaked after him. They were about to fire their guns when the Impulse got directly in front of them and slashed both units apart with its beam saber. "Thanks Shinn. I ow you one." Katie said with relief.

"Just doing my job." Shinn replied casually and gunned the Impulse's thrusters to full power. Putting away his beam saber, Shinn brought up his shield which expanded to full form and pulled out his beam rifle and took aim at a nearby enemy Windam. The Windam pilot spotted Shinn and started to execute several random evasive maneuvers to keep Shinn from hitting his target. "Got you!" Shinn shouted and fired his rifle at the target just as it was about to execute another maneuver. "I can't afford to miss any shots. The Minerva isn't here so I can't request a deuterion beam for resupply." Shinn said to himself and fired off several more blasts from his beam rifle taking out several more enemy machines with a single shot.

Behind him, the Guul mounted Duel, Blitz and Buster fired their beam weapons at a swarm of enemy drones that were focused on them alone. "You think they programmed these drones to try and capture our machines?" Nicol asked blocking several missiles with the Blitz's shield before he downed the attackers with his beam rifle.

"They already have machines on their own, why would they want ours?" Dearka asked in agreement, combining the gun launcher and energy rifle into the sniper rifle combo and fired off several shots taking out numerous enemy machines. "Crap there are just too many of them!" he cursed.

"That won't stop me! I'm not letting them get in my way to save Flay!" Yzak roared and gunned his thruster's forwards and fired his beam rifle, railgun and missile pod wiping out several mobile suits and mobile armors before he unsheathed the Duel's beam sabers and dived at several other enemy machines. "Get out of my way!" he shouted, slashing each of the daggers across the cockpit.

"Where's the Strike!?" Yzak asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably right in the center of the action." Dearka answered back.

 **(End song)**

The pilot of the Buster wasn't wrong. With his anti-ship swords in hand, Robert sliced two battle pods in half before bringing his shield up to block an attack from a Windam's beam saber. Turning his swords into the reverse grip position, he sliced the machine in half before opening up with his twin railguns at several Strike Daggers destroying them. Normally, he hated killing but something inside Robert had awoken and he was now killing without any remorse.

"Okay you bastards," he began sheathing one of his anti-ship swords and raising his shields gatling gun and fired. "SUCK LEAD!" he shouted. 30mm rounds flew towards a swarm of incoming enemy mobile armors destroying them and the missiles that were launched towards the Strike. "Not so much fun when someone has the guts to fight back!"

A blow from behind knocked the Strike off balance for a few seconds. Turning around, Robert soon found himself surrounded by several Gells Ghe mobile armors in flight mode. He held his anti-ship sword in a reverse grip position and raised his combined shield he fired his gatling gun at one of the mobile armors. His rounds hit the positron shield the mobile armors had for protection and did little damage but some of his rounds did hit one of the emitters on the shoulders. "Hey! Those mobile armors have a weakness on the shoulders. Sending the data!" he shouted before he threw his anti-ship sword at the cockpit of the mobile armor destroying it.

" _Eliminate the Strike. It's a threat to our…. argh!"_ the pilot of another mobile armor shouted before they were killed when the beam blades of the Gaia sliced through it from behind before it reconfigured into mobile suit mode with Cipher accompanying them.

"Timing couldn't be better. Lets…" Robert began before Cipher cut in.

" _Leave this to the two of us. You go onto the base and smash it up!"_ Cipher said over the radio. Robert wanted to protest, but he knew that Galm 1 was right. Gunning his engines, Robert took the Strike into a climb before he leveled out and saw the base. He then landed in the center of the base, targeted one of the warehouses containing more of those mobile armors and fired his gatling gun destroying the prototypes before they could even be turned on.

Enemy tanks, missile and gatling trucks rolled towards the Strike firing their weapons at the Gundam, but they were destroyed by the Strikes 75mm Vulcan guns which in turn left the vehicles flaming wrecks of metal. "FLAY!" Robert shouted at the top of his lungs as he kept his finger on the trigger.

From inside the prison complex of the main building, Flay somehow heard Roberts voice despite being weak from her 'interrogation'. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she knew her rescue was at hand. "Their here. Robert, Yzak. I know its them." she said weakly before passing out a few seconds later as a Frozen Talon member with blonde hair and green eyes walked over to her.

"Don't worry, you'll be free soon." The member said. The so called 'member' of Frozen Talon was in fact the member of Gjallarhorn that had infiltrated the terrorist's organization. Walking away from the prison cell, the undercover agent left the prison area and headed towards the hanger where his rare Grimgerde was waiting. "I have a feeling that Remnant is about to witness the birth of a new Demon Lord." The man said before climbing into the cockpit of his machine.

 **(Red Fraction starts)**

The massive shield of the Strike was thrown to the ground and the pack detached from the Gundam after all its gatling gun, rail guns and cannons were used up leaving only the anti-ship swords remaining. That would have been the case had Mu not delivered the Aile pack to Robert. Roaring like a wild animal, Robert gunned his thrusters to full power and swung the massive swords slicing apart two enemy Strike Daggers as the remaining members of the task force arrived to back him up.

" _All pilots, engage Frozen Talons forces. Do not destroy the main facility or hanger bays. Miss Allster could be inside there. Duel, Buster, Blitz, Impulse and Gaia are to back up the Strike."_ Murrue shouted over the radio as the Archangel's Gottfrieds downed a retreating Nelson class airship that was trying to escape the battlefield.

Throwing down the swords, Robert unsheathed the Strike's combat knives and threw them towards an enemy Strike Dagger before he unsheathed his beam sabers and started to cut lose on the enemy machines. Two enemy mobile suits were slashed across the torso by the Strike's beam sabers before the Gaia leapt over the machine bearing the Soul Drive with its beam rifle in hand and fired several shots at a few enemy machines whiles its 20mm CIWS downed several missiles.

Following the missiles destruction, the beam assault cannons mounted on its back blew a hole clear through one of the warehouses and killing a few terrorists caught in the blast wave. Another blast from their beam assault cannons blew apart one of the active mobile armors while Duo slashed apart a building with his beam scythe. " _Let's make sure they can't use this place ever again!_ " The God of Death shouted and fired his Vulcans at a fuel tank which destroyed the enemy tanks near it.

Bullets and beam rounds from the HeavyArms Custom's weapons reduced a platoon of Strike Daggers to nothing but bits of scrap metal while the Altron and Sandrock slashed apart the remaining active mobile armors while the Maganac mobile suits proceeded deeper into the base.

The Gundam's of the Ptolemaios 2 blasted and slashed apart any target that got in their way while Patrick and Kati's Veritechs landed in mobile suit mode and opened up with their gun pods. "Push forward. For George Allster!" Kati shouted, ramming a Windam with her machines left shoulder.

" _You got it Colonel!"_ Patrick stated and hacked apart a Dagger with his beam saber before he went after another one. " _Hey, Cheridum. How about some support?"_ The ace of m-squad shouted into the radio as beam rifle rounds from a few other Daggers forced him to bring up his shield. GN sniper rounds tore through the Daggers and exploded in a fireball. " _Thanks!"_

The Saviour, Foxhound, Zaku's and GINN along with the units belonging to the Flying Tigers parried beam saber attacks with their tomahawks, swords and beam sabers while the Murasame's handled the remaining air threats. As he gunned down an enemy fighter pod with is 12.5mm wing mounted guns, Waltfeld spotted the machines of the Schwarze, Rot and Gault teams had entered the battlefield. "Desert Tiger to all pilots, Schwarze, Rot and Gault teams have just arrived on scene and I think their going after the Strike!" Andrew called out.

Exiting one of the hangers were twenty heavily customized Windam's. Four of them were red and black with traces of white on the forearms, eight of them were black and grey striped with golden visors while the last group of eight were black and red. " _Schwarze leader to Rot and Gault leaders. Our target is the Strike. Destroy it for the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_ the pilot of the lead black and red Windam said over the radio. The other pilots acknowledged the orders and gunned their thrusters in the direction of the Strike.

 **(End song)**

Seeing this, Robert sheathed one of his beam sabers and drew his gun pod while at the same time something inside of him shattered as his resolve to protect the ones he cares about grew. As the enemy machines got closer and closer, he waited for the right moment to open fire and as soon as they were close enough, he did just that.

 **(The Round Table starts)**

Pulling the trigger, he opened up with a burst of 55mm rounds and destroyed the lead Rot machine before he parried an attack from one of the Schwarze mobile suits and drove his blade into the cockpit of that machine. Pulling his controls back he took his machine into a backflip before he threw a makeshift spear into the cockpit of one of the Gault team mobile suits.

" _Look at him go. He's nothing like the guy we fought about a month ago."_ Dearka said in amazement. The Buster pilot was intent on assisting the Strike, but after what he just witnessed, he decided to sit back and watch.

" _He's like a completely different person now."_ Nicol said also amazed like Dearka. Yzak just watched in awe as the pilot he wanted to fight was going toe-to-toe with three of Frozen Talons toughest and deadliest mobile suit squadrons who have personally led countless massacres against both Coordinator and Faunus.

Everyone else, pilot and captain alike watched as Robert blew apart two more Rot Windam's before he fired his gun pod at another Gault machine. Another burst of fire 55mm rounds destroyed the last machine of the Rot Team before he threw down the weapon and drew his other beam saber.

Using his sabers, the leader of Team RATH blocked two strikes from two of the Gault team's machines before he managed to kill those pilots. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted and sliced another machine belong to the Schwarze team.

Holding his sabers in the reverse grip position, he countered a blow from three of the Schwarze team's remaining machines before he swung his sabers widely slicing right through the cockpits of the machines like they were tissue paper.

" _What the hell are you all doing!? He's just one pilot and a kid at the most! Kill him!"_ The Gault leader shouted over the radio and fired his beam rifle at the Strike. Swing his sabers violently, he blocked each of the shots before he thrusted his sabers into the two machines that tried to take him from behind. Quickly sheathing one his sabers, he pulled out his beam rifle and fired at the cockpit of the last two Gault Team machines.

"All that fire power and he's not even dead." One of the pilots in the hanger where the last Bullhead that had yet to leave said in fear.

"He can't possibly be human. He's like a demon." Another said before they pushed a bound and gagged Flay onto the Bullhead.

"No mere pilot. That kind of pilot, they call a demon lord." A third said before their commanding officer snapped them back to reality, reminding them that a demon lord was only a legend. An explosion from the second to last Schwarze team Windam told them it was time to get the hell out of Anima and report this failure to command.

Back at the battle, the Schwarze team leader had just lost their beam rifle and was firing their 12.5mm guns as the Strike walked over to them, its Gun Pod in hand after being loaded with a fresh magazine. "He's… he's a monster." Was all the pilot said before they were consumed by the fires of destruction.

 **(End song)**

Looking over the wreckage of the destroyed machine Robert returned to his normal self before a new contact arrived. "Now what?" he shouted and looked to see a Grimgerde walking towards him with its blades out and ready to fight.

" _Well now, I can say I am honestly I am surprised to see a new demon lord has appeared after all these years."_ The pilot said. Thinking this person was hostile, Robert was about to attack when he realized his power level was dangerously low. " _Just so you know, during your fight a Bullhead escaped carrying Miss Allster. You should still be able to catch it, if you move quick enough."_ They added.

Robert was about to speak when the Duel landed in front of him with one of its beam sabers drawn. " _Go get Flay, I'll deal with this guy."_ Yzak said over the radio and charged towards the enemy machine. Robert knew Yzak was right and configured into fighter mode and blasted off after the enemy Bullhead with the Aile pack following him.

The enemy Bullhead had quickly climbed to seventy-five thousand feet and was out over the open water with Flay screaming into her gag, only to be stopped by a slap across the face from one of her captors. "Sutherland told us to get rid of the girl, so why are we taking her with us?" the pilot asked.

"We'll have some fun with her before we kill her. Body like that, it be a shame to waste it." Another said with pleasure and was about to have his way before a fighter flew past them and transformed into the Strike. "Shit!"

" _This thing on? Good. Attention Frozen Talon bastards, let the Allster girl go and surrender to Gjallarhorn and the Roughnecks now. I won't ask again."_ Robert said over the radio as the Aile pack docked with the Strike.

"You want the girl so bad? Well fine, you can have her," one of the terrorists shouted and opened the Bullheads doors before he tossed Flay out. "If you can catch her!" he then laughed. Flay's gagged scream filled Roberts ears and he gunned his thrusters to full power as Flay fell faster and faster to the ground below.

 **(Soul Drive theme starts)**

"FLAY!" Robert shouted and dashed after his friend. No sooner had he did, a rocket from the enemy Bullhead slammed into the back of the Strike, draining more and more power from the Gundam's battery. Turning around, Robert stopped his fall and opened up with his Vulcan's destroying the enemy airship before he resumed going after Flay.

"I WON'T LOSE HER LIKE I LOST HER FATHER!" he roared and pushed his controls as far as they could go. Once again, the Soul Drive rotated faster and faster connecting the machine and its pilot as one. The closer he got to ground level he reached out with the Strike's hand and caught Flay. "I've got you." He said just as the Strike's power level dropped to zero. "Uh-oh. All out of power." He said with a sweat drop and would have fallen to the ground had he not been caught by the Impulse.

 **(End song)**

" _You really should check your power levels before rushing off after the enemy."_ Shinn said as he brought the Strike back to shore. During this, Robert brought Flay into the cockpit of his machine and untied her.

"Yeah, I know that Shinn. I just don't want to lose anyone else I care about." Robert answered as Flay wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Flay. I couldn't save your father. I failed you." He said.

"You didn't fail me." Flay said surprising Robert. "Yes, my daddy maybe dead but it wasn't your fault. Frozen Talon killed him not you. I could never hate you, you're my friend and you did all you could. Besides, you are more than just a friend we're like family." she added.

Robert smiled at Flays words as the Impulse brought the Strike into the Archangels hanger where it began to be resupplied and fixed up as the Duel, Buster and Blitz were just finished being resupplied. He watched as the medic's on board the ship took Flay to the medical center after she and Yzak shared a short kiss, which brought a tear to his eye. "You're one lucky guy Yzak. Flay is a good person." Robert said as the Duel's pilot walked over to him.

"I know. I wish I could stay, but I have to go." The silver haired pilot answered before he walked towards his machine. "You and I both know that we will have to fight each other again in the future. You're a great guy, but that doesn't mean we're not enemies. I wish it didn't have to be this way." he added.

"Same here. Look, if we end up fighting each other I'll give you a fair fight." Robert said feeling the same way. Yzak nodded and boarded his machine as did Dearka and Nicol. "I'll take care of Flay for you. She's like a sister to me." He called out as the three G-Weapons he fought alongside left. Following them was the Gaia, Deathscythe Hell Alpha, Heavyarms, Altron and the Maganac corps.

Quatre on the hand stood beside his machines cockpit before he gave Robert a salute which the leader of Team RATH returned in kind. As the last of the machines that assisted them departed, Robert looked out towards the sun. "We may have saved Flay, but why do I have the feeling that things are about to get worse?" he said to himself.

 _Zako Zako hour_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Today's meeting is all about." Zako 1 says as the stage curtain pulls back.

"What the heck is the demon lord?" All three mini-Zaku's ask as the audience claps.

"Zako. Demon Lord is the nickname given to a pilot who has an extraordinary number of kills. In this case, the Strike and its pilot are one such example." Zako 1 says.

"Didn't that guy Cipher earn that nickname?" Zako 2 asks?

"Yes, but that was during the Belkan War. The event that is stage of Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War." Zako 3 answers. "Also, I heard the author is taking a cue from another author, Operation Meteor who did the same thing with bringing in Solo Wing Pixy and Cipher, but unlike those stories, these guys aren't mercenaries and are part of the Roughnecks." he adds.

"First Robotech, Starship Troopers and now Ace Combat? What's next, Ghost Recon?" Zako 2 asks.

"What does it matter you idiots?" Zapper Zaku shouts as he walks onto the stage. "The author, co-author and I both agree that…. WE NEED MORE REVIEWS!" he shouts and fires his machine guns in anger taking out a few Grimm that crept onto the stage. "Good thing D-Dom wasn't here, he'd go crazy."

"Well, I think that concludes this meeting." Zako 1 says as the curtains close. "Anyway everyone, for the future of the Dark Axis… Zako Soldier fight!"

ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam

Type: Prototype Transformable Assault Ground Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Variable Phase Shift armor

Weapons: 2x20mm CIWS, 2xbeam sabers, mobile shield, beam rifle, 2x beam assault cannons, beam blade, 4x12.5mm CIWS.

Pilot: Unknown

Another member of the second stage series, the Gaia is a transformable mobile suit designed for ground warfare. In mobile armor mode, its beam blade forms a pair of wings which can slice through a mobile suit easily. In either mobile suit or mobile armor mode, the Gaia is a match for even the toughest of ground mobile suits. It's said that its pilot is a high-ranking member of the white fang.

VF-037 Veritech Terminator

Type: Transformable Air-superiority mobile suit

Power Source: Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Titanium Alloy

Weapons: 2x30mm cannons, 2x76mm CIWS, 2xbeam sabers, 12 hardpoints, 55mm Gun pod. All modes.

Pilot: Andrei Smirnov

Another Veritech, the Terminator started out as a prototype before it was cancelled after the test unit crashed on landing. It was rebuilt by after a defect in the landing gear was discovered. Compared to the other Veritech models, the Terminator along with several other versions of the Flanker are armed with 76mm CIWS guns in the head and its top speed is closely guarded secret.

VF-035S

Type: Transformable Air-superiority mobile suit

Power Source: Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Titanium Alloy

Weapons: 2x30mm cannons, 2x76mm CIWS, 2xbeam sabers, 12 hardpoints, 55mm Gun pod. All modes.

Top Speed: Mach 2.25

Pilot: Sergei Smirnov

Known as the Flanker E, the VF-035S is the mobile suit of the Wild Bear of Atlas. During its trial runs, Colonel Smirnov armed only with his guns eliminated a horde of airborne Grimm singlehandedly while covering the other test pilots that were attracted to the frustration of one of the other test pilots. It is rumored that the Colonel's plane will be equipped the same beam assault cannons used by the Gaia and Chaos Gundam's.

GN-006 Cheridum Gundam

Type: Sniper Mobile Suit

Power Source: GN-Drive

Armor: E-Carbon

Weapons: 2x GN Beam Pistols, 4xGN Missile Pods, GN Sniper Rifle II, 9xGN Shield Bits

Pilot: Lyle Dylandy (Lockon Stratos)

The successor to the Dynamas and Dynamas MK2, the Cheridum is superior to its predecessor with its GN Shield bits which serve as remote weapons and its GN Sniper Rifle with its Vulcan Mode for medium ranged combat.

GN-007 Arios Gundam

Type: Transformable High-Mobility Mobile Suit

Power Source: GN-Drive

Armor: E-Carbon

Weapons: GN Twin Beam Rifle, 2xGN Vulcan, 2xGN Submachine Guns, 2xGN Beam Sabers, 2xGN Beam Shields

Pilot: Allelujah Haptism

The successor to the Kyrios Gundam, the Arios focus's solely on speed instead of firepower. In mobile armor mode, its GN-Vulcans can be used for dogfighting or missile interception. Its shields can combine into a pincer that can be used to remove a hostile unit from the battle zone or eliminate them. It is said that a special unit us being designed to work in conjunction with the Arios.

GN-008 Seravee Gundam

Type: Heavy Assault Mobile Suit

Power Source: GN-Drive

Armor: E-Carbon

Weapons: 6xGN Beam Sabers, 4xGN Cannons, 2xGN Bazooka, various weapon combinations.

Pilot: Tieria Erde

Designed to completely destroy the enemy, the Seravee is the successor to the Virtue Gundam. Its primary weapons are its bazooka's and cannons. Combined with the cannons, one can form a Buster Cannon, Twin Buster Cannon, Double Bazooka or Double Bazooka Cannon. For close range, the Seravee is armed with six beam sabers, two in its main mobile suit forearms and four in its cannons and arms. It works in conjunction with the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam, a transformable trial system mobile suit like the Gundam Nadleeh.

 **And that ends my Innocence of Youth Arc. Please tell me what you think and I will see you all next time with the return to the Rwby side of the story.**


	18. Best Day Ever

**Let us begin Volume 2 of Mobile Suit RWBY.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as always so please enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Best Day Ever

If you were to ask one of the locals of Vale about the what had changed after the Dark Army attack a few weeks ago, they would say that nothing had changed in the slightest. The wreckage of the destroyed Dark Army machines, Moebius units or any of the military mobile suits had been removed from the city by Gjallarhorn and all the damage done the buildings was fixed up just in time for the people arriving for the Vytal Festival at the end of the month.

The shopkeeper of From Dust till Dawn finished hanging a sign for his reopened store and took a tumble when he was stepping down from the ladder. Lucky for him, a passerby a girl with dark skin, mint green hair and red eyes helped him up while asking for directions to a certain store. She got the directions and, in the process, pickpocketed the man's wallet. Her partner, a well-built boy with pale white skin, silver hair and grey eyes said otherwise and when she offered him some of her ill-gotten money, he declined.

As the two to walk the streets of the city, discussing the city and the Dark Army attack with the boy teasing the girl about how she pickpocketed the old man's wallet. "Ooh Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my hard-earned money! I have barely enough to get by." The boy teased the girl, now called Emerald.

"Mercury. Do me a favor and shut the hell up!" Emerald said.

"Ugh… you're no fun today." Mercury groaned as the two continued to walk down the street towards their destination; Tukson's Book Trade. The location of a former White Fang member who was planning on leaving the city much to the distaste of the leader of the Vale Branch.

However, when they arrived at said building, they found it had been cleared out days in advance and nothing not even a book was left in the empty building. "Damn. This isn't good." Mercury cursed and walked away from the empty building with Emerald.

Watching from a nearby alley, a Gjallarhorn undercover operative took a picture of the two individuals standing outside of the abandoned store before running down the alley before the two could even spot them. The Gjallarhorn member than arrived their safehouse where Tukson, the Puma Faunus who owned the store was waiting. "I still don't understand why Gjallarhorn would want to protect a former member of the White Fang, but if I hadn't accepted your offer chance are, I would be dead." Tukson admitted.

The Gjallarhorn operative removed their hood and revealed themselves to be Ein Dalton. "General Elion needs every piece of information on the White Fang regarding a possible attack they are planning. Every bit of creditable information is crucial, even it's the location a training facility." Ein answered.

"I don't think I will be of much help, but I will do what I can." Tukson replied before the two of them left the safehouse for the Gjallarhorn building in Vale.

Meanwhile, back at Beacon word had traveled across the student body about the death of George Allster at the hands of Frozen Talon and the ordeal his daughter went through at their hands. Many of the students, particularly the Faunus and Coordinator students were saddened by the passing of one who tried so hard to bring about a world where everyone in Remnant could live peacefully.

As for Flay, she suffered from the ordeal that Stella went through and was plagued by nightmares. Rather than send her to a hospital where someone from Frozen Talon could infiltrate and kill her, Ozpin decided to have her stay at Beacon until she fully recovered. Day after day students visited Flay in an attempt to cheer her up and let her know that they were there for her. Velvet and Coco in particular paid her a lot of visits when the leader of Team CVFY mentioned the upcoming Beacon dance she offered to help Flay pick out a dress, same thing applied for Velvet. That helped cheer Flay up a bit.

While Ozpin was grateful that Flay Allster was unharmed and in the company of people who would help her through these difficult times, he was saddened by the death of George Allster. It became clear to him that Frozen Talon was targeting those who spoke of peace between the Humans, Faunus and Coordinators. Coupled with this were the three Gundam Throne units where in the possession of three pilots who were working with Frozen Talon as rumors of their attacks on areas where many Coordinators were living in secret.

This troubled him greatly, but the biggest concern was that the Epyon, Vayeate and Mercurius were seen years after they were stolen. Even the official investigation was completed along time ago, Ironwood was still investigating the theft of these machines and who their pilots were. So far, the general had come up with no leads but he had his suspicions on who organized the theft. From what he was able to gather, Ironwood discovered that the systems in the storage areas where the machines were kept were infected with a virus which the Atlas military was 'dissecting' for any possible leads and ways to counter the virus if it was ever encountered again.

Then there was the appearance of the fully upgraded Deathscythe Hell, Sandrock, Altron and Heavyarms Gundam's. Those machines were supposedly have vanished from history during a battle with a faction of the Dark Axis in the final days of the Dark War. If his memory served him well, several acclaimed scientists helped construct the Deathscythe MK2 and the other MK 2 versions of the original and fully upgrades machines that used Gundanium alloy with the exception of the Winged Gundam and Wing-Zero. After that, they vanished from the face of kingdoms largely in part of the fact that many Frozen Talon members approached them and demanded that they build mobile suits built from Gundanium alloy. They declined and when they vanished, they took all of their notes and research about the alloy before their laboratory was destroyed. Many of the Council members were starting to believe that these Gundam's would then start to attack the kingdoms for some unknown purpose and once again the Seirans were demanding that they start kicking out the Faunus and Coordinators in the city in an attempt to prevent further 'terrorist' attacks. Once again, the Council ignored such ideas and decided to put their faith in the Roughnecks and Gjallarhorn.

To Ozpin, it seemed the Seiran's were hiding something from the rest of the council and it seemed to be something that posed a threat to not only Vale but the other Kingdoms as well. Thankfully, Ozpin was given the unexpected assistance from the Gaia pilot who contacted him via letter that they would be investigating the Seiran's of their own accord. While their identity remained a secret, Ozpin had a feeling he knew who they were, but decided not to say anything.

As for Robert, word of his new nickname The Demon Lord spread quickly and many students called him the ultimate pilot. But Robert hated that nickname, the last thing he wanted to be known as someone who would kill without question. As such, he devoted a lot if his spare time to fight in a mobile suit without having to resort to killing. This task proved to be easier said then done, but it was starting to effect not only himself, but he started to distance himself from his teammates. Cardin noticed this and tried to help him, but his efforts met with little success. Even Shinn who along with the Minerva was assigned to the Vale Branch of the Roughnecks couldn't get through to his friend.

In the cafeteria, Robert had his head resting on the table while his teammates ate their breakfast. "It appears our leader has been rather distant as of late." Hanzo noted.

"We know that much. Our leader is the Demon Lord and he's been distancing himself from us. I get he has his reasons, but he doesn't have to do it all on his own. He's just digging himself a deeper hole." Tammy said in agreement.

"If he wants to open up to us, he will. For now, we just leave him be. I am sure it has more to do with his friend who those terrorists assaulted." Arthur said with distaste. "Human, Faunus, Coordinator. It makes no difference to me. I will fight for what I believe in and defeat anyone who gets in my way." the knight of Team RATH added.

"Say that to my face!" Their leader said lifting their head off the table before returning it to the table as a large binder titled 'Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee' crossed out in red with 'Best Day Ever Activities' written underneath it was dropped onto the table by Ruby.

Clearing her throat, Ruby began to speak. "Sisters…friends…Weiss." She began getting an annoyed reaction from Weiss before she continued. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." She added.

"This ought to be good." Yang said before catching a cherry in her mouth that Nora tossed her.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a _team,_ and have the most fun anyone has ever had… _ever!"_ she said with excitement.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby answered making the peace sign. The members of Team RATH, minus their sleeping leader having a feeling that something bad was about to happen quickly left the cafeteria before whatever was going to happen, happened.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered.

"I always like to kick my semesters off with a _Yang!_ Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang joked before she got hit in the face with apple from Nora.

"Look guys, its been a good two and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up again tomorrow! So, I decided to plan a series of wonderful events for us today." The silver eyed leader of Team RWBY explained while her sister threw an apple towards Nora.

Blake wanted to sit this out, while Weiss who was a little concerned about what Ruby had planned actually thought it would be fun. However, before she could add to what Ruby was getting at, a pie hit her directly in the face, which Nora tried to pin the blame onto Jaune.

Outside the cafeteria, Sun and his teammate Neptune Vasilias a boy with dark blue eyes and blue hair walked towards the Cafeteria with Sun talking about the events that occurred two weeks ago. Just as the two opened the door, they were greeted by fleeing students who were running from a food fight that was about to begin.

Standing on top of a tower of tables set up in a ramshackle manner, Nora shouted that she was queen of the castle with her teammates by her side. Ruby placed her foot on another table with a milk carton in her hand. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" she shouted, crushing the carton in her hand while her teammates shouted in agreement.

"Off with their heads!" Nora said to her teammates and the food fight began. Yang used the two turkeys to punch the watermelons Nora had launched from a table beneath her allowing Blake to grab two baguettes and started to duel Pyrrha who was using only one baguette while Jaune held up a tray as a shield and blocked one of the turkey's Yang had thrown at him.

Pyrrha was able to counter Blake's attempt to disorient her before she knocked her back and threw three baguettes at Yang. Sliding on a food tray was Ruby who was able to knock Pyrrha back only to have Ren and Nora charge at her. Thankfully, Wiess was able to trip up Ren with some ketchup and he was sent flying into some tables.

None of them noticed Mikazuki and Cody entering the room and tried to nudge Robert, who was still sleeping.

Now armed with a metal flag pole and attaching a Watermelon to it, Nora went after Ruby only to be intercepted by Weiss with a swordfish in hand. She fought bravely but was sent flying into a pillar which shattered and was caught by Ruby. "Weiss? Don't leave me, NO!" Ruby said dramatically as Yang grabbed another two turkeys and started to duke it out with leek armed Ren. The onslaught from Yang's attacks were able to knock Ren for a spin, but Nora intervened and sent the blonde brawler for a spin.

Blake then charged in with a link of sausages and was able to disarm Nora and send the hammer wielder into a view vending machines, spilling the drinks inside onto the ground which Nora then threw at the Cat Faunus. Blake was able to dodge them all, but Pyrrha used her semblance and created a puddle of soda and barrage Blake with soda.

With her teammates down, Ruby used her semblance and dashed through the cafeteria before spinning like a tornado and sent a hurricane of food at Team JNPR which knocked them out and covered them with soda and food while they were stuck on the wall before they fell down to the ground.

"I love these guys." Sun said to a soda drenched Neptune who wasn't amused. Glynda then stormed in and quickly repaired the damage.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." she said adjusting her glasses. Both teams tried and failed to compose themselves as Nora burped and Yang fell from the ceiling and crashed into one of the tables.

Ozpin then arrived and told Glynda to let the situation go as the students were still children and it wouldn't be long for them to grow out of their roles as children sooner than later. Yukinojo and Merribit soon arrived looking for Mikazuki with Atra in her hands. Soon heard laughter as Robert got up from his spot which surprisingly was still in one piece. Yawning he looked around the cafeteria. "What happened here?" he asked while taking a banana from the table.

He got his answer from Ruby and was glad he missed the food fight. Cody followed him as he left the cafeteria and made his way to the infirmary where Flay was recovering. His dog jumped onto her bed and snuggled up next the girl as a way of keeping her safe. "Hey, you doing ok?" Robert asked.

"As better as I can be." Flay answered. Both of them smiled and spent the rest of the day talking to each other about many of the recent events the two had been through before her father's death. "I'll still do everything I can to help find your sister." Flay added.

Neither of them knew that Mercury and Emerald along with Roman Torchwick and their associate/boss Cinder Fall along with the White Fang were proceeding with their plan and move into the second phase. Walking out of the warehouse where all the dust and ammo that they had stolen, Cinder looked to the pilot of the Aegis. "You'll have your revenge soon. I promise you; he will pay for what he did to you." Cinder promised the pilot who nodded their head.

 **No Zako Zako hour this chapter or mobile suit database, seeing as there was no mobile suit action this chapter. Anyway, please leave a review as I really need them. Also, who want's me to bring in Rau Le Creuset?**


	19. Arrivals

**I'll say it before and I'll say it again, at least one review is better than nothing. But come on people, LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I really need them and I don't know why I lost so many readers. What the hell did I do? I gave Jaune the Narrative Gundam like many of you asked, removing the Musha I was asked to give him because people said 'it's not the Gundam for him' and now I barely get any reviews. What do I got do get you guys to drop a review?**

 **That aside, onto the review.**

 **SaurusRock625: Thanks. I thought that it would be funny if someone slept through the Food Fight between the teams, something I plan on doing for another RWBY story in the future when I get the chance. Also, I know you have other things in life to deal with, but please try to drop a review on as soon as I upload a new chapter. I kind of feel like you are ignoring me or something. Still, I am glad I am doing pretty well.**

 **Ok, lets get things started. Might be another short chapter or not but the disclaimers are the same as always. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Arrivals

A week after the food fight between Teams RWBY and JNPR life had returned to normal for the Huntsmen academy. Well as normal as one could call it, talks about the food fight and birth of the new demon lord continued to spread and many people were becoming increasingly interested in last part. As such, the leader of Team RATH was bombarded with questions and requests to teach others so they could become as good a pilot as him.

As such, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Robert to do his usual routine with going to classes and working on improving the Strike's capabilities. Right now, he was exiting Dr. Oobleck's history class after submitting a written essay about the history of the connection between Huntsmen and Gundam's, as a punishment for falling asleep in the doctor's class which was a surprise as he liked the doctor's class the most.

As he left the classroom, he found a horde of students waiting for him and asking him for piloting lessons again and it was getting on his nerves. When student asked him to train him so he could kill anyone who threatened the people, Robert snapped. "STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted and ran past the students who looked confused at his reaction. Cardin saw this and raced after Robert.

Running past several other students and even a surprised Shinn, Robert ran outside to the airship docks and fell to his knees. "Damn it! How many more people do I have to kill before this is all over?" he shouted, slamming his fist into the ground. "I'm sick of all this fighting. I'm not a killer and I'm not a soldier, WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO TEACH THEM HOW TO KILL?" he roared.

Standing by the statue in the courtyard, Cardin saw Roberts pain and was about to step forwards when Shinn beat him to it. "Hey! Unless the ground is your enemy then you've already won." The Impulse Pilot said to his friend.

"I get it, you hate all this fighting and killing. But with Frozen Talon and The White Fang out and about causing trouble for the Kingdoms you might not have a choice but to kill." Shinn said. "Believe me, no one likes killing or wants to fight, but there are some things you have to do in order to survive and protect those you care about." He added.

"You think I don't know that? Fighting never solves anything and all it leads to is more death and destruction!" Robert snapped back to his friend. Before Shinn could respond, a few Bullheads landed on one of the nearby platforms while overhead several Atlas Airships and Skygraspers flew above them as other Bullheads returned to some of the ships which then headed back out away from city and school before the Skygraspers that remained on station escorted several Cornelius-Class and Marseille III-class transports headed towards some of the nearby military bases and one of Morgenroete facilities while some of the transports landed in the Mobile Suit hanger. "What the hell is going on here?" Robert asked Shinn.

Up in Ozpin's office, the headmaster and Glynda watched the ongoing scene. "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda noted with annoyance.

"Well, running an academy and military makes him a busy man. But yes, those ships are quite an eyesore. Though it appears many of them are leaving." Ozpin said and noted. A moment later, the aforementioned general and Tallgeese pilot entered the headmaster's office.

"Ozpin." Ironwood said cordially.

"Hello, General." Ozpin greeted back and shook hands with the general.

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long." Ironwood answered before he noticed Glynda walking forwards. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." He added.

"Oh, James!" Glynda said with sarcasm before she left the office. "I'll be outside."

Ironwood chuckled, claiming Glynda hasn't changed in the slightest while Ozpin poured him a cup of coffee. "So, what in the world brings you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't usually travel with their students, for the Vtyal Festival." Ozpin asked handing Ironwood one of the mugs.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting, I thought it would be good chance for us to catch up." Ironwood answered as he poured the contents of the canteen he pulled out from his coat pocket into his mug.

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however the small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin said.

"Yes, about that." Ironwood began.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin said.

"I only brought the transports and the airships carrying my students. The other ships, well that's a little problematic." Ironwood answered as the doors to Ozpins office opened yet again revealing Yuna Roma Seiran and his father, Unato Ema Seiran who were looking pleased.

"Thank you for your uttermost haste in arriving General Ironwood." Yuna began. "I knew having you bring your military to Vale will protect the people." The younger Seiran said delightedly.

"Actually, I only brought a few ships. The majority of the ships that arrived with me are transports carrying both my student's mobile suits the latest mobile suits developed to protect _all_ the people. The escort ships are already on their way back to Atlas, the fighters stay." Ironwood clarified.

"What!? I asked you too…" Yuna began before Ironwood interrupted him.

"I spoke with Rustal about the situation. He and I have agreed that the Roughneck forces currently deployed to this kingdom along with the Gjallarhorn branch will be more than enough to protect the people from all threats whether it's the Grimm, Dark Army or terrorists. The last thing we need is for the people to believe that Atlas is invading Vale." The general stated firmly.

"The council of Atlas agreed to our request for several divisions of troops to protect the kingdom from…" Unato began before this time he was cut off by Rustal Elion who arrived with Gaelio.

"You two seem to forget, Ironwood holds two seats on the Atlas Council and is the commander of the Roughnecks. If he says the men he has currently deployed to the kingdom are enough then he has the final say." Rustal explained to the two.

"Personally, I find it surprising that your son is a council member Unato. As well as being the youngest council men in Vales history how he became a councilor is surprising. The unexpected departure of Mr. Winchester was certainly something, almost like it was planned and he was framed for supporting Frozen Talon. Isn't funny that no evidence against him has turned up yet?" Gaelio added. The two look on the two Seiran's changed from surprise to nervous before the two were then escorted out by Gaelio.

"I think those two are hiding something. But you have to believe me Ozpin, I only brought a few military ships as escorts which are already heading back to Atlas now. The transports carrying the new mobile suits will leave with the other ships once they are done unloading their cargo." Ironwood clarified to Ozpin.

"I believe you, James." Ozpin answered.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we need to handle this carefully. It's the Vytal Festival after all and the last thing anyone needs is to be scared by hundreds of troops being transported halfway across the continent. We need to continue training the best huntsman and huntresses, as well as mobile suit pilots so that they don't have to fight a war." Ironwood added.

"Still, we should proceed with caution. If whoever piloted Epyon, Vayeate and Mercurius are working with Frozen Talon, it means that were about to get very busy. We need to find their pilots before they find her." Rustal said in agreement. The other two nodded before the two generals left Ozpins office.

Meanwhile in the library, the members of Team RWBY were waging a war on a smaller scale in the form of Remnant: The game. It was Ruby's turn and she attacked her sister with the Atlesian Air Fleet which bypassed her Ursa and attacked Yang's kingdom directly with the belief that her fleet would be repaired in one turn.

However, Yang countered with the trap card Giant Nevermore. If Yang rolled a seven or higher, her kingdom would be saved. But according to Ruby if she rolled a six or lower, the Grimm would turn on her own forces which was a chance the blonde brawler was willing to take.

While they played their game, Team JNPR was studying for several classes. Well everyone except for Nora who was sleeping and dreaming about Pancakes as game pieces nearly hit Jaune. Looking up, Jaune noticed that Ruby was defeated and it was now Weiss's turn. He soon returned to his studying.

"I have… absolutely no idea what's going on." She admitted. Yang took the opportunity to explain the rules of the game to the Schnee heiress while getting a chance to peak at her teammates hand. Upon the completion of the brawler's explanation, Weiss still had no idea what her teammate was talking about until a sad Ruby explained that she was only three moves away from winning the game.

As such, Weiss started to laugh psychotically and gloat about her victory until Yang spoiled the moment by revealing her trap card and defeating Weiss. "I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss whined.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll get through this together!" Ruby said trying to cheer up her teammate and jumping into Weiss's arms only to have the heiress complain while surprisingly hugging her teammate. Soon Blake's turn came but it seemed that she was thinking about something else and Jaune noticed this.

"Hey, Blake. You doing ok? You seem to be distracted by something and if you want to talk about it, you can always talk to your friends." Jaune said after he walked over the Faunus member of Team RWBY.

"Thanks, Jaune. But I don't want to talk about it." Blake answered. Jaune understood and decided to respect her privacy. Just then, Sun and Neptune walked into the library followed by Heine.

"Sup losers." Sun greeted with a peace sign gesture with his fingers.

"Hey, Sun." Ruby greeted back.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake… Ice Queen." Sun said, the last part being a joke.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked in anger.

"I never did get a chance to introduce you to my old friend." Sun said gesturing to Neptune.

"Uhh, aren't libraries meant for reading?" the Blue haired boy asked.

"Thank you!" Ren exclaimed throwing his arms up as Nora woke up from her pancake dream.

"Hey, don't be a nerd." Sun said to his friend to which Neptune corrected as being an intellectual type of person.

"Actually, I have to agree with Neptune. Why are some of you playing a board game and one of you is sleeping?" Heine asked. Neptune ignored the Saviour pilots' question and started to flirt with Wiess which caused Jaune to role his eyes. "Ever the ladies' man." Heine said to which Jaune agreed.

"I didn't take you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake. Blake then just put her cards down and left the game, to which Neptune took her place.

When she returned to her team's dorm room, she sat by an open window and stared at the night sky. She was thinking about everything what happened at the docks two weeks ago and started to wonder why the White Fang was working with someone like Roman Torchwick.

"Mind if I join you?" Blake turned around and saw Robert standing in the doorway to her dorm. "Before you go and call me a creep, the door was left wide open and I saw you were feeling down." He answered before he pulled up a chair and joined Blake.

"A lot of your mind too?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. I've been thinking a lot about what I did in Anima. According to Commander Waltfeld, I became something of a berserker in battle. I killed who knows how many people when I fought to save Flay. Was it in the name of justice for her father or revenge?" he said.

"I wouldn't know. During my time in the White Fang, I piloted a Zaku and did a lot of things I'm not proud of. You know why I left the organization and wanted to become a Huntress but how can I undo so many years of hatred and bigotry? Many of fellow brothers and sisters fought for revenge, claiming it to be what the humans deserve, but there are so many humans who treat us as equals yet they still attack them." Blake answered.

"It seems that some want a war. But you're more concerned about why they are working with Torchwick. I'll admit I'm concerned myself. It means that I'll have to kill again. I'm no soldier and while I know how to pilot a mobile suit, I've already killed so many people. This isn't what I wanted." Robert admitted.

"Why did you come to Beacon anyway?" Blake asked.

"Its because of my sister. Three months before the school year started, she disappeared on her way to Beacon. Said she wanted to talk to Ozpin about something and then she just vanished without a trace. I searched all across Remnant trying to find her, but found nothing. Ozpin told me he would help me find her and now here I am. I just didn't think I would be piloting the Strike or have to kill another person." He explained.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry about your sister." Blake said shocked for the lack of better words.

"Yeah. Everyone has their reasons for wanting to become a huntsmen or huntress. Me, I just want to protect those I care about, like Flay and Stella." He stated before he noticed Blake's bow twitch. "I going to agree with Sun, you do look better without the bow. Don't keep things bottled up inside you, your friends are always there for you." He added.

Blake smiled just as her teammates returned from the library. "Uh, are we interrupting something?" Yang asked in a teasing manner.

"Very funny, Yang." Blake said dryly. "Look, I've got something to say to you all." She added.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, Frozen Talon, the Dark Army, all of it! Something big is happening and it seems no one is doing anything about it." She explained.

"Ozpin told us not to worry about it. Between the police, Roughnecks, Gjallarhorn and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they got it handled." Yang said trying to reassure Blake.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" she reminded her teammates.

"She has a point. Not many people can say they know the White Fang well. I'll admit myself that I am also concerned about this myself. Between all the weapons, dust and mobile suits that were recovered before the Dark Army attacked, it appears the White Fang is planning for something huge in the future." Robert added.

"Okay, between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, fighting evil mobile suits and fighting for justice, I'm sure the four of you think that you're all ready to go out there and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss said.

"We're not saying that." Robert answered while Ruby was confused.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation. Especially if one has the Soul Drive in their Gundam." The heiress added.

"Well yeah, but…" Ruby began before Wiess stated again that they were not ready to handle a situation like this.

"Ready or not, something big is going on. The enemy, both human and faunus as well as the Dark Army are planning something and they aren't going to wait for us to graduate. Frozen Talon, the White Fang, The Dark Army and the Grimm, they don't give a damn about waiting for us to graduate. To them, war is inevitable and its all just a matter of who fires the first shot. Something needs to be done so we can at least derail their plans, even if its only a bit." Robert said with fire in his eyes.

"Okay. All in favor of becoming the youngest group of Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale… say aye." Ruby said rapidly.

"Yes. I love it when you're feisty." Yang said to Blake with a fist pump.

"Well I suppose it could be fun." Wiess said in agreement.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby said with a pout.

"Well, seeing as I got nothing better to do, aye." Robert said, getting Ruby to smile a bit.

"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake added in agreement.

Before the five could hatch a plan, Ruby realized she left her board game in the library and was about to go get it when Robert offered to do it for her. As he left the dorm room of Team RWBY, he spotted three students in the uniform of Haven Academy who were standing in front of Cody whose fur was up. "Easy there boy." He said to his dog and calmed him down. "Sorry about that." he added.

"Its ok, but you need to keep that mutt under control." The boy with silver hair said.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that about my dog." Robert growled as he glared at the boy.

"You'll have to forgive him. He doesn't like dogs." A new voice said as a girl with black hair walked from behind him. Something about the voice made both Robert and his dog feel the need to be defensive. "I don't suppose you could help us out?" the girl asked.

"If you're here for the festival, you're in the wrong place. Exchange students have their own dormitories on the east side of the building. I'd suggest you get a map so this doesn't happen again." Robert answered.

"Thanks, and we'll keep that in mind. Maybe we'll see you again, Mr.…?" the green haired girl began.

"Halberton, Robert Halberton." Robert answered, still feeling uneasy about the group.

"Well then, Mr. Halberton. I do hope we see each other again. Who knows, maybe we'll fight each other in the tournament." The black-haired girl said in a some what sinister voice. "I'd love to fight against the Demon Lord." The girl added as Robert walked away with his dog following him.

As he turned a corner, Robert felt something in his gut telling him to be cautious around those three.

 **Again, no Zako Zako hour or Gundam/Mobile Suit database this chapter. That's going to happen with chapters not involving Mobile Suit combat and action.**

 **Now then, for those of you who have just favorited this story, please read all the chapters I have posted before. I want you to see the changes I have made to the mobile suits of several characters and everything else. Please read and review, especially review. Also, I have an idea for a way to bring in Summer Rose and what her Gundam will be.**


	20. An Old Friend

**I've got nothing to say since I got no reviews last chapter. However, I will say this: CLONE WARS SEASON 7 IS AWESOME!**

 **Anyway, disclaimers are the same as always. Enjoy. This chapter will be the combined version of A Minor Hiccup and Painting the Town Red, with a twist.**

Chapter 20: An Old Friend

If someday you were to tour Beacon Academy with your children so as to inspect the school, everyone would say the same thing: Professor Ports classes are boring when the man talks about his 'adventures' from his youth, some of which seemed to be utterly ridiculous and unbelievable. As such, Weiss kept her focus on the clock counting down the minutes before the class ended.

As for Jaune, he slid over next to Pyrrha. "So, Pyrrha. I heard there's this dance coming up and I think that no one asked you to go with them, so I was wondering… if you would like to go to the dance with me?" Jaune asked his teammate.

"I would love to Jaune." Pyrrha answered as the bell rang ending the class. Port's story was brought to a conclusion before he could finish and promised his students to continue the story next class. "Maybe we could also study together and maybe go see that new Spruce Willis movie, I saw those tickets you got." Pyrrha added, getting Jaune to blush.

As the two members of Team JNPR talked to each other, Weiss returned to her team's dorm room and changed into a different outfit consisting of a white, double-breasted pea coat with black pipping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. A pair of white, thigh high black heeled boots and lace-topped black stockings finished her outfit.

Blakes outfit consisted of a white, V-neck, zip up crop shirt with black hem, black pants with a grey vertical stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of her belt was a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip-to-hip while underneath it was a long purple piece of fabric. Black high-heeled boots, black ribbons on her arms and her bow completed her outfit.

A deep colored cream vest worn over low cut black shirt, covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with gold cuffs and a black mini-skirt, pair of crooked black belts with gold accents slung around her hips, purple piece of fabric attached to the left rear section of lower belt, thigh-high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter belts on the front and back of each thigh, black ankle boots and a purple pendant set in silver was Yang's outfit.

Ruby wore a long sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over the top of the black shirt was a black pinafore with two red vertical lines of stitching resembling a corset. A red skirt, black tulle, her trusty hood, stockings and shoes completed her outfit.

As for Robert, he entered the dorm room wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, coyote brown military shemagh around his neck, urban grey camo pants and black military boots. A pair of shades covered his eyes while a blue baseball cap completed his look. His weapons were either on his hips or in the usual place he kept them, slung over his back.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said with a groan.

"Eh, the guy has a 'unique' way of teaching. Though I don't think I've learned anything from those classes." Robert admitted. "Personally, I prefer Ooblecks classes. Guy knows a lot of history and history is my favorite subject." He added with a chuckle.

"Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation begins." Ruby said excitedly.

"I'm glad we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said with sarcasm.

"Hey, we got a plan. So that's moderately seriously." Yang chimed in.

"At least we'll have some Gundam support incase things go south. I got the Strike ready to be called at a moments notice." Robert added.

"Good. Now, everyone remembers their roles?" Ruby asked. Weiss soon reminded them that she and Ruby were going to the CCT and ask her father about any other dust, mobile suit robberies and other inconsistencies. Blake was going to infiltrate a White Fang meeting which served as a way to hand out new orders and recruit new members, so as to find out what they were planning. As for Yang, she was going to meet with an old friend on the shady side of town who knows everything.

"If you're talking about who I think you're talking about, I'm going with you. That guy and I go way back. Plus, I ow him for helping us out with the Dark Army." Robert said.

"Great! we'll meet up tonight near Yang and Robert to go over what we find. Let's do this!" Ruby said still excited.

"Yeah!" a familiar voice said from outside the window. The members of Team RWBY jumped back in surprise while Robert whipped out his submachine guns before he lowered them when he saw an upside-down Sun Wukong hanging from his tail.

"Sun!" Blake said in alarm.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun answered.

"You do what?" Weiss asked with a scowl.

"I climb tree's all the time." Sun answered again, flipping into the room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" the monkey Faunus then asked.

"We are going to investigate the situation… as a team." Blake clarified.

"Yeah, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby added. Sun just scoffed at that idea and mentioned that Neptune was with him outside. Once said teammate got inside the building, it was decided that Sun would go with Blake while Neptune would go with Robert and Yang.

"Sun," Robert began. "A minute." He added.

"What's up?" Sun asked. Robert then showed a picture of the three students he met a few days ago. "Who are they?" the monkey Faunus asked.

"Don't know. They said there from Haven, but something about them rubs me the wrong way. You ever see them before?" The Strike pilot asked.

"Nope, never seen them before. Kind of surprising though. Why do you ask?" Sun asked in confusion.

"Call it a gut feeling." Robert answerer and left the dorm room to get his motorcycle. As he left, he got a message from Velvet asking him if he wanted to go the dance with her when she and her team returned from their last-minute mission. Robert told her he would think about it and let her know before she returned from her mission. In truth, he was going to skip the dance and try focus on finding his sister. "I don't want to get anyone involved in this." He said to himself before he gunned his motorcycle and followed after Yang and Neptune.

As each group left to start their investigation, Ruby and Weiss headed for the CCT tower to contact Weiss's father about any recent robberies. Much to their surprise and relief, Jacque was also looking into the same thing and was more than happy to help the two young girls, provided they didn't get into any trouble.

Once they got the information, they were about to head out into the city when they ran into Penny who was looking around with a boy with brown hair and brown eyes who was about a year older than Ruby. Both members of Team Rwby, mainly Ruby were puzzled by Penny's sudden appearance since she and the Unicorn MK 2 disappeared right after the Dark Army attack.

At first, Penny tried to act like she didn't know who Ruby was, resulting in her hiccupping quiet a few times as they walked into the city. "Don't worry about, Penny. Really does remember you. It's just that she's been asked not to talk with anyone. Oh, I'm Banagher Links by the way and I'm also Penny's cousin." the boy answered, introducing himself.

"You're her cousin?" Ruby asked, looking back to Penny who smiled a bit before they found a spot where they could talk in private.

"Ruby, I have a confession to make. I'm not a real girl." she said sadly. "Most girls are born, but I'm one of the rare Cyber Newtypes and I am the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real." She added.

"Penny, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are real, as real as me. Audrey said the same thing and you know its true." Banagher said. "Stop talking like you're just a machine." He added.

Ruby then took Penny's hands in her own hands. "Your cousins right, you are real. You think just because you have a bunch of nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me? You're not like those Mobile Dolls or drones we've fought in the past. You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it." The young leader said.

"I agree with Ruby. If you weren't real, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when Ruby called you her friend." Weiss added. Penny just smiled and hugged the two students tightly that their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Oh, you two are the best friends anyone could ever have." She said with joy. Banagher just laughed before his Scroll rang.

"Penny, we need to get to Beacon. I need to run some tests on our machines." He said to his cousin.

"Ok. Take care you two. I hope to see you both again soon." Penny said with a bit of sadness in her voice before letting her friends down and releasing them from her hug.

Meanwhile in another part of Vale, the sun had set as Robert, Yang and Neptune had arrived at the place Yang's 'friend' hung out. "Come on, my friends right in here." Yang said to Neptune whose hair and goggles were all messed up while his face was petrified with fear.

"Cool." The dizzy blue haired boy said before shaking his head which somehow fixed his messed-up appearance. "And where exactly is here?" he then asked.

"Some place that students like us should never go. Unless its on business." Robert answered before he turned his attention to Yang. "Remember, let me do the talking. I know this guy and last I checked; his place was messed up by some 'blondie with shotguns'. His words, not mine." He added before he and the other two made their way towards the entrance of the building.

Inside the building, Junior Xiong, the owner of the club watched as his men went about their business while he adjusted his cuffs. His only customer was a man with red hair who was passed out from having one too many drinks. Just as he finished adjusting his cuffs, two of his henchmen ran inside terrified beyond belief and quickly shut the door.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Junior demanded. His men tried to answer but the door behind them was blown open sending the two henchmen to the ground as Yang walked into the club.

"Guess who's back!" She announced to the entire club only to have several guns pointed directly at her, their holders all very angry. Seeing this, Yang glared towards the DJ who had a bear head over his head, stopped the music that was playing and ducked down behind the table.

"Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?" Neptune asked from behind Yang while Robert had a look of shock on his face.

"WHAT DID I SAY YANG!? I told you to let me do the talking and now you've really done it." He said annoyed.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior said as he made his way through the crowd of his goons. "I knew I recognized those voices. Blondie, you're here!... Why?" he asked before he looked to Robert. "You with her?"

"Trust me, this wasn't my idea. I…" Robert began before Yang walked towards Junior and reminded him that he owed her a drink. As Yang lead the owner of the club away, Robert looked to Neptune who was impressed with her skills and looked like a lovestruck idiot before he tried to flirt with the twins, only for them to walk away from the Casanova. "Could you not flirt for two minutes?" he said to Neptune before he facepalmed himself.

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Blake and Sun had just infiltrated a White Fang meeting where Torchwick was showing off one of the Atlesian Paladins that he and his employer managed to steal from a military shipment. Many of the Faunus present at the meeting weren't to keen on the idea of working with a human, but Torchwick was able to say them saying he was cut from the same cloth as the rest of the new recruits when it came to their despise of the kingdom's, military and schools. "Just incase you all think this is the only thing I have to offer; I have something else you'll be wanting." Torchwick added and turned his attention to several trucks carrying weapons for GINN's, Zaku's and other White Fang mobile suits.

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine… But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in; this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Torchwick added as the Faunus in the crowd started to applause

"I think we should go now." Sun whispered to Blake. But she didn't listen, instead her gaze was focused on Torchwicks assistant who somehow matched the description of someone Robert told her about, but according to him, she died two years ago.

Speaking of said person, he sat at the bar as Junior answered Yang's questions. "I told you everything I know. I haven't talked to him! I haven't seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, their mobile suits and none of them ever. Came. Back." Junior said for the umpteenth time.

"So where did they go?" Neptune said, rushing to Yang's side and trying be cool for the girl. His attempt was short lived before he got his ear pulled by Robert.

"What are you stupid?! He said they didn't come back so that means he doesn't know where they came from." Robert snapped. "However, I'm partly responsible for some of your men not going back, but they attacked me like they were hired to kill me. As for their mobile suits, I disarmed them of their weapons with the Strike." He admitted.

"Yeah, I know about those guys. I didn't tell them to kill you, not after all the odd jobs you did for me. My men don't use Zaku's, so I can assume they got them from Torchwick. Guess he wasn't exactly happy with them, which is something I can related too!" Junior said to the trio before shouting to his men at the last part.

"Come on, Neptune, Robert. We're done here." Yang said annoyed and started to walk away from the bar.

"Wait!" Junior shouted and the three turned around. "There is one thing I do know. I heard it from one of the Faunus customers that was in here a few nights ago." he added and whispered to the three. "The White Fang is planning a massive operation in a few weeks. Their calling it 'Operation Spitbreak' from what I heard; they are planning to attack some target of importance. I don't know where, but it's an important target." He whispered.

"Thanks. You've been a big help. I'll let my father know." Robert said to the club owner before handing him some Lien, but Junior held up his hand.

"Consider this my way of saying thanks for that help you gave me a few months ago. Also, I still haven't found any leads on your sister, but I'll keep searching." He added. Robert smiled and followed the other two.

"What's all this about those 'odd job's' you did for him?" Yang asked.

"Let's just say, that I was in a tight spot and the man gave me a few jobs to do for him. Nothing illegal, just stacking shelves, helping with unloading delivery trucks, cleaning tables and other things I could do to help him. That's all I'll say on that matter." Robert answered before he, Yang and Neptune left the club. Neither one of them noticed that the man who was passed out opened their amber eyes and grinned before he left the club himself.

Back at the White Fang meeting, Torchwick spotted Blake and Sun but before the master criminal could make a move, Blake fired a round from her weapon at a nearby junction box, taking out the lights and allowing the two to escape. However, their escape lead to Torchwick chasing after the two with one of the Paladins he was trying to sell to the White Fang who caught up to the two on the highway.

Yang, Neptune and Robert soon managed to catch up with them, trying their hardest to avoid the cars that were pushed aside by the battle suit. Neptune pulled out his weapon, configured it to his ranged mode and fired off a few shots at the battle suit, but his rounds proved to be ineffective against the machines armor. Roman then smashed into a few cars getting the group to swerve out of the way to avoid being smashed.

Neptune then tried to switch strategies, jumped off Yang's bike, switched his weapon into its melee form and tried to stab the machine, but Torchwick managed to shake him off his back and sent both him and Sun flying off the highway. "I knew that was a bad idea." Robert groaned to himself before he spotted Weiss drop down from above and plunged her blade into the ground, creating a circle of ice which forced Torchwick to slip off highway.

Ruby soon arrived and Torchwick was ready for some payback. "Freezer Burn!" She shouted before she and Blake jumped out of the way allowing Weiss to do the same move again, this time with Yang hitting the center of the circle and creating a wave of mist, blinding Roman's eyes. However, the criminal activated the battle suits laser sensors and block an attack from Yang and Blake, but not the attack from Ruby.

"Checkmate!" The young leader shouted. This time, Blake and Weiss went in for the attack. Both girls went for the feet of the battle suit before Weiss jumped up and stabbed the sensor. Blake avoided being crushed by the Paladin's foot with the help from a Glyph summoned by her teammate. This in turn made Torchwick angry and the pilot fired all of the paladin's missiles, forcing the two to backflip out of the way. Robert soon leapt off his bike, drew his swords and slashed apart a few of the missiles while the rest streaked towards Team RWBY.

Weiss jumped up too high allowing Roman to fire an energy blast at her, but the heiress used her weapon to absorb the damage but was still thrown back, not before she casted a beam of light to the ground under Blake who then slashed apart the remaining missiles which then exploded.

"Ladybug!" Ruby called out before she and Blake shot forwards, attacking at the same time and successfully managed to cut the left arm off. Yang didn't miss a chance to jump onto the paladin's back and started punching the machine with a series of fiery shotgun blasts which tossed Roman around the cockpit. Torchwick then charged backwards towards two columns while leaving the blonde brawler embedded into the third one before he used his battle suits remaining arm and punched Yang hard through the column.

"Yang!" Blake called out in concern. Thankfully, the brawler and student of the King of Hearts was able to get back up and blocked a punch sent to her from Torchwick's machine.

 **(Die starts)**

Much to everyone's surprise, Yang punched the arm into pieces before she was kicked aside by Torchwick only for the blonde brawler to grab Blake's weapon and swung it wide sending Yang towards the machine, only for Torchwick to avoid the attack just in time.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Robert asked looking towards Ruby and Weiss. The two girls then twirled their weapons around before Weiss created a series of Glyphs in front of Ruby's weapon which sent icicles towards the machine, which enveloped the body of the machine allowing Blake to swing Yang around once again who then destroyed the machine with a single punch.

"Just got this thing cleaned." Torchwick groaned, brushing himself off before he was saved at the last second by his associate. Said associate was a seventeen-year-old girl who wore a white tailored jacket with a pink interior and large pink cuffs, brown pants and a dark belt, a brown corset underneath the jacket, black beaded necklaces, black and white styled knee boots and black gloves. In their hands was a pink, white, red and brown parasol but what stood out the most were the girls pink and brown hair, brown and pale pink eyes.

"It can't be!" Robert shouted before Torchwick congratulated the victors.

"Ladies, boy, Ice Queen." He began, getting an annoyed reaction from Weiss. "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would…" The criminal added. The now named Neo curtsied with a bow, but an annoyed Yang launched herself and punched the two despite the pleas from Robert not too. To their surprise, the two outlaws shattered and left the area in a bullhead.

 **(End song)**

"So I guess he got a new henchmen…" Yang said annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans… fall apart!" Weiss said in an attempted joke.

"No, just no." Yang stated.

"What- But you do it!" Weiss reminded.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang added.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked, only for Yang to answer that her joke wasn't any good.

An annoyed Weiss shot a look at her partner before much to their surprise the Strike landed in front of them, equipped with the Aile pack. "What are you doing? They got away!" Weiss shouted.

"He's not getting away!" Robert shouted back and gave chase, leaving the team behind him very confused. "Neo, what are you doing with that bastard?" he asked himself.

His attempt to track the Bullhead carrying his friend and the criminal took him far past the safety of the Kingdom and he found himself somewhere in the Emerald Forest. "Torchwick! Come out here right now!" Robert shouted into the radio on all frequencies. His sensors soon picked up an incoming attack and force the pilot to bring up his shield and blocked the rounds from a few beam rifles. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Robert shouted before lowering his shield.

Standing in front of him was the Aegis and two other red mobile suits. One of the red machines was a crimson colored customized Enact while the last machine had large wing-like thrusters, a single sensor in the head and had traces of gold on parts of its body. "The Sinanju?" Robert questioned before he took a hit from behind.

" _Well what do we have here? The infamous Strike and the Demon Lord himself. I don't see what the big fuss is all about, you're just a kid."_ The pilot of the Enact said unimpressed. " _Then again, you destroyed a mobile armor and three of the best mobile suit teams of Frozen Talon. Killing you will no doubt give me a bonus."_ They added.

" _Oh, you'll get your bonus. This kid has been a real pain in the ass for sometime now. I should have done this from the beginning but nothing to do about that now."_ Torchwick said from the cockpit of Sinanju.

" _Well then, Mr. Gundam. Who about a fight to the death? After all, GUNDAM'S WERE BUILT FOR WAR!"_ the pilot of the Enact shouted, ignited his plasma sword and charged towards the Strike, followed the Sinanju and Aegis.

"Damn it!" Robert cursed and ignited both his beam sabers and parried the attack. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Neo!?" he snarled.

" _What did I do? Kid you're the one who did this to her. You abandoned her when she needed you the most or did you forget?"_ Torchwick answered as his machines Vulcans opened up on the Strike.

"That isn't true! I never abandoned her; the doctors told me she was dead!" Robert countered, dodging the 60mm rounds fired at him. "You did this to her!" he roared and gunned his engines towards the Sinanju. However, the Aegis got in his way and Robert couldn't bring himself to fight his friend. "Get out of my way Neo. This is between me and that son of a bitch!"

Instead, Neo aimed her machines beam rifle and fired at her former friend. "What's wrong with you!? What happened to the girl who told me she wanted to be a huntress and protect the people? Where's the girl I called a sister?" Robert shouted. Neo typed a message and sent it to the Strike.

' _She died when you left her for dead'._ The message read.

A blast from the Enacts blade rifle struck the Strike from behind caused Robert to turn his attention towards the Enact. "I NEVER ABANDONDED YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!" Robert shouted and again, something inside him burst.

Gunning his engines, he charged at the Sinanju while slicing apart the Enacts rifle with his sabers. "TORCHWICK!" he shouted and focused all his attention on the criminal's mobile suit. "YOU DID THIS TO HER!" he roared and clashed with the Sinanju's beam sabers. Acting out in anger, the creatures of Grimm drew themselves closer and closer to the battle, waiting for the chance to attack.

" _It's like I told you kid, this happened because you abandoned her. You should have tried to save her."_ Torchwick answered and caught a break when Robert let his guard down just for a second. Using the opportunity, Torchwick fired his shields grenade launcher at the Strike knocking it back a few feet before the other red mobile suit swung its sword at one of the Aile packs thrusters, destroying it.

" _This is the battle I've been waiting for! A prelude to the war that is to come."_ The voice of Enact pilot shouted with pleasure as he slashed the Aile pack and destroyed it all together. " _You will be the first death of this war! And I, Ali al-Saachez will send you to an early will be the one to kill you!"_

With his maneuverability cut significantly, the Strike was left open for Neo to grab onto the Strike with the Aegis's attack mode and took it up into the sky, but instead of firing its powerful Scylla energy cannon, sent a surge of energy into the Strike completely draining its battery of power. The shock also caused several systems inside the Strike's cockpit to explode, sending fragments into Robert's body, while his Aura protected him for the most part some of the shards caused him to plead. "Neo… why?" Robert said weakly before the Aegis dropped the downed Strike to the ground below.

" _Well, that was fun. Unexpected, but fun."_ Saachez said as he brought his Enact over towards the downed Strike, its cockpit open revealing a wounded Robert who was barely coconscious. " _Time for my bonus."_ He grinned and prepared to drive his plasma sword through the cockpit.

" _Hold it! You'll get your bonus, but let Neo do it. She has a score to settle with this kid."_ Torchwick said. Ali al-Saachez just grinned and let the Aegis move towards the Strike and waited for the part he loved the most. However, that part never came as a burst of cannon fire peppered all three machines with bullets. Looking towards the direction of the shots, all three pilots watched as the Wing-Gundam transformed and drew its beam saber before charging the pilots. " _I think a strategic retreat is in order."_ Torchwick said and sheathed his beam saber before gunning his thrusters to full power and flew away from the battle, followed by Saachez in his own machine.

Neo on the other hand, blocked an attack from the Wing-Gundam's beam saber with her forearm beam sabers while trying to retreat as well. As she blocked each attack, something inside her was gnawing at her about Robert. Before the Wing-Gundam arrived, she was all set for killing Robert but stopped only seconds before she could pull the trigger. Her thoughts were broken when the Wing Gundam severed one of her arms forcing her to retreat.

"Why do friends have to fight each other?" The pilot of the Wing-Gundam said before they picked up the Strike and brought it back to Beacon where its pilot was brought to the infirmary while the Gundam was brought to the maintance area.

 _Zako Zako hour_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Today's meeting is all about…" Zako 1 starts as the curtains pull back revealing the three Zako's.

"What the heck is with Neo?" All three Zako's ask as the audience clapped.

"You know I have always been wondering about Neapolitan or Neo myself. We know very little about her, Zako. So why does it look like the guy with the Soul Drive knows her?" Zako 3 asks.

"That's something every fan of RWBY has been asking themselves. All we know is that her semblance allows her to create physical illusions which allows her to either disguise herself as someone else which are so real, no one can tell the difference unless the illusion is shattered." Zako 2 explains.

"And since we don't know much about her, we'll just have to wait until Neo's back story in this story is told. Although I can safely say that it appears that she and Robert knew each other and something happened to her and make Neo think Robert left her for dead." Zako 1 adds.

"Waiting, Boo!" the other two Zako's say as the curtain closes.

"Anyway everyone, for the future of the Dark Axis. ZAKO SOLDIER FIGHT!"

GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP

Type: Prototype Integrated Weapons System Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift

Weapons: 2x75mm Vulcans, 2x Combat Knives, 2x115mm Railguns, 2x105mm cannons, Combined Shield, 30mm gatling gun, 2x 9.1m anti-ship swords, 57mm beam rifle.

Combining the primary characteristics of the Sword, Aile and Launcher packs, the IWSP pack gives the Strike access to weapons for all situations. However, the downside of the pack makes it difficult to use for most pilots.

GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam

Type: Prototype Heavy Armed All-Purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery, 4x Battery Packs

Armor: Phase Shift Armor

Weapons: 2x75mm Vulcans, 2x Combat Knives, 15.78m Anti-Ship sword, Rocket Anchor, Beam Boomerang, 2x Beam Sabers, 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon, 120mm Anti-Ship Vulcan, 350mm Gun Launcher, Beam Rifle, 55mm Gun Pod

The combination of the all three standard Striker Packs, the Perfect Strike Gundam allows its pilot to use the weapons of all three packs. This combination requires the use of a modified Aile Pack, the AQM/E-YM1 Multiple Assault Striker and is given four battery packs for all its weapons. However, do the weight and numerous weapons, the Perfect Strike's maneuverability is decreased and makes it difficult to use.

MSN-06S Sinanju

Type: Custom Newtype-use High Mobility Mobile Suit

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Weapons: 2x60mm Vulcans, 2x Beam Sabers, Shield, 2x Beam Axes, Grenade Launcher, Beam Rifle, Rocket Bazooka

Pilot: Roman Torchwick

Originally developed by Anaheim Electronics by using the data from the MSN-04 Sazabi and the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein, the Sinanju is said to be the embodiment of Char Aznable a pilot from the Dark War who was known as the Red Comet for its speed, overwhelming combat ability, crimson body and its mono-eye sensor.

 **Chapter done. Please tell me I did a good job and I will see you all next time. Also, I need ideas for dresses to be worn by Tammy, Lunamaria, Flay, Meyrin, Coco, Stella and Velvet since I want the Beacon dance to be different than the original.**

 **Please read and review.**


	21. Friends and Fighters

**Come on people, I need some reviews. I work hard on this story and have posted twenty chapters, which adds up to one hundred twenty-five thousand, seven-hundred and eighty-two words. Reviews are up to thirty-one and many of you haven't even dropped a review. What? Is it because of some of the SD Gundam material? Maybe some of you don't know, but it was released to celebrate the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Gundam series and was a means to introduce Gundam to the western world.**

 **Sure, it's a little childish but its still a good anime in my book. Plus, since I am using primarily the Soul Drive from the anime, that should be enough or do all you want me to destroy the Soul Drive for good?**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **To the guest that reviewed my story, I want to say thank you. As to your reviews, Neo is more or lese Roberts adoptive sister. His biological sister is still missing. As for the Moon Gundam Custom, this is the first I've heard of that mobile suit and while it does sound interesting, I think I'll have Jaune keep the Narrative, but if you have an idea of who should pilot the Moon Gundam please let me know.**

 **Anyways, this chapter like the one before it will be the combination of Extracurricular and the first part of The Burning Candle with a twist. Plus, you'll be seeing an original mobile suit I came up with for the first time.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, so please enjoy and please leave a review.**

Chapter 21: Friends and Fighters

Everyone in attendance of combat class watched in awe as Pyrrha mopped the floor with Team CRDL without so much as loosing any part of her aura. "And that's the match." Glynda said as the invincible girl offered her hand to Cardin who excepted his defeat with humility.

Pulling himself up with Pyrrha's aide, Cardin smiled. "Looks we've got a lot more to learn." The boy said.

"That's the kind of attitude that I expect to see from someone who lost their fight." Glynda said with a smile. She then turned to Pyrrha and praised her skills. "Well done, Miss Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha replied before she turned towards Jaune who smiled at her. Pyrrha's face went a little red while she smiled back at the boy who captured her heart.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." She began and started to look for volunteers. "Ms. Belladonna." She said, causing Blake to close her book and look towards her teacher. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you…" she started before Mercury volunteered.

"Very well then, lets find you an opponent." Glynda said somewhat reluctantly and started looking for an opponent. Somehow, Robert noticed that Mercury was looking towards Pyrrha like he wanted to fight her. His suspicions of Mercury and his team still bothered him so before he could pick Pyrrha out, he jumped.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Very well then." Glynda said in agreement, much to Mercury's displeasure.

Leaving all his weapons but his wrist blade outside the arena and waited for Glynda to begin the match. Once the match started, Mercury lunged forwards with a kick to Robert forcing the leader of Team RATH to activate his blade and block the attack. The block caused Mercury to fall on his back before the silver haired boy leapt back to his feet and brought his left leg up and to everyone's surprise fire off a few rounds.

Robert quickly dodged the blasts, taking mental notes as he dodged his opponent's attacks. ' _Those boots are a lot like Yang's gauntlets, but his fighting style is completely different then hers.'_ He thought before he brought his blade up and blocked a drop kick from his opponent.

In the stands, Ruby complimented to Emerald about her partners skills, to which Emerald only gave a fake smile. The rest of Team RATH noticed that something about this fight was odd while Domon walked in and took noticed of Mercury's skills as well.

Now it was Robert's turn to go on the defensive. Using his right leg, he swept Mercury off his feet and gave the silver haired boy a side kick to the ribs before giving him an uppercut. These blow's made Mercury's aura dropped a bit.

Unfazed, Mercury tried another drop kick but Robert caught the kick with his hands and felt something cold underneath his opponent's pants. ' _This feels like…'_ he thought before he was pushed back by his opponent. Looking towards his opponent, he waited for their next move when much to his surprise, Mercury forfeited the match, claiming that his opponent was far more skilled then he was since his father was a soldier, his skills were nowhere near the level of his opponent.

Glynda then suggested to Mercury that he pick his opponents more carefully before the final bell rang, which woke Blake up who had fallen asleep. "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not expect any excuses." Glynda said as the students filed out of her class room. She was about to follow suit when she spotted Domon. "Something on your mind?" she asked.

"That boy, his skills are far more than those of a student. He's had prior training." Domon answered.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Yang and Weiss were trying to convince Blake to go to the dance on Sunday, despite her already telling Sun who had asked her earlier that afternoon the same thing. Blake didn't feel like going to the dance seeing as she was more concerned about the White Fang and their connection with Torchwick.

From what they gathered, the White Fang had a hideout in the southeast, Vale was the primary target for dust robberies in the last few months and the missing military tech they gathered was the biggest concern.

"But there are still so many unanswered questions!" Blake argued. Again, her teammates told her that she should at least take a break from investigating the situation, especially since her grades were suffering greatly. Not even the mention of Yang and Wiess taking over Team CFVY's efforts to set up for the dance could convince her to go and have some fun and she just went to the library.

"Seems like your friend thinks she has to fix things all on her own." Domon said as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You all know that Blake's father founded the White Fang as a way to bring peace between humans and the Faunus through peaceful methods." Domon began looking at Blake's bunk. "While their efforts were somewhat successful, there were those in and out of the White Fang who wanted faster results and her father stepped down as leader giving way to a new leader who deemed violence the only way to get their message across. Blake see's that if she hadn't left the group, she would have been able to stop them from working with Torchwick. Even if she stayed, they would still be working with Torchwick." He added.

"Then how do we get her to stop overworking herself?" Weiss asked.

Domon then turned to Yang. "I think I have an idea." He said with a smile. Yang noticed this and smiled as well. "Real fighters communicate with their fists and I think its time for my pupil and her friend to have a little sparring match." He added.

Yang's smile grew and once Domon got permission from Ozpin to use one of the special arena's developed for the Gundam Fight part of the Vytal Festival. The following morning, the Shining MK2 and Shadow MK2 stood in the area as the protective barrier was activated. Ruby, Weiss and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance along with Team JNPR and Team RATH were present. "Blake doesn't look like she's at one hundred percent. She can barely keep her eyes open." Jaune noted.

"Maybe she needs pancakes!" Nora exclaimed.

"No, she doesn't need pancakes. What she needs, is to not stress herself over what you five discovered. She feels like she needs to handle this on her own, believing that she's the only one who can stop the White Fang." Argo corrected.

"The way she's acting, she'll end up getting herself killed in battle. Sure, the Gundam Fight isn't real war but people can still get hurt, some even die." Chiboode added.

"Mousier Chiboode, Sai Saici and myself acted in a similar way after we were exposed to DG Cells. The experience left us not feeling like our usual selves. However, we learned to overcome that experience and a lot of did it with the help of those we call friends and family. It also helped us become better fighters." George said in agreement.

"Well if that's the case for us, then what about Blake? What is about her that makes her feel like she needs to handle this whole thing on her own? I mean, I know she used to be part of the White Fang and her father was the former leader and all but it feels like there's more to this then she's letting on." Sai Saici reminded the others.

The others nodded in agreement and could only ponder what the reason was as they watched the two team members spar.

 **(Fighter starts)**

Bring up its left fist, the Shining MK2 landed an uppercut on the Shadow MK2's head before its Vulcans and Machine Cannons opened up sending a volley of rounds towards Blake's machine which dodged more slower than usual. "Come on, Blake. You've got to keep your focus or else you won't last long in the tournament." Yang said.

" _You think I don't know that? I've studies on how to operate a Gundam with the mobile trace system."_ Blake snapped before she threw her throwing knives at Yang, only for them to be shot down by numerous Vulcan rounds. " _What is this all about Yang? I've got other things to do!"_ she added.

"Other things like focusing on the White Fang and running yourself ragged because you feel like you're responsible? Seriously Blake, you need to stop this, it's not healthy for you." Yang said as she opened up with her 200mm wrist guns sending explosive rounds towards the Shadow MK 2.

This time, Blake reacted quickly enough and dodged the rounds before she activated her wrist blades and charged towards Yang. One of her blades hit the Shining across the chest but the other one was blocked by one of Yang's beam sabers. " _You don't know what I've been through! I can't stop now; I have to stop Torchwick and get to the bottom of this!"_ Blake responded, pushing Yang and her Gundam back a few feet.

"I know exactly what you're going through! I've been in the same position you were in when I wanted answers about my mother!" Yang shot back. She then told Blake about her mother, her last mission and how she wanted find her and ask why she had abandoned her, Ruby and her their father. "I was so wrapped in my search I nearly got Ruby and myself killed when I was looking for answers. My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that day, but it didn't." she added.

" _If you think by telling me that story will get me to stop…"_ Blake began before she drew her pistol sword and clashed again with Yang's beam saber.

"I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't stopped either, but I haven't let my search for answers take control of me like you have. Tell me, if Roman Torchwick showed up right now, what would you do!?" Yang demanded, her eyes turning red.

" _I'd fight him!"_ Blake answered only be knocked down by a sweep kick from Yang.

"You'd lose! You can't even stop me! I get it, you feel like the White Fang is your problem, but why do you need to feel like you have to do this on your own!" Yang demanded. Blake said nothing and kept on defending herself. "You're fighting yourself and your losing! If you keep this up, you won't be able to do anything about the White Fang!" she added.

" _I will stop them!"_ Blake responded only to lose her weapon.

"You left them, didn't you?" Yang questioned. "You ran away!" she added.

" _You're wrong!"_ Blake shouted.

"Then what's the truth!?" Yang demanded.

 **(End song and start Shining Finger theme)**

"The truth, is I left because I saw that my parents were right." She said distraught and got back to her feet. "My mother! My father! They were right! The group my father founded wasn't what they wanted it to be!" she added.

Yang and everyone in attendance was taken aback but what she said. " _I fought for the group that wasn't what we were supposed to be. We were meant to get our equal rights through peace, but then we turned to terrorism. Many of the people I fought with believed we were doing the right thing!"_ She shouted, picking up her sword and clashed with Yang again.

"I thought we were doing the right thing, but then we attempted to rob that train and my partner was willing to kill the crew of the train even after we got what we wanted. I couldn't stay, so I ran away! I had no choice! I was helping in lighting the spark for a war!" she cried out and kept swinging her sword at Yang.

"I wanted to stop it, I had to stop it and I spoke out against our actions, but when I did no one would listen to me! They were convinced that this was the only way to get what we wanted; I didn't want to be a part of that!" she cried out.

Hearing what Blake said, Yang realized her teammate wasn't going to stop fighting and had no choice. Tapping into her semblance, her entire machine glowed pure gold and several panels on its armor opened up. "This hand of mine shines and roars! Its bright cry tells me to defeat you!" she shouted and shot forwards towards Blake's machine. "Shining Finger!" she roared and grabbed the head of the Shadow MK2, destroying its head.

 **(End song)**

"I never once asked you to stop, but all I want if for you to get some rest. Not just for yourself, but for the people you care about." Yang said as Gundam's super mode deactivated and her hand stopped glowing. The protective barrier than shut down and Yang pulled her teammates machine back to its feet. "And if you feel like coming out on Sunday, I'll save you a dance." She added.

A couple of days passed and Blake was starting to be like her old self, but as for Robert he was in a different situation.

Being the son of Admiral Halberton, he never liked to keep secrets from his father and all the information he turned over to his father and Gjallarhorn confirmed their worst fears, someone was selling out the militaries of each kingdom and giving the locations and routes of several shipments of new battle suits, weapons, dust and other equipment needed by the militaries for combating both terrorist groups, the Dark Army and creatures of Grimm.

While the Paladins that were recovered by Gjallarhorn were only in the prototype stage, the thought of these machines being used against the people caused some level of concern. Furthermore, it came as a shock to Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, Rustal and Halberton that the Sinanju was in Torchwicks possession and somehow Ali-al-Saachez, a well-known mercenary and skilled mobile suit pilot had somehow entered Vale without the kingdom even noticing it.

Ruthless, selfish and underhanded, Saachez loved everything about war especially the killing. He even went as far as to even train the White Fang in the form of terrorist warfare, which caused quite a bit of concern seeing as the White Fang despised humans completely.

However, the biggest shock came in the identity of the Aegis pilot. Neapolitan 'Neo' Roanoke a girl long thought to be dead. Both Robert his father knew her well as she was a part of their family since she was four years old.

A year after her birth, Neo's parents were killed by the Grimm when a Frozen Talon 'purge party' came into their town and killed every Faunus and Coordinator they could find before they fled and left the town to the Grimm. Thankfully, the Grimm didn't kill Neo since her mother used her body as a shield. She was then found by a local sister who brought her to an orphanage where she spent a few years before she ran away.

Constantly teased because of her hair and eye color, Neo ran away from her home and would have been killed by the Grimm again had it not been for the Admiral who found her on the side of the road and surrounded by a pair of Beowulf's. From there, she met Robert and his sister, becoming a part of their family. Like her brother, Neo wanted to become a huntress and protect the people so no one would go through the same thing she went through.

For years, the two trained in weapons, mobile suit operating and combat. Both of them also idolized the Roughnecks and wanted be just as brave as their heroes, they even made a promise to get into Beacon together.

But that promise never came to pass. Just two years ago, Neo and Robert got caught in a three-way shootout between the police, White Fang and Frozen Talon in downtown Vale. They had gone to see a movie and had missed their bus when a conman tried to swindle them out of their Lien. Knowing there was another bus stop not far from the theater, the two tried to cut through an alley only to end up in the middle of the crossfire forcing them to take shelter in a nearby building.

This proved to be a mistake as the building was where Frozen Talon had hidden a stockpile of explosive dust which the White Fang wanted and the police wanted to recover. A stray shot from a White Fang member who was killed hit the dust container and set off the explosives. A chain reaction followed and the vapor from the dust filled the air. Robert was able to cover his mouth, but Neo wasn't quick enough and the dust entered her lungs. Being unable to breath, she collapsed and caused her lungs cease working.

It got worse when Frozen Talon drove back both the police and White Fang from the area and decided to kill the two friends by destroying the building. Both of them would have been killed had it not been for a White Fang member who came back out of concern for the children. That member was Tukson.

When Robert awoke, he learned that Neo had inhaled a lot of the dust into her lungs and the operation to remove the dust was a costly one, despite Councilmen Winchesters plan to give those with 'dust lung' as it became to be called free treatment.

With no other option, Robert went looking for any kind of odd jobs he could take that could help him make the money he needed to pay for Neo's operation. He didn't find much luck since some of the places had scanned him and found out he was a coordinator, seeing as many people had bought Frozen Talon's belief about Coordinators being 'monsters just as evil as the Grimm and Faunus'.

Thankfully, Junior was able to help Robert get the money he needed to pay for the operation which was the reason the two were on such good terms. In no time, he got the money he needed and was about to pay for the operation when he was told that Neo had passed a week ago. His heart sank and he started to seclude himself from others and entered a deep state of depression. Not even hearing about the G-Project from his father helped get him out of it.

That was two years ago and while Robert recovered in the infirmary with Cody keeping him company, he felt miserable. Flay, Shinn and Stella visited him every chance they could to try and cheer him up, but no matter how much they tried Robert just kept on blaming himself for what happened to Neo. "I should have gone to Junior when I started looking for work, then maybe Neo wouldn't be working for Torchwick." He said to himself as he looked to the Strike in its berth in the maintance bay.

He was lucky, but the Strike on the other hand was damaged badly and wouldn't be ready until after the dance. Robert didn't complain, but he felt like he had let both his friends and teammates down, especially his teammates who weren't too pleased to hear that he went on an 'off the records mission' without them. He couldn't blame them. A team is supposed to trust each other and work together in all missions.

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you boy?" his father asked from behind as he walked over to him.

"That obvious. Its my fault that Neo got hurt in the first place. If we had just waited for the next bus none of this would have happened." Robert answered.

"You had no way of knowing you would be walking into a firefight. Though I am concerned as to who in their right mind wouldn't give Neo the treatment she needed. Its almost like someone did it deliberately." Arthur put in walking over with the rest of his team towards their leader.

"It is the unexpected that you must look out for, you never know what can happen." Hanzo added.

"We're still a couple of angry hombres since you didn't tell us about your little investigation with Team RWBY. But you should remember that we're a team and as a team we work together. No need to be a lone wolf." Tammy said in agreement.

"Your friends are right," Ironwood stated as he walked into the hanger and looked at the Strike for a few seconds before turning to Robert. "I understand that knowing that you've fought your friend is something that you never expected, but you can't blame yourself. It is true that she's been working with the likes of Roman and the White Fang, but I believe there is more to her current situation. You said it yourself, she wanted to become a huntress and protect the people so that no one else would suffer the same thing she went through. Obviously, she's been manipulated into believing you abandoned her when you were trying to help her." Ironwood said with sympathy.

"But I may end up killing her! I can't do that." Robert answered.

"Then don't fight to kill her. Fight to bring her back and save her." Ozpin said as he, Glynda, Teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL walked into the hanger. "You hate all this killing; I understand that and you can't bring back the lives you have taken. Then try fighting the way you wish to fight. You don't hold back against the drones, Mobile Dolls and Dark Army, but if you can refine your skills in disarming your opponent's then perhaps, you'll reach her."

"Not only that," Cardin began. "But its not just you and your team that are a part of this. Everyone of us has our own reasons for becoming a huntsmen and huntress, some want to be the hero's like those in the stories they read as kids, others want to be like their ancestors before then and some have other reasons for being here. Don't think that you're the only one who has something important to fight for." He added.

Robert looked to his friends and smiled. "Thank you, all of you. What you said means a lot to me. I'll find a way to get the Neo I know back and I won't become a killer. It will be hard, but with my friends backing me, I know I can do it." He said.

Before anyone could speak, Meyrin ran up to them with an urgent look on her face. "Sorry… for interrupting… General… but we received… a report from… Team CVFY." She said between breaths.

"Slow down, Miss Hawke. What is the message?" Ironwood asked. Meyrin soon caught her breath and told Ironwood the message. "Well that's a problem." He said and turned to Ozpin. "It appears Team CFVY along with Rommel and his team are in a dire situation. They successfully destroyed the Grimm hive they went after in the mountains, but their transport was destroyed by the Dark Army and they have been trying to reestablish communications with us for a few weeks. Seems that someone was trying to get them killed and it appears they are nearly out of ammo. If we move now, we can get them back to beacon before they are lost." He explained.

"It might also be the perfect time to send out the mass production models of the Veritechs now. I have a feeling we'll be encountering more than just Dark Army machines." Halberton added.

"We can't afford to have Miss Adel and her team die. Teams RWBY, JNPR, RATH and CRDL will accompany the Archangel and Minerva to rescue them." Ozpin said to the two military officers who nodded in agreement. He then turned to Robert. "I'm afraid the Strike won't be ready for this mission, but I am sure the General can provide you with a Veritech." Ozpin suggested. Ironwood smiled and said he was planning on having Robert pilot one of the Veritechs.

About a half hour later, the Minerva and Archangel left the protection of Vale and were making a beeline towards the mountains outside the kingdom. Once they were close enough to the last known location of Coco and her team, Veritechs from the Minerva and Archangel were launched. Cipher and Pixy's Eagles were followed by two VF-020 Tigersharks with white and blue paintjobs while behind them were two double engine VF-004 Phantoms with a three-tone green, brown and grey paintjob sporting the mouth of a shark. Following close behind were Skygraspers of Mu and Katie and one VF-016 Falcon.

Finally, coming up behind them was a red and white variable-sweep winged VF-014 Tomcat accompanied by the Impulse with the Force Silhouette and a black and red striped twin-engine fighter with a beam rifle mounted underneath the right wing and a large blade underneath the left wing. Following from behind were the Gundam's of Teams RWBY and JNPR while on the ground the Gundam's of Team's RATH and CRDL headed for the location given to them.

All of the Veritechs were loaded up with the primary 55mm gun pod and air-to-air missiles while the Skygraspers were equipped with the launcher and sword packs. In the cockpit of one of the shark- mouthed Veritechs, Captain Jack Bartlett, callsign Heartbreak One of Vales 5th Fighter Wing, 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron, better known as Wardog Squadron double checked his systems for the third time after take off before he tuned his radio to the other members of the flight. "This is Heartbreak One, all pilots report in." he instructed.

" _Wardog 1, standing by."_ Captain Jessica Persia, callsign Blaze started off.

" _Wardog 2, standing by."_ Second Lieutenant Kei Nagasae, callsign Edge responded.

" _Wardog 3, standing by."_ Second Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, callsign Chopper called in.

" _Wardog 4, standing by."_ Airman First Class Hans Grim, callsign Archer reported.

" _Galm 1, standing by."_ Cipher called out.

" _Galm 2, standing by."_ Pixy responded.

" _La Flaga, Standing by."_ Mu responded.

" _Madigan, Standing by."_ Katie called out.

" _Impulse, ready for battle."_ Shinn answered.

" _Raptor, ready for its first battle."_ Stella said from the cockpit of the new machine.

" _Galm 3, ready."_ Robert answered from the swept-wing Veritechs cockpit. For this mission, he was assigned the rare position of number 3 for the Galm team.

"Alright people, we're to rescue Burning and the team from Beacon. Their up against the Dark Army but that doesn't mean we can take it easy, a lot of good pilots have been killed by the army of the Dark Gundam, so I think its time we get even with those machines. Remember, this is an extraction mission. Once we got everyone on board, we're getting the hell out of here!" Bartlett instructed his pilots and allies.

" _Yes sir."_ All of the pilots and students replied. No sooner had they responded, Captain Gladys informed them that they had picked up dozens of enemy contacts, all in the form of Fighter Pods and Moebius units. Following them were several rare TS-MA4F Exus mobile armors. Compared the older Moebius units, The Exus had a better performance and weaponry than its predecessors and was also armed with two of the same linear guns used by original and Moebius Zero. They were primarily used by Frozen Talon and it was rare to see any in battle, but scans from the Archangel confirmed they were all unmanned models.

"Looks like this is it, all pilots engage the enemy. Keep them off the kids below and don't let them near the ships." Bartlett called out, forcing every other pilot to arm their missiles and cannons as the enemy forces opened fire.

 **(Start B7R)**

"Blaze, Edge, get those Tigersharks of yours over on the left flank and engage those machines. Archer, Chopper, hit them on the right with your missiles. La Flaga, Madigan, you two are with me. We'll climb up and get behind them. Galm team, you guys take the Impulse and the Raptor, provide close air-support to the teams below. I know they can handle themselves, but they need to save their weapons for the Dark Army machines!" Bartlett instructed his fellow pilots who broke formation and followed their orders.

Banking hard left, Blaze and Edge waited for the enemy units to get close enough before they both launched a single missile at the lead mobile armor before they configured their machines to guardian mode, drew one of their beam sabers and each slashed apart two Moebius units before launching yet another missile at one of the Exus machines.

"Where do they get these machines? I thought they were only used by Frozen Talon!" Edge asked before we configured back into fighter mode and gave chase after a fighter pod which she downed with her two 20mm cannons.

"Search me," Blaze began before she fired another one of her missiles at a second Exus which exploded into a fireball. She then gave chase after a pair of fighter pods which turned sharply and were attempting a head on attack against her. Pulling the trigger, she fired a quick burst of gun fire at one of the fighter pods before she dived down towards the mountains below. Taking the bait, the fighter pod gave chase and was ready to fire a missile at its prey, only to have their target pull up at the last second before the automated fighter slammed into the mountain. "But I get the feeling that there must be more to this then any of us know." She added.

"Oh, come on Blaze! You don't really think that Frozen Talon and the Dark Army are actually working together!" Chopper questioned after downing two Moebius units with his dual 20mm cannons and two missiles.

" _Well what else to you think it could be? Come on Chopper, we both know that those terrorists were using DG Cells and trying to make the creatures of Grimm even more dangerous then they already are."_ Blaze replied over the radio.

"Then again, something about this whole thing does seem a bit fishy. I mean, aside from that, we got Heero Yuy and the other five original Gundanium mobile suits targeting Frozen Talon, the Dark Army and the White Fang. Those things should have been decommissioned years ago and now they show up out of nowhere." He added as he fired another missile at a fighter pod which then crashed into a Moebius unit.

" _Lieutenant, do you think those machines are planning to attack the kingdoms?"_ Hans asked as he squeezed off a burst of rounds from his cannon. " _I mean, aren't those things supposed to be powered by a fusion reactor and with the Gundanium alloy their armor is made of nothing we have can stand up to them."_ he added.

" _Hey if they wanted to attack the kingdoms, then they wouldn't have helped us against the mobile armor or in rescuing Miss Allster. I think we can trust them."_ Mu said over the radio getting Hans to relax a little.

Speaking of La Flaga, the Hawk of Endymion slashed apart four enemy mobile armors with the Sword Packs anti-ship sword before he opened up with his planes four 20mm cannons downing two more enemy mobile armors while Katie fired two missiles at a fighter pod before a blast from his wingman's beam cannon blew apart one of the Exus mobile armors.

"Nice shot, Katie." La Flaga praised before he opened up with his planes 105mm cannons blowing apart another Exus which crashed into the mountains below. "Fox 2." He said as he launched two missiles at a Moebius unit which was on Bartlett's tail. "Got your back Jack."

"Thanks, La Flaga." Bartlett responded over the radio before he configured his plane into its mobile suit mode and drew one of his beam sabers. He waited for his foes to get close before slashing them apart with his machines blade. "This thing may not be a Windam, but it's certainly a top of the line machine." He praised before he switched to guardian mode and fired two missiles at a single Exus. "Take them down people."

 **(End song)**

Meanwhile, Robert, Cipher, Pixy, Shinn and Stella had come under attack by several Dark Army mobile suits that had managed to sneak up on Ruby and the others. A burst of fire from Roberts gun pod destroyed one of the enemy aerial units while Stella in her own machine fired off several shots from her beam rifle downing another machine. He then watched as Stella's machine transformed into a Gundam before its beam rifle and blade combined into an anti-ship and charged towards several Dark soldiers and destroyed three of them with a massive swipe from her sword. " _I'm not going to let them beat me."_ Stella said over the radio before she disassembled her sword, attached the blade back to its original position and drew one her machines beam sabers.

 **(Start Danger Zone)**

"Take it easy, Stella. They won't get any of us. Remember, you're not alone." Shinn assured his friend and fired his beam rifle taking out one of the airborne machines as Cipher and Pixy launched a few missiles of their own at targets before firing their guns at several mobile armors. "You've got plenty of people who will protect you. You won't be going back to that horrible place." He added before swinging his beam saber cleaving a Dark Birdie in half before downing a series of missiles with his Vulcans.

" _Shinn is correct, no one will ever go through what you went through again. Turning people like yourself into those who's only purpose is to fight and pump you full of chemicals and drugs, it's messed up. Those responsible will pay for what they've done once we discover who started such a project."_ Robert spoke over the radio with some anger.

"Besides, you're my adoptive sister now and I'll protect my family!" he shouted and pushed his machines thrusters to full power and sped towards several incoming enemy units flying just above the ground. For a brief moment, it seemed that he was going to allow himself to be shot down but at the last second changed his machine into its mobile suit mode and skidded across the ground before opening up with his gun pod. The enemy machines were soon turned into nothing more than bits of scrap metal. "After all, that's the reason I want to be huntsman, to protect the families of everyone around the world." Robert added.

Stella smiled and then charged towards Robert and cleaved a Dark Soldier that managed to sneak up behind Robert with her beam saber. "If that's what you want to do, then I'll do it too." She said in agreement before configuring her machine back into fighter mode and climbed quickly to engage the enemy airborne units. Robert followed suit and quickly got on the tail of two fighter pods that were on Cipher's tail. Lining up his sights, he pulled the trigger and downed the fighters with a burst of cannon fire. The pods exploded, their remains crashing to the mountains below.

"We need to wrap this up! General, any word from Rommel?" Robert asked, jinking left and right to avoid the cannon fire from an enemy unit that was on his own tail.

" _We picked up a brief message from the captain. The enemy is still attacking them and they are just about out of ammo. The other teams have arrived, but they've just reported a large enemy force approaching them. They don't have much time before those units arrive."_ Ironwood explained from the Archangel.

"Solid copy." Robert acknowledged before he keyed his radio to the others. "You guys pick that up?" He asked.

" _Yeah, we heard it. Give me some cover, I need to get to the Minerva for a resupply."_ Shinn called out before heading towards his ship. No sooner had he did, Lunamaria and Shiho in their Foxhound and Fulcrum Veritechs arrived to reinforce the others as Cipher and Pixy also headed back to the Minerva for resupply. As they did, Robert caught sight of two squads of incoming mobile armors.

"Stella, we got bogies going after Shinn and the Galm Team. Form up and we'll take them out. Get as close as you can and let them have it." Robert called over to his adoptive sister. Both of their machines were soon flying wingtip to wingtip as they got closer and closer to the enemies pursuing their allies. Once they were in range, the two fired their guns at the mobile armors destroying all of them. Once the enemies were eliminated, they pulled off and started to look for new targets.

As they did, Robert checked his remaining ammo. He used up most of his 20mm ammo and still had plenty of ammo for his gun pod. As for his missiles, he had only two left. Suddenly, his sensors beeped in alarm as machine gun fire streaked past his cockpit as four Exus mobile armors over took him. The rounds from the enemy mobile armors dented his machines armor before Robert could even see them. The four mobile armors then quickly turned around and streaked towards the Tomcat.

"Fox 2!" Robert shouted and launched his remaining missiles towards two of the purple and white mobile armors. One of the mobile armors was turned into a fireball while the other mobile armor shot down the second missile with its machine gun before the other two fired their missiles at Robert. "Damn it!" he cursed and fired his 20mm cannons. The missiles were destroyed, but the 20mm's were now dry, however another Exus was destroyed.

Seeing he had no other choice Robert switched to his Gun Pod and turned to engage one of the remaining mobile armors. Like all the other Veritech's the Gun Pod had an auto-lock targeting system and greater range then the smaller cannons. This enabled the pilot to track their target before firing the weapon, but called for the pilot's utmost patience.

His finger rested on the trigger as the leader of Team RATH got into range and pulled the trigger. A burst of gun fire downed the mobile armor in front of him destroying it as the Exus behind him fired its linear guns. Banking right and trying to avoid the rounds, Robert's machine took a hit from the enemy's guns before it was destroyed by the returning Impulse, this time with the Blast Silhouette. " _Looks you need a resupply. Get yourself to the Minerva, we'll handling things here."_ Shinn radioed his friend before speeding away with Cipher and Pixy close behind him.

 **(End song)**

"Cheeky guy." Robert said with a chuckle and headed back to the Minerva with Stella following behind him.

Meanwhile, Jaune raised the Narrative's shield and fired its beam cannon and missiles at several battle pods while Nora leapt over him and started to slash apart anything in her path with the longsword of the Barbatose. A diagonal slash across the body of a Dark Beast reduced the machine to scrap before she opened up with the 170mm autocannons. "Nora, how are Fox and Yatsuhashi?" Jaune asked his teammate.

" _Their ok, well maybe not their machines, but physically they are fine. Ren has that covered. Besides, it looked like you could use some help."_ She answered before a round from a beam rifle hit her armor, doing no damage. " _Oh, it is on now."_ She said and sheathed her sword before drawing her mace and lunged at the enemy. Laughing like a madwoman, Nora swung her mace wildly into the enemy machines while Jaune watched nervously.

" _I like her enthusiasm, but she must remember to follow the orders of her team leader."_ The pilot of a customized GH-001 Grimoire mobile suit as they fired their assault rifle at a few Dark Beasts while a red and grey Gundam launched several missiles as a blue and white heavily customized Airmaster Gundam swooped in and strafed several battle pods with its buster rifles and the beam cannon in its nose before configuring to its mobile suit mode and landed by the Grimoire.

Captain Rommel, a weasel Faunus fired off the remaining rounds from his machines assault rifle before firing his grenade launcher at several other enemy machines while Roybea Loy and Witz Sou, the pilots of the two Gundam's standing beside him and picked their shots before firing their weapons. "I never thought I would be facing this kind of odds." Witz said with a chuckle firing his head Vulcans and taking out a few missiles.

"I feel like someone purposely lead us into a trap." Roybea added, firing a burst from his twin beam cylinder and beam cannon before launching what was left of his missiles at the enemy machines that were still standing. Witz followed up a few well-placed shots from his buster rifles allowing Jaune to open up with his machines beam rifle.

A round from the Dynamas MK'2 sniper rifle took out two other Dark Army machines while the Altron MK 2 twirled its trident around and hacked apart several enemy machines. Following a successful hit from his dragon fangs, Ren pulled back allowing Sky and Russel to open up with their 180mm cannons. "Jaune, we can't keep this up much longer. They just keep coming!" Pyrrha shouted over the radio.

" _I know Pyrrha, but the ships aren't here yet. Ruby, how are you guys doing?"_ Jaune responded to his teammate before contacting Ruby.

"We're in a little trouble ourselves. Coco and Velvet still have some fight left in their machines but every time we destroy several enemy machines more take their place!" Ruby exclaimed, swinging her scythe wide and destroying a few enemy machines that looked a lot like the Dragon Gundam. She then watched Cardin, Dove, Hanzo and Arthur slice apart a few other machines with their bladed weapons as Yang, Blake and Tammy punched and kicked several machines with hand-to-hand combat.

Wiess tore through several Dark Army machines that looked like the Master Gundam with her GN Sword before drawing one of her beam sabers and thrusted the violet blade into the cockpit of one of the machines before throwing her daggers at several enemy machines. "Where are the ships!?" the heiress asked before she spied a several incoming mobile armors coming in fast from directly ahead.

As the mobile armors got closer and closer, they prepared to fire their missiles only to be blown apart by positron cannons of the aforementioned ships destroyed a good portion of the enemy units but the remaining ones continued towards the ships only to be destroyed by the CIWS weapons of the two ships as they landed.

Once they landed, the Tallgeese launched from the hanger and opened up with its dober gun while the cargo ramps of the ships opened up. " _Get your machines on the ships immediately, we're leaving!"_ Murrue shouted over the loudspeaker as the Impulse and Raptor joined the Tallgeese in defending the ships.

 **(Robotech Battle Cry theme, starts)**

Flying over the ships, the Veritechs of Wardog squadron and Galm team dropped to ground level and transformed in mobile suit mode and opened up with their gun pods. Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of these unidentified machines, several Dark Army units were destroyed before the other machines moved into attack.

"Wardog squadron, go to mobile armor mode and attack them from left!" Bartlett ordered his squadron who did as they were ordered and changed their machines into said mode and opened up with their guns, getting the attention of the Dark Army machines who raised their rifles and fired.

"Grim, watch that Dark Beast!" Chopper radioed before downing another Dark Beast before it could fire on Edge. "Careful, Nagase these things are a step up from the last units we fought a while back." he reminded his squad mate.

" _I know that Chopper. I'm not a nugget anymore."_ Nagase responded with a little annoyance, firing her own gun pod before needing to reload. As she loaded a fresh magazine, she watched as Blaze charged towards the oncoming enemy machines and drew her beam saber before proceeding to slice through the machines that were in her path. 'I don't think I'll ever be as good as Blaze.' She thought to herself before returning her focus to the battle.

Bartlett smiled as his trainee's took out the enemy machines using the skills, he taught them. Grim sliced through the Dark Beast Chopper warned him about, Chopper took his machine into a climb before diving back down to the ground and took out several other Dark Beasts. Edge and Blaze fired both their missiles and gun pods at several standard Dark Army soldiers before drawing one of their beam sabers and started to hack and shot their opponents.

Bartlett then returned his focus towards his own opponents. Quickly, he changed to mobile suit mode and opened up with his gun while drawing one of his beam sabers. "Have some of this!" he shouted and surged forwards towards his opponents. He cleaved one Dark Army unit in half before riddling two more with bullets. Two Dark Army soldiers charged at him with its club forcing him to drop his gun pod and draw his second beam saber and block the attacks before slicing both units in half with an upper diagonal slash. "General, how much longer until we're ready to leave?" he questioned, sheathing his sabers and picked up his gun.

" _We need another three minutes to get the others on board. Scans have already picked up more ground units heading towards us and we won't be able to hold them off."_ Ironwood responded.

"Understood." Bartlett replied.

"Three minutes? Hey buddy, how many enemies do you think we can take out before leaving?" Pixy asked after gunning down a pair of battle pods.

" _I don't know, all I can say is let's kick their asses!"_ Cipher responded, opening up with his Vulcans and destroying several missiles launched from missile pods. He then drew his beam saber and lunged towards the missile pods and sliced them in half before they could fire again.

As for Robert, he laid down covering fire for Captain Rommel whose mobility had been reduced from a stray shot to his machines leg joints. "This is nothing like the Strike aside from its transformation feature and main weapon." He said to himself before downing his fifth battle pod of the day. "But that doesn't mean I am going to affect me in doing what I know is right!" he added and aimed his gun pod at several incoming missiles. Pulling the trigger, the rounds from his gun pod destroyed a majority of the missiles that were sent towards the Captain's machine.

" _That was some shooting you pulled off. I would expect nothing less from the son of Mobius One."_ Rommel said over the radio as he took his machine onto the Archangel.

Robert smiled and started to pull back to the ships once all the suits were on board the ships which were starting to take off. "Time to leave." He said and configured into fighter mode and quickly followed after the ships.

 **(End song)**

Once they had cleared the area, Robert brought his machine into the hanger of the Archangel where Velvet and Coco were waiting for him. "Glad you guys got our distress signal. We would have been dead if you hadn't showed up when you did." Coco admitted, offering her hand to Robert who shook it. "Guess that means I ow you now." She added.

"You don't ow me anything. I just did what I thought was right." Robert answered before he looked to Velvet. "So, are you still looking for a date to the dance?" he asked the rabbit Faunus who immediately said yes.

GAT-332 Raptor Gundam

Type: Transformable Air-Superiority Mobile Suit

Power Source: Enhance Energy Battery

Armor: Variable Phase Shift Armor

Weapons: 2x75mm Vulcans, 2x20mm internally mounted cannons, anti-ship sword, rapid fire beam rifle, 2x Beam Sabers, weapons bay.

Pilot: Stella Loussier

After witnessing the battle between Frozen Talon and the Strike Gundam, Gjallarhorn and Morgonerate came up with the plan to build a sixth G-Weapon to be used by Stella who wished to fight and protect the world like her adoptive brother, Robert Halberton. The Raptor, was the result. Compared to the Strike, the Raptor has several similar weapons like the Strike consisting of its beam rifle, beam sabers, cannons, vulcan's and the Sword Strike's anti-ship sword. However, the beam rifle and anti-ship blade are able to combine and form a larger anti-ship sword capable of destroying an entire ship with a single swipe.

OZ-00MS Tallgeese

Type: Prototype General-Purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundanium Alloy

Weapons: 2xBeam Sabers, Dober Gun, shield, missile pod, heat lance, halberd

Pilot: James Ironwood.

Well rounded with both long-range, melee weapons, armor and powerful thrusters, the Tallgeese is said to be the ancestor of the legendary 00W0 and the Leo's used by Anima's armed forces. Originally it was meant to be the basis for the Leo, but proved to be too expensive and proved to be rough on the pilots due to the strain of 15 G's in acceleration. As such, the Tallgeese was given to General Ironwood, leader of the Roughnecks and Atlas military who replaced the old Titanium alloy with Gundanium

VF-020 Tigershark

Type: Transformable Air-superiority mobile suit

Power Source: Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Titanium Alloy

Weapons: 2xbeam sabers, 55mm gun pod, 2x20mm cannons, 2x75 Vulcans, 6 hardpoints

Known as the Tigershark, the VF-020 like the VF-037 were originally prototypes before it was decided that the machines would be mass produced. Compared to the VF-005 Tiger 2, the VF-020 is faster.

VF-004 Phantom

Type: Transformable Air-Superiority mobile suit

Power Source: Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Titanium Alloy

Weapons: Internally mounted 20mm cannon, 55mm Gun Pod, 2x75mm Vulcans, 2xbeam sabers, nine hard points.

Like the rest of the Veritechs, the VF-004's fighter mode is based on aircraft used during the great war before they were replaced by the F-7D Spearhead. Originally a two-seater fighter-bomber, the Phantom received numerous upgrades to its weapons, systems and capabilities of a mobile suit while turning it into a single seat model. The saying old and out of date doesn't apply to the Phantom.

VF-016 Falcon

Type: Transformable Multirole Air-Superiority Mobile Suit

Power Source: Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Titanium Alloy

Weapons: 2x20mm cannons, twelve hardpoints, 55mm gun pod, 2xbeam sabers, 2x75mm Vulcans.

Designed to use both missiles and bombs, the Falcon features a bubble canopy allowing the pilot to have all round visibility. It is rumored that its fighter mode was based on the form of the Astray Falcon.

GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy

Type: Custom Transformable Heavy Assault Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium

Weapons: Twin Beam Cylinder, 2xBreast Gatling, 2xHornet Missile, 2xHead Beam Gun, 2xBeam Cannon, 11-tube Missile Launcher, 4xShoulder Launcher, Beam Knife, Missile Pod, Heat Axe, 5x Wrist Beam Gun.

Pilot: Roybea Loy

Like the Heavyarms, the Leopard Destroy and its predecessor, the GT-9600 Gundam Leopard is a walking arsenal with beam weapons that the original lacked. Used in the great war, it is said that a small squad of Leopard's and the Leopard Destroy wiped out a full battalion worth of Grimm in the defense of Mantle.

GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst

Type: Custom Transformable Assault Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium

Weapons: 2xhead Vulcans, 4xbooster beam cannon's, nose beam cannon, missile rifle, 2xbuster rifles.

Pilot: Witz Sou

Like the Leopard Destroy, the Gundam Airmaster Burst is an upgraded version of the original Gundam Airmaster. Its shoulder missiles have been removed while its head Vulcans and dual buster rifles remain. For added firepower, the Airmaster Burst have a pair of beam cannons equipped to its boosters, its nose Vulcans replaced with a nose beam cannon and is able to use a missile rifle.

GH-001RB Grimoire Red Beret

Type: Custom General-Purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Photon Battery

Armor: Unknown

Weapons: Plasma Knife, Scissor Claw, Assault Rifle, Pistol, Grenade Launcher, Submachine Gun, Shield, 'Chain Saw', Cannon, Missile Pod.

Pilot: Rommel

The mobile suit of the leader of the 7th Panzer Division, the Red Beret like the Gundam Ground Type carries its backpack for carrying onto the battlefield. Along with the Airmaster Burst and Leopard Destroy, the 7th Panzer Division and its leader, Rommel are some of the most battle-hardened members of the Vale Military.

VF-014 Super Tomcat

Type: Transformable Multirole Mobile Suit

Power Source: Enhanced Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Titanium Alloy

Weapons: 55mm Gun Pod, 2x20mm cannons, 2xbeam sabers, 2x75mm Vulcans, 10 hardpoints

Like the Phantom, the Super Tomcat was based on a two-seater aircraft. However, what makes the Super Tomcat unique is its variable-sweep wings which reduces the possibility of drag and give it a higher speed advantage against the Spearhead. Like the rest of the Veritechs, the Super Tomcat has three modes, fighter, guardian and mobile suit mode. In fighter mode, it prides itself in speed and air-to-air combat while in guardian mode allows it to keep the nose of the aircraft and either hover or walk on its legs. As for its mobile suit mode, its primary weapons are its Gun Pod and beam sabers.

 **And that concludes this chapter. Remember to read and review, especially review. Next chapter will be the Beacon dance with a twist.**


	22. At the Dance

**SaurusRock625: Trust me, I am very much aware that Pyrrha is not invincible. No one, in any series is invincible. It's true, her semblance doesn't work against glass weapons, wood or those without weapons. Not even the mighty Godzilla is invincible.**

 **Anyways, Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 22: At the Dance

At long last the day of the annual Beacon dance had arrived. The entire ballroom was decorated with loud speakers, tables and balloons while students danced with each other in formal attire behind the girl at the podium keeping track of everyone who was attending the dance. Wearing a short yellow qipao dress with a golden dragon, long yellow gloves and yellow heels. Yang looked up as the door opened up and was thrilled to see her sister walk through the doors. "Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Yang exclaimed.

Wearing a red dress with black lace, belt and pumps, Ruby groaned as she arrived for the party. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these things?" she complained while trying to maintain her balance, much to Yang's amusement.

Behind her was Sun and Blake. Sun wore a black jacket with a white neck tie, though he still kept on his shoes, bracers and jeans. Blake on the other hand wore a dark purple halter neck dress with black pumps and a teal bow in place of her usual black bow.

"Wow, Sun. You do look good in a tie." Tammy complimented as she walked over. She wore a blue dress; white gloves and a white flower bow along with white shoes.

"Blake said the same thing." Sun said with a little blush. The two Faunus soon moved out of the way as Flay and Cardin walked in. The daughter of the late George Allster wore a strapless pink dress with white lines on the skirt and pink shoes. "You sure you want to be taking her to the dance? I mean, isn't she already spoken for?" Sun asked the leader of Team CRDL.

"I have no intention of falling in love with her. We just came as friends." Cardin answered while Flay looked around the room.

"Robert's not here?" she asked.

"I think he'll be arriving soon." Shinn answered from behind the next pair with Lunamaria's arm wrapped around his. While Shinn wore his standard uniform, Lunamaria wore a Black satin dress with a golden sash around her waist and black shoes while her Meyrin entered wearing a strapless green dress with a green scarf and green shoes. "I think he said he was coming with Coco and Velvet." Shinn added.

He then spotted Stella, sitting in a chair nearby wearing a sleeveless black dress with a slit down the left waist, long black gloves, a black choker and black shoes. "Go on Shinn," Lunamaria insisted. "She's your friend. Meyrin and I will join you two soon, but don't forget you're my date." She reminded him.

"Relax, Luna. I've told you a million times already, we're just friends. Besides, she asked Rey but he stayed back on the Minerva." He answered and walked towards Stella. As he sat down and started talking to her, Coco arrived wearing an elegant white strapless dress with white gloves, white choker and white shoes walked in.

"Though we may have started setting up for the dance, you newbies did a good job." She said impressively. "By the way, Yang. You look great." She added.

"Thanks, Coco. So, where's Velvet? So far Fox, Yatushashi, Arthur, Hanzo, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren have arrived, but as for the leader of Team RATH and Velvet, they seem to be MIA." Yang asked. "You don't think Robert stood her up and she's crying her eyes out in the dorm room do you?" she thought.

"Nope, in fact I think they should be arriving now." Coco answered with a smile. Sure enough she was right and the two students they were talking about entered. Instead of the standard Beacon formal attire, Robert wore a military dress uniform similar to his fathers while Velvet wore an elegant black dress with slits down both sides, long black evening gloves, black lace stockings and matching high-heeled shoes.

"Wow." Wiess uttered in awe at Velvets dress before looking to her own dress which was just a short, white sleeveless dress with white pumps. "I didn't think you'd wear something like that." she added.

"Well, Coco and Flay helped me pick this dress. They thought it would be a good look on me." Velvet answered shyly while trying to hide her blushing cheeks as she walked in with Robert. "But I think what matters is that Robert likes it." She added.

"I think it looks good on her." Robert simply stated before walking with his date to the dance floor where Nora and Ren along with Blake and Sun and Jaune and Pyrrha were dancing. Bowing to Velvet, he took her hands and danced with her. "Just so you know, I don't usually dance like this but I got few lessons from Flay, just to make sure my skills aren't rusty." He explained.

"Somehow, I had a feeling you weren't the dancing type. Still, I am glad you asked me to the dance." Velvet admitted with a little blush on her cheeks.

As the two started dancing, Ruby who along with Wiess and Yang were glad that Blake decided to come to the dance was now wanting to change out of her dress and back into her hood. "Not enjoying yourself?" Ozpin asked young leader as he approached her.

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm not just much of a fancy pantsy…dancey girl." Ruby admitted, somewhat surprised by her Headmaster when he approached her.

"Well you can't spend your life on the battlefield, even in you may want to." Ozpin added.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby said, agreeing with her headmaster again.

Ozpin just looked to the dancing couples before he spoke again. "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby said looking down at her own feet.

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Night's like these are ones well never forget." Ozpin added, leaving Ruby to think on her headmasters words of wisdom.

By now, everyone was attending the dance and enjoying themselves, including Mercury and Emerald. Everyone that is except Domon. After seeing Mercury and Robert's fight a few days ago, he had this uneasy feeling that Mercury, Emerald and Cinder weren't who they claimed to be. As such, he decided to look into those three while they were attending the dance, even deciding to poke around their room. "I could get into a lot of trouble for doing this. But I have a feeling that something is extremely odd about those three. Where is their fourth member?" he asked himself as he looked around the room for anything that could prove his suspicions.

"You are right, Domon. Something about those three is extremely off. I have sensed a great power from that girl, Cinder. A power that I felt here on the school grounds not long before the Dark Army attacked the kingdom. I sense a large amount of darkness coming from her, darkness that reminds me of the Dark Gundam. It's possible that she and her teammates are not who they claim to be." Master Asia said as his spirit entered the room.

"So, you have the same suspicions that I do?" Domon asked as he searched the desk for anything to prove his theory. "There is only one man with the name black that I know of; Marcus Black a skilled assassin much like what Kyral used to be. The man could steal someone's semblance with his own semblance and was known as a heavy drinker. I heard he died sometime ago, but no one ever mentioned that he had a son." Domon added.

"And you think Mercury is Marcus's son? That does seem likely. His skills do seem to be far more advanced for a first-year student. And what of Emerald?" Master Asia asked.

"Not a thing. I've asked a few students from Haven about them but they've never even seen them before. As for her family, nothing its like she was just accepted into Haven alone with Mercury without a proper back round. I've tried reaching out to Lionheart about those three, but all I get is a message saying he's in a meeting. Something's not right." The King of Hearts answered.

Believing he hadn't found anything that could prove his theory, Domon was about to leave when he spotted a piece of paper on the desk of the room listing every student competing in the Vytal Festival with the name of their semblance and mobile suit. The only one that didn't have their semblance written was Pyrrha while Yang's name and semblance were circled. "Seems like someone is trying to plan a strategy for tournament." He said before he opened one of the draws of the desk and to his surprise found a sample of Dark Gundam Cells. "Now where did those three get this from?" he asked himself before he took part of the sample while leaving the rest so as nothing stood out before he quickly left the room with his old master.

"You believe these three have something to do with the Dark Gundam?" Master Asia asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense. Where in the world did they get DG Cells in the first place? Not only that, but they seem to have gotten the names of the mobile suits used by each team in the tournament. Its as if they are planning to use the festival for some thing deadly." Domon answered before he took one last look in the room and tossed a small spy camera developed by Rain which latched onto the wall. "It pays to be careful." He added.

Back at the dance, Glynda was offered to dance with Ironwood which she somewhat excepted while Ozpin stood with Admiral Halberton who continued to watch his son and Velvet. After all that he had been through, it seemed that Robert was finally starting to act like his old self. However, Halberton knew that wasn't true, his son was still unsure about how he would handle fighting Neo again especially since it appeared that she somehow was working with Torchwick. ' _What could have made her believe that Robert didn't care about her?'_ he thought to himself.

While the Admiral pondered these thoughts, Pyrrha who was wearing a red sleeveless dress danced with Jaune while Nora who wore a pink strapless dress with a white skirt danced with Ren who was glad that for once, Nora wasn't acting like her usual happy-go-lucky self as she was known for.

Shinn, Stella, Lunamaria and Meyrin sat together at a nearby table while Coco and the rest of her team minus Velvet talked with a few of their classmates. As for Flay and Cardin, the two of them were currently dancing together and enjoying themselves.

Ruby and Yang watched the on goings from the second tier of the room while Neptune sat down and talked to Weiss after he had a good talk with Jaune, who found out that Weiss came alone despite asking Neptune to the dance, who revealed that he couldn't dance. "You know I think we really needed this." Yang said as she watched Blake and Sun dancing which made her smile.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby added.

Yang then one arm hugged her sister. "Aw, thanks! It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." Yang answered as her half-sister failed frantically before letting go. "Tomorrow its back to work." She said with a chuff.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Ruby added before Yang smiled at her younger sister.

Back down below, Robert returned to Velvet with two glasses of punch which he placed down on the table. "Thanks." Velvet said.

"My pleasure." Robert answered with a smile. "I'm surprised you're not asking about the uniform I'm wearing." He added.

"I think I don't need to ask a question. Your father wanted you to wear it instead of the typical male student attire for the Dance, though I think you might have had say in that as well." Velvet answered. Robert chuckled and did indeed confirm to Velvet that is what exactly happened.

"So, exactly what happened on your mission. How did the Dark Army know where you were?" Robert asked, changing the subject.

Velvet sipped her punch before putting her glass down. "I honestly don't know. It was supposed to be a simple mission; eliminate the Grimm Nest with the 7th Panzer Division and we would return to Beacon for the dance. We didn't expect the Dark Army to arrive and destroy our ship. We fought when we needed to while trying to get back to Vale and call for help, but our transmissions didn't get through until we made contact with the Minerva. Its almost like someone led us into a trap deliberately." Velvet answered.

"That's been happening a lot lately." Robert pointed out. He then took a sip of his own punch before putting his own glass down. "You think you want to dance again?" he asked the rabbit Faunus. Velvet smiled, took his hand and followed him to the dance floor and once again danced.

Put his hands in the right place, Robert started off slowly while Velvet soon followed his lead. They were soon joined by Blake and Sun, Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, Flay and Cardin and several other pairs who started to join with them. From above, Ruby started to get tears in her eyes. "Aw, that's so cute!" she complimented before taking out her scroll to get a picture of the moment.

"You're going to tease Robert about this?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face.

"No! Come on Yang, why would I tease him? He's our friend and it doesn't seem right to tease him. Besides, he wouldn't do it to us." Ruby stated. "I just think its good moment for a picture." She added before taking the picture.

While everyone was dancing, Emerald and Mercury were observing the dance from the second tier before Emerald spoke into her ear-piece. "It appears all the dancers have partners." She reported.

" _How long do I have?"_ Cinder spoke from the other side.

"You should probably be home by midnight." Mercury added.

Outside on the roof on one of the buildings, Cinder wore a black sleeveless jacket, black gloves, stiletto heeled boots and a black mask she had sewed a few days ago. Several containers of powered Dust lined her pants while the gloves, boots and jackets had a mosaic design on them. "I'll keep my eye on the clock." She said before heading for the CCT tower. She was unaware that both Ruby and Domon had spotted her and went to check out what they had seen.

When Cinder arrived at the CCT tower, she silently approached one of the guards and knocked him out and dragged the body into the bushes nearby before she entered the tower. The guards inside the tower tried to stop her but Cinder was able to defeat them all with hand-to-hand combat and two black blades she created with fire-dust before she knocked out two more soldiers in the elevator which gave her the password for Beacon's Wi-fi.

Outside, Ruby saw the body of the unconscious guard and called for her RPL and Crescent Rose which she grabbed. Domon had already entered the building and took the stairs too avoid being seen by the intruder. He soon spotted the intruder sitting at one of the control consoles, from what he could make it out they had their scroll out and were downloading something into the systems. "What are they doing?" he said to himself.

As he watched, Cinder heard from Emerald the Ironwood was leaving the party and asked if they should intervene. However, there was no need for them to do so as the screen of the control terminal turned into a Queen chess piece which soon appeared on the other terminals as well.

Ruby soon entered with her weapon brandished and stumbled a little bit in her shoes before Cinder got up and walked towards the young leader. "Excuse me? You know, its not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!" Ruby began before Cinder took one of the dust canisters and turned into glass shards which were sent towards Ruby who deflected the shards before opening fire with her weapon only for Cinder to block each of the shots she made.

"Hey!" Domon shouted and lunged towards the intruder landing a series of powerful kicks on her and sending her back a few feet. "I don't know who you are, but no one attacks one my student!" The King of Hearts said and drew his sword.

Cinder then summoned another pair of blades and soon started to clash with Domon who blocked each of her attacks before managing to swing his sword at her leg, cutting a part of her pants before she formed her blades into a bow as her outfit and eyes glowed. She then sent three arrows towards Ruby causing the red head to stumble back a bit from the explosion before she stared at Domon and Ruby.

"I'll give you one chance. Tell me who you are and I'm sure the police will be easy on you." Domon demanded, gripping his sword tightly. Cinder didn't say anything as General Ironwood arrived causing both to turn around, who Ruby was glad to see only to turn around and see that the intruder was gone.

As quickly as she fled the scene, Cinder discarded her bracelets and mask before her disguise changed into an elegant black evening dress as the dance continued. The two soldiers that were following her unknowingly crushed her bracelets before they left the dance believing they had lost the target.

Cinder than tapped Emeralds shoulder and started to dance with Mercury who wanted to know if they should be worried about anything. Thinking that Domon had arrived with Ruby, Cinder assured him that everything was under control and said to just enjoy the rest of the evening.

Cinder was wrong and after Ruby left the tower, Rain arrived and scanned the towers systems after what Domon had told her. "Looks like someone planted a virus into the tower systems. This will give them a back door to everything connected to the CCT." She stated as Ironwood turned his gaze to the Queen symbol.

"Can you remove it?" Ironwood asked.

"I can and I think I have an idea as to find out who uploaded it." Rain answered and quickly added a trace program to the virus and removed it from the system, making sure that it still looked like the virus was still in the systems. One way or another, they were going to find out who planted the virus.

 **And that is the end of this chapter. Again, this is completely different from the official canon of RWBY so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Oh and a late May the Fourth be with all you Star Wars fans.**


	23. Mountain Glenn

**Well, one review is better than nothing again. Still wish I could get more reviews from everyone else who favorited this story, it would mean a lot to me.**

 **Onto the review.**

 **SaurusRock625/Marka Ragnos629: Trust me, things are going to be very different then the actual canon of RWBY. Besides, you did say in the requirements that Cinder must be stopped at the Fall of Beacon, remember?**

 **Well let's start before I go into too much detail of what I have planned. As before, this chapter will be the combined version of Field Trip and Search and Destroy.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 23: Mission: Accepted

The following morning after the dance, Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin met in Ozpins office where Ironwood was pacing back and forth. "You should really relax, James." Ozpin said to the general of the Atlas military.

"I know, Ozpin. I know. But our enemy was here, here in Beacon and we didn't even notice it." Ironwood stated.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Glynda reminded the general. "Thanks to the efforts of Miss Mikamura the virus was removed before whoever uploaded it got full control of the systems." She added.

"Believe me, Glynda I know the virus has been removed." Ironwood began before he remembered what his men found out about the virus. "The virus they used was clearly developed by someone who knows computers better than most people. If that virus was activated, it would have given someone complete access to every thing connected to the tower, even the military and tournament systems. What could they have to gain from this and what do they want and how should we handle this?" he then added.

"At least they didn't discover what we have in the vault." Ozpin added before the elevator signaled it had arrived. "Come in."

The doors slid open and Ruby walked in. "Sorry it took so long. Someone accidently hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." She explained before pausing for a moment. "It wasn't me." She added.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't O-for-three." She answered. All three adults stared at her silently. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it." She added rubbing the back of her head.

Ironwood then thanked her for doing all she could to stop the intruder, saying that it was what he believed being a Huntress was all about and urged her to learn from what happened so her skills may grow. This made Ruby feel a little better before Ozpin asked her to explain what had happened last night.

Ruby explained that she didn't hear the intruder speak but was able to figure out that they fought with glass but it wasn't her semblance. She also mentioned that when the intruder fought Domon, the King of Hearts was able to cut the intruders pants but they didn't lose any blood thanks to their aura.

"Save for the glass, that sounds a lot like the girl I fought the night we met Ruby and saw the Strike in action." Glynda remembered.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old tradition, that doesn't give us a lot of suspects." Ironwood reminded the combat instructor.

"Wait. You think that this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

All three adults looked to each other before Ozpin spoke up, telling her that they lacked any evidence to link the two together. It was then Ruby mentioned about the hideout in the southeast the White Fang had outside the kingdom, which she learned from her teams off-the-records mission.

With the matter the concluded, Ozpin told Ruby she could leave so long as she kept what happened discreet from the others. The elevator then opened again and stepping out was Halberton who instead of his usual admirals' uniform was wearing the combat gear the roughnecks wore in urban and hot environments. "Miss Rose." The admiral said kindly as she entered the elevator and headed back down to her dorm room where her teammates were waiting.

Once Ruby had left, Ironwood brought up a map of the southeast area outside the kingdom. "There is only one place the enemy could be using as a hideout, Mountain Glenn. The entire city is full of many places for the White Fang to hide dust, mobile suits and weapons." Ironwood explained. "Galm Team and Wardog squadron flew over the area last night. They confirmed an increase in Grimm activity in the city and spotted a few trucks in the area, but they were jumped by several Mobile Dolls. It could mean anything, but I'd say its worth investigating." He added.

"Which of course means a triumphant display of military bravado! You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring…" Glynda said in an annoyed tone.

"Glynda!" Ozpin said.

"Well he does." The combat instructor answered.

"That's not what I am saying at all." Ironwood clarified. "If we were to send in a battalion of soldiers, the enemy would take steps to hide whatever they are planning and we would still be in the dark. We need to handle this carefully. A wise soldier doesn't send in the flag bearers before the scouts, it would be a massacre. We need more information." The general added.

"Which is why I called Admiral Halberton here. I want him to assist the team or teams we send to the southeast in the mission. The person I have assigned to the mission will need all the help they can get." Ozpin said.

Meanwhile, Ruby's teammates along with the members of Team RATH and Cody heard listened to Ruby's explanation of what happened. Needless to say, Wiess and Arthur thought what she did was risky but Blake and Tammy though she did the right thing. Ruby wasn't entirely sure if what she did was the right thing. "Whether it was the right thing or not, what has happened has happened. The more Ozpin and the others know about what's going on the better." Robert stated.

"I'm sure everything will turn out ok, Ruby." Yang assured her sister. "Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" she added, procuring a cylindrical package from desk.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang answered as Ruby grew excited and wrapped herself around Yang, trying to take the package which Yang opened and from the package came another cylinder which was hairy and black fell to the floor before it started to shake. It then transformed into a Corgi.

Both teams leaned towards the Corgi staring at with interest while Cody's tail started waging excitedly as the new dog barked twice, startling Weiss and Blake while Yang and Ruby got excited. "ZWEI!" Ruby shouted with joy before picking up the dog.

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked.

"In the mail?" Weiss added.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Robert said equally surprised as the Corgi started give Ruby kisses of affection. "Least this means Cody has a new friend." He added.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time." Yang explained.

Blake had jumped up onto Ruby's bed, not surprising since she was a cat faunus while Wiess stared to become a little concerned but after looking into Zwei's eyes she started to take a liking to the small dog. "Please keep that thing away from my belongings." Blake said, still on Ruby's bunk as Glynda's voice came over the intercom and ordered all first-year students to report to the amphitheater.

As the rest of Team RATH left the room for the amphitheater, Robert stayed behind once he heard that Ruby and Yang's father had sent Zwei to stay with the girls while he was away from the island for a few days. "Alright, Cody. I'm trusting you to keep Zwei out of trouble while we're away." He said to his dog who barked and sat next to Zwei.

Once both teams had arrived in the amphitheater, Ozpin started to speak. "Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the second largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed and or oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen, Huntresses and Gundam pilots will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsmen, Huntress or mobile suit pilot on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said to all the students present before he left and the rest of the students filed out of the amphitheater.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang added.

"Let's check 'search and destroy'." Weiss suggested.

The four-girl team walked over to one of the hologram screens and to their relief, there was a search and destroy mission in the southeast. As Ruby typed in the name of their team, the screen changed and it became clear that the mission would not be taken by first years. "Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby suggested.

"Well that's one option." Ozpin said as he joined the girls. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that region is rather popular. In fact, I have a sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose." He added causing Weiss, Yang and Blake to glare at Ruby who rubbed her head nervously.

"What are makes you say that?" the red head said trying to play innocent.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester before the Dark Army attacked. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin went on.

Ruby tried to come up with an answer but before she could even say anything, Ozpin spoke again. "I doubt I'll ever find the answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to just break the rules, why don't we just bend them."

A quick selection of commands from his Scroll allowed Ozpin to assign Ruby and her team to the mission. "We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby said to Ozpin.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your chaperones at all times, and do exactly as they say. They will be leading you on this mission and they can have you sent back to Beacon, if they find your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good Luck." Ozpin said to the group before leaving.

As the team walked towards the bullhead that their chaperons were using, they met up with Team RATH who was assigned the same mission by the request of one of the chaperone's. "Guess this means we're working together for this mission." Tammy said, loading the last of her rounds into her rifle before slinging it over her back.

"Looks that way." Yang answered. "It'll be good working together. I'm eager to see how good you are, being the cousin of the Queen of Spades and all." She added.

"However good our skills are, we must remember that we must follow the instructions of the Huntsman whose accompanying us." Arthur reminded the group before flicking his gauntlet blades back into standby position while Hanzo double checked the number of arrows he had packed.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now. Besides it won't just be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby said with excitement. The excitement of Team RWBY and Tammy soon vanished when they saw the Huntsman, they were shadowing.

"Why, hello students! Who's ready to fight for their lives!" Doctor Oobleck asked them.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, students, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman and two soldiers on what is essentially a reconnaissance mission." Oobleck began speaking very fast and pacing in front of the students. "I can assure you; we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course and readied the airship. And…" he paused before getting in front of Weiss's face. "It's Doctor Oobleck." He added.

"He didn't earn the PhD for the heck of it." Robert said as he, his father and Stella joined the Doctor.

Wiess looked confused before the good Doctor pointed out that they were running late for their mission and rushed towards the airship. "Well, alright then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said trying to stay positive and upbeat before she started to feel the same way her teammates did about the situation.

"At least we're working with those we can trust." Robert stated, glancing at Stella who was wearing the same attire he and his father were wearing.

"Save the world!?" Nora shouted, walking over to them with her teammates. "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt… sad!" She said dramatically before her stomach growled. "Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault though, Ren…" she added and turned to said boy who just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom." Ruby answered.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora chimed in.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren added.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune said as he and Sun joined the group. "We're shadowing a crime-specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." The blue haired boy added holding up said badge.

Jaune was a little impressed but he wasn't awestruck like most people would be. "We'd normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuffs always exploding and junk, so we thought this would be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know… normal." Sun explained.

"Well-" Ruby began before Doctor Oobleck reminded them that they were running late. Taking one last glance at her friend, Ruby gave them a thumbs up before her team and team RATH boarded the airship which then took off.

As the ship left Beacon, Robert walked over to Stella who was checking her own weapon, a Roughneck standard issue rifle with the classic shotgun attachment. "You feeling ok, Stella? We don't know what we'll find out here." he asked his friend in concern and noticed the knife on her waist.

"I'll be fine. Our father is here and so are you and the others. I couldn't feel safer when I'm around my friends." Stella assured him with a smile. Robert smiled as well and patted her on the shoulder before he joined the conversation between Oobleck and team RWBY.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling's in the archeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me and the Admiral to this particular…assignment!" Oobleck explained after Yang admitted that she never really saw the doctor as a fighter.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked before earning a dope slam from Robert "Ow!"

"History is important. To understand the past, we must learn from the mistakes that were made so as to avoid the outcomes that occurred long ago. The Dark War, the Great War and so many other events and failures, we need to know all we can." Robert answered.

"Which means?" Weiss asked, still confused.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also home to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck explained.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby answered.

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale… but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang added.

"But what you all don't know is that several years ago, Frozen Talon had a small base in the city. They were planning to launch an attack on Vale by unleashing the Grimm into the city before deploying their combined armor and air-power. In the end, Gjallarhorn stopped the attack before it could be carried out, but found the base abandoned." Halberton explained.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck added.

"And a likely place for hideout." Blake put in which the doctor agreed.

Soon enough, the two teams arrived over the ruined city and exited the airship with their weapons drawn, minus Oobleck who held his thermos. "Children! You may still be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntsman and Huntress has begun! From this point on you need to do exactly as the Admiral and I say. Do you understand?" he stated. Before anyone could answer, he looked to Ruby and when he spoke it made her jump. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school?" he asked.

"But, uh you hadn't told us to listen yet. So, I didn't." Ruby answered.

"She's not wrong." Oobleck said to himself. "Very well Ruby, leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." He added.

Ruby tried to protest but once again, Oobleck got right in the face of one of the members of team RWBY. "Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with…" Oobleck began before the zipper of her bag opened and the heads of both Cody and Zwei popped out.

"Get back in the bag." She whispered to the dogs who just barked.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Robert muttered before facepalming.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought… a pair of dogs?" Oobleck asked. Ruby tried to explain but the doctor did something unexpected. "Genius!" he shouted before backing away from Ruby who looked to her teammates with a confused shrug before Oobleck picked up Zwei as Cody had jumped out of the bag. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of smell, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" he exclaimed while holding Zwei in his hands who barked.

"I'm a genius!" Ruby said proudly while the others facepalmed themselves, minus Blake.

"Not the word I would use." Robert said to himself.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" the doctor said with enthusiasm before letting go of Zwei who dropped to the ground after somehow being suspended in the air for less than a second. He then took a serious pose. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being…Grimm."

"What?" Ruby asked just as confused as her teammates and team RATH.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck clarified.

"What?!" Yang asked out loud before they all turned around to see a lone Beowolf wandering down the street, getting everyone to unsheathe their weapons.

"Stop!" Oobleck ordered.

"Huh?" Blake asked, lowering her weapon like the rest of her allies who listened to the Doctor.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck explained.

"So… What now?" Ruby asked.

"The most obvious course of action would be to track it and hope that it will lead us to those we seek." Hanzo said before running up one of the destroyed buildings to get a better look of the area.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked as Hanzo reached the top of the building and raised his bow, readying an arrow.

"Its uncertain. Hour's, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months- and there's the whole pack!" Oobleck said before he realized what was about to happen. Joining the lone Grimm were five more Beowolves which then turned towards the group. "And now they've seen us." He added.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck said again, this time yelling into the ear of the heiress.

"Looks like tracking is out of the question. Well, look's like there is only one option, right dad?" Robert said, looking towards his father who had his own weapon drawn and ready to fire.

"Show us what you're capable of students." Halberton said with a smile.

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" Ruby said to her beloved dog who curled up into a ball as Ruby fired her weapon at the incoming creatures.

 **(Rage of Dust starts)**

With a smile on her face, Yang ran towards one of the Beowolf's which also started running towards her only to end up getting hit by a fiery punch while the others past by her and headed for Blake. The blonde-haired member of Team RWBY was about to go and help her teammate when a pair of Beowolves sneaked up behind her, one of which swiped her with its claws which hurt her aura and knocked her to the ground. Kicking her legs up and getting back to her feet, Yang charged at the two wolf creatures and took them down with a series of punches and kicks she learned from Domon.

The ones that made it past Yang, swiped at Blake with their claws who just stood still and disappeared. The real Blake used this to slice her attacker in half before she slashed through another one. Another Beowolf lunged at her and forced her to back flip several times before she leapt over the creature of darkness and sliced its head clean off. As the wolf creatures vanished into mist, a back of creeps emerged from a nearby building and would have swarmed her if they weren't skewered by a volley of arrows from above.

Leaping down from his perch, Hanzo configured his weapon into its naginata mode as he landed feet first before swinging it low and eliminated the creatures before he looked towards several Ursa's which soon joined the 'party'. Hanzo smirked and charged towards the incoming bear Grimm and sliced them in half right down the middle.

Behind them, Weiss ran towards several other beasts before she jumped into the air stabbed one with her weapon. Holding her rapier high, she slayed four of them in a straight line before firing the revolver function of her weapon hitting two of the creatures with three shots to the head each. She nearly got hit by a Beowolf's claws had it not been for Arthur blocking the attack with his arm blades.

"Be gone, creatures of darkness." Arthur spat and used one of his arm blades to sever the hands of the Grimm before he fired his gauntlets guns. Bullets riddled the creature as the blade of his left gauntlet retracted and continued to fire while he slashed apart any Grimm that got close with his right blade.

Using her tomahawks to counter a blow from an Ursa's paws, Tammy threw one of her weapons at the head of the Ursa which fell to the ground and died before she configured her second tomahawk to its revolver mode and took aim at another Ursa. Despite being big and slow, the Ursa got closer and closer to Tammy, but at the last second, she jumped to the left and activated her semblance before she fired her weapon at the bear creature, killing it. "Uncle John would be proud." She said to herself before picking up the weapon she threw, transformed it into its revolver mode before holstering both of them before she whipped out her rifle and started to shot.

As for Ruby, fired her weapon at a wave of Beowolves which were charging her and killed many of them before turning her weapon behind her and fired backwards, sending her flying towards the last creature of Grimm and sliced it in two. Zwei who was chasing his own tail, watched his owner take out the remaining creature of Grimm.

The noise of gunfire from the weapons of Stella and the Admiral mowed down several Boarbatusk's, aiming for the gaps between its bone plates which did the trick to putting them down. Cody watched the two fire their weapons before they needed to reload when the black lab spotted an Alpha Beowulf on top of one of the wrecked buildings. Quickly the dog barked and warned the two of the creature above them as it landed in front of them.

"Stella, leave the Alpha to Robert! He'll handle it!" Halberton shouted before firing his weapon in short bursts at several incoming creeps. Stella followed suite as Robert went for the Alpha.

"Alright tall, dark and ugly. You want me, come and get me." He challenged which much to his surprise, the Alpha took the challenge and charged at Robert and swung its claws at the Strike Pilot. Leaping into the air and avoiding the claws, he plunged his wrist blade into the back of the Grimm before drawing one of his submachine-guns and fired. "Woah!" He said as the Alpha tried to shake him off its back.

His submachine-gun clicked dry before he removed his blades from the Alpha and leapt off as the creature as it fell down and died. "Next time, I think I'll just shot it till its dead." He said to himself as the last Grimm died.

 **(End song)**

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby said confidently to Oobleck who watched the entire fight.

"Cake nothing. No doubt there are more of them. This place is crawling with Grimm and if we're not careful then we're dead." Stella chimed in.

"Miss Loussier is correct. We should not celebrate yet, for I am certain that this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Doctor Oobleck added to which the two teams readied their weapons again and continued on through the old city.

Hours past and both teams started to get tired while Oobleck finished rooting through a plant. "Excellent work, students! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector." He observed. "Oh well! Moving on!" he added.

However, Yang was a little annoyed by the fact that it seemed that she and the others were doing all the fighting while Oobleck wasn't helping them at all. Oobleck on the other hand said that he was helping by searching for any signs of something that was out of place. He then reminded the blonde-haired girl that not all missions were filled with daring acts of heroism. Yang seemed to understand, but Oobleck had his doubts.

As Yang destroyed more creatures of Grimm, Oobleck took the chance to ask each student why they wanted to become protectors of the people. "Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?" he asked.

"Huh? Well, to fight monsters and save-" Yang began before Oobleck cut her off.

"No, that is what you _do._ I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to become a Huntress." He asked, much more clearly. Yang then answered that since she was a thrill-seeker, she wanted to travel around the world and have many adventures as she could. Helping people along the way also worked out for her.

As for Wiess, when she knew she was capable of fighting and piloting a mobile suit she knew what her path in life was. Also, she wanted to prove the Schnee's were not the same as her ancestor in days long ago and while her father tried to fix things with the company, she would fight to protect the people.

Blake wanted to bring an end to all the corruption, inequality and cruelty in the world, but she didn't know how to do it.

Hanzo wanted to become a huntsman so that he could carry on his master's teachings to newer generations of fighters who wished to follow the path of a warrior.

Tammy wanted learn everything she could about being a huntress so she could ensure that something like what happened to her cousins mother years ago would never happen again. She also wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves from the likes of the Grimm, Dark Army and Frozen Talon.

Arthur simply stated he was continuing his family's legacy. Coming from a long line of warriors dating back from days gone by, he wanted to be just like his parents and follow in their footsteps.

Oobleck than looked towards Robert. "And you, Mr. Halberton. You're the son of a skilled military leader and it is clear you have had training long before you came to Beacon. Why be a huntsman when you could join the military?" he asked.

"You see Stella over there?" Robert asked and looked towards Stella who was sitting down and scratching Cody's ears.

"I don't follow." Oobleck said confused.

"I've met a lot of people who lost their families and homes to Frozen Talon, the White Fang, Dark Army and Grimm. No one should have to go through such a thing. I want to protect the people so nothing like that happens to them. Not only am I the pilot of the Strike and the one who uses the Soul Drive, but my ancestors helped build the first mobile suits. Piloting a mobile suit, it doesn't make me a soldier, but to me a Gundam is more than just a weapon, it is a symbol of hope and as such I want to be the hope to the people so they know that someone will be there to protect them. I also, fight for my family." Robert explained, taking out the photograph of his sister.

"Interesting." Oobleck said and turned to Ruby who was using her weapon to lift a whole turkey, teasing Zwei until she spotted the doctor and quickly sheathed her weapon, turkey and all.

"Sorry! Uh… Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby asked.

"Nope! I believe that will do for today. Its going to be dark soon." He began and tossed his bag to Yang. "The rest of you, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please make sure there aren't anymore of those… creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby." He added.

"Doctor, I'd like to take my son and check something out." Halberton said to the Doctor. Oobleck nodded and lead Ruby towards another section of the city while the Admiral led Robert towards a different section.

Oobleck led Ruby to an area overlooking a line of Goliath Grimm which marched through the forest. Ruby readied her weapon to fire but Oobleck stopped her, mentioning that the Goliath's were of no threat to them and were instead waiting before moving away from the city. Oobleck then told Ruby the reason he became a huntsman was to ensure that a tragedy like Mountain Glenn would never happen again, believing he could pass on the information he taught his students would be used to prevent history from repeating.

In another part of the city, Halberton and his son mowed down two Ursa Majors which were hiding in an abandoned warehouse. "Alright, Dad. What's all this about? Why did you ask me to assist you and Stella on this mission with the Doctor and Team RWBY?" Robert demanded.

"Honestly, I wanted to be by my side on this mission and as to why we're here, I'm meeting my informant, Fulcrum." Halberton explained before the two spotted a cloaked silhouette of a mobile suit which was revealed to be Nicol and the Blitz. "You're taking a big risk, meeting me like this." The admiral said to the green haired pilot.

"I know, but I have the information you requested." Nicol said and transferred said information from his scroll to the Admirals. He then looked to Robert. "I take it you know who the pilot of the Aegis is now. I've known it was Neo and I didn't want to tell you until I was certain that you were the one in the photograph she threw away. I care about her deeply and I want to help her, but she's so focused on killing you. I just wanted you to know." He added before climbing back into the cockpit of the Blitz which then cloaked itself again and flew away.

Watching the Blitz fly away, Robert started to follow his father back to the campsite and looked up to the night sky thinking about what he should do to help bring back the girl he once knew.

F-7D Spearhead

Type: Mass-produced VTOL General-Purpose Aircraft

Weapons: 4x20mm cannons, 2x Missile bays

During the last years of the great war, the aircraft used by the kingdoms were declared to be obsolete, much to the arguments of many pilots. With newer airships and bullheads, the F-7D Spearhead was built to replace the older aircraft and were given the capabilities of a VTOL like the Bullhead but designed for air battles. It was later replaced by the FX-550 Sky Grasper, but is still used by Frozen Talon and the White Fang.

FX-550 Sky Grasper

Type: Multi-Role Aerial Support Fighter

Weapons: 4x20mm cannons, 2x weapons bays, 3 hard points for Striker Packs, 2x 105mm cannons, beam turret.

Although it was built to support the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, the FX-550 Sky Grasper has proven it is a capable combat fighter, capable of taking on mobile suits. Heavily armed, fast and armored, the Sky Grasper is the main fighter plane for the Atlas and Vale militaries. The best-known fighter pilots are Mu La Flaga and Kaite Madigan of the Roughnecks.

ZGMF-1017 GINN

Type: Mass Produced-General Purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Weapons: Heavy Blade, 76mm Machine Gun, Short Ranged Missile Launcher, Short Ranged Guided Missile Launcher, Heavy Ion Cannon, 500mm recoilless rifle.

Durable and basic, the GINN is the primary mobile suit of the White Fang. Because of its durability, the GINN can be equipped with numerous weapons for different combat situations and environments. For assaulting enemy bases, the GINN can be equipped with missile launchers and an Ion Cannon.

 **And Done. Please tell me what you think.**


	24. No Brakes

**Well another chapter with no reviews. As if that is going to stop me from writing this story. I don't know how many of you know this, but many of the English dubbed voice actors from Mobile Suit Gundam to Gundam 00 have done the voices of many characters from the Transformers series. From the Beast Wars series to the Unicron Trilogy. For example, Michael Dobson and his brothers Paul and Brain did the voices of Starscream, Landmine, Overhaul, Red Alert and Sideways while Scott McNeil did the voices of Jet Fire, Snarl and Backstop. When I first watched an entry in the Gundam Series in my high school's anime club, I was surprised but that didn't get me back into the Gundam franchise until I watched Iron-Blooded Orphans. Oh, did I mention the guy who voiced Nicol and Saji is or was the brother of Sam Vincent, the guy who voiced Double Dee, Sideswipe, Athrun, Tieria and Iceman.**

 **I say that because the GAT-332 Raptor Gundam is based on Starscream's Energon vehicle mode with a few changes to the weaponry. I am thinking about giving Sergei's Veritech the cannons his Armada form had, but don't want it to be too powerful. Should it be lower powered version of the Calamities beam cannons or the buster rifles of the Airmaster Gundam?**

 **Anyway, lets resume the story. Disclaimers are the same as before. Please enjoy. Again, this will be the combination of two RWBY episodes.**

Chapter 24: No Brakes

Nighttime came down fast as several airships hovered over several buildings in Vale as Ironwood stared out over the city from the landing docks. "Trouble sleeping?" a voice said from behind him as Glynda joined him.

"Arm was acting up." He stated and gripped his shoulder.

"Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to stare menacingly out into the distance." She said before noticing the look in the Generals eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've tried to make things better in Atlas and Mantle for years. I formed the Roughnecks in hopes of proving to the rest of the world that Humans and Faunus can work together for the greater good and many of them are Coordinators." Ironwood began, his gaze turning towards the dock where the Minerva and its mobile suits were sitting silently. "But despite all I have done, I have achieved so little. I trust Ozpin, Glynda believe me I do and he's never steered us wrong at all. But at the same time, I feel like he's hiding something from us." Ironwood added.

"Ozpin has experience the rest of us lack and he's proven that he's more than willing to divulge certain information to us." Glynda reminded the general. "He told us everything about _her_ and the machine she has in her possession. All we can do is trust in our students and their abilities, or in your case, your soldiers." She added.

"I know, Glynda. I know. It's just that, I feel like someone is trying to undermine our efforts both inside and outside the kingdoms. We know someone tried to gain access to the CCT systems, using a virus made by someone who knows the systems inside out, probably the same person who helped the White Fang steal the G-Weapons. Someone sold Flay and her father out, put Mister Winchester in prison on false charges of supporting terrorism, putting Yuna on the Vale council. And somehow, both Frozen Talon and the White Fang continue to steal materials and mobile suits needed by the military. The way things are looking, I feel like a war is coming." Ironwood said, listing all of his concerns.

"I understand your concerns, James. But right now, all we can do is trust Ozpin, the Roughnecks and Gjallarhorn." Glynda assured him before she started to walk away. "If I remember correctly, the Gaia pilot has the same concerns as you do and I think that we can trust them and people like Mr. Yuy and those piloting the fully upgraded Deathscythe." She added.

Ironwood knew she was right, but at the same time he couldn't help but have this odd feeling that something terrible was looming in the future.

Back in Mountain Glenn, the full moon was shining over the ruins of the once great city as a lone Beowulf searched through the rubble. From a safe distance, Ruby kept her sights on the wolf Grimm before sighing in tiredness as she continues to keep a lookout over their camp. "Alright, Ruby. You go get some sleep. I'll handle watch detail." Robert said as he walked over to her.

"Ok." Ruby yawned and went down to join the others who were sleeping on their mats around the fire with their weapons nearby. Cody was sleeping by Stella who still had nightmares from time to time and was snuggled up next to her while Doctor Oobleck was slumped down against a nearby wall next to a very large hole in the ceiling/floor of the building while Halberton slept close by against another wall. As for the rest of Team RATH, they slept quietly near the fire. As Ruby laid down on her mat and fell asleep, Yang opened her eyes.

"Blake, are you awake?" Yang asked the Faunus member of her team.

"Yeah." Blake answered as she woke up.

"You have any idea why Doctor Oobleck asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Yang asked.

"Maybe he was just curious or something? I don't know." Blake answered.

Yang wasn't so sure and then turned to Weiss. "Weiss, are you awake?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm awake! You two are talking." She snapped. "And about what I told the doctor. When I said wanted to restore my families name, I meant it. For as long as I can remember, my family has constantly been called 'war mongers'. My ancestor, he was a very evil man. He thought humans were better than the Faunus and felt that they should be wiped out. He allied himself with someone who could somehow control the Grimm and tried to destroy the world. My grandfather and father have recognized that and have been trying to make things better. However, there have been those who operate in many… moral gray areas." she explained.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake said, remembering all the times the White Fang had attacked Schnee Dust and Mobile Suit company areas where the managers were exploiting the Faunus, against the orders of the head of Company.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right in the cockpit of a Gundam. If I had stayed in Atlas, someone would try to influence me in excepting the beliefs my ancestor had and turned me into a monster like he was. I refuse to be anything like my ancestor and I will fight to put an end to the black mark on my families name." she added. ' _Even if it puts me at odds with my brother.'_ She thought to herself.

It was then Blakes turn to explain her reasons. "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. In and out of the cockpit of a mobile suit." She began. "I had a partner, Adam. More of a mentor actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place, even taught me how to pilot a mobile suit. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone and went against the ideals of our leader." She added.

"I thought the White Fang listened to their high leader." Yang said confused.

"They do. Well not all of them. Ever since the new leader took over, she proposed the idea of using violence against the likes of Frozen Talon and refused to target civilians or the military. However, that changed after our first 'step' down this path. Many in the White Fang refused to follow the new leaders' ideals, seeing that she was favoring the ideals of the humans when she kept saying that she lived with a family of humans after her parents were murdered by Frozen Talon and they assaulted her before she was saved by a single human." She explained.

Yang and Wiess gasped in shock. "I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors. Always fighting for good and piloting the Gundam's. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I-how can I undo so many years of hate?" she asked.

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Yang said to her teammate trying to reassured her. But Blake didn't see it like that and started calling herself a coward for running from the White Fang when she saw what her partner had become and in the case of the investigation, tried to run.

"At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kind of always, gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I want to be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. Its like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, even piloting a Gundam and not asking for anything in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Yang explained.

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss added.

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids. Well, maybe not all of us. Some of us here have grown up." Blake said in agreement, referring to Team RATH who's leader has reluctantly taken the lives of others.

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth with a member of the Roughnecks backing us up." Yang chimed in.

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress and Gundam pilot in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second." Weiss reminded them all before they all went back to sleep. Neither of them knew that Doctor Oobleck had a smile on his face while he was sleeping. He had heard everything as did Robert.

Speaking of the leader of Team RATH, he kept a close eye on a pack of Beowolf's that passed by. He had a lot on his mind. If what Nicol said was true, it appeared that he and Neo were close and it was going to make it harder for him to fight her. If he fought and ended up killing her, Nicol would hate him. The same thing applied to Nicol if he killed Neo. He didn't know what to do.

"No matter what I choose, I'll end up killing one of them." he said to himself before he yawned. "The others know what they want to do, but they have no idea that they will have to get their hands stained in blood. I want to protect the people, but I don't want to kill anyone. What I want to do is more complicated then what they want." He said to himself before he kept watch for any Grimm that tried to sneak up on them.

A few hours later, Yang had taken up watch and it was now Roberts turn to catch some sleep. As he slept, Zwei suddenly woke up and woke up Ruby. "Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." She said tiredly. Instead, her beloved dog ran off and forced her to go after him. "Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei!" she whispered for her dog until she saw that he had to do his business. "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" she chastised her dog who just barked.

They were about to leave when they heard a pair of voices nearby. Quickly they hid behind some ruins and spotted a pair of White Fang guards who were on patrol. Much like anyone else, the two White Fang members walked away with Ruby and Zwei following them silently before they rounded a corner and entered a building. "Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." Ruby asked her dog in a whispered voice. The doors to the building closed and Zwei barked.

Believing she had found what she was looking for, she brought out her scroll and tried to call her teammates but the area she was in had very poor reception. With no other choice, Ruby and her dog hurried back down the street to get the others when the asphalt beneath them started to give way. Quickly, Ruby grabbed a hold of the ledge and caught Zwei, tossing him out of the hole before trying to pull herself up only to fall in. Seeing her owner fall, Zwei went to get help.

Down below, Ruby landed on a building and looked around to find a whole other city built directly beneath the city above. She barely had time to take in the sight before she was captured by two White Fang grunts and a GINN. When she was grabbed, Ruby attempted to punch one of the grunts only to get punched in the face before she was knocked out.

Back at the campsite, Yang had just finished her watch and was about to get Weiss up for her shift so she could return to bed. "Hey Weiss, its your…" she began before she noticed Ruby was missing. "Hey, where's Ruby?" she asked.

"What?" Doctor Oobleck asked as he woke up followed by the others as Zwei came running into the room, barking. Knowing that dogs were loyal to their owners, Oobleck knew that Ruby was in trouble and immediately ordered the others to grab their weapons.

Zwei soon reached the hole in the road and when Yang spotted Ruby's weapon, she started to get worried especially considering Ruby would never go anywhere without her 'sweetheart' as she liked to call her weapon.

"Do out think she fell?" Weiss asked.

"Fell?" Oobleck asked before he looked down the hole which was soon illuminated by a pair flares tossed by Halberton and Stella. "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE! How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck said aloud making the others very confused.

"Mind letting us in on what you've realized?" Stella asked.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" he exclaimed getting in the face of each of the students.

"Mind running that by us again?" Tammy asked.

"He means we've been searching in the wrong place, albeit was only about half a day but our prey has been hiding UNDERGROUND!" Robert clarified.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asked.

"Not exactly, Mountain Glenn was Vales first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they cut themselves off from the surface." The doctor added.

"An underground village?" Yang questioned.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until… an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. Despite efforts by Gjallarhorn to rescue any survivors, in the end the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the worlds largest tomb." He added before he reaching for his thermos which transformed into a flamethrower. "If Ruby is down there, we must find her."

"Hey, I got a question. If there is a network of subway tunnels down below us, does that mean that there might be…" Robert began before the remaining members of Team RWBY and his own teammates along with Oobleck jumped into the hole. "A train or something down there, maybe some mobile suits?" he asked. "Never mind then." He said to himself and jumped in after them.

Back down in the tunnels, Ruby had woken up to find herself being dragged by the two guards the captured her and to her surprise saw the White Fang loading up train cars with large devices, Atlesian Knights and Paladins. One of the White Fang grunts dropped one of the large devices which another member of the group told him to be careful.

One of the guards that captured her called to the boss who was none other than Roman Torchwick who peeked out of one of train cars. "That would be bad." He said annoyed. His annoyance faded after he threw Ruby to the ground.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Roman teased. Ruby got up and tried to charge at Roman, who simply sidestepped, sending Ruby stumbling to the across the floor.

Again, he laughed at Ruby's attempts to attack him before he turned back to the guard who brought Ruby to him. "Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." He said to the Faunus who gave him a thumbs up before he walked over to Ruby and aimed his cane at her. "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?" he asked. All he got was a growl from Ruby who used her semblance to escape from Roman before making her way towards the exit.

A startled Torchwick smiled as he stood up, spun his weapon and aimed the handle at Ruby before he fired the handle which functioned as a grappling hook and caught Ruby by her hood and started to pull her back. "I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." He pointed out before an explosion rocked the tunnels.

"Oh, what the… Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Roman asked to Perry who nodded and went to investigate the explosion before another one was heard.

"WHAT is going on here?!" Roman asked annoyed as a third explosion was heard and multiple White Fang members came running around a corner, some of them firing at an unknown enemy and some of who went down. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Arthur, Hanzo, Tammy, Stella, Halberton, Zwei, Robert and Oobleck soon rounded the corner, much to Roman's annoyance. Using the chaos to her advantage, Ruby attempted her second escape and jumped on Roman's shoulders, pulling his hat down over his eyes before fleeing towards her friends.

Annoyed at the fact that Ruby almost wrecked his hat and glaring at her, Roman ordered the White Fang Members around him to shoot at her, only for their target to dodge and weave between each shot. Once again, Roman became angry and turned to the nearest White Fang member. "Attach this car and spread the word: We're starting the train." He ordered.

"But we're not finished." The member pointed out until Torchwick pinned him to the wall with his weapon.

"Do it or you're finished!" Roman threatened before the guy he threatened ran down the train spreading the word to the other members while he climbed aboard.

While the terrorist group and their sociopath leader prepared the train, Ruby was fleeing from the area when she realized she was running towards a group of White Fang members who had their weapons pointed at her. Thankfully, a huge explosion from behind the members of the terrorist group sent them flying as Yang ran towards her sister who jumped into her arms. "Ruby!" Yang cried out.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down here." Ruby explained.

"What?" Blake asked, handing Ruby her weapon back.

"Androids, mechs, mobile suit parts, mobile workers, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" she added.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck reminded the group.

" _Get to your places, we are leaving now!"_ Roman said over the speaker system as the train slowly started to move down the tracks towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going _somewhere."_ Yang pointed out.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby said and tried to call Jaune only for her scroll to flash 'Low Signal'. "I can't get through!" she exclaimed.

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option…" Doctor Oobleck began.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby finished, as Lewis, Stella and Robert brought over a few old Fast Attack Vehicles (FAV) that the White Fang had been working on repairing.

"GET IN!" The Admiral shouted. Each of the teams climbed into the vehicles and held on tight as they raced after the train which was starting to pick up speed. Thankfully, the weight of the cargo the train was carrying meant it couldn't travel at top speed, unlike the FAV's which had a top speed of seventy-eight miles per hour.

As soon as they got close enough to the train, Ruby used her semblance to get everyone onboard the train, while the vehicles they used to catch up quickly came to a stop. A White Fang member standing on the train heard the noise of the FAV's engines and saw a few rose pedals, prompting him try and contact Roman, only to hit on the head by Ooblecks weapon and fall off the train.

As for Roman, he was in the front of the train making sure that everything was going smoothly, but his mood changed when another member of the White Fang informed him that the kids made it on the train. "Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!" he shouted to the guy who just rushed in before they left to carry out his orders. "Man, animals, everyone of them." he groaned before looking awkwardly at the other White Fang member who was operating the train. "Not you though, you're, heh, you're great."

Back at the rear of the train the two teams, two dogs, their teacher and the two members of the Roughnecks stood on top the train. "Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said urgently.

However, Weiss found something that wasn't what they had expected to find. "Err… Professor?" she asked.

"Doctor…" Oobleck corrected.

"What's that?" She asked and pointed down inside the car they were on top of.

"That my dear… appears to be a bomb." He said bluntly getting the others to cringe away from the hatch.

"Am I the only one wondering why this train is going the wrong way? From what I know, the people who built the subway were bringing in supply's from a tunnel they built, allowing access to non-subway rolling stock." Robert pointed out.

Before anyone could answer, Ruby pointed towards the front of the train. "We've got baddies!" she called out as dozens of White Fang members started climbing out of the other cars and onto the top of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go…" Oobleck began before noticing the bomb underneath them started beeping and charged up. "…easy on us. Time to go!" he shouted as he stood up. He then turned to Blake. "Blake! Detach the Caboose! It will kill us all!" he instructed.

"On it." Blake replied.

"Technically, this is a boxcar not a caboose!" Robert chimed. "What? I know railroads ok!" he added.

No one seemed to hear him as Blake jumped down onto the couplings, preparing to disconnect the car with the bomb from the rest of the train, but as she prepared to do so, the car came loose on its own. "It decoupled itself!"

"What?!" Oobleck asked.

"It seems that Torchwick doesn't want us on the train." Hanzo surmised. As the disconnected car got further and further away from the train, the bomb it was carrying exploded.

"Oh, the humanity!" Robert groaned, much to annoyance of the others.

"That's not good…" Oobleck said with a worried tone.

"Err, neither is this!" Ruby said from the next car.

"Another bomb?!" Blake asked in alarm.

Looking around, Oobleck ran towards the next car and opened the hatch and looked in. "They _ALL_ have bombs!" he screamed in alarm as the bomb inside the previous car charges up and started beeping as it charged up while the car decoupled itself forcing the others to run to the next car.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said.

"Who would load bombs onto a train?" Tammy asked.

They soon realized that they had forgotten about the member of the White Fang that had climbed up onto the train, this time having gotten closer to them.

"Get the humans!" one member shouted. The two teams then jumped forwards to attack the members of the Terrorist group.

A flick of his wrist blades allowed Arthur to counter the blades of several sword wielding Faunus terrorists before he swept the terrorists of their feet before he swung his blades and destroyed their weapons before knocking them down hard.

Swinging his naginata, Hanzo swept several goons off the train before grabbing the gun of one member and slammed it into the head of its owner. "Hey! That's mine!" the owner shouted when he realized that his weapon was no useless. All he got was a hard punch to the stomach before Hanzo sprinted forwards a few cars, changed it to its bow mode before leaping into the air and fired numerous arrows which hit the firearm wielders of the White Fang.

This allowed Yang to use her fighting skills to beat down the disarmed members, one of whom she smashed into the car while winking at the guy she knocked out.

Dashing forwards, Blake created a flurry of steel with her sword and slashed a few enemies that were around her sending them off the train while Weiss used her semblance to skate across the train cars leaving ice shards in her wake having cleared a path.

Tammy used her tomahawks to parry a few attacks from a couple of goons wielding knives before slamming the butt ends of her weapons into the head of another goon and tossed that one off the train. Returning her tomahawks to her holsters, she brought her fists up and blocked a punch from another White Fang member before sucker punching them in the jaw.

Ruby fired her scythe behind her which sent her spinning towards their attackers, taking out several opponents at once.

Robert and Stella had their blades drawn and quickly disarmed several attackers at once before throwing them off the train while Halberton used a series of hand-to-hand moves to beat down a few other members of the White Fang before he grabbed one of the members that wasn't knocked off the train by the neck. "What are you planning to do with this train and its cargo!?" he demanded.

He soon had his answer when the car that was previously detached exploded and both he and Oobleck turned around to see the bomb had blown a hole in the tunnel allowing several creatures of Grimm to enter. "Oh, dear…." Oobleck said before turning towards the others as the horde began to advance towards the train. "He's leading Grimm into the city!" he shouted.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" he explained.

"That's insane!" Blake added.

"Wait, Doctor. You said the tunnels are sealed right? How much of an impact would it require to break through the tunnels?" Robert asked. Before Oobleck could answer, another train car detached itself

"We have to hurry!" he said pointing to Weiss, Blake, Yang, Arthur, Hanzo and Tammy. "You six, go below and try to stop those bombs!" he instructed.

"What about us?" Ruby asked, talking about her, Robert, Stella, the Admiral and the dogs.

"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck said trying to act like it was his plan all along only for Ruby to remind him she already said that earlier. As the group moved forwards, the train continued to pick up speed as multiple White Fang members started to climb into the cockpits of multiple Atlesian Paladin-290's which jumped to the top of the train. "Up ahead!" the doctor shouted as a Paladin started to charge towards them.

"We got a problem!" Oobleck shouted before taking a sip of his thermos and transformed it into its weapon mode as Zwei barks and then jumps and flips in the air as the doctor hits him like a baseball and turning the dog into a small fireball as the Paladin started shooting only to be knocked off the train by the attack. Another Paladin appears in front Zwei with its guns aimed at the corgi only to be hit by another fireball which came in the form of Cody while Robert leapt over the other Paladins and landed in the cockpit of a mobile worker on the train. "Mr. Halberton! Use the mobile worker and see if you can take out as many of those Grimm as you can." Oobleck said to Robert.

"That was my plan!" Robert shouted back as the others entered the train car and the mobile worker powered up before going off the train and opened up with the machine guns. Several creatures were taken out by short bursts of gunfire but more kept on coming. "What I wouldn't give for the Strike right about now." Robert groaned.

While Robert handled the Grimm with the mobile armor, Yang and the others entered the train car and started making their way towards the front of the train when Neo dropped down in front of their path. "You guys go ahead. She's mine." Yang instructed the others.

"Not alone. I've got somethings I want to ask this girl." Tammy said before drawing her tomahawks.

The others proceeded forwards while Neo prepared for an attack from the others, only for Yang to fire a round to distract her from the others and prompting Neo to backflip and avoid the blast getting into a crouching position. "Nice moves." Tammy complimented and cracked her knuckles. "I can see why Robert holds you in high regards." She added.

At the mention of Robert's name, Neo's expression changed into an angry one while Yang stepped towards the girl who then prepared for a fight.

Further up ahead, the rest of the students continued to run towards the front of the train when a White Fang Lieutenant dragged their chainsaw along the floor and revved it up. "You two go ahead!" Weiss said to Blake and Hanzo who deflected an attack from the two Faunus students while Weiss backflipped and delivered multiple strikes towards Lieutenant knocking him down. As the other two proceeded towards the next car, the Lieutenant got back up and started to chuckle menacingly.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee…" he said while Wiess held up her weapon as Arthur stood by her side and drew his sword. "And it looks like you have a freak with you." He added.

"Disrespect my family one more time and you will regret it!" Arthur spat and gripped his sword tight while the two waited for who would make the first move.

While two of the members of their teams handled their opponents in the cars behind them, Blake and Hanzo came face to face with Roman who made Blake grit her teeth while Hanzo only glared at him. "Hello, kitty cats. You miss me?" Roman asked the two, twirling his cane around before turning to Blake. "You know we really have to stop meeting like this. People are going to talk…"

Feinting and using her semblance, Blake used some dust to create a fiery shadow of herself which Roman struck causing the shadow to explode and propel him into the air allowing both Hanzo and Blake to land a few mid-air strikes on the criminal, before they landed and assumed a fighting stance.

Aiming his cane, Roman fired a blast at the two only for Blake to create a shadow of herself to take the blow while Hanzo leapt over Roman's head and slashed at Roman who blocked his attacks. This was a feint which allowed Blake to perform a vertical slash creating a shock wave that knocked Roman down and knocking his weapon away.

As Roman tried to reach for his weapon, Hanzo grabbed it allowing Blake to step on his chest and point her sword at his throat, keeping him from getting up. "Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it…"

Back with Weiss and Arthur, the Lieutenant swung their weapon at Weiss only for it to be blocked by Arthur's sword. This allowed Weiss to draw a pale blue circle forming a forcefield as the Lieutenant broke the lock between his weapon and Arthur's sword and took another swing at her. Undaunted, the Lieutenant tried to saw through the forcefield only for Arthur to get behind his opponent and clashed with the chainsaw again. "I fight for others, what do you fight for?" Arthur asked the Lieutenant who broke their lock again.

An overhead swipe was Arthur's answer forcing the Human/Faunus hybrid to duck in order to avoid getting his head cut off while Weiss flipped gracefully over the Lieutenant's head and slashed at it. "You fight well, my lady." Arthur complimented Weiss before the two of them continued to engage their opponent.

The two continued to block and counter each attack with Weiss using her glyphs to enhance both of them. For a moment, it seemed like the two of them were going to win, but upon their next attack the Lieutenant rolled backwards. Jumping into the air to attack again, the Lieutenant grabbed Weiss's face. "Come here, princess!" he shouted before slamming her into the floor and knocking her out. He then threw her into the air and would have hit her with his chainsaw when Arthur blocked his attack.

"I will not let you harm her!" he declared before catching Weiss and looking towards his opponent.

As for Yang and Tammy, the two of them were having a difficult time against Neo. Each time they attacked her, she would dodge them in a very laid back style which was starting to piss both of them off. "This isn't a game! Do you realize that your partner is using the bombs in the train cars to lure the Grimm into the city!?" Tammy shouted.

Neo simply smirked and opened her umbrella. Dashing forwards, Yang unleashed a series of punches before she was hit by a spinning hook kick from her their opponent and left her vulnerable. Getting back to her feet, Yang growled in anger which Neo responded with a drop kick which Yang dodged giving Tammy an opening to fire her revolvers at Neo, but neither one of her shots made their mark.

"You really seem to be a different person than what Robert told us about." Tammy stated. Once again, Neo grew angry at the mention of Roberts name and kicked both of them in the stomach before leaping back onto a crate and sat there. Both Tammy and Yang walked towards Neo only to realize too late that she tricked them and quickly knocked the two of them to the ground and knocking them out.

Slowly approaching the two downed girls, Neo pulled a small blade from her umbrella and was about to kill the two when a women in red and black with raven hair wearing a mask appeared out of nowhere and attacked her. Neo barely managed to dodge the attack when eyes changed from brown to pink when she realized the threat this woman was to her, she disappeared. The woman then looked down at still unconscious Yang and Tammy before they used their sword and opened a portal and walked away from the two as they regained consciousness. "What happened?" Tammy asked rubbing her head before the two noticed the woman disappearing. Once they got their bearings, they headed for their teammates.

Back in the front of the train, Torchwick was still trying to convince the two Faunus students to join him. "Oh, still feisty. So, what are we going to do now? You think a little bow on top is going to make people forget who you were? What you've done…" he grunted with Blakes blade still pointed at his throat.

"You should keep you mouth shut." Hanzo spat before kicking Roman in the face and knocking him out. As he did, the door to the engine opened the Lieutenants body was thrown into the room as Arthur and Weiss walked in.

"We've got a problem." Blake said looking to the controls which were destroyed, indicating that there was no way to stop the train.

Back up top Ruby and Oobleck continued to engage the Paladins and knock them off the train while Stella, Lewis and Robert continued to deal with the Grimm following the train. Oobleck then ordered Ruby to go on ahead which Ruby tried to protest, but the Doctor assured her that she had it under control. She even instructed Zwei to stay with the doctor.

Quickly, she made it to the front of the train where the others soon emerged from the train before noticing the wall directly ahead of them. Ruby turned to Weiss and smiled before the Heiress formed an ice shield to protect them as the train crashed into the wall with a mighty bang.

Some time later, the students awoke to the sounds of emergency alarms blaring and looked to see that the train had burst through the ground in central Vale while the mobile workers used by Robert, his father and Stella where in front of a large crowd of civilians who were curious about what had happened. Before anyone could say anything, low rumbles and growls from behind them soon grew louder as a King Taijitu along with numerous other creatures of Grimm started to pour into the city as the civilians started to scream and flee from the chaos. Roars and screams filled the air as the teams could only watch in horror and knew that things were about to get very difficult for them.

 **Done. Next time, The Breach with some Gundam action. Prepare to Raise Your Flag. Remember to read and review.**


	25. Raise Your Flag

**Finally, I am getting some reviews. I tell you; I think I will only continue a story if I get some reviews on the first chapter. If not, I won't continue it, that's going to be my policy from now on. Hope you all will understand.**

 **Now onto reviews.**

 **SaurusRock625: First of, Neo isn't exactly brainwashed per say, but she does believe Robert did abandon her because of what someone told her. Second, that comment of yours about her was very funny and I can understand being busy with life and plot bunnies. I have the same problem. Speaking of which, I am trying to come up with an idea about the power source for two certain mobile suits from Gundam Seed. I'll give you the names sometime later so I don't spoil anything.**

 **Alright, reviews done. Let's get ready for some more Gundam action. Disclaimers are the same as before so please enjoy.**

Chapter 25: Raise your Flag

As the sun rose over Beacon Academy, Jaune and his team headed for their waiting Bullhead. During the night, Jaune received a call from Ruby but when he answered it the call came to an end before he could even talk to Ruby and this was making him worried. "I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha assured her team leader.

"Probably a butt dial…" Nora chimed in playfully.

"Team's RWBY and RATH have always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren added.

"We're going to be deputies!" Nora said with excitement.

"I'm not sure. Ruby hasn't been known to call just for the fun of it. Something about this just doesn't sit right with me." Jaune said. He was soon proven right when alarms started to ring out and smoke was spotted coming from the city.

Immediately, Jaune made the decision to change their mission, assuring Ren that they would make it out to the village another time before he orders the pilot of the Bullhead to take them into the city. As they Bullhead left the school, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury knew that Roman had messed up their plan and caused the breach earlier than planned. Never the less, they needed to keep up their cover as students and Cinder decided to use Plan B.

Back in the city, teams RATH and RWBY found themselves surrounded by Ursa's, Beowulf's and a single King Taijitu. A roar from the snake Grimm signaled the other Grimm to attack. "Take Offensive Formation!" Robert shouted to his teammates who sprinted in different directions to attack the creatures of darkness.

Planting Crescent Rose into the ground, Ruby spun around and kicked a few Grimm surrounding her before Yang propelled herself upwards, using a Creep as a springboard before performing a series of aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm below her before three Nevermores arrived and sent her crashing to the ground.

Blake dodged a swipe from a Beowulf's before stabbing it in the head with her own weapon, Gambol Shroud before changing it into pistol mode and opened up on the Creeps that were charging at her.

Weiss killed three Beowulf's with a slash from Myrtenster before summoning a glyph which she used to conjure up an Ice blade while Yang got back to the ground and sent several cars flying towards the creatures of Grimm while their young leader killed two Beowulf's with her own weapon. The King Taijitu then raised its head and was about to attack the team when Nora flew in on Magnhild towards the creature's head and killed it. "Nora Smash!" the orange head girl shouted as Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren arrived and started to engage the Grimm.

While teams RWBY and JNPR handled the Grimm in the pavilion, a few civilians weren't so lucky and were hiding in a nearby shop until a few Grimm smashed through the door and windows before they lunged towards the civilians. They would have killed them had it not been for Tammy firing her rifle at the creatures of darkness, killing them before throwing one of her tomahawks at one of the Grimm killing it. "Better look for a back-door folks! Things are going to get pretty hairy around here!" she shouted and quickly recovered her thrown weapon before reloading her rifle. "Tammy here, I got civilians trapped in a nearby store. I'll hold this area and protect them!" she shouted into her scroll.

"Understood." Arthur said into his scroll before flicking his wrist blades out and slashed away at several Beowulf's before more of them quickly surrounded him. "I'll take you all on!" he shouted and activated his semblance. In seconds, white and blue flames covered his two blades and his sheathed sword before the flames circled in the air and created several blades of flames which flew towards the Grimm, burning them to ash before he charged the remaining Grimm.

Blocking one set of claws with his left blade, he used his right blade to slash the head off the Beowulf who's claw he had just blocked before aiming his gauntlets and fired their gun mode at several more incoming creatures of darkness before resuming his efforts.

Hanzo ran towards several Ursa's one of which took a massive swing with its claws and almost hit the Tiger Faunus had they not jumped into the air to avoid the attack. As he leapt over the bear Grimm, he drew several arrows from his quiver, pulled back the string and fired them high into the air before using his semblance and found the locations of several hidden creatures before letting his arrows hone in on the targets and killed them.

A boarbatusk charged at him from behind and hit him right in the back, reducing his aura a little bit. Skidding across the pavement a bit and gritting his teeth, Hanzo configured his bow into its bladed mode and waited for the boar Grimm to charge at him again before stabbing the blade part of his weapon into the creature's weak underside.

A swarm of Grimm ranging from Ursa's to Beowulf's ran towards Robert, his father and Stella who were quick to open up with their own weapons killing several of the incoming creatures of darkness before the Admiral threw two grenades towards the oncoming horde which then detonated and killed several of the creatures of darkness.

"Nice throw, Dad." Robert complimented to his father before drawing his swords and quickly parried a blow from an Ursa's claws before thrusting his twin blades into the body of the bear Grimm while Stella drew her own knife and slashed a Creep while holding her firearm with one hand. "Nice one, Stella." He added before he spotted more Grimm heading towards them. Quickly, he configured the Regicide into grenade launcher mode, took aim and fired off several grenades at the incoming horde which exploded into pieces before disappearing into black mist.

"Damn it! I hope we get some back up soon!" he cursed.

Back in the pavilion, Nora batted away a Creep while Ren struck two more Creeps before he slashed at Beowulf. Jaune and Pyrrha stood back to back with their weapons at the ready before they turned to each other and nodded. Just as a giant Ursa approached them, the two backflipped out of the way to avoid a swipe from its claws allowing Pyrrha to throw her shield at a lamppost before using her semblance to redirect the shield towards the Grimm, dazing it and allowing Jaune to thrust his sword into the body of the Grimm. The Grimm fell back as Sun, Neptune and their two other teammates, Sage Ayana and Scarlet David arrived.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun shouted.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune added as the two flashed their badges, much to the dismay of the other two. Their attempt to act like the hero's failed as several Roughneck Bullheads arrived and special ops soldiers dropped from the ships and began to assist the students in clearing away the Grimm. Having dropped his badge in awe, Sun whipped out nun chucks and quickly joined the battle with his teammates following him.

With his pistol, Hook in one hand and his sword Darling in the other hand, Scarlet fired his pistol and slashed at any Grimm that came towards him while Sage swung his sword Pilgrim and slashed apart a few Ursa's across the torso.

Neptune swung Tri-Hard in its guandao mode, slicing apart an airborne creep before changing his weapon to trident mode and stabbed a Ursa in the head before returning his weapon to its ranged mode and fired short bursts at several Beowulf's before they could get within range.

A burst of gunfire from a Bullheads machine gun downed a Grimm that would have attacked Ruby from behind before Sergeant Rico and his squad began to spread out into teams of three and engaged the creatures of darkness. "Go, go, go!" Rico shouted to his men before firing his rifle at a Boarbatusk as Cinder and her teammates arrived. She looked to Mercury and Emerald and nodded giving them the ok to attack the Grimm before leaving them.

An Ursa received the business of Mercury's boots while a half a dozen Grimm of different types stood in front of Emerald who drew her own weapons, a pair of dual revolver sickles and open fired at the Grimm leaving only a single Ursa remaining while the others fell to a barrage of bullets. The Ursa got closer and was quick to dodge a swipe from the bear Grimm's claws before transforming her pistols into a pair of kopis blades, flipped and slashed at the rampaging Ursa finally killing it.

 **(Caffeine starts)**

As more and more Grimm were eliminated by the combined efforts of the Roughnecks and Students, Zwei and Cody jumped out of the hole created by the crashed train followed by Doctor Oobleck in a damaged Paladin-290 and headbutted a Beowolf together before they noticed and airship had arrived.

Leaping out of the airship was Professor Port and Team CFVY who landed and were quick to assist the others. Yatsuhashi soon found himself surrounded by a pack of Grimm before he pulled out his great sword, Fulcrum and smashed it into the ground unleashing a shockwave that sent the horde flying. Velvet and Fox followed up by kicking and punching a few of the Grimm, with Fox also impaling a Creep.

A large spiked Ursa roars before charging at them, but Fox quickly intercepted it with a kick before unleashing a combo of slashes and punches with his own weapon, Sharp Retribution knocking the Grimm into the sky with an uppercut before delivering a blow to its head before it could hit the ground.

Once it landed, it started to swell up and explodes sending its spikes into several other creatures of Grimm while Coco walked forwards swatting a few of the spikes with her hand bag while Yatsuhashi shielded Velvet. "Nice hustle, Fox. Good Job." She praised her teammate with a light pat on the butt before she approached a large Beowolf.

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." she said with fury before spitting on the ground. "Prepare to die." The Beowolf swung its right claw at the fashionista only for it to be swatted away with the girl's bag before getting kicked in the crotch. As it fell to the ground and looked at her, Coco leaned down and slammed her bag onto its head before swatting away three more Beowolves and then leapt back to avoid a Death Stalker's tail. This was when Velvet stepped forwards and drew her sword. "I'll deal with them, this is personal. You go help your boyfriend." she teased.

Velvet nodded and blushed a little before darting off to assist Robert, Stella and the admiral who were engaging a large Ursa and several Creeps. Running towards the bear Grimm, Velvet kicked off the monster's chest and flipped several times in the air before slashing the creature right down the center before gripping her blade in the reverse grip style and slashed three Creeps right on the head. She then looked back to see Coco had transformed her hand bag into a giant mini-gun and slaughtered an advancing horde which included several Nevermores and a Death Stalker, the first of which crashed into the ground behind them and evaporated into black mist.

 **(End song)**

Port and Oobleck regrouped at the opening created by the train and open fired their weapons at approaching Grimm while Glynda mopped up the remaining creatures before using her semblance to close the opening. Once the last creatures of Grimm were eliminated and Torchwick captured, it seemed the situation was under control but they were proven wrong when a call from Cardin and his team revealed that the Dark Army, along with hundreds of fighter and battle pods was about ten miles away from the city and they were engaging the enemy forces with Shiro, his team, Rommel, Roybea, Witz, Kou, Keith, Lafter, Akihiro and Burning. "Students, get to your machines here immediately. We're not finished yet!" Glynda shouted and all the students pulled out their scrolls and called for their Gundam's.

Ten miles away from the city, Kou fired his beam rifle at a dark beast and destroyed the machine with a direct hit to the cockpit before Keith opened up with Zephyranthes's 90mm machine gun riddling a battle pod with bullets. "Nice one, Keith!" Kou shouted before raising his shield to block several missiles that were fired from one of the missile pods. "Hey, Winchester! What's the status of the left flank?" he shouted into the radio.

On the left flank, the impact of several missiles on his right caused Cardin's Ground Type MK2 to shake before firing its 100mm assault rifle at a dark Birdie allowing the F91 to swoop down and fire its machine cannons at a few Dark soldiers allowing Roybe to riddle those that remained with rounds from his machines Twin Beam Cylinder.

 **(Shine in the Storm starts)**

"When I said I wanted to work alongside those who could give us a few pointers on piloting a mobile suit with a transformation feature, this isn't what I had in mind." Cardin stated before drawing one of his beam sabers and charged at several battle pods, slashing them in half. Dove and Russel followed in with their machines rolling towards the enemy and firing their 180mm's landing a direct hit on the battle pods that Cardin missed. "This was supposed to be a simple convoy escort mission and yet we find ourselves dealing with an attack much like last semester." He added.

A few shots from a beam rifle from behind them saved them from a few fighter pods that were preparing to fire a few missiles at them from behind. "Nice shooting, Sky. I knew you were the right choice for providing overwatch." He said with a smile before he was quickly joined by the F91 which landed beside him and fired its two beam rifles.

"Stay focused, guys! I just did a flyby of the enemy forces and we have a lot more coming our way!" Seabook shouted while he blasted away at the enemy units while the Red Beret fired its submachine gun before charging in and swiping at several machines with its chainsaw. "Captain, how much until time until reinforcements arrive?" Seabook asked.

" _I can't say for certain. I only just heard that the Grimm somehow managed to get inside the city and they were currently dealing with that situation."_ Rommel stated, slashing apart a missile pod with his chainsaw as Witz came in with the Airmaster Burst for a strafing run with his buster rifles taking out several more battle pods before he pulled up to engage a formation of fighter pods. No sooner had he did, he realized the enemy force was entirely focused on their position and quickly relayed what he had seen to Rommel who ordered the others to pull back before the enemy could overwhelm them.

Shiro, Aina and the others heard this as well and once they had eliminated the enemies in their sectors quickly headed for Rommel's area to back them up. They soon rejoined Captain Rommel in a large rocky area where the railroad and highway headed through Forever Falls and towards other outlying towns and settlements "Damn it, someone must have planned this to allow the Dark Army to attack while everyone else was out of the city!" Shiro cursed before he and Aina fired their rocket launchers taking out a few more hostile units.

A salvo of ordnance from a few Rhommel tanks, Missile Crawlers and several of newer versions of the old M61 MBT's destroyed a few battle pods and fighter pods before more Dark Army machines crashed through the tree's being followed by MS-05B Zaku I's, MS-06 Zaku II's, MS-07B Gouf's and MS-09B Dom's, mobile suits used during the dark war by the Dark Axis all of them armed with the same weapons they were equipped with during the war. "Great! Now it seems these bastards are using antique mobile suits!" Shiro shouted with frustration before emptying the last of his 100mm assault rifles current magazine into one of the Zaku's before loading a new magazine into his weapon. "Shiro to all points, we've got old Dark Axis mobile suits being used by the Dark Army!" he called out.

" _Tell me you are joking Ensign!"_ Burning shouted over the radio.

"I wish. I know the bodies of those old suits anywhere." Shiro said with gritted teeth before drawing one of his beam sabers and slashed apart one of the new mobile suits with his violet blade. "These hunks of junk must have found a stockpile of these machines or something!" he added.

" _Doesn't look that way to me, Commander. These things look like they were just rolled of the assembly line!"_ Sanders said from nearby, firing the last of his rounds from his machines rocket launcher which slammed into a Gouf. Throwing down the empty launcher, he drew his beam rifle and fired.

" _Whether they are new or not. We must not falter, the lives of so many innocent people are depending on us!"_ Rommel said over the radio before his Tiltrotor pack took a direct hit from a Dom's Strum Faust damaging it and forcing the captain to detach the pack.

 **(End song)**

"I hate to say this, but we won't last long with extra backup. We can't afford to fallback any further, if we do then Vale is going to be wiped out at this rate." Akihiro stated as his smoothbore guns ran dry as the Astaroth landed beside him. "I'm out of ammo. Lafter, what about you?" he asked.

" _Same here for my rifle and 210mm rifle. All I got left is my beam saber and I haven't really tried the thing out yet."_ She admitted.

" _We're out of ammo as well. Vulcans aren't going to cut it and the F91's machine cannons are dry as well."_ Seabook added. _"Cardin, take your team and get out of here. We'll hold them off as long as we can. You…"_ he began before Cardin and his teammates drew their beam sabers and prepared to face the incoming mobile suits.

"Forget it! My father would be ashamed if I turned and ran with the city in danger. I'm a huntsman, same with Russel, Sky and Dove. We'll lay down our lives to protect the people from both the Grimm and Dark Army." Cardin stated and waited for the enemy to get close.

" _That's something we all agree on Cardin."_ Jaune said over the radio as the Archangel and Minerva flew overhead and arrived just in time. " _They may out number us, but we can't give up. We've got civilians counting on us._ " He added as the Dynamas MK2, Narrative, Barbatos, Altron MK2, Deathscythe MK2, Shining MK 2, Exia, Shadow MK2, Sandrock MK2, Max Revolver, Knight, Vidar, Flauros, Rising, Maxster MK2, Heavyarms MK2 and Shenlong MK2 dropped from the ships followed by a heavily customized light blue Airmaster Gundam, a blue and white Gundam with a large buster rifle and large beam sword in both hands and a black and white Gundam with a pirate theme while the Strike, Raptor and Impulse equipped with the Aile and Force packs along with a heavily customized Windam landed in front of the incoming horde.

"Get yourselves out of here for resupply. We'll hold them off until you get back." Jaune said and drew two of the S-packs beam sabers and combined them together forming a double-bladed beam saber.

" _Can't argue with that, Jaune. Ok boys, lets get us some supplies. Jaune and the others can handle this, right, Captain?"_ Cardin asked Rommel who agreed. " _Kick some ass, Jaune."_

"You got it. Ok guys, lets do this. For Vale!" Jaune said before turning to Nora. "Nora. Time to let loose. Go wild on these things." He said, somewhat reluctantly. Once she heard those words, Nora gunned her thruster's forwards and drew her mace before slamming it down onto one of the Zaku's as Veritechs and Sky Graspers along with Astray Eagles, Hornets, Falcons, Murasame's and the standard Astray units attacked the aerial units.

 **(Raise Your Flag starts)**

"Come and get it boys!" Nora shouted and swung her mace wildly swatting away a few Dark Beasts and Zaku's with the massive weapon before firing a few shots from her 170mm autocannons at a Gouf. The rounds tore through the Gouf's armor destroying it but not before knocking Nora's mace out of her hands. "Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Drawing her longsword, she pushed the Barbatos's thrusters to full power and slashed apart several Dark soldiers before they could even block her attack. "You're facing a killer sloth!" she shouted.

"Sloths aren't killers, Nora. They hardly do anything." Ren reminded her, twirling his beam trident around before thrusting it into a Zaku before firing his Twin Beam Cannon at another Zaku. Two Dom units rushed towards him at full force with their Heat Sabers armed and at the ready. Leaping out of the way of the two black and purple mobile suits, he drew his submachine guns and riddled the machines with bullets before using his shield to block a volley of machine gun rounds.

The rounds then stopped as GN missiles from the Dynamas MK 2 streaked towards the GOUF that fired at Ren and destroyed the mobile suit. Through the scope of her machines rifle, Pyrrha switched her focus to another Gouf and fired at the mobile suit before it could attack Jaune. "Targeted and firing!" she shouted and fired off several more shots from her rifle at several other enemy suits. "This is for Neil, Amy, Uncle Owen and Aunt Lyndsay." She said to herself.

A tenth shot from her rifle downed a Dark Beast before Pyrrha was forced to move from her position and draw one her GN Beam Sabers as several fighter pods strafed her with their guns allowing several battle pods to move in close and fire at her. "Not today!" she stated and swung her blades through the battle pods while firing one of her machines GN Beam Pistols at the fighter pods.

From the cockpit of his own machine, Scarlett fired his machines Vulcans at several fighter pods downing the fighters before drawing his machines buster gun which looked a lot like his own pistol and fired off a few shots at a few Zaku's while drawing one of his beam sabers to counter a strike from a Gouf's heat sword. "Have I said that I like being a pirate?" he said over the radio before parrying the Gouf's next attack and stabbing his beam saber into the machine. "I mean, when I am in this machine." He clarified before combining sheathing his beam saber, drew his beam zanber and brought the blade down on a Dark soldier before combining it and his buster gun into a beam rifle and fired off a few shots.

Sage said nothing and slashed apart a Zaku I, Zaku II, Gouf and Dom with his beam sword while using his machines shoulder mounted Vulcan cannon at several fighter pods before opening up with his shield buster rifle at several Dark Beasts, gunning his suit to the right and strafing the enemy machines while Sun leapt over his shoulder and started swing his beam nun chucks, bashing any enemy machines that got in his way. " _Hey, Sage, think you can go back up those two from Gjallarhorn? They seem to be facing quite bit more then we are."_ Sun instructed his silent teammate who did as his leader instructed.

Her machines 120mm machine guns in the hands of her machine and the Vidar's 110mm rifle firing over her head, Julietta downed four Zaku I's while Gaelio downed another two as Sage swooped in and swung his beam sword at several battle pods before his machines chest Vulcans opened up and downed a stream of missiles launched from a few missile pods. "Am I the only one thinking that there may be something more to the Dark Army's attack on Vale?" Julietta asked herself before she reloaded her machine guns and shifted the Flauros into shelling mode and opened up with its short-barreled cannons which rained destruction down on several enemy machines.

"Focus on the battle, worry about the why later!" Gaelio shouted before slashing apart Gouf with his burst saber, embedding the blade into the enemy machines armor before kicking away the enemy suit before it exploded, but this left with him only the hilt. "Well then, lets give this weapon a try." He stated and drew his machine beam saber, its green blade shining brightly before he hacked apart several Dom units after blocking their heat sabers. Raising his 110mm rifle, Gaelio aimed his weapon at a Zaku heading for the Exia and fired a short burst before doing the same to several other enemy suits.

Her GN rifle roared with life as Weiss fired at several battle pods before changing it to sword mode and slashed apart several Gouf's with her blade. She then tossed her GN Daggers at the cockpits of several Dark Army machines allowing Yang in the Shining MK 2 slashed, punched and kicked several Dark soldiers with her moves and beam saber. " _You're up, Weiss!"_ Yang shouted and gave the heiress a boost into the air where she then fired GN Vulcans at several Dark soldiers before slashing them apart with her beam saber after she landed with Yang doing the same.

"Ladies." Neptune said as he landed in front of them and fired his buster rifles in rapid session before launching his shoulder missiles at several Gouf's while trying to act cool for the ladies. Ultimately, his plan backfired when a Gouf's Heat Wire wrapped around his machines waist and sent an electric charge through his Airmaster's systems which messed up the guys hair and goggles before the Gouf threw Neptune and his machine in the direction of a small lake. Quickly, he gunned his thrusters and stopped himself from being thrown into the lake and drew one of his machines beam sabers and slashed apart the Gouf that almost exposed his secret fear of water. "Well that went well, you two ladies ok?" he asked again trying to act cool. Yang and Weiss just rolled their eyes and resumed fighting.

A massive swipe from her beam scythe cut several Zaku's of both types in half before Ruby opened up with her machine cannons, damaging a few enemy machines and allowed Blake to leap over her shoulder and cleaved several machines with her wrist blades. "Great teamwork, Blake!" Ruby called out before she gunned her machines thrusters' forwards and swung her scythe again.

A few spur kicks from the feet of the Gundam Max Revolver were followed by several beam rounds from the machines beam rifle as Tammy laid down covering fire for Hanzo and Arthur who used their bladed weapons to slash apart several enemy machines while Yatushashi used the Risings heat naginata cutting several enemy machines in half while Fox punched several enemy machines right in the cockpit, one of which exploded and pieces of it were sent flying into several other machines destroying them as well.

A swarm of missiles, beam rounds and bullets from the Akatsuki and Heavyarms MK2 destroyed numerous dark army machines with their ranged weapons. Sweeping the enemy with her beam gatling, Coco drew her beam saber and moved forwards towards the enemy machines before swinging her saber across the chests of several dark army soldiers while Velvet dropped her beam rifle and drew her beam sabers.

The rabbit faunus gunned her thrusters towards the dark army machines and brought her beam sabers down on the enemy machines right down the middle before combining them into their double-bladed mode as the Narrative Gundam stood behind her with its own double bladed beam saber ignited and parried a blow from two dark soldiers before destroying both machines while Velvet did the same to the ones in front of her. "I'm impressed, Jaune. Your skills are better than anything I have ever seen." Velvet complimented.

" _I had a good teacher."_ Jaune answered as Cardin and the others returned after being resupplied and quickly rejoined the battle. " _Nice timing, Cardin."_

" _Can't let you all be the heroes without the rest of us."_ Cardin replied before hacking away at the enemy machines with his beam saber. " _Hey anyone see where the Strike, Impulse and Raptor are?"_ he asked.

" _No need to worry about them,"_ Coco began as she sprayed more enemy units with beam gatling while slashing apart enemy fire with her beam saber. " _Those three handling things on their own. Plus, they got Mobius One with them."_ She added.

She wasn't kidding. Shinn, Stella, Robert and the Admiral were indeed handling things without any need for back up. Halberton cleaved a pair of Zaku's with his beam saber before firing five shots from his modified beam rifle taking out five Dark Beasts before the Raptor gunned its thrusters to full power before swinging its massive anti-ship sword taking out numerous enemy machines with a single attack. Shinn followed up with a burst of fire from his beam rifle taking out a few Dom's that were trying to move around them on the left flank. "We can beat these guys!" Shinn said before brining his beam saber up to parry the club of a dark soldier.

"We won't lose to scumbags like these assholes!" Stella added, disassembling her anti-ship sword before opening up with her own beam rifle taking out several machines with precise shots directly at the cockpits of these once great machines before the Strike bashed one of the Zaku's with its right shoulder before a precise beam rifle round to the cockpit destroyed the Zaku.

"We fight for what we believe in and we fight for the safety of the people!" Robert shouted in agreement before opening up with his gun pod as the number of enemy machines started to decrease rapidly. A few bursts of rounds from his weapon took down several Gouf's, Dom's and Zaku's before the last unit fell from Ruby's beam scythe.

 **(End song)**

" _Captain Glady to all students, all attacking mobile suits have been destroyed. The remaining ones have retreated. The battles over."_ The Minerva's captain said over the radio as all those involved with the defense looked to the wreckage of the destroyed enemy machines. They had scored a second victory against the Dark Army. For the teams from the schools, they felt proud of their victory.

But the results of this victory caused some in the Vale council to become concerned about the recent incident and were talking with Ozpin. " _You've left us with no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, unless we can ensure the safety of the citizens."_ One of the council members stated bluntly as Ozpin sipped his coffee.

" _Ahem… Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for this event."_ Another council member said before Ironwoods video feed appeared on the screen.

" _Thank you, Councilmen. But there is no need to bring in any troops from Atlas. I have full confidence in the Roughnecks and I have already spoke to General Elion. Gjallarhorn will be assisting with the security for the event, so there is no need to bring in additional forces to Vale."_ Ironwood stated.

" _I beg to differ."_ A familiar voice said from another video feed came on screen revealing the speaker to be Captain Sutherland. " _The recent incident has caused much of the military to be concerned about these events and demand further answers."_ He added.

Right away, Ironwood questioned why Sutherland was barging in on their conversation when Yuna revealed that Sutherland was a spy working for the military to get information about the activities of Frozen Talon. It was then that Sutherland turned to Ironwood and Ozpin. " _Seeing as most of those involved with these incidents were Students, the command staff is ordering the Archangel, Minerva, Kestrel III and all those who have come into contact with the Strike and its pilot to JOSH-A for an inquiry regarding these attacks. That includes the pilots of the 8_ _th_ _MS team, Galm Team, Wardog Squadron, 7_ _th_ _Panzer Division, Halberton and those under the command of Captain Burning. We need accurate information."_ The captain added.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked.

" _For now. But after this festival has come to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. Councilmen Seiran's reports have left us somewhat… concerned. I am sure you understand."_ A third council member said before the council members disappeared along with Sutherland leaving only Yuna and Ironwood.

" _Don't act so surprised, Ozpin. I'm only trying to make sure that no students are killed because of your actions."_ The blue haired man said before his face vanished.

" _Ozpin, you have to believe me that I had no idea about Sutherland being a spy or about this inquiry. This isn't the right move, bring in soldiers from Atlas. My people have already determined that the virus we removed would take control of all the robotic units. I trust the Roughnecks and Gjallarhorn completely."_ Ironwood explained.

"I believe you, James. However, in regards to this inquiry I believe we should use this to our advantage regarding Autumn's condition. The Soul Drive may be the key to healing her injuries." Ozpin said which in turn Ironwood agreed and contacted Erica Simmons to removed the Soul Drive from the Strike.

Once the call was concluded, Ironwood who was onboard his command ship began to question Torchwick about who was responsible for the breach and Dark Army attack. The master criminal simply answered that he was the one responsible for these incidents but Ironwood didn't believe him. When he asked Roman about Neo's change in personality, Torchwick again said that it was because of the pilot of the Strike. Seeing he was getting nowhere with Torchwick, Ironwood left the criminals cell leaving Roman laughing.

Back in Vale, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald stood on a rooftop discussing the results of the breach. "All in all, I call today a success." Cinder stated.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald remined.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out of the tunnel. You still think the White Fang will listen to us?" Mercury added.

"No, but they'll listen to me." Replied on Adam Taurus, the leader of the Vale Branch of the White Fang. As the leader of the Vale branch left the three humans alone, Cinder looked to her scroll and saw that everything was still going as planned. What none of them knew was that several individuals were ready to bring out the most powerful Gundam in all of Remnant.

Mobile Suit Database

XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam

Type: Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy Ceramic Composite

Weapons: 2x Vulcan Guns, 2x Beam Sabers, 2x Heat Daggers, 2x Scissor Anchors, 2x Beam Shield/Brand Markers, Buster Gun, Beam Zanber, Zanbuster

Pilot: Scarlett David

Developed by the old Crossbone Vanguard Pirate fleet, the Crossbone Gundam once served as the mobile suit figure head for the Crossbone Vanguard before their defeat ten years after the great war. As a result, it was thought the Crossbone Gundam was lost until it was found off the coast of Anima several years later. All of its weapons are pirate themed from the buster gun to its zanber. When the buster gun and zanber are combined, they form the zanbuster beam rifle which is connected to the machines beam emitter.

GX-9900 Gundam Double X

Type: Limited Production Satellite System Loading Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Luna Grade Titanium

Weapons: 4x breast Vulcans, Shield Buster Rifle, Large Beam Sword, Shoulder Vulcan

Optional Weapons: Holster Shield, Geneion Shield, Buster Sheath Rifle, Buster Sheath Rifle Kai, Hyper Bazooka.

Pilot: Sage Ayana

Once considered the height of mobile suit advancement, the Gundam X was produced in limited numbers forty years after the end of the great war where it made a reputation for its powerful satellite cannon which was used greatly against large concentrations of the creatures of Grimm across the kingdoms. However, upon seeing the destructive power of the weapon it was removed from all remaining units so that it could never be used against the kingdoms. All of the units were thought to have been scrapped but one remains in use by one of Haven's students.

GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster MK2

Type: Mass Produced Transformable Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Luna Grade Titanium

Weapons: 2x60mm Head Vulcans, 2x30mm Head Vulcans, 2xBuster Rifles, 2x shoulder mounted missiles, 2x beam sabers.

Pilot: Neptune Vasilias

An improved version of the original Airmaster Gundam, the MK2 version of the Airmaster is used by special operations squadrons of the Vale and Atlas branches of the Roughnecks and several Gjallarhorn squadrons. With the addition of beam sabers, the MK is able to combat enemy units in close quarters combat while still maintaining its reputation as an air-superiority mobile suit.

ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros

Type: Custom Transformable Artillery Mobile Suit

Power Source: 2x Ahab Wave Reactors

Armor: Nanolaminate Armor

Weapons: 2x Railguns, 2x 120mm machine guns, 2x short barreled cannons, 2x shields, 2x assault knives

Pilot: Julietta Juris

Its strength lying heavily on its back-mounted-long range shelling unit and its transformation mechanism, the Flauros Gundam is an ideal mobile suit for use in long range artillery attacks. Built by Gjallarhorn during the Dark War like the Barbatos and Gusion, the Flauros is one of the seventy-two Gundam Frames built during that time and like the others had its Alaya-Vinjana System removed.

ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar

Type: Custom Assault Mobile Suit

Power Source: 3x Ahab Wave Reactors

Armor: Nanolaminate Armor

Weapons: Burst Saber, 110mm Assault Rifle, 2x Handguns, 2x Hunters Edge extendable blades, beam saber.

Pilot: Gaelio Bauduin

Said to be the overhauled version of the Gundam Kimaris, the Vidar Gundam is the personal mobile suit of Gaelio Bauduin. Unlike most mobile suits with bladed weapons, the Vidar's Burst Saber is ideal for striking and thrusting combat styles and its blade can be disconnected to serve as an explosive or if it becomes entangled. As such, it carries six extra replacement blades but when the blades run out, it carries a beam saber as a backup. Like the other Gundam frames, the Alaya-Vijnana system has been removed.

Dark Army

Type: Mass Produced DG-Cell Mobile Suit Army

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactors

Armor: DG-Cells, Super Hard alloy, Super Hard Steel Alloy

Weapons: Beam Rifle, Death Rifle, 2x Spiked Knuckles, Machine Rifle, 2x Beam Cannons, Torpedo's, Trident, 120mm machine gun, 90mm machine gun, 105mm machine gun, 105mm forearm machine guns, 280mm bazooka, Beam bazooka, heat hawk, missile pod, 75mm machine gun, heat rod, heat sword, heat wire, 35mm machine gun, pump-action shotgun, 360mm bazooka, beam scatter gun, 880mm bazooka, heat saber, knuckle shield, heat mace.

The personal army of the Dark Gundam, the Dark Army is a mobile suit army developed by DG-Cells and piloted by the deceased corpses of those who have long since passed on in life. While they lack the advantage in firepower, they make up for it in sheer numbers. As of now, the Dark Army consists of older Zaku's, Gouf's and Dom's to bolster its numbers in firepower and defense making it more dangerous then ever. It is said that wherever the Dark Army is, the Dark Gundam is nearby.

 **And that concludes a Gundam style version of the Breach. I have also decided to give the Dark Army the mobile suits used by the Zeon guys for extra firepower. All Zaft mobile suits will be used by the Flying Tigers, several pilots of the Minerva and White Fang, except the Gundam's Zaft built.**

 **Anyways, Sutherland is said to be working as a spy but is it true? What will the inquiry be like for the ships sent to Josh-A and what will be fall our young heroes on the journey to the base? You'll have to wait until next time so please read and review. Also, if you have any ideas for an original Gundam or mobile suit, leave it in a review or PM me the name, power source, armor material and weapons. Also, I need ideas about a possible modified power source for the first three Zaft built Gundam's.**


	26. Treacherous Seas

**One review is better than nothing, I guess. SaurusRock625: Glad you liked the chapter. I wanted it to be as good as I could make it and you are right about a certain man being a spy for Frozen Talon.**

 **Anyways, disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 26: Treacherous Sea's

Coming at a length of three hundred and five meters with a width of two hundred and seventy meters, the MSC-07 Albion, the seventh Pegasus-class assault cruiser is said to be an improved version of the ship called White Base which was used in the Dark War. Armed with two mega-particle cannons, two twin barreled main guns, two twin barreled secondary gun turrets, four two barreled anti-ground laser cannons, fourteen twin barreled anti-aircraft laser cannons and four large missile launchers, the ship flew overhead the Archangel, Minerva, Kestrel III and the Takemikazuchi plowed through the ocean waves as the rain came down hard on the decks.

After being surprised by the information that Sutherland was actually a spy working for the military and had called for the five ships to report to JOSH-A for an inquiry regarding the recent events, the ships left Vale several days ago with the students and soldiers that made contact with the Strike and its pilot. It made a lot of the crews on all the ships rather uneasy about this, especially Halberton who along with the crews of the Archangel and Minerva knew what he did to both Flay and Stella. Something about this didn't sit well with him or his son and prior to leaving port, he demanded that Yuna explain to him when Sutherland was made a spy. Yuna said that it was always planned for Sutherland to infiltrate Frozen Talon, but the fact that only Yuna knew about this was bothering him greatly.

Even more troublesome was the request of all the people for the inquiry. He could understand if it was one of the ships and its crew, but the fact that it was five ships along with six huntsman teams and some of the best mobile suit and fighter pilots greatly reduced Vale's capability to defend the city from any other attacks. Halberton tried to reason with the council, but it was out of their hands. The only saving grace was that the Soul Drive was removed from the Strike before leaving port.

While he trusted Ozpin and Ironwood greatly, he felt like he should have told his son the real reason for removing the Soul Drive from the Strike Gundam but if he did, the consequences would be severe. As the admiral pondered his thoughts, he spotted Neptune running back to his team's quarters with a pale face. It came as a shock when he learned that 'Mr. Cool', as some of the students called him was afraid of the water, despite having the name of the god of the sea.

' _Seems that even those who try to act cool have something they are afraid of.'_ He thought before one of the technicians on the Archangel informed him that the modifications to his Windam were complete and was ready to sortie. "I'll be ready in five minutes." He told the technician before heading for the locker room and changed into his flight suit. Once he had finished changing, he climbed into the cockpit of his Windam and was granted clearance for takeoff and just seconds after leaving the ship he transformed his mobile suit into an aircraft similar to the Veritech Raptor, only without the gun pod. He was soon joined by the Galm Team and Wardog Squadron and headed out to conduct their recon mission.

As Robert watched his father take off with his comrades, he headed towards the quarters he and his team were given by Captain Ramius when he bumped into La Flaga who quickly explained that he needed him to look at something on his Sky Grasper before he could sortie again. At first, Robert wanted to say no but he didn't want Mu to die in battle, so he gladly did so.

Meanwhile, deep beneath the waves of the ocean Marco Morassim, a veteran member of the White Fang and one of the few Faunus Coordinators on Remnant, listened as he received his orders from Adam Taurus. " _Our information indicates that the legged ship and the other ships that have interfered with our plans in Vale are heading for JOSH-A. We can't allow those ships to reach the base, especially considering that a former member is on the legged ship. I trust you know of that place where that monster of the deep lives? Push the ships to that area and let the monsters deal with them."_ Adam instructed the forty-two-year-old leopard faunus before ending the call.

Slamming his fist down on the table, Marco was quite furious at Adam for ordering him to get the ships to head towards an area known for something that was deadly to both Humans and Faunus, wanting the chance to take out the ships and the Strike himself. But he knew that when one didn't follow Taurus orders, they were severally punished especially if one still believed in the ideals of the former high leader. "Attacking the military if they are confirmed to be working with Frozen Talon is one thing. But going after students' onboard military ships because of the Dark Army attacks is crossing the line! But I'll play your game, Taurus." He said with a snarl as the Vosgulov-class submarine he was in command off surfaced and opened its catapults.

"Remember, we're to only force the ships to change course into the area where that sea monster lives. Once we've completed our objective, leave the combat area." He ordered his brothers and sisters in their own mobile suits before two more Vosgulov's broke the surface of water and launched several mobile dolls. Marco soon launched in his DINN followed by several other DINN's plus a few GINN's on Guul sub-flight units and headed towards the ships.

Back on the Archangel, Ruby, Jaune and their teams were having a bite to eat in the mess hall of the ship along with the rest of Team RATH and watched with embarrassment as Nora gorged herself on as many pancakes as she could, which Ren was reluctantly recording and sending to those on the Minerva per Nora's request. "When I said Nora could probably eat a dozen stacks of pancakes, I was only kidding. I didn't think she'd actually do it." Yang whispered to her younger sister.

"You should never mention Pancakes to Nora, they are her favorite breakfast food after all." Jaune said to Yang as he tried to hide his embarrassment as Nora downed her last stack of pancakes.

"There, I… ate them all…" Nora groaned as she felt her stomach growl in pain from all the food she had just ate as Natarle walked into the mess hall and was none too pleased with the sight. Nora groaned in pain as Ren helped her to the medical ward for something to help with her stomach.

"I don't even want to know what that was all about." Natarle said in annoyance before instructing the students to clean up the mess, even those who weren't part of the little event. She left the mess hall wondering if she was a little too harsh on the students. Despite being raised in a military family, she wasn't one to follow orders without question and like the other captains, Admiral Halberton and General Ironwood were concerned about Sutherland's position as a spy for the military. Something didn't sit right with her and it felt like something was off about this inquiry.

While Natarle was deep in her thoughts when she returned to the bridge, Robert and Mu finished up fixing the cannons on the commander's plane which had become very dirty. The two of them had their hands completely covered with dirt when Stella brought them a rag and sandwich for the two of them with Cody right beside her as always. "Hard work really builds up an appetite." The Commander said with a smile before wiping his hands on the rag and taking on the sandwich's. Robert did the same thing and bit the sandwich and ate it.

"Hey, uh commander. Do you think something is odd about this whole situation?" Robert asked.

"You mean about Sutherland being a spy for the military and asking so many of us being asked to go to JOSH-A?" Mu asked. He looked to Stella who started to freeze up at the mention of Sutherland and almost had a painful memory of what the captain did to her, only to have Cody rub against her leg and calm her down. "Yeah, something about this doesn't make sense. I mean, if it were just the Archangel that wouldn't be a problem. But five ships, two fighter squadrons, General Ironwood, the 7th Panzer Division, 8th MS team and five teams of students from the Academies, that doesn't make a lot of sense. Why do you ask?" He added.

"I've just got this weird feeling that's all." Robert admitted. Lately he had been having strange dreams lately. In most of those dreams, he saw the five ships destroyed and sitting dead in the water, the bodies of his friends and family covered in blood and their machines wrecked beyond repair. In another dream, he saw three mobile suits which were Gundam's. One of them was the Winged Gundam, the second was a blue and white mobile suit with red highlights and a black shield while the last one was blue and white with red and green highlights, large thrusters, a large double-barreled rifle and a large red, white and gold shield.

Normally, his dreams didn't bother him that much, but with his friends and family being killed in the dream, he couldn't help but become a little concerned about, as for the Gundam's he wondered what it meant, especially with the pilot of the Winged Gundam looked to be a woman. His thoughts were broken when the alarm of the ship rang all around them and Murrue's voice came over the loudspeaker. " _All hands, level one battle stations! Multiple mobile suits approaching from the west. White Fang models. Raptor, Strike prepare for combat. All other teams are to deal with the mobile dolls!"_ Murrue's voice shouted over the loudspeaker prompting Robert and Stella to head to the locker room and quickly change into their pilot suits before they launched from the ships and joined the F91, Impulse, Akatsuki, Zephyranthes and Dendrobium in the air as dozens of White Fang mobile suits approached them.

 **(First Contact starts)**

Raining deadly fire from their heavy machine guns, the DINN's broke off their attack allowing the GINN's to fire their heavy weapons at the ships. The CIWS weapons of the ships along with the Vulcans of the ranged mobile suits that were on the deck of the ships downed most of the missiles but some of the warheads made their mark on the Kestrel and Takemikazuchi, knocking out a few of their catapults rendering them useless.

A burst of fire from Coco's beam gatling took out several GINN's that got close to the Minerva as the ship fired its Tristan beam cannons taking out a few enemy mobile suits as Lunamaria and Rey's Zaku's opened up with their own weapons at the incoming mobile suits, Lunamaria's being the powerful M1500 'Orthros' high-energy long-range beam cannon which blew apart several GINN's before they could get within range. This allowed the Saviour in its mobile armor mode to fire its plasma cannons at several DINN's that were about to fire their missiles at the Kestrel, which somehow had its CIWS guns operating slower than usual.

Kou could only watch helplessly as another GINN fired its heavy weapons at the Takemikazuchi, these ones destroying several Murasame's and Astray Hornets that were preparing for takeoff. Seeing so many people killed at once was not something new to him, but it made him feel helpless. That is until he remembered that he was a pilot of a Gundam. Quickly, he lined up his beam rifle on a GINN and fired, the beam round tore through the GINN's cockpit destroying the mobile suit before he fired off several more shots at several other enemy mobile suits, these ones making an attack on the Albion. Pushing his controls forwards, Kou drew one his beam sabers and slashed apart a Guul before Keith finished off the GINN before it could fire its weapon.

Seabook activated his beam shield and blocked the rounds from several GINN's before opening up with his beam rifle and fired it like a machine gun taking out several of the Taurus mobile dolls which had just finished strafing the Albion when he spotted several objects beneath the waves of the ships. "Shit! Torpedoes! Seabook to all captains, White Fang aquatic mobile suits are launching torpedoes at the ships. You need to get someone in the water to take out the mobile suits!" he shouted into the radio.

"All ships, hard to port!" Murrue shouted to the other captains who followed her instructions. As the ships turned, Velvet spotted a pair of Tauruses in fighter mode approaching the Archangel at wave top level, well below the firing angle of the ship's weapons. Quickly, she aimed her own beam rifle and destroyed two of unmanned mobile suits while getting behind the remaining mobile suits and drawing one of her beam sabers and sliced the other units apart as the Raptor flew past her and downed two DINN's with its beam rifle.

Flying at Mach 2.25 with her beam rifle blazing, Stella downed five GINN's with several bursts of fire before configuring to mobile suit mode and brought one of her beam sabers up to parry a blow from a GINN's sword before driving her saber right into the cockpit of the machine. "How did these bastards find us?!" she asked as her Vulcans roared to life as she fired into the water, taking out several torpedoes' but not all of them. This left herself vulnerable to a DINN's 190mm anti-aircraft shotgun which struck her machine back. The enemy machine was quickly downed by a burst of fire from a Super Tomcat piloted by Mu who had only just recently taken off.

" _We can worry about that later. Right now, we need to hold them off."_ He said over the radio before firing a burst from his own gun pod at a single GINN which crashed into the water below. Scanning for targets, Mu spotted the silhouette of several under water mobile suits cruising towards the ships. "We've got aquatic mobile suits under the surface! Torpedoes are heading towards the ships!" he called out, sending the location of the underwater mobile suits before fire from a DINN forced him to break off.

" _Deathscythe MK2, Exia, Shenlong MK2, Altron MK2 get in the water and take out those mobile suits!"_ Captain Eiphar Synapse of the Albion shouted over the radio to three of the mobile suits he knew could function underwater. His orders were followed and the three Gundam's did just that. Thankfully, the mobile suits attacking the ships were Pisces and Cancer mobile dolls which were coming in for another attack run.

"Take them down! There only machines, don't hold back!" Ruby shouted before her machine swung its signature weapon and cleaved four Pisces to bits before she slashed apart a pair of Cancers. A burst of fire from her Vulcans and machine cannons blew several torpedoes out of the water before they could get close to the ships

Weiss followed suit with her GN Blade in one hand and a beam saber in another. Bringing her massive blade up, she slashed apart four Cancers before swinging her beam saber and cleaving apart a Pisces before they could even fire their torpedoes. "It looks the timing on these machines is off. Keep on your toes." Weiss called out.

"Got it, Ice Queen." Sun joked, getting a hey from Weiss before he launched his dragoon fang at a Cancer punching a hole right through the area where the cockpit was before spinning around trident, creating a whirlpool which sucked the enemy machines in allowing Ren to launch his own dragoon fangs and grabbed two of the enemy machines which he then slammed into the ocean floor. "Did I ever tell you guys I hate fighting underwater?" Sun asked.

Back above the water, a burst of cannon fire from the Strike's gun pod downed two GINN's while its Vulcans downed the missiles launched from several DINN's, taking out a good portion of them but most of the missiles hit the ships. "Damn it!" Robert cursed.

Shinn on the other hand finished off a pair of Guul mounted GINN's before he spotted Halberton and the others returning to assist them. But just as they arrived, the White Fang forces started to retreat. "There pulling back. Why are they pulling back?" he asked.

 **(End song)**

Shinn soon got his answer. About a half hour later, it soon became clear that the White Fang's efforts were to force the ships to detour through a dangerous stretch of the ocean known as the Jaws of Hell. In ancient times, long before mobile suits ships that traveled through this area were attacked by a creature from deep beneath the waves taking an entire ship down to the bottom of the sea.

As time went on, it was revealed to be a large aquatic Grimm of unknown classification, but many a sighting from ships that passed the area would say they saw tentacles or a large fin deep beneath the waves. Although many of those reports were from drunken sailors, something lived in that area of the ocean and was a threat to all sea faring traffic. While the last reported sighting was ten years ago, the entire area was supposed to be restricted to any and all shipping trying to navigate the area.

The sights of numerous wrecked ships thrown onto the rocks and just rusting and rotting away put many uneasy. Many of the newer wrecks included several mobile suits and military transports that got lost from the fog the area was known for. No bodies were seen and it caused some of the crews on all the ships to become a bit scared. "Now I see why they attacked us. They were trying to push us into the jaws. All hands are to maintain level one battle stations and pilots are to stand by in their mobile suits. Start resupplying all of the machines!" Murrue shouted.

In the hanger, tech crews worked hard to resupply the Strike, Raptor, Deathscythe MK2, Altron MK2 and Shenlong MK2 along with the Exia and the other mobile suits that were stationed on the Archangel as their pilots waited in the hanger. "Anyone think that we might be joining these wrecks if we don't get out of here?" Yang asked, a little frustrated that she couldn't go out and fight with her two other teammates.

"Thoughts like that create negative emotions which will draw the Grimm towards us. All we can do is hope that we make our way out of this area as quickly as possible." Arthur stated simply.

"All the same, we need to get the hell out of here! I've heard rumors that whatever this thing is, no one ever survives it." Tammy said.

"Still, maybe we might be able to figure out what is lurking in this area. Any information about this could help us save lives." Jaune added.

As the others talked about the current situation, Stella stood on the deck outside the ship and looked at some of the wrecks with concern. According to what she heard; a convoy of supply ships being escorted by Captain Mark Koopman were last scene in this area before all contact with them was lost a few days before the Breach. As she looked at the wrecks, they seemed to take the form of monsters she had seen in her nightmares before becoming the daughter of Admiral Halberton. After she landed, she volunteered to take the Raptor and scout a way out of this area. Just as she was about to leave the upper deck, she spotted a figure floating in the waves clinging to a piece of wreckage from one of the ships.

Quickly, she told Murrue and she brought the Archangel to a complete stop so they could bring the man onboard. It came as a shock to everyone that the man they had fished out was Captain Koopman himself who was the only survivor of the convoy. Apparently, the Captain had survived for more than a week on whatever supplies he could find from the wrecks of the convoy. Despite showing signs of fatigue and malnutrition, Koopman was still in good condition, but needed to be checked into the medical room of the ship but kept muttering a single sentence. 'Sharp teeth' was what he muttered over and over again.

Not wanting to find out what he meant, the ships immediately put their engines to full power. As they did, the radar on all five ships picked up a large contact under water approaching them rapidly. Stella saw what the object was as she was launched from the Archangel on her mission with the Strike close behind her. A large black fin pierced the water and was heading straight towards the Kestrel III! Before she could shout a warning, the fin disappeared back beneath the waves before anyone could get a glimpse at what it was, they just saw.

After sometime, the fin wasn't seen again and Stella found the way out of the area but before the ships could exit, the floating wreck of a ship was soon bit in half by a large 20 meter shark like Grimm with numerous scars across its body from harpoons, spears and bullets by those who tried to kill the creature. " _It's a Megalodon!"_ Trine shouted from the Minerva as the large shark streaked towards the ships.

 **(Del Lago, RE4 OST starts)**

The massive shark opened its mouth and reveled its five hundred and forty-four razor sharp teeth as its red eyes fixed its gaze on the ships and charged through the water towards the direction of ships. "Launch Wolfram Torpedoes! Fire the Tristan's and Isolde! Blast it out of the water!" Talia shouted to fire control officers who were still in a state of shock at the sight of such a creature. The Archangel followed suit with its Valiant linear cannons at the creature. Most of the shots fired hit the Grimm dead center but it still kept coming towards the ships. "Get the Kestrel and Takemikazuchi away from that thing! They aren't equipped to deal with something like this!" she shouted into the radio to the captains of the two aircraft carriers.

The carriers only weapons were 25mm and 20mm CIWS guns and short-ranged anti-air and anti-missile launchers. While they could carry aircraft and mobile suits, they couldn't do much in ship to ship combat, let alone ship-to-Grimm combat. Though they were able to launch a few Super Hornets and Hornet Veritechs and several Astray Hornets equipped with only their gun pods and two anti-ship missiles each. Normally, these missiles were used against enemy ships but given the circumstances they were to be used against the creature of Grimm.

Four anti-ship missiles streaked towards the Megalodon, but missed their target as the creature dived underneath the waves. It then emerged from below and jumped into the air, using its tail to destroy two of the carrier launched aircraft and mobile suits. "That things a monster!" One of the pilots cried out, unknowingly flying right into the path of the large shark Grimm which swallowed the pilot and its machine whole.

Other pilots were able to score a few hits with their missiles and guns, but the creature of Grimm continued to attack and kill anything that got in its path. From inside the Archangel, Ruby and her team could only watch in horror as this creature rammed the ship causing numerous objects all over the ship to fall and shatter.

"How are we suppose to kill this thing?" Yang asked, tempted to take her Gundam and jump onto this creature back and take it down on her own.

"This thing is a lot more dangerous than anything we've ever seen. Normal weapons aren't going to be enough. I don't even think a Gundam could kill this thing." Weiss said in agreement. "Why would the White Fang force us into an area like this?" she asked.

"They probably thought that it would be easy for them to eliminate a problem by having the Grimm do it for them." Blake surmised. From the monitor they saw the Albion return overhead before the F91, Airmaster Burst, Zephyranthes and Dendrobium launch from the ship while the Gundam Ground Type's MK2 walked out onto ships outer hull with their rocket launchers in hand and fired at the shark once it surfaced. The four aerial mobile suits each strafed the creature with their beam rifles, hyper bazooka's, Vulcans, machine cannons and beam cannons while the ground types fired their own heavy weapons at the creature.

These shots made their mark, causing the creature to roar in pain before it leapt into the air and brought its massive tail down on the Minerva's triple cannon destroying it. Without its heavy cannon, the Minerva's beam cannons were the only weapon it could use against the creature. Seeing no other choice, Talia gave the order for the Impulse to launch with the sword silhouette and to attack the creature. Ironwood followed suit with the Tallgeese but remained on the upper deck of the ship and used his dober gun to hit the creature of Grimm hard.

Once the sword silhouette attached to the Impulse, Shinn drew his anti-ship swords and hovered for a few seconds as a barrage of bullets and beam rounds from the Strike and Raptor slammed into the giant shark's skin only for it to dive back down beneath the waves again. "Robert, get the sword striker pack. I think this calls for a bladed weapon." Shinn radioed to his brother, narrowly avoiding being eaten whole by the monster shark.

" _Roger that."_ Robert replied and returned to the Archangel and quickly swapped out the Aile pack for the Sword pack and returned soon. Stella followed suit and combined her beam rifle and anti-ship blade into its sword and three waited for the shark to surface again before gunning their thrusters to full power and charged at it with their swords powered up and ready to strike.

The massive shark opened up its massive mouth and would have swallowed the three mobile suits had they not pulled up and avoided the gapping mouth of the creature before swinging their blades at the creature and hurting it. The three of them then stabbed their blades into the creatures back, causing it to roar in pain before they finished it off with a burst of rounds from their Vulcans before the creature sank beneath the waves and dissipated into black vapor.

 **(End song)**

"If I've haven't said it before, I'll say it again. I hate sharks!" Robert said firmly and headed back to the Archangel with Stella while Shinn returned to the Minerva. Once they had returned to the ships, the five ships left the area, but they weren't out of danger yet.

Just several minutes after they left the area, Mu gave his theory to Ironwood and the other commanding officers. "A submarine carrier?" Murrue asked.

"Yep. No matter how you slice it, those suits couldn't have come from any White Fang bases since we're so far out at sea. We're on the move ourselves so if they came all the way out here to attack us, they couldn't make it back. I'm betting we're facing a Vosgulov-class submarine. Those things can transport both aerial and underwater mobile suits. Though as for the mobile dolls they launched, I think it's safe to assume that those weren't from Frozen Talon." Mu explained.

" _If I remember correctly, I thought all the Vosgulov-class subs were decommissioned years ago. You don't think the White Fang fixed up a few of those machines?"_ Captain Ryu Todaka, of Vale's 1st naval fleet and the Takemikazuchi's commanding officer questioned.

"It's possible that the White Fang stole several of the decommissioned vessels and fixed them up so they could be combat ready. Rumors are spreading about a massive White Fang operation in the works ever since my son heard about it during the 'off-the-records' investigation he and Team RWBY went on." Halberton added.

" _Whatever the reason is, we can't afford to waste time fighting them."_ Eiphar stated. " _The Minerva, Takemikazuchi and Kestrel III have taken damage and the Minerva's Isolde is damaged. They won't last long in a fight and the carriers are not meant to deal enemy ships."_ He added.

"In that case." Ironwood began. "Captain Synapse, take the Albion and continue onto JOSH-A. Most of your mobile suits are designed for land battles so there isn't much you can do in the air. It's possible the enemy will follow the Albion and focus on us." The general added.

" _A good plan Ironwood."_ Captain Arthur Goodman of the Kestrel III said with a smug look. " _If the Albion can lure the enemy away from us, we can eliminate the White Fang forces with the Strike and the other mobile suits that can function underwater."_

The others weren't too pleased at the thought of sending the students out to deal with mobile suits and submarines, but Goodman's plan made sense so it was arranged and Captain Synapse left the F91 with the four remaining ships as the Albion continued onto JOSH-A.

Back on board the lead Vosgulov, Morassim was glad that the enemy ships had destroyed the creature that had plagued the Jaws of Hell and that he and his team now had another chance to sink the enemy ships. Once again, the Vosgulov submarines broke surface and launched their remaining aerial mobile suits while they launched their underwater mobile suits which consisted of a few YF-3A GINN FEMWS, numerous UMF-4A GOOhN's and UMF-5 ZnO's. "This time, we'll finish the job we started!" Morassim shouted and launched from the lead sub in a ZnO followed by the other underwater machines.

No sooner had the machines departed from their vessel, one of the submarines exploded after it had submerged back beneath the wave. The explosion alerted the ships and were quick to launch their machines. From the Kestrel III, Coco's beam gatling was attached to the backpack as she drew her beam saber before dropping into the water to engage the enemy mobile suits while the Raptor, Galm Team and Admiral Halberton launched engage the enemy aerial units.

From the Minerva, the Impulse, Saviour blasted into the air while the two Zaku's and Miguel's GINN took up positions on the deck with their weapons ready. On the Kestrel, the Akatsuki launched followed by several Murasame's and Astray Hornets.

The Takemikazuchi had several of its Astrays take up position on the flight deck to cover a pair of Murasame's that climbed to engage the enemy machines while much to everyone's surprise, the Strike equipped with the sword pack jumped into the water with its anti-ship sword in hand. " _Mr. Halberton…"_ Natarle began before she was cut off.

"I know! The Strike isn't meant for underwater combat, but I can use the anti-ship sword without activating the beam. I won't let Coco take all the risks in dealing with those machines on her own!" he shouted before turning towards a pair of GOOhN's which had just launched their torpedoes towards the Strike.

 **(Had Enough starts)**

Despite the fact that they were now traveling over swallow water, the enemy mobile suits had the advantage in battle. Or so they thought, two GOOhN's were slashed apart from the Heavyarms MK2's beam saber while a burst of Vulcan rounds from the Strike forced two of the ZnO's that were attempting an ambush to break off their attack. Swinging its massive blade, the Strike sliced through one GOOhN before is sliced another one in half like it was made of tissue paper.

Seeing his comrades taken out, Morassim pushed his ZnO towards the Strike ignoring the Heavyarms MK2 and fired several torpedoes towards the Strike. "I've got him. The rest of you go after the ships!" he shouted to his comrades who did as ordered and sped towards the ships, firing their torpedoes and energy cannons at the ships. Several torpedoes managed to impact the carriers, while the others missed their targets only to be downed by Vulcan and machine cannon rounds from the Shining MK2 which had jumped into the water and had its beam sabers in hand.

Surging forwards, Yang slashed the arms off several GOOhN's before delivering a mixture of martial arts and brawler moves to disable the machines which then started to head back towards the two remaining submarines as Coco hacked apart the few remaining GINN FEMWS with her beam saber before looking to Yang.

"Hey, I know how to fight underwater. You can say, it really gets me 'wet'?" Yang joked before she noticed a few more torpedoes heading towards the ships which she then shot down with her Vulcans. Coco only rolled her eyes at the joke and headed back to the surface, landing on the Kestrel allowing her beam gatling to rotate to its normal position and opened fire at several DINN's, blowing them to bits while Yang used her own machines Vulcans to down the missiles they had launched while using her beam saber to disarm the machines of their weapons.

A burst of fire from the Akatsuki's beam rifle downed two GINN's right through the cockpit before bringing its shield up to block a burst of machine gun fire from several other GINN's and a few DINN's before they too joined their fallen comrades. " _You will not stop us, human! We will destroy these ships so that the Faunus can take our rightful place as the dominate species of Remnant!"_ The pilot of one of the GINN's shouted to Velvet before swinging its sword at the golden Gundam.

"I'm a Faunus, not a human!" Velvet declared, blocking the sword with her beam saber.

" _If you're a Faunus, then why are you fighting with the humans? Have you been brainwashed?"_ The pilot asked, confused.

"I'm fighting to keep people like you from starting a war! If you keep going down the path you're on, you'll give the people in Frozen Talon and those who share their views a reason to start a war! In fact, some of my best friends are humans and I even have feelings for the human piloting the Strike!" Velvet stated.

" _TRAITOR!"_ the GINN pilot shouted before they were killed by the violet blade of the Gundam.

"No, I am doing what I know is right!" she said to herself.

Several remaining GOOhN's cruised above the surface firing their dart rifles and energy cannons at the ships from behind but were quickly taken down by a burst of beam rounds from the F91's variable and regular beam rifle, but not before a few shots impacted the engines of the Archangel and Minerva while the Kestrel and Takemikazuchi were hit in the rudders.

Even from below the water, Robert saw explosions from the hits given to the ships he was protecting as the ZnO he was fighting dropped its guard allowing him to drive the anti-ship sword into the left shoulder of the machine. The damage didn't stop Morrassim who grabbed the Strikes head with his machines grappling claws, bringing it down to the sea floor and prepared to fire its high energy cannon. "No, you don't!" Robert said and drew the Strike's knives and plunged them into the head of the machine before kicking it off him where it landed behind and exploded.

 **(End song)**

The last submarine and mobile suits soon retreated but the damage was already down. The rudders of the aircraft carriers were damaged and most of their weapons were destroyed while Archangel and Minerva suffered extensive damage to their armor, weapons and engines. "We won't make it to JOSH-A at this rate." Murrue spoke to Sutherland who she had contacted after the battle had ended. "We've sustained heavy damage and if we're attacked again, we'll be destroyed. Captain, we're requesting permission to head back to Vale for repairs."

" _You will continue your current course to JOSH-A. A few minor damages shouldn't stop you from reaching the base on time."_ Sutherland said with a small smile that no one saw before the transmission ended.

"If we're attacked again, we'll all be killed. I don't know what Sutherland is thinking and not allowing us to return to port. We're still several days away from JOSH-A and I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of the enemy." Ironwood stated.

"What in the world could Sutherland be thinking?" Natarle questioned.

Just then, Blake arrived on the bridge. "I… know a place where we can get the ships repaired. It may take us off course, but they would be more then willing to help us." She said with a bit of hesitation.

"What's the name of this place?" Ironwood asked.

Blake took a deep breath and gave her answer. "Menagerie."

F91 Gundam F91

Type: Limited Production Attack-Use Mobile Suit

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy Ceramic Composite

Weapons: 2x60mm Vulcans, 2x30mm 'Mega' machine cannons, 2x beam sabers, 2x beam shields, beam rifle, 2x variable speed beam rifles, beam launcher.

Pilot: Seabook Arno

Based on the F90V Gundam F90 VBSR Type, the F91 is a limited production Gundam type mobile suit built to combat the Crossbone Vanguard pirates. Faster than most mobile suits, the F91 can easily over take a mobile suit or aircraft in a dogfight and is armed with numerous beam weapons.

MBF-M1 Astray

Type: Mass Production General Purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Foam Metal

Weapons: 2x75mm CIWS, 2x Type 70 beam sabers, 2x Anti-ship swords, shield, Type 71 beam rifle.

Built by Morgenroete and used by Vale as a replacement for their older GMs, the Astray is a mass-produced mobile suit used by the Vale military as their main mobile suit used by the military. Capable of fighting in both the air and on the land, the Astray was modified into the Astray Eagle, Astray Hornet and Astray Falcon. It along with its fighter versions are used by the Roughnecks of all branches.

MVF-M11C Murasame

Type: Mass Production Transformable General-Purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Unknown

Weapons: 6x M2M5D 12.5mm Automatic CIW's, Type 70J Kai Beam Saber, Type 72 High-energy Beam Cannon, 4x Type 66A Air-to-air 'Hayate' missiles, Type 72 Kai Beam Rifle, shield.

Pilots: Andrew Waltfeld, Aisha

With superb aerial mobility, well balanced with a mix of shell based and beam-based weapons and missiles, the Murasame is said to be superior to older aircraft like the Spearhead and the newer Sky Grasper. Used by the Flying Tigers and Vale, the Murasame is capable of dealing with both Grimm and mobile suits in any battlefield.

 **Chapter done. Tell me what you think.**


	27. The Land of Hope

**Again, no reviews last chapter. Oh well, I'll still keep going.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 27: The Land of Hope

" _Absolutely not! Menagerie is a haven for the White Fang! If we were to go there, we would all be killed and the mobile suits would be in the hands of those terrorists!_ " Captain Goodman protested. _"We should continue our course to JOSH-A!"_

" _We don't know when we will come under attack again. Our Isolde is still out of commission and we've now lost one of our Tristan's and most of our defensive weapons."_ Talia argued from the Minerva. It had been less than a day since Blake suggested that the four remaining ships detour to Menagerie for repairs and supplies to both the ships and mobile suits. During the time that had passed they had come under attack by the Buster, Blitz, Duel and Aegis as well as Dark Army aerial and sea-based units.

Each of those attacks resulted in the Archangel losing both Gottfrieds, half of its CIWS weapons and missile launchers along with one of its Lohengrin cannons while the aircraft carriers were forced to cut their speed in half. The armor of all the ships was heavily damaged and most of the mobile suits were critically damaged along with the Sky Graspers.

Goodman continued to voice his opposition in the idea of heading to Menagerie for supplies, firmly believing that their enemies would give up the pursuit of the ships after the damage that was already inflicted on them. He was proven wrong after the last few attacks and now the ships were in trouble. While they had sent out the F91, Impulse, Raptor, Galm Team, Strike, Exia, Deathscythe MK2 and several other mobile suits of the teams on the ships, they still encountered the occasional patrol here and there, proving that the enemy was more than determined to sink the ships.

"If we do as you say," Halberton, still in his flight suit began. "We'll all be killed and this may very well give the council a reason to call in the Atlas military for support in protecting the festival! You may believe in the abilities of the AK-200's and AP-290's, but they are machines first and foremost. Really soldiers know what to do when they enter battle." He said, slamming his fist down on the table.

" _I agree with the Admiral."_ Todaka said from the Takemikazuchi. " _We'll die unless we get repairs and supplies. My carrier's weapons system is completely down and we can barely keep up the rest of the ships. Not to mention we have students on board the ships. Are we to sacrifice them just for your idea?"_ He questioned.

Goodman didn't know what to say but Ironwood beat him before he could come up with an answer. "Arguing about this is getting us nowhere. The fact of the matter is we need supplies and repairs. If we turn around and head back to Vale, Sutherland and the rest of the top brass would use this in the inquiry. All ships are to change their heading to Menagerie. Contact the island and tell them we are requesting aid and supplies. Once we have them, we'll leave immediately." He instructed.

He then turned to Goodman. "We'll still make it JOSH-A on time, but it won't matter if we are almost destroyed getting there. Plus, I think several students could use a chance to walk on dry land." He added.

Goodman sighed in defeat before his face vanished from the monitor. Those that remained on screen were starting to get a bad feeling about the portly blonde-haired man who was only recently promoted to captain. The man was known to go to any lengths necessary when it came to completing a mission given to him, even sacrificing those who were wounded and had damaged machines to complete it. "Something about that man doesn't feel right with me." Murrue said. The others agreed with her before they informed the crews and students on the ships of their new destination.

It took longer than anticipated but at long last, the ships arrived at Menagerie. Following the Great War, the Faunus were given the island as a reward for their participation instead of equal rights. With two-thirds of the island hostile desert with dangerous wildlife, many Faunus saw it as humanities attempt to isolate them from the rest of the world while the Humans saw it as a fair and just reward. Over time, the humans tried to centralize the Faunus on the island, but the Faunus victory in the Faunus Rights Revolution or Faunus War allowed the Faunus to live on the other continents. Still, many Faunus flocked to Menagerie for safety.

While it was isolated from the rest of the world, the chieftain of Menagerie had a good relation with the Roughnecks and Gjallarhorn and is said to be the pilot of the Haow Gundam and a strong fighter. Said chieftain was a tall muscular man with black hair, a thick beard and yellow eyes with a hairy chest. Wearing an open dark violet coat with white fur trim which exposed his chest, beige pants with a matching color sash secured by a silver metal buckle, metal spaulder over his coat and black leather boots, one would think he is a person who loved to fight but they would be wrong.

Ghira Belladonna, former high leader of the White Fang and secret advisor to the current high leader of the group was shocked to say the least when Saber Rodentia, a gerbil Faunus and captain in the Menagerie guard reported that four military ships were waiting just ten miles away from the shore of the island and that General Ironwood had requested to speak with him. Curious as to their reasons for being this far out, Ghira answered the call from the General.

"Ironwood." Ghira began. "I didn't know you would be paying us a visit and with four military ships no less. I take it the military wishes to set up a base here and push all of us out our homes?" he questioned, being very wary about Ironwoods intentions.

" _No, nothing like that. That's not how I do things."_ Ironwood answered. " _We don't want any trouble, but our ships have been damaged from several attacks by the four stolen G-Weapons and the Dark Army. At the rate we're going we won't make it JOSH-A to discuss the recent 'event's that have occurred in Vale. I'm asking if you would allow us to dock so we can make the necessary repairs to the ships and spare us any supplies if you can."_ He added.

Ghira thought for a moment about the general's request for docking and resupplying. It was true that Atlas was home to a lot of bigotry towards the Faunus and Coordinators, especially the regular military. But it was also true the Ironwood and the Roughnecks were not like the rest of the military and have sent many supplies to the island. "Are you carrying Gundam's from Beacon?" Ghira asked.

" _Yes and a few from Haven."_ Ironwood answered.

"Then I'll gladly allow you to make repairs at the designated location. I'll the guard's best mechanics and engineers ready to assist in repairing the ships. We'll also repair any mobile suits that are damaged. But I would like to meet the pilots of the Gundam's you have onboard, assuming that there isn't a problem with talking to some young pilots." He said with a hearty laugh.

" _That's fine. Though I should warn you, that Arthur Goodman is on board the Kestrel and you know how he feels about the Faunus."_ Ironwood added.

"I'll be careful." Ghira answered and the call ended. He then turned to Saber. "Order the guards not to cause any trouble for the crews and pilots of the ships coming to island. I don't want this place to turn into a battlefield. And tell my wife about this." He instructed who left to give the orders to the guards before opening a private call to another person. "The ships are arriving as you predicted. They won't be here for long. All they want is repairs and as many supplies as we can spare. I trust you will help out with that?" he asked the person on the other side.

" _If the Strike is here, then I will definitely provide assistance. I'll instruct the doctors and the others to keep hidden. We don't want to cause a panic."_ The voice on the other side of scroll said. " _I'll also tell 'her' that it's not the time to meet them. At least, not yet."_ They added.

Back at sea, the four ships headed for the designated coordinates under escort from Rick Dias and Nemo's mobile suits used by the Menagerie Guard which were led by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, a mobile suit with a golden appearance thanks to the beam-resistant coating in the armor. As the ships were escorted by the mobile suits, Goodman felt the strong urge to open up with the carrier's weapons, but he knew that he would only doom all of them and he was needed for the plan. ' _Places like this will be consumed by the fires of hell when the time comes.'_ He thought to himself before telling the bridge crew that he would remain on the ship during the entire stay.

The other ships on the other hands were more than surprised at the facility that the mobile suits led them too. A large pair of dry docks, far away from any settlements along with work crews were waiting for them. "This facility, its old." Natarle stated.

" _Menagerie wasn't always a settlement for the Faunus. During both the Dark War and Great War, this used to be a mobile suit production and testing facility. As a result, we've been able to repair the mobile suits we use to defend the island from those who would attack us. We may not have the same mobile suits as used by the Roughnecks or Gjallarhorn, but we can hold our own."_ One of the Nemo pilots said over the radio.

"That's comforting." Natarle answered. Too see the people of Menagerie using older machines to protect their people was quite impressive in her eyes, she even spotted a few Murasame's and Astray's undergoing maintance. "I'm going to assume those machines belong to the Flying Tigers?" she asked. The pilot she talked to confirmed her question.

Meanwhile, in the crew quarters on the Archangel, the teams from Beacon were finally relived that they would be getting some time to relax and in the case of Neptune was glad to be off the ship and away from the water. "So, Blake. You grew up here right?" Sun asked.

"Not exactly. I mean, this is my home but I rarely spent any time here. I was always moving around with the White Fang." She answered. "Though it does get a little crowded when you try to cram an entire species on an island and tell them to make do." she answered as she and the others headed off the ship being led by one of the members of the Menagerie Guard.

"Well, this guy is feeling pretty at home." Sun stated as the group of students were led to Kuo Kuana, the capital of Menagerie where they were greeted by the sight of numerous types of Faunus, many of whom gave them suspicious looks, especially to Weiss seeing as her ancestor tried to wipe out the entire Faunus race hundreds of years ago.

One of the Faunus, dog Faunus child ran up to them. "Are you all Gundam pilots?" the boy asked Robert.

"Yes." The Strike Pilot answered.

"Wow. Someday I'm going to pilot a Gundam and defeat all the bad guys!" the boy exclaimed.

"That so?" Shinn said and knelt down to the boy. "Then let me give you some advice. Follow your heart and do what you believe is right. Never allow yourself to be consumed by anger and fight to protect those you care about." He said.

"Thanks, Mr." the kid said before they were pulled away by their mother who said that humans were dangerous.

"Well that's to be expected." Shinn stated. "Maybe if they got the chance to know us, they wouldn't be afraid of us." He added before he and Robert quickly running after the group who were ahead of him. They soon stopped in front of a large house where Blake was just standing outside.

"Problem?"

"It's just that, well it's been a long time since I've been here." Blake admitted. Sun quickly explained that the house they were stand in front of was Blakes. A quick pep talk from Sun got Blake to knock on the door which emitted a large resonating sound, causing many of the students to back away.

The door soon opened and stepping out of the door was a cat Faunus with black hair and yellow eyes who looked a lot like Blake. The women wore a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit was a black shrug with one long right sleeve and one short sleeve with gold leaf trimmings adoring her front, black fingerless arm warmers with a purple band tied around the top part of the golden bangles around her wrist while a black and gold sash was trailed behind her. "Blake?"

"Hi mom." Blake answered, resulting in many jaws hitting the floor having thought that the women was Blakes older sister.

"Oh, my baby girl. I've missed you." Kali said with joy. Approaching behind her was Ghira who was also surprised to see Blake.

"Blake?" he asked.

"Hi, dad." She replied again, getting many of the group to either drop their jaws or were surprised for the lack of better words.

"That's your father!?" Tammy asked in shock.

"That I am, young lady." Ghira answered before he spotted Weiss. "I'd never thought I would lay eyes on a Schnee here. I must say, I am surprised to say the least." He stated.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said.

"Don't be. I've heard about the exploits of you young warriors have done. You protected Vale from the Dark Army and Grimm twice, destroyed a mobile armor in Vacuo and rescued George Allster's daughter from Frozen Talon. I'm the one who should be sorry, for keeping you all waiting outside. Please, do come in." Ghira said. At first many of the pilots were hesitant to enter the home of Blake's father, but Robert was the first one to enter followed by Shinn and Stella.

Once they all entered, Kali brought them all some tea which many of them gradually excepted. "I'll admit, I didn't expect not only to be in the presence of a Schnee, but I also didn't expect to meet the son of Mobius One or the student of the King of Hearts. Had I known; I would have prepared something better than tea." Ghira said with a hearty laugh.

"I guess we should have told you a little earlier. It's just that we didn't know we'd be attacked by the White Fang, Dark Army and Grimm on our way to JOSH-A." Jaune said.

"We were horrified when we heard the reports. Vale isn't perfect, but to suffer two Dark Army attacks, no kingdom deserves such a thing like that. We were worried." Kali said to her daughter.

"Please, I knew she'd be fine." Ghira stated.

Kali scoffed at Ghira's statement. "That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing."

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action and trust me, she's got some moves!" Sun said, getting practically every single student to mentally facepalm themselves at Sun's choice of words. Someone would have smacked him upside the head had it not been for Cody, who followed the group bit Sun's tail.

"YEEEEHOOOOOWWWW!" Sun cried out in pain, holding his tail before looking at Cody, who just barked. "What the heck is with your dog Robert? Why did he bite my tail?" Sun demanded.

"Guess he doesn't like people who say stupid things when it comes talking to a girl's father. Especially when what you just said can give people the wrong idea about what you're saying. Plus, I think Cody did that all on his own." Robert answered before his dog nuzzled up to him. "Sorry about that, sir. I think what my friend was trying to say is that your daughter is a very capable fighter and can hold her own in battle."

"Well, that makes me feel much better." Ghira said, barely being able to hold his own laughter about what Cody did to Sun. He then looked to Robert right in the eyes. "You're the pilot of the Strike, aren't you?" Ghira asked.

"Dad, please." Blake started before Kali stopped her.

"So, what if I am?" Robert answered.

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about, in private. But later. Please enjoy your time in Menagerie and try not to cause any trouble." Ghira explained. The others soon left before Ghira, Kali and Blake were the only ones left in their home. "I really don't like that boy." He said, referring to Sun.

"I don't know, I like him." Kali admitted.

Ghira said nothing and turned to Blake. "I know we left on 'unpleasant' terms the last time we spoke to each other, Blake. But I am glad to see that you're alright." He began before trying to figure out what to say next. "So, I see you managed to get into Beacon. Does anyone aside from your friends know about your past?" he asked.

"Only a few, but they've decided not to say anything about it. They understand why I keep my ears hidden." She answered.

"So… is it… warm… in Vale? It just… seems like your outfit doesn't cover very much." He said.

"It covers plenty. I don't need more armor if that's what you're getting at. I can take care of myself!" Blake snapped. She soon realized the tone of voice she was speaking in to her father was the same as the last time they spoke. "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's alright, Blake. Believe me, I know you can handle yourself." Ghira said to his daughter. "Your mother and I still love you. No matter what choice you made. We never held anything against you when we left the White Fang, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am proud that you haven't." He explained.

At this point, Blake started to cry and hugged her father. "There aren't many people who can do what you choose to do. I'm proud that you haven't become what Adam has become, a man driven by vengeance on an entire species just because of the actions of a few. You are a Gundam pilot and Huntress, and you've faced your demons time and time again. You're a brave girl Blake and no matter what happens, we'll always be family." he added.

"Thanks, dad." Blake sniffed, wiping her tears away. It was at that moment, Saber walked in.

"Sorry to bother you, sir. But we have a report from one of the patrols in the desert. It appears they encountered a few Dark Army units. Scouts by the looks of it." He said.

"Darn it. I had hoped it was nothing. I'll take care of it." Ghira said. He started to leave but stopped and turned to Blake. "I don't think I can do this alone. Blake, your Gundam isn't damaged right? If Ironwood can allow you to assist me, it will be like old times." He said with a smile.

Blake smiled and once Ironwood gave her the ok, she took the Shadow Gundam MK 2 and met up with her father in the Haow Gundam which received an upgrade in terms of newer Vulcan guns and a single beam saber. The father and daughter pair flew over the settlement and soon found a patrol of Nemo's which were engaging about fifty Dark Army soldiers. "It appears there may be more than what we expected." Ghira said before he contacted the pilots below. "All of you retreat to safety and help evacuate the wounded. We'll deal with the enemy machines!"

The Nemo pilots looked up to see the Haow Gundam arrive and quickly did as the Chieftain instructed as the Dark Army units proceeded forwards with their beam rifles firing at the retreating pilots. "These people are under my protection. I will not allow you vile machines to take on step further!" Ghira proclaimed from inside the Haow Gundam and pushed his machines thrusters to full power and streaked towards the enemy machines before drawing his machines beam cloth.

 **(I Will Not Bow starts)**

Swinging the massive beam weapon around, Ghira slashed apart four Dark Army machines before opening up with his machine cannons and Vulcans. "Blake, go!" he shouted to his daughter who in the Shadow MK 2 leapt over the Haow's shoulders and used its arm blades to slice apart one of the units that her father was keeping at bay.

" _Does the Dark Army always show up here?"_ Blake asked.

"No. They have never once shown up on Menagerie at all! I want to say its because of the ships and your friends, but I don't think that's the reason." Ghira replied before delivering an uppercut to a dark army machine before lifting the machine up into the air and threw it towards several enemy machines which were then eliminated by several shots from Hyaku Shiki's beam rifle. "My thanks, captain." Ghira said before bring both his arms up and caught the fists of two enemy machines and crushed them before a quick slash from his beam rifle destroyed the machines.

Tossing the beam cloth, Ghira wrapped it around the head of one of enemy machines and brought it close to him using it as a shield as several other machines opened up with their own ranged weapons. This in turn allowed Blake to sneak behind the enemy machines and attacked them with her machine's sword. "There are just too many for us to handle on our own." Blake called out.

" _Then why don't you allow me to give you both an extra pair of hands."_ a voice said over the radio. Both Blake and her father along with the remaining Dark Army units looked up as a green and grey mobile suit with black and yellow highlights, a grey wolfs head and gold tigers head on the shoulders landed in front of an enemy mobile suit and launched two dragon fangs towards another two machines bringing them towards the machine before the wolfs head attached to the right forearm and sent a bolt of ice dust towards one machine freezing it solid before delivering a punch to the machine.

"Kotaro Ogami? Why are you here?" Ghira asked the pilot of the machine which looked similar to the Altron MK2.

" _I've always told you Ghira. Whenever someone threatens my people, they will get no mercy from me!"_ the pilot, a wolf faunus stated before their machine started to channel their aura and semblance into the right fist. " _Ryukorodo!"_ Kotaro shouted as two streams of energy released from the machine both resembling a tiger and wolf slammed into a Dark army machine destroying it.

"Well now, Blake. Its good to see you after all these years. I never thought I'd see you piloting a Gundam." Kotaro said impressively as Blake slashed apart several enemy machines. "Nothing I would expect less from the daughter of our former high leader." He added.

"Thanks." Blake answered and watched as the Gundam piloted by the man known by his nickname Tigerwolf leapt over her head and used his own combat style to beat down numerous enemy machines. "Looks like the wolf still has his claws." Blake quipped.

"He never lost them." Ghira answered before he threw his beam cloth like it was a spear and pierced two enemy machines before using his beam saber to slice apart two more enemy machines. Kotaro followed suit, banging the wolf and tiger heads into the ground shattering the earth which gave way to an energy dragon, destroying numerous enemy machines. Blake finished up with a combination of her own combat style and her semblance destroying the last few machines. "That takes care of that."

 **(End song)**

As Blake, her father and Tigerwolf finished dealing with the enemy machines, work crews worked as fast as they could on repairing both the ships and the damaged mobile suits. On board the Kestrel, Goodman opened up his scroll and contacted an associate of his. "All four ships are docked in Menagerie undergoing repairs to both the ships and mobile suits as we speak. I don't know how long it will take before we are able to set sail, but I would advise you attack once we leave port." Arthur spoke with an evil grin.

" _I'll make sure that the four G-weapons do the job personally. But the Strike will be dealt with by the Aegis. She has a score to settle with the pilot for what they did in the past."_ The speaker from the other side of the scroll said. _"We must ensure that the Strike and its pilot are killed before it arrives at JOSH-A. Once everything is in place, the White Fang will play their part and you will reap the rewards from the plan."_

"I look forwards to it." Goodman said with pleasure before ending the communication between his associate and went to get some rest.

The following day, while work continued on the ships and their mobile suits a Vosgulov-class submarine kept a safe distance from the island while mechanics onboard the submarine worked on the Buster, Blitz, Duel and Aegis, making sure they were ready for planned attack on the four ships when it left port. Neo on the other hand, couldn't take the waiting around and took a small boat to the island where she was quick to incapacitate a local and left them tied up and gagged before using her semblance to take on the appearance of a female rabbit faunus, clothing and all. She was determined to kill Robert no matter the cost.

Speaking of said pilot, he, Shinn and Stella were in the market place where he had just purchased a few flowers from a stall, who unlike the most of the population of Menagerie actually trusted humans, especially those who piloted a Gundam type mobile suit. "Let's get this over with." Robert said to his friends who followed him to a certain area on the outskirts of the settlement.

He soon led the two, plus Cody to a small shrine overlooking the ocean where they were met by Kali and Ghira. "You remembered." Kali said.

"I always remember this day. After all, it's the day we all lost a close friend." Robert said. Both Shinn and Stella were a little confused before Robert explained. "Five years ago, during the one of the White Fang protests, one of the people who was a close friend of the current high leader was killed when someone fired a weapon at one the Faunus protestors. The Roughnecks were trying to keep the panic from spreading and bringing the Grimm to the city, but many of the protestors were following the idea of violence and it resulted in a riot. Over a hundred people, both humans and Faunus were killed." He began.

"No one knows who fired the first shot. Many people blamed the humans and the humans blamed the Faunus. Pinning the blame on someone didn't matter, the damage was done. The White Fang soon began to use terrorist tactics against the humans, despite the will of the current High Leader. Those who believe in violence being the only way for our kind to be treated as equals has only further divided both sides and only gotten worse with many Faunus coordinators joining the group as well." Kali added, with a saddened look on her face.

"As a result, the road to peace may be lost with more Faunus joining the radical members of the White Fang. But there are those who still believe in peace through dialogue and our actions taken against the Dark Army, Grimm and Frozen Talon who threaten the entire world, regardless of species." Ghira stated.

"This shrine is dedicated to all those who have died because of these attacks. Both human and Faunus, coordinator and new type. All of whom who are allowed to Menagerie regardless of their past and species. Though there are so few humans on the island, those that have made the journey here have come with good intentions. From the Roughnecks and Gjallarhorn to simple traders, it is our hope that Menagerie can be a symbol of the future for all of Remnant." Robert finished, putting the flowers he bought down by the shrine.

Shinn and Stella were surprised to say the least about the shrine being built for all species on a place primarily populated by the Faunus. To them, it was something they could get behind and fight for. As the group left, the shrine was then visited by Neo who picked up the flowers Robert had placed and ripped them apart. "I will have my revenge." She said before teleporting back to the submarine.

 _Zako Zako hour_

The curtain pulls back to reveal the three Zako hosts standing on the stage. "Ladies and gentlebots, welcome to the Zako Zako hour. Today's meeting is all about…." Zako 1 began before he and his cohosts strike a pose

"Why was Menagerie brought in early." All three Zako's ask aloud as the audience claps.

"First off, I want to say its been a long time since we've been on this stage." Zako 2 says.

"Eh, you can blame the author for that. I think he was trying get some more people to leave a review on this story, seeing as many people really hate SD Gundam. "Zako 3 answers.

"True. Now then, as to why Menagerie appearing much earlier than Volume 4. From what the Author told me, he wanted Menagerie to be much like Orb from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. Plus, he also wanted something funny to happen to Sun when he told Blake's father that 'she's got some moves." Zako 1 explains, playing back the clip of the dog biting Sun's tail. All three Zako's broke out laughing before regaining composure.

"But why give him the Haow Gundam?" Zako 2 asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zako 3 says. "Since Ghira is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and Ozpin has the Master MK 2, it was figured that the Chieftain of Menagerie be given the rebuilt and improved Haow Gundam." The Zako explains.

"As for who Kotaro Ogami is, he is a character from Gundam Build Divers put in the story as a Faunus. I can't say if any other characters from the build series will appear, but we now have two characters. I think the Author might be considering on bringing in Shahryar and Mr. Ral. As for mobile suits from the build series, we are not at liberty to say which ones." Zako 1 explains before the curtain closes.

"Anyway everyone, for the future of the Dark Axis…. Zako soldier fight!"

GF13-001NH Haow Gundam 2.0

Type: Mobile Fighter

Power Source: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Weapons: 2x Vulcans, 2x Machine Cannons, beam cloth, beam saber.

Pilot: Ghira Belladonna

Like the Master MK2, the Haow 2.0 is a rebuilt and improved version of the original mobile fighter used by Master Asia. Upgraded with Vulcan guns in the head and a single beam saber, the Haow Gundam still primarily focuses on hand-to-hand combat but when the need arises can use the bladed weapon. Like the original, the mobile trace system doesn't require the pilot to wear the suit.

XXXG-01S2 Gundam Jiyan Altron

Type: Custom Close Quarters Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Dust Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Weapons: Jiyan Shield, Twin Jiyan Fangs, Jiyan Breaker, Wolf-Ken, Tiger-Ken.

Pilot: Kotaro Ogami

Based on the Altron Gundam, the Jiyan Altron is the personal Gundam of the man called Tiger Wolf, a martial artist whose skills are on par with Domon Kasshu. Lacking any beam or ranged weapons like the original Altron, it makes up for it in agility and close combat moves.

MSA-03 Nemo

Type: Mass Production General-Purpose Mobile Suit

Power Source: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Weapons: 2x 60mm Vulcans, 2x beam sabers, 90mm rifle, 90mm bullpup assault rifle, beam rifle, 170mm cannon, 300mm clay bazooka, shield

An improved version of the old GM mobile suits, the Nemo is the primary mobile suit used by the Menagerie guard along the Rick Dias.

MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki

Type: Prototype Attack Use Mobile Suit

Power Source: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Weapons: 2x60mm Vulcans, 2x beam sabers, 300mm clay bazooka, beam rifle, mega bazooka launcher, shield

Pilot: Saber Rodentia

Said to have developed from the Delta Gundam, the mobile suit used by one of the captains of the Menagerie guard was used in battles against the Titans long ago, the Hyaku Shiki's golden color is a result of the special anti-beam coating applied to the suit. Its most powerful weapon is the mega bazooka launcher which is the most powerful beam-based weapon ever used by mobile suits. While powerful, the bulkiness of the weapon reduces the machines mobility. To speed up the recharge another mobile suit can be connected to the mega launcher, acting as energy tanks.

 **Done. Next chapter is a fight between friends so please, be sure to read and review and you might even see two of the most powerful mobile suits ever built.**


End file.
